Dimensional Heroes Legends: Project X Zone
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Worlds are intersecting which is leading to loads and loads of trouble. Will our heroes be able to fix it before things are destroyed for good?
1. The Wanderers

"Okay guys. Good to be back. And It seems like Dan didnt spend all of his time alone. We have company." Hope said seeing two different members from familiar families.

"Elise and….Sakura?" Hope said.

"Big Brother Hope!" Elise said leaping into Hope's arms.

"Miss Sakura!" Jibanyan said.

"Jibanyan!" Sakura said hugging the cat.

"These girls just came through a hole out of nowhere. And they aren't the only ones." Dan said as they heard crashing inside the ship.

"Where the damn hell am I? Makes me so mad!" Shouted a voice.

"Is that...Shizuo?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. He got pissed after coming on and started trashing rooms." Dan said.

"And last but not least…" said a girl with a familar outfit and a mercenary.

"Juliet? And Deadpool too?" Hope said.

"I know! Crazy right? We were just doing our own thing and ended up here." Deadpool said before Shizuo kicked down the door.

"Someone better give me answers now. I was busy chasing down Izaya and ended up here with these freaks. What the hell is going on?" Shizuo shouted.

"This isnt coincidence. Shizuo, did you see anything weird?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Well, now that you mention it. These rifts started popping up out of nowhere. And that flea bag. He just smiled and said. "Looks like the big shows about to begin." Shizuo said.

"We also saw these weird monsters and people who never are around. Look. I took a pic." Juliet said showing pictures of monsters that Pit recognized.

"Those are troops from the Underworld Army!" Pit said.

"Not to mention this guy leading them." Deadpool said pointing to a green man floating in the air.

"Thanatos. But wait, he died right? How is he back? Hades is gone so it can't be him." Pit wondered.

"I dont think this is right. Laser Man is making his move." Hope said.

"Laser Man? Who's he?" Sakura asked.

"Nebula's new leader after we ended Shade Man." Jexi explained.

"He must be the reason why I got Separated from Hinoka." Sakura said.

"And me from Camilla, those two must be somewhere else." Elise said.

"So this Laser Man bastards the reason I lost track of Izaya right? He's dead! He's deader than dead!" Shizuo said gripping a pole, making permanent dents into it.

"But we dont have any leads. Where are we supposed to look?" Juliet asked.

"Let's try this. A cruise ship sailing with no crew or anything." Hope said.

"Actually, I have a more accurate place we can begin." Fuyunyan said. "There's a mansion belonging to a very rich family. Its said they are to guard something known as a Portal Stone. The Kouryuji Family."

"Okay. We'll get some guys to scope it out. Teams of two should work. How about…."

"Uh. I think I'll go scope it out." Juliet said.

"I'll go with her. Can't just leave some high school chick wander a new world alone." Shizuo said.

"Ooh! Dibs on being her teammate!" Deadpool said. "Youre more of a Solo Unit anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"Oh, that mansion kinda reminds me of this one game I played. I think it was called… Project X Zone." Deadpool said.

"Oh, you mean that game with all the crossovers? Its a blast." Juliet said.

"Ugh. You're really starting to irritate the crap out of me." Shizuo said grabbing Deadpool and tossing him into the wall. "Don't get on my bad side all right. As much as I do fight, as you can probably tell from my name, I really hate violence."

The team arrived at the masion via teleportation and saw a girl exiting it.

"Yes. I know that girl. She's the current head of the family. Mii Kouryuji." Fuyunyan said.

"Whew… guess I'm last outta the house. I suppose I'll be saying goodbye to this place for awhile." Mii said.

"Hey, you leaving somewhere, miss?" Shizuo asked.

"Yes. I need to find the portal stone that was taken." Mii said.

"Taken?" Fuyunyan said in shock. "You mean to tell me someone has stolen it?"

"Oh, you're here. Yeah. Sorry." Mii said.

"This is….very troubling. No wonder rifts keep popping up." He said.

"I'm supposed to be with someone who can help, but whats taking him so long?" Mii said as a man appeared.

"Ah. I know him. Kogoro Tenzai, one of the last members of the Tenzai ninja for hire clan." Fuyunyan said.

"The very same. m'lady Mii, I've come as soon as you called me." Kogoro said.

"Ugh! You are the worst tutor ever! Youre late!" Mii said.

"Tutor?" Juliet said.

"Yes. Kogoro has been hired by the family to tutor this girl for when she takes over one day." Fuyunyan said.

"Guess this is a stretch from a butler." Shizuo said. "Wait, somethings coming!"

Monsters then appeared, one of witch laughed.

"Looks like our culprits havent given up on robbing us blind yet." Kogoro said.

"So these are the culprits. Strange monsters. I've never seen their kind before even with all my time traveling." Fuyunyan said.

"Doesn't matter. They're dead." Shizuo said. "Hey, new girl. I'm borrowing your doors." He said grabbing the doors and ripping them right off the hinges.

"Guess we have to go too. Kogoro, get em! We need to find out where they took the stone!" Mii said.

"As you wish, m'lady. Time to show off my Tenzai Ninjutsu!" Kogoro said.

Prologue 1: The Wanderers

"What the hell?! Did I just hear trumpets playing?" Juliet said.

"Oh. So regal." Deadpool said.

"Enough talk." Shizuo said running at the monsters, taking one out by swinging the doors right at one of them.

"Buh?! I cant move on em!" Shizuo said,

"You have to wait for us to move and attack before making a move, dumb barten-" Deadpool said before the door hit him. "Okay, you can move as much as you want." He said weakly.

"Damn idiot. He's worse than that flea bag." Shizuo said punching another of the monsters.

Kogoro and Mii moved on another monster as another battle began.

Battle Start:

"Okay, Mr. Tutor. Get out there and show your student what you can do!" Mii said.

"I don't think that's what tutors are for…" Kogoro said.

Ready….. Fight!

As it turned out, both had weapons of unique design. Kogoro had a naginata while Mii had a gun of some sort. Each attacked in their own unique way and their moves complemented one another.

K.O!

The monster was defeated in a few short moves and disapeared.

End battle:

"Oho ho ho! You might say I'm a real femme fatale!" Mii said.

"Okay, so we do the same thing as them, right?" Juliet asked.

"This isn't some stupid game!" Fuyunyan shouted. "We fight like you always fight. Gutsy Straight Forward Pawnch!" He called out beating a monster with a single punch.

Juliet and Deadpool found Shizuo taking another and roped him into the right course of battle.

Battle start:

"Alright! Back in action!" Deadpool said.

"Why am I even working with this idiot?" Shizuo groaned.

"Just run with it. I have to deal with him too." Juliet said.

Ready... Go!

"If this idiots gonna force me to fight like some moron, then I'm gonna enjoy kicking the shit out of these bastards!" Shizuo said grabbing a monster and tossing it into the sky. "Show me what you can do, girl!" He shouted.

Deadpool and Juliet fought as they did with moves synching up perfectly. After wards, they called Shizuo in.

"This is gonna hurt, a whole damn bunch!" Shizuo said slamming the monster into the wall of th mansion, taking it out in the process.

End battle:

"You really need to develop more of a solo unit combo." Deadpool said.

"Shut the hell up! This isn't a game! And stop calling me a Solo unit!" Shizuo said.

"This is never gonna end…." Juliet said.

"Well, thats all of them. Why did they come back, is the question?" Kogoro said.

"Yes. The Portal Stone was stolen by them, right? Why come back if they already have it?" Fuyunyan pondered.

"Guess that's a mystery of its own." Mii said. 


	2. Where the Strong Survive

We open to a park with a fountain where Jin Kazama and Ying Xiaoyu stood and talked.

Jexi and Indigo arrived as the two previous talked.

"Why did you take me with you?" Indigo asked.

"Cause its an odd number among the Shadow Bolts, so someone had to. May as well be me." Jexi said.

"Yup. Hey wait, is that…" Indigo said.

"Jin, look! Isn't that the color fighter and robot girl from the Furious World Tournament?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yes. It is." Jin said.

"The bearer of the Devil Gene is the last person I expected to be in a place like this." Jexi said.

"I have my own problems. The gene's reacting to this place. I need to know why." Jin said as several goblin like creatures appeared in the square.

"What's with all those freaky monsters?" Xiaoyu said in shock. Jin then recoiled.

"Devils from hell. They're making his gene act up." Indigo said.

"They aren't the only enemy." Jexi said pointing to a robotic woman coated completely in silver.

"Again? Who is that?" Xiaoyu aksed.

"If it wants to challenge someone, try us!" Said a vouce as two more came up.

"Hey, those two are…." Indigo said.

"Akira Yuki from the World Tournament. And Pai Chan, the actress." Jexi said.

"Yes. We are here to get rid of that Dural unit who is plaguing this area." Akia said.

"There it is. Sneaky little thing." Said a familiar voice as Juri dropped down.

"Juri? What is she doing here?" Indigo said.

"Hey. I know you, girlie. You're with that metal dragon freak who kicked me and Bison's ass back in the Furious World tournament." Juri said. "That means I'll have to take you all out. Getting rid of you will be just as good as getting rid of that Gajeel guy himself."

Two more familar faces then appeared.

"Hold up a minute! Not if we can help it!" Ken said.

"Ryu and Ken too? Its like a gathering of the worlds best martial artists." Jexi said.

"Ah. You two now? This is getting so irritating, yet exciting at the same time." Juri said.

"Guess were all fighting for the same thing. Let's go!" Jexi said as the battle started

Prologue 2: Where the Strong Survive

"What was that? Well, guess we can worry about it later." Jexi said running to Juri with Indigo.

"Heh. I always wanted to kill a color fighter." Juri said lunging at them.

Battle start:

"Cross Armor ready. Let's take these guys, Jexi." Indigo said.

"Ready when you are. No evil gets by me." Jexi said.

Ready...Fight!

"Ultimate Color Fist!" Jexi shouted punching Juri who blocked with a kick.

Both comboed into their own moves until something unusual happened.

Special Move- Ultimate Color Barrage and Guts Gatling.

"Here we go!" They both said launching a barrage of punches against Juri.

Jexi then continued to attack as Indigo jumped into the air.

"This is the path of a hero!" Jexi said.

Jexi Upper cutted Juri as Inigo dropped down.

"This is gonna hurt, sister!" Indigo said.

She then did a downward punch, knocking Juri right into the pavement below.

End battle:

"Dang, it wasnt enough…" Indigo said.

"Hey, you did your best." Jexi said.

"What did we just do? Didnt hope say he did something like this with Bayonetta?" Indigo asked.

"Well, they probably have good chemistry. I have a good relation with all of the team members." Jexi said.

Pai and Akira then engaged a devil moving up.

Battle Start:

"You're ten years too early to challenge us!" Pai said.

"Save that line for after we win!" Akira said.

Ready...Fight!

Akira and Pai moved perfectly in sync as they performed several martial artist moves on the devils standing in their way.

K.O!

Battle end:

"You're ten years too early to challenge us!" Akira said.

"Haiyaah! They were definitely ten years too early!" Pai said.

"They're good." Indigo said.

"I'm not surprised. Akira's one of the best fighters who has ever lived." Jexi said.

"There go Jin and Xaioyu on another one!" Indigo said.

Battle start:

" If you stand in my way, I will strike you down!" Jin said.

" Especially if you stand in the way of Jin and I "Xiaoyu said.

Ready…. Fight!

The two the brutally beat against the devils coming right at them.

K.O!

Battle End:

"Jin, if you fight with hatred in your heart, you'll lose what it means to be human…" Xiaoyu said.

"Defeating hatred with reason... That's the first step." Jin said.

"Ken, Ryu! Finish Juri while we take the robot!" Jexi said.

"It's almost down, take it out!" Ryu said

The two quickly swapped opponents as Jexi and Indigo began going toe to toe with the robot. "Gotta admit, for a robot, it has some pretty decent knowledge of martial arts." Jexi said.

"See if it can handle this!" Akira siad as he and Pai executed their special move.

Special Move-Hougeki Unshin & Kousen

The scenery changed to some sort of arena as the two whaled on the robot. Pai doing most of the hits.

"Time to finish this, Akira!" Pai said.

Akira switched out and grabbed the robot.

"I have been waiting for this!" Akira said.

He did three thrust like attacks as the third knocked the bot off the arena.

KO!

End Battle:

"It seems I still can't see the eight stars…" Akira said.

"Don't stress it, Akira. Just focus on improving your kung fu." Pai said.

Ryu and Ken then face juri.

Battle Start:

"Ken, where do you see your fists taking you?" Ryu asked.

"Victory in the battle before us, and then to Eliza, I guess." Ken said.

Ready….fight!

The two fighters waste no time attacking and lead into their own move.

Special Move-Metsu Hadouken & Shinryuken

Ken started off by rapidly hitting Juri up with several uppercuts.

"Ryu, the last blow's yours!" Ken said.

He then spiraled into a flaming uppercut as Ryu charged his most famous attack.

"Here it comes! Metsu….HADOUKEN!" Ryu called out unleashing the powerful attack upon Juri, knocking her far away.

K.O!

End Battle:

"The strength to win, not simply defeat foes…" Ryu said.

"I wonder which we need right now?" Ken asked.

"Give it up, Juri. You can't beat down all of us." Jexi said.

"Guess I'll bug out, but this isnt over!" Juri said vanishing.

All of a sudden, Jin and Xaioyu vanished, as well as Ryu and Ken.

"It's just us and Akira's group now?" Indigo asked.

"Guess so. But what just happened?" Jexi wondered.


	3. The Swords that Smite Evil

A cowboy and some sort of was aboard some sort of vessel with a girl with long black hair. "Look at this, Kaguya. More junks managed to find its way in here." He said.

"I know, Haken. Being on the Endless Frontier, you'd think we'd be use to this." Kaguya said.

"Yes. Guess the Dimensional Transporter is still having some stability issues." Haken said.

The transporter then activated, sending Zoro and Sanji in.

"Damn it, moss head! You weren't supposed to press that!" Sanji yelled.

"Don't pin this on me, stupid cook! You were too busy checking out the girls again!" Zoro said.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but can I help you two?" Kaguya asked before Sanji ran to her.

"I apologize for my moss headed friends behavior, but he doesn't understand the protection of a delicate flower like you." Sanji said.

"You say that even when she's carrying that giant sword." Zoro said. "Come to think of it, I've never seen a sword like that before in my life."

"Well, guess we gotta introduce ourselves. My names Haken Browning, I'm a bounty hunter and this heres the Endless frontier you're on." Haken said.

"And my names Kaguya Nanbu, Princess of Kagura Amahara." Kaguya said.

"A princess, huh? Well then, my name is Sanji, but you can just call me Mr. Prince." Sanji said kissing her hand.

Just then, another man entered via transport.

"Again? Who is it this time?" Haken said.

"Where am I?" He wondered looking around. "A ship? And some characters I havent seen."

"Hey, who are you?" Zoro said.

"I am Sanger Zonvolt! I am the sword that smites evil!" Sanger said.

Monsters then appeared.

"No time for any more sororites, we got company!" Haken said as Sanger paired up with him and Kaguya.

Battle Start:

"Did you call for me, Kaguya Nanbu?!" Sanger asked.

"Huh? Oh, umm... We're counting on you boss!" Kaguya said.

"Okay boss, it's showtime!" Haken said.

Ready...Fight!

The two began cutting into the robotic enemies with their blades. Sanger then acted on his own.

"I will lend you my blade!" Sanger said attacking the robotic enemies left, slicing right through them like butter. He then slammed down repeatedly until jumping into the air.

"The decisive blow!" He shouted finishing them off.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Kaguya, excellent work. There is nothing our colossal blades…" Sanger said.

" I know! "...cannot cut!" Right?" Kaguya said.

"Okay, double swords. Somehow I feel left out. " Haken said.

"What incredible use of a large sword like that…" Zoro said. "Now that's someone I gotta challenge when this is all over." He grinned as he cut down a robot trying to sneak up on him.

Suddenly a demon figure then appeared.

"Looks like our guest of honor has arrived." Sanji said. "And who might you be?"

"Jedah Dohma. I am the savior of the Makai and the human realm." The demon said.

"Yeah, not buying it." Zoro said.

"Ah. I know who you two are. Roronoa Zoro and Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates. You have a reputation in the Makai, since your friends battled against demonic foes like Mundus and McKracken." Jedah said.

"Then you've heard of us. Guess this is where we kick your ass." Sanji said.

"Agreed. With your guidance, we shall rid this place of that evil! Come!" Sanger siad.

Prologue 3: The Swords that Smite Evil

"What in the hell was that?" Haken asked.

"Heh. Before you even focus on me, you might want to consider my associates." Jedah said as the transporters began to react as several bee like creature came right through them.

"Bee ladies? Guess were splitting up. Hey, Sanger, was it? Help us out with this guy!" Zoro said.

"Guess that means were dealing with the bees. Good luck." Haken said.

"Yeah. They may be bees, but their still ladies. I will never ever kick a lady." Sanji said as the three faced against Jedah.

"Such chivalry. I will remember your name even after I return home, Sanji!" Sanger said.

"Let's just deal with this guy." Zoro said drawing his three swords.

Battle Start:

"So, you wield a blade as well." Sanger said.

"Not just one. I use all three of them." Zoro said.

"Of course I'm stuck with all guys." Sanji said.

Ready… Fight!

For rivals, the two complement each other well. They hammered Jedah until calling in Sanger.

"I shall press forward!" Sanger said rushing in.

"Not before I finish cutting him up." Zoro said spinning his two swords. "Three Sword Style: Three Thousand Worlds!" Zoro shouted as he and Sanger cut right through Dohma.

K.O!

End battle:

"How's that for skill, brows?' Zoro asked.

"What did you call me?" Sanji asked.

"Ignore his plights." Sanger said.

"Hmm. It seems I have to wait a while longer before becoming the worlds savior. This is my farewell for now swordsmen and brows." Jedah said vanishing.

The other troops retreated, but the transporters exploded.

"Damn. Star Speeder's close by though, if you guys wanna tag along." Sanji said.

"Star Speeder? What are you talking about? We're the only ship in the vicinity." Haken said.

"He's right." Kaguya said pulling up a screen showing zero under number of vessels.

"What? How far away were we?" Zoro said.

"I don't think we were even close to begin with. Or far for that matter. I think this place….is another dimension." Sanger said.

"So, youre our guests. Like a bit to drink?" Haken said.

"Or maybe something heavier?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah. I could go for a little booze right about now. Lead the way." Zoro said.

"Yeah. All right. But if I ever see that Dohma guy again, I'm kicking his ass for calling me moss heads nickname." Sanji said as they followed the two.


	4. Men Who Devils Fear

Camila and Hinoka stood beside an armored woman with a winged helmet as they stared at a man in red with white hair.

"You are Dante, yes? You run the Devil May Cry agency?" The woman asked.

"If you're here to use the toilet, it's out in back." Dante said.

"No, I'm here to hire you." She said.

"Ah. A job from the oh so mighty Valkyrie." Dante said.

"You know me?" Valkyrie said.

"Not a demon in the underground doesn't know your name. You're pretty famous, and I mean it in a bad way." Dante said. "And you two. Youre the eldest sisters of the Hoshido and Nohr families. I know this because some annoying prick named Hope keeps asking about you."

"Hey, gimme a break." Hope said coming up with Bayonetta. "Elise wouldn't stop bugging me about where she was."

"Well, haven't seen you since our fight." Bayonetta said.

"The Umbra witch, Bayonetta. Look, go run along with your devils or whatever the hell you play with. I just got a job from her." Dante said pointing to Valkyrie.

"So, the son of Sparda is still in business." Said a new voice as they saw a muscular man in regal clothing walk into the room.

"Demitri Maximoff, the head of the Maximoff family back in the Makai world." Dante said.

"And a vampire, no less." Hope said. "He's even more intimidating than I heard."

"Enough talk!" Hinoka said raising her spear.

"Whoa! Hinoka, chill out!" Hope said.

"He's right to caution you, woman. Were you to hit me, I would kill you on the spot." Demetri said.

"As insightful as ever, Hope darling." Camilla said.

"What were you and your sisters doing anyway?" Hope asked.

"To put it simply, Elise wouldnt stop thinking about you, so she was training in the courtyard. She and Sakura were training together when this strange man approached her. He offered to take her and Sakura to you immediately. But it was a trick. He warped them somewhere else. And when me and Hinoka were about to avenge them, he warped us to this place." Camilla said.

"They're on the ship, so that's good. So Valkyrie, what is it that you wanted to have Dante do? We'll all come with." Hope said.

"Well, something is happening in the Demon World as well as Marvel Land. We need to head to Marvel Land immediately to try and fix the problem." Valkyrie said.

They soon were at a gate seal.

"Is this the way to your world?" Hope asked.

"Yes. Allow me to let us in." Valkyrie said as the seal vanished, allowing them to pass through. They soon arrived to a large pyramid where they entered to see a large circle in the middle of the room.

"So this is the pyramid of Zouma, huh?" Hope said looking around.

"Yeah. The place is pretty much empty now that the Zouma were wiped out by Valkyrie." Dante said.

"Uh, guys?" Hope said as Purgatorio formed and angels appeared.

"Some of your 'friends' Bayonetta?" Hope asked.

"Strange. It seems as though they are being organized by someone." Bayonetta said.

"Wait for me, My Angels!" Shouted a voice as a man with tentacle like hair and beard came down in all white. "You guys gotta learn to wait for your boss. No squidding around now." He said.

"McKraken!" Hope said.

"Huh? Who the hell are you? I don't know you." McKraken said.

"No, but I know you. You got beat by Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes. You tried to lead a Yo-kai Revolution against the human realm so you could rule it all." Hope said.

"Ha! Guilty as charged!" McKracken laughed.

"That's him. That's the guy who took Elise and Sakura." Camilla said.

"In case you haven't noticed, we have two elder sisters of the ones you swiped, a vampire and demon hunter, an Umbra Witch and oh yeah…. A Valkyrie!"

"Is that suppose to mean something?" McKracken asked as he picked his nose. "Cause to be honest, whatever you're selling. I'm not buying. But, you cannot stop me from Octoping the Human Realm!"

"We'll see about that. Sorry Jexi, but it's my turn to take this guy down!" Hope said.

"You think you can squid with me? I got these angels with me, and they're strong." Mckracken said.

"Cheeky, especially because they are a lower class of angel." Bayonetta said.

"Lower class? You mean there's stronger guys than these losers?" McKracken asked.

"She would know, because she's beat them all." Hope said proudly.

"Eh. Not into it. Besides, I'm just waiting for somebody to show up to the party." McKracken said.

Another face then appeared.

"There you are….Yo-kai ruler." Said a woman with a horn on her head and butterfly like wings and a tail.

"That's something you don't see everyday." Hope said. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Riemsianne La Vaes." she said as demonic creatures climbed from the portal.

'This looks fun." Bayonetta said. "Let's dance, lantern boy."

"Yeah. Party time." Dante said.

The ring then glowed once more as out of it came a young boy and girl. The boy having strange tattoos and a sword. "I found you demon!" He said.

"So, you are here after all, Toma." Riemsianne said.

"Those two are Toma and Cyrille. Toma is a legend. The one who wields the sword known as Shining Force." Hope said. "I saw him back at the Multiverse Tree."

"Cyrille's a sage. She's kinda Toma's partner." Camilla said. "Hope told me a lot about what he saw in that tree."

"Whoa. Now this is my kinda party! Now we can really get kraken!" McKracken said.

"Yeah. This party's gettin crazy! Let's rock!" Dante said.

Prologue 4: Men Who Devil's Fear

"Split up! Help those two over there to the best of your ability! Who are you supporting, Valkyrie?" Hope asked before seeing her with Dante and Demitri.

"Nice! But I prefer a person who stands on their own!" Said a new voice as Hope and Bayonetta saw a man in armor on top of a structure.

"Hmm. We have a living legend in our midst." Bayonetta said.

"Who is that?" Hope asked.

"Arthur, the legendary knight from the land of Ghosts and Goblins." Bayonetta said. "He's well known in the Demon, Spirit and Yo-kai World's." Bayonetta said.

"Let me assist you, lantern! I shall help with my weapons!" Arthur said.

"How about them instead? They're the eldest sisters of-" Hope began before Bayonetta stopped him.

"Don't bother explaining it to him. He has no idea what those kingdoms even are." Bayonetta said as Arthur ran to assist the sisters.

Battle Start:

"Even for unknown kingdoms, I shall defend them with my life!" Arthur said.

"Hoshido does not need help. We have numbers." Hinoka said.

"But those numbers are useless without any of them actually here." Camilla said.

Ready...Fight!

Even without their mounts, the eldest sisters fared well on the ground. Arthur was then called in.

"I shall attempt much here!" Arthur said.

He then began hurling his weapons at the monsters before the girls and piercing them with his lance. He then donned golden armor.

"In the Honor of my Knighthood!"

"Thunder Magic!" Arthur said as the Golden Armor electrified and destroyed the monsters before it broke into pieces, leaving him in his undies.

K.O!

Battle End:

"It seems it was good to unite our forces." Arthur said.

"We've learned that lesson already." Hinoka said.

"But a refresher never hurts." Camilla said.

It was then Dante and Demitri along with Valkyrie approached McKracken.

"Wanna tangle with this squid, huh? Well bring it on!" McKraken said.

Battle start:

"We must protect the balance of the world." Valkyrie said.

"It's pretty cool seeing a demon and an angel working together." Dante said.

" I have no intention of growing accustomed to it. It would only make conquering the dark world more difficult."Demetri said.

Ready…. Fight!

Dante fired his twin pistols while Demitri spun into McKraken. They then switched out as Demitri drained Mckrakens blood and Dante threw his sword.

"HA! Is that all you got?" Mckraken said seeing Valkyrie enter too late.

"I will follow your lead!"

She then began by attacking McKracken with her spear and shield before leaping into the air.

"Here it comes! Big Magic!"

A large Valkyrie then slammed down on McKracken before retreating.

"Who turns big and slams down on people but first? That's…"

Special move-Jackpot

"Ah….squid." McKracken said before Demitri and Dante double teamed on the Yo-kai. Demitri delivering kicks on him as Dante did some sword play before getting out his two guns.

"Ebony! Ivory! Showtime girls!" Dante said as he fired both of them. "Jackpot!"

K.O!

"NOOOO!" McKraken said as he blew up.

End Battle:

"An excellent victory. I wish I could toast it with a goblet of fresh blood." Demetri said.

"How about we do the same with some pizza or strawberry sundaes, Valkyrie?" Dante said.

" Um, they both sound fattening, so I think I'll pass." Valkyrie said.

But the victory was short lived as they saw McKracken still okay. "Whoa. This is getting pretty dicey. Guess I should get the heck out of dodge while the gettings good. Besides, I'm gotta recruit more of those guys to do my work." McKracken said before leaving.

Toma and Cyrille, sneaking up on the demons, attacked without warning.

"Alright, let's see what they've got." Hope said.

Battle Start:

"Nobody can beat the Shining Force!" Toma said.

"Don't get too cocky, Toma." Cyrille said.

Ready….Fight!

Toma launched into the enemy's sword swinging while Cyrille backed him up with spells from her tome, each of them dealing a large amount of damage to the demons before them.

"So that's the power of the holy sword Shining Force. Amazing." Hope said.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Phew, I'm always starving after a good brawl." Toma said.

" I'll just have to cook something for you then." Cyrille said.

"Nice work, you two!" Hope said.

"Huh? Hey Cyrille, who's he?" Toma asked.

"I believe he's someone who is a believer in peace and hope. Sort of like you, Toma." Cyrille said.

"Really? So awesome. I didn't think there was anyone else like that. So, which continent are we?" Toma asked them.

"Youre in Marvel land now. You chased that Demoness all across the dimensions." Hope said.

"Yes. That was obvious when looking at the architecture. Though this boy looks very...common." Cyrille said.

"You sit tight now, little ones. Hope and I will handle this hooker." Bayonetta said.

"Little? And what is a hooker? I am a Magnus Queen of the highest caliber back home." Riemsianne said. "And soon, I shall make this new land mine."

Valkyrie then stood with the two. "Not if I have anything to say about it. I have your back." Valkyrie said.

Battle Start:

"Big Magic, huh? Interesting concept, swelling up to a size like that." Hope said.

"Really? It's just me growing to a giant." Valkyrie said.

"But he is right, youre almost the height of my Madama Butterfly." Bayonetta said.

Ready...fight!

Hope formed a bubble and bayonetta attacked with Kafka and Rakshasa simultaneously. He then formed a sword as Bayonetta aimed her guns with both of them slashing and firing simultaneously.

"This will be a fatal battle!" Valkirye said leaping in and attacking with her spears before leaping into the air.

"Excuse me, I must crush you now!"

Valkyrie then used Big Magic and landed right on top of Riemsianne.

Special Move- Twilight climax

Hope then attacked with punches and kicks as Bayonetta followed suit in her own style as the two took opposite positions.

"Get ready…. For the climax!" Hope said punching Riemsianne

"Smashing!" Bayonetta said calling up Gomorrah as she attacked the demoness before roaring.

Battle End:

"I'll never grow accustomed to the emptiness of battle…." Valkyrie said,

"Hey, anyone can have a normal life." Hope said.

"Would you really call any of us normal?" Bayonetta asked.

"Ugh. This one's even tougher than I imagined." Remisane said. "I'll have to gather more powers from other worlds."

"Don't try anyting funny!" Arthur said.

"Funny? Like this?" Riemsianne said activating the portal, making her, Toma, Cyrille, Arthur, Camilla and Hinoka vanish in thin air.

"It's only us and Valkirye now." Hope said.

"I need to stay here to investigate this." Valkyrie said.

"I'm going back to my castle. I'm not going to waste my time in matters that do not concern me." Demitri said.

"I'm heading back to the office. There's a woman I can contact who's done this sort of thing before. She's not cheap, but its a pretty good bet." Dante said.

"Her names…. Lady, right? Didnt you and her have some sort of argument?" Hope asked.

"We argue all the time." Dante said. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Hope, Bayonetta, I ask you to stay with me. I belive… that you are a good company to me." Valyrie said.

"Got it. No one ever said detours should be ignored." Hope said.

"Agreed. Where's the fun if we all just went down the same path all the time?" Bayonetta said.


	5. Dead Re-Rising

On board of a sailing ship known as the Bermuda, two people were currently meeting. A woman in chinese style clothing and a man in a government official like suit.

Just then, Rainbow and Lucina showed up.

"Whoa, Chun-Li! So amazing." Rainbow said.

"I know you. You're that girl who took part in the Furious World tournament. Rainbow Dash, right?" Chun Li said.

"Yup. You entered with cammy, right? What bring you and the infamous 'Mr. Dynamite' here?" Rainbow said.

"Mr. Dynamite? You have me confused with someone else. My name is Rikiya Busujima. I'm an official from the Japanese Secretary of the Interior." Rikiya said.

"She was talking about the man beside chun-li, in the green." Lucina said.

"Heh. Mr. Dynamites my alias alright. But I prefer Bruno. Bruno Delinger." The other man said.

"He's responsible for a lot of property damage. I think he's done a case on this ship, too." Rikiya said. "Anyway, the reason for us being on this ship relates to a case I worked on a while back. Anyway, some of the 'products' from said case were being sold on the black market and are on this ship."

"Dang right I was on this ship awhile back." Bruno said.

"Wait, they're shipping zombies on this ship?" Chun li said.

"Yes. The undead scum of the earth." Rikiya said.

"Not the zombies we faced. More like B. , right?" Rainbow asked.

"Some of them actually are B. . That why the US is sending in BSAA members Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine to rendevous with us on the deck." Rikiya said.

As the group entered the onboard restaraunt….

"Ni-hao, everybody!" A girl with huge sleves said.

"Hsien-Ko? So even Darkstalkers are getting involved in this." Chun Li said.

"I can sense it. This girl is not human." Rikiya said.

"Yeah. Monsters are out of my field of expertise." Bruno said.

"Monster?" Rainbow said. "Hisen-Ko's more like an awesome girl with hidden weapons. Just…"

"Not human anymore." Chun li finished for her.

"Thanks for sticking up for me anyway, rainbow haired girl." Hsien-Ko said. "I'm here because of something from the Makai world is on this ship. I felt its presence."

"Uh, wheres Lucina?" Rainbow said as she crashed into the room.

"I found it." Lucina said getting up.

On the pool deck….

"So it was Morrigan?" Chun Li said.

"Well, so nice of all of you to drop by. As you can see, we have a bit of a zombie problem." Morrigan said pointing to the zombies on deck.

"Wow! There she is! Hisen-KOOOH!" Shouted a voice.

"Aw geez. I know that voice." Hsien-Ko said as zombie leapt out of the pool with hearts in his eyes.

"My sweet baby!" He said.

"Raptor." Hsien-Ko groaned.

"Love stalker?" Rainbow asked.

"You kidding? Me and Hsien-Ko are meant to be!" Raptor said. "So, hows my entourage treating ya?"

"Terrible! We need to take these guys out, now!" Hisen-Ko siad.

"Not before i grab some pics! This is gonna be a hell of a story!" Said a new voice.

"Hey, is that….?"Chun-li said before a man in a reporters outfit and camera came out. "Frank West."

"The one who leaked the Willamette outbreak." Rikiya said.

"The one and only." Frank said. "I'm here to get my big scoop about the Bermuda and its undead cargo."

"Hey, Mr. West? Did a guy named Jackal happen to be with you?" Rainbow asked.

"That jerk. No one's seen or heard from him in months. Says he's looking for a way into some new universe or something." Frank said.

"Regardless, we need to clear these guys out. Morrigan, you're with Chun Li. Hisen-Ko, with Frank." Rainbow said.

"And what of me?" Said a new voice as a man broke through a stack of crates. He had pointed black hair, a black martial arts uniform and a sinister smile.

"Oh… my...GOSH!" Rainbow said. "Youre… the King of the Iron fist, Heihachi Mishima!"

"Hahahaha! I see I have a fan girl in my midst." Heihachi said.

"No way. That can't be Heihachi. This man is too young to be him." Bruno said.

"He probably used that age-reversing drug again. He's so cool." Rainbow said.

"Yes. I am. But I have troubles of my own." Heihachi said as a familiar demonic creature with a demon sword and a flailing tongue burst through.

"Ah. Now there's someone I recognize." He said looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Do I know you?" Rainbow asked.

"You don't remember me? Even after I revived the Imprisoned and lead a part of Ganondorf's army?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, Ghirahim!" Rainbow said.

"It seems fates given me a second chance to bring my master back. But first, I need to take care of all of you." Ghirahim said laughing.

"Guess we have no other choice. Everybody pick a partner and get ready to rumble!" Frank said.

It was just then, shots were heard as the zombies began falling into the water. From a helicopter jumped a man and woman in army like uniforms.

"BOWs confirmed. Beginning extermination." The man said.

"Our BSAA backup. Just in time." Rikaya siad.

"Now we can get started." Rainbow grinned.

Prologue 5: Dead Re-Rising

Bruno went with Chun-Li and Morrigan, Rikiya went with Chris and Jill and Heihachi went with Hsien-Ko and Frank. Leaving the solo duo of Rainbow and Lucina.

"Darn it! Wheres our partner?" Rainbow said.

"I think its just the two of us." Lucina said.

"You guys need some help?" Said a familiar voice as Corrin came down.

"Corrin? Let me guess… because the sisters were both missing, you -"

"My sisters were missing? I only came here because of the portals popping up in my kingdom." Corrin said. "These monsters keep leaking from them."

"Good to have you on board either way." Lucina said.

Battle start:

"It's not every day I get to fight with a legendary outlander." Corrin said.

"Legendary? Wouldn't exactly say that." Lucina said.

"You should feel proud to be called that." Rainbow said.

Ready…. FIght!

Lucina used her Falchion and Rainbow used her blade to attack. Then, Lucina changed outfits and fired her legendary bow, Nildhog.

"I wont surrender!" Corrin said entering the fray using his Yato blade and dragon powers against the the zombies facing them.

"This will end it!"

Corrin became the first dragon and fired a massive water blast, taking out their undead opponents.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Now that was awesome." Rainbow said.

"Maybe I can protect more lives if I continue this way." Corrin said.

"You always have my support." Lucina said.

"Looks like we got some of the zombies. How's everyone else doing?" Rainbow asked.

Battle start:

"Hmm, I never knew human detectives could be so interesting…" Morrigan said.

"I get beat, shot, sent flying by explosions, and the pay is lousy to boot." Bruno said.

"Don't try make it out like you're an average detective." Chun-Li said.

Ready…. Fight!

Bruno immediately went into the fray as Chun-Li and Morrigan went at it. He entered as soon as they finished the first attack.

"Dont worry about me."

He fired his gun right at the zombies in their way, attacking with a mop and some pepper before grabbing a clock and hitting them with it, causing it to explode.

"I got a little carried away!"

The force of the explosion blasted him away, ripping his vest off and sending him flying.

"Whoa. That is awesome. Score one for Mr. Dynamite!" Rainbow said.

Special Move-Shichisei Senkuu Kyaku & Darkness Illusion

The two girls immediately went in and started kicking away at the zombies in their way. Chun-Li launched one of them into the air and Morrigan made her move.

"Take a look at the phantom of darkness."

Morrigan flew right into them while kicking at them before Chun Li leapt into the air.

"My kicks hurt!"

She then performed her signature kick, finishing them off.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Fights like this are just routine for us." Chun Li said.

"Yeah, I guess it went a little easier than my cases usually do." Bruno said.

"I guess the human world has its problems, too." Morrigan said.

"Not bad for a first time Street fighter/Darkstalkers team-up. Wait, didnt MVC3 do that?" Rainbow said before Ghirahim leapt at the three.

"Die at my hands, humans!" He shouted before Rikiya blocked the sword with his knife.

"Go. Me and the BSAA can handle this one." Rikiya said.

"Dont have to tell us twice." Rainbow said as they appeared.

Battle start:

"You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well." Rikiya said.

" I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills." Chris said.

"That's true, but just don't start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere." Jill said.

Ready...Fight!

The experts went to work, Chris and Jill a team as ever.

"I must complete the job." Rikiya said.

He grabbed Ghirahim and repeatedly used a gun and a knife against him before lifting him up.

"Explode to the heavens, Fireworks!"

He then slammed Ghirahim into the deck of the ship, making an explosion of fire works as he walked away.

K.O!

"I was… careless." Ghirahim said.

Battle end:

"Phew…mission complete, for now." Jill said.

" This is still far from over." Rikiya said.

"There's no telling what will happen next. But that's just part of our job description, eh Jill?" Chris said.

"Hmm. It seems I need to rethink my approach of bringing back Lord Demise. Guess this is where we part for now." Ghirahim said vanishing.

"Aw, crap, my bakups gone… huh?" Raptor said seeing Hisen-Ko and Frank surround the last of them and him.

Multi attack- Tenraiha

"Hisen-Ko, heres our big scene!" Frank said.

Hsien-Ko began by calling out several blades out of the ground, piercing the zombies from below as Frank jumped on them and hit them with random objects.

"Time to roll up my sleeves!"

Hisen-Ko Dropped tons of weapons on every thing as Frank did a double lariat through them. Hsien Ko ended things off by grabbing Frank before dropping a huge bomb on the horde.

K.O!

"Love hurts…" Raptor said. "Ugh, this is what I get for backing up that Jedah bastard and tentacle beard."

"Jedah? Zoro said he saw someone named that on a ship in a far off space." Lucina said.

"So, Jedah Dohma really is back." Morrigan said.

"Yeah. I could care less about is salvation crap. And then there's that tentacle bearded bastard, promising me power and a lovely cabin where my Hsien Ko and I could honeymoon!" Raptor said.

"McKraken? Hope saw him in this Marvel land place!" Rainbow said. "I didn't think he'd be back so soon after we stopped his plans for the Yo-kai and Human realms."

"Well, gotta split for now, but be back later, babies!" Raptor said before leaping into the sea.

Suddenly, rifts dropped everyone into other places. Where Chun-Li and Morrigan would wind up next, the adventure will truly begin. 


	6. Welcome to Kouryuji House

"You wanna explain to me why this rip-off of me is here?' Deadpool said looking at a man in orange and black armor.

"Deathstroke is… more experienced when it comes to the mercenary thing. No offense." Mii said.

"So you want me to track down a stone with them? No thanks." Deathstroke said. "Besides, I'm already busy with another project." He said turning and leaving.

"You don't need a mercenary for things like this. We told you we'd help you. We're stuck here anyway." Shizuo said.

Suddenly the fountain shined, and out came Chun-Li and Morrigan.

"Hot damn! Talk about fanservice!" Deadpool said.

"Two beautiful woman coming from a fountain? No! I must remember the tale of the Honest Woodsman." Kogoro said.

"Guys, easy! Chun-Li and Morrigan are good guys!" Juliet said.

"I'm from interpol, and Morrigan just was with me." Chun-Li said.

"Not to mention i saw you both in MVC3!" Deadpool said.

"Yes and you have several arrest warrants." Chun Li said looking at Deadpool.

"Wait, you guys can't do this without me right?" Deadpool asked as everyone just turned their backs to him.

"Well, guess someone just isn't really loved." Morrigan said chuckling.

"Yeah, I need a new partner anyway, See ya!" Juliet said pushing deadpool into the fountain as it teleported him.

"But I was only in one chapter…!" Deadpool shouted.

"So, wanna explain why you two came out of that fountain?" Shizuo asked the two women.

Later….

"The bermuda? That must be the ship Hope was talking about." Juliet said.

"Yes. We were there on an investigation when the fountain on deck teleported us somewhere else. Which happens to be here apparently." Chun-Li said.

"And rifts keep popping up everywhere. The team must be scattered all across." Fuyunyan said. "This is very troubling."

The fountain shined again.

"Oh, no! That creeps coming back for more!" Juliet said out of the fountain came several of the monsters from earlier.

"More like an infestation." Shizuo said.

"Hey, could someone help me out here?" Said a new voice as someone was on a monster's back.

"Who are you?" Mii asked as everyone took a defensive position.

"Lucius? No, it's a girl. You are Yuki, correct?" Fuyunyan asked.

"Yeah. I got lost from my brother in a flower field when I wound up here!" Said the girl in a kimono.

"Who's Yuki?" Juliet asked.

"A color fighter. User of the Snow Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. A more graceful fighter than a savage one." Fuyunyan said.

Kogoro grabbed her and untied her. "This time, we aren't letting them go without information. Wanna see some more Tenzai Jujitsu?" Kogoro asked.

"Oi! What's goin' on here?" Shouted a voice as a creature with a horse like face, smoking a cigar arrived. "We were suppose to be done here."

"Okay, that's new. Friend or foe?" Mii asked.

"Hmm. Ah I get it. I sent a few of my boys here earlier to check the hold up. Now I see what went on." He said laughing.

"Definitely foe. Shall we?" Juliet asked Yuki.

"Yes! We shall." She said.

"Listen up! Names Eins Belanos and you won't be leaving here alive." Eins said.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Koryuji House

Juliet and Shizuo Started off.

Battle start:

"Isnt it a little weird that a high-school cheerleader is carrying a chainsaw?" Yuki asked.

"Nah. I dont mind. Around Ikebukuro, there's a motorcycle driver without a head who happens to be a friend of mine." Shizuo said.

"Seriously? I wonder if she and Nick would be friends if they met?" Juliet wondered.

Ready...Fight!

Unlike Deadpool, Shizuo complemented Juliet more with her skills and his. Yuki then came in.

"Brother, watch this!"

She then formed a ball of snow in her hands, tossing it at the enemies, freezing them in place before gathering a large ball.

"Ultimate Color Snow Storm!"

A ravaging snow storm then appeared, freezing the monsters solid while making them look like snowmen.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Brother Chill really needs to worry about me less. I can take care of myself." Yuki said.

"Just be glad you got someone who can actually care for you." Shizuo said.

"For me and Nick, it's the exact opposite." Juliet said.

Chun-Li and morrigan corralled a bunch until doing something.

Multi-attack- Kikosho & Astral Vision

The two started off with a series of synchronized kicks against the monsters corralled near them.

"Dont slack cause theres two of you."

"Yeah, I know."

They then ended things off with a very powerful kick before ending with a greeting of sorts.

K.O!

"What the? Who are these guys?" Eins said seeing Kogoro and Mii approach.

Battle start:

"You should try cooking sometime, m'lady." Kogoro said.

"I've never cooked anything in my life, but this I can do " Mii said.

Ready….Fight!

They attacked with their respective weapons before unveiling a new attack.

Special Move- Forbidden Art: Five Element Seal

Kogoro and Mii attacked consecutively with their weapons, dealing some heavy damage to Eins.

"Now, Time for the finale!" Mii said

She launched Eins into the air, kogoro following.

"I'll show M'lady something nice." Kogoro said descending from the sky, slamming Eins into the ground, dragging him across the floor.

K.O!

"Un...believable…" Eins said.

Battle end:

"That felt great! This could become a habit " Mii said

"This is bad. I'm going to have to change your curriculum." Kogoro said.

"Man. What a major pain in the butt. That Info broker totally set me up with this. He said they were weak. Guess this is goodbye." Eins said running off.

"That's the end of that." Juliet said before her phone rang,

"Juliet? It's Jexi. Listen, something big is going on. This fountain I was near glowed and transported several fighters away to who knows where. Me and Indigo are at a payphone in Roppongi near a park. Meet us here." Jexi said.

"Roppongi? That's the district where a Dural unit was sighted, and so was Ken and Ryu."` Chun-Li said.

"Roppongi? That's not far from my office. We can go there after meeting with your friends." Kogoro said.

"Yeah! Let's go guys!" Juliet said as they marched forward with Shizuo pondering.

"Info broker. So I was right. That flea bag is involved with this. Guess I'll have to beat the living shit out of him the moment I see him." He thought. 


	7. The Fighting Vipers

In the park, Jexi, Indigo, Akira and Pai waited for the others to show up.

"No worries. We're gonna find out what happened here. Then we'll go and save Ryu and the others." Jexi said.

The others then arrived.

"Good, youre here. Before anyone asks, meet Akira and Pai." Indigo said.

"Wait, I know you." Pai said pointing to Shizuo. "You're Yuhei Hanegima's aka Kasuka Heiwajima's older brother."

Shizuo dashed up to her. "And what's it to you, huh?"

"Nothing. Its nice to meet the older brother of such an aspiring actor." Pai said.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Shizuo said calming down.

"Wait, Yuhei Hanegima? The actor?! I love that guy! He gets so into his roles!" Yuki said.

"Huh? Whos the…?" Jexi started.

"Youre… Jexi right? Chill told me how you and your friends saved him from himself and had enough money to pay for my operation." Yuki said.

"You paid him off? We didn't even have the money." Indigo whispered.

"I sold some things from Weiss's room. Don't tell her that." Jexi whispered.

Monsters then appeared from the fountain.

"The zombies from the Bermuda! Looks like they followed us here." Chun Li said.

"Finally, something I'm used too." Juliet said as monsters came up behind the group before they heard a familiar voice.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Flames then consumed the monsters behind them as Natsu and Dan landed behind them.

"Natsu! Dan!" Jexi said.

"Sorry we're late. But better late than never." Dan said holding his Dragon Blade in hand.

Another wave of monsters then appeared with a new general.

"Finally caught ya, you brats. You cant escape Drei Belanos." Said a lion like creature.

"Belanos. That's the same name as the guy back at the mansion." Juliet said.

"Ah. You know my brother Eins then. Indeed. We are the Belanos Brothers." Drei said.

"Belanos Brothers. I've never heard of these guys before in my life." Jexi said. "No telling how strong this guy is."

Suddenly, a new face appeared.

"Well, what do we have here? Akira and Pai, with some newbies I've never seen?" Said a guy with straw in his mouth and an armored uniform.

"Is that...Bahn?" Akira said.

"Yes. One of the Crimson Vipers from Armstone City." Pai said.

"I came here to fight someone in a student uniform with a broad forehead and spiky hair. You seen him?" Bahn asked.

"You just described Batsu Ichimonji. And no, we have not seen anyone like that." Jexi said.

"Batsu?" Shizuo asked. "I think I know him. He goes to Taiya Academy right?"

"Well, aren't you as sharp as a whip, Shizu-chan." Said a familiar voice as Shizuo got angry.

Next to Drei came a young man in black with fur on it.

"Izaya Orihara." Jexi said.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting all of you to be here. Very good results so far." Izaya said.

"Bastard!" Shizuo said tossing a pole at him. "You are dead!"

Izaya easily dodged the pole and smiled. "My, did I hit a nerve, Shizu-chan. And you tamed a girlfriend too? And here I thought a monster like you could never be loved."

"Oi, Oi, you." Bahn siad. "What is that youre saying? Hey, you guys mind if i help? Could use a warm up."

"Not at all. Come join the party." Jexi said.

"Drei, I think I'm gonna stick around for a bit. I have some free time before its back to work." Izaya said.

"Let's devour em!" Drei said.

"Devour?" Bahn said. "Just who the hell do you think youre talking to?! You think you can take on a viper? Just try it!"

Chapter 2: The Fighting Vipers

"What he said earlier… didnt two brothers who piloted a robot named guren lagann say that?" Indigo asked.

"I wouldn't know. But I like his spirit." Jexi grinned.

"And he had the phrase wrong. Those two actually say: JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" Juliet said.

"Heh. The chick's got a good phrase going." Bahn said.

"Hey, Juliet. Mind helping me take down that flea bag?" Shizuo asked pointing at Izaya.

"Sure thing." Juliet said.

Bhan Joined up with Pai and Akira and attacked.

Battle Start:

"You seem a bit stronger this time, Akira." Bahn said.

" I've been working on my kung fu. Just you watch, Bahn." Akira said.

"Now that I think of it, how old were you the last time we fought, Bahn?" Pai said.

Ready… fight!

Pai and Akira attakced until the enemey was forced ino a wall bounce.

"I'll take over from here."

Bahn then joined into the fight as he began punching and uppercutting the enemies before him before pulling a fist back.

"Name's Bahn! Remember it!"

He punched the monsters, sending them flying high.

K.O!

"Not bad, Akira. You want me to teach you my Dragon Upper?" Bahn said.

" Sure, I'm always interested in learning new moves." Akira said.

"Just don't get any ideas about learning to shoot ki from your hands, Akira." Pai said.

"Holy crap! That guy is super strong!" Natsu said.

"His punch is almost as powerful as my Gutsy Straight Forward Pawnch." Fuyunyan said.

"Now there's someone who knows his way around a brawl." Indigo said.

"With good reason. I've heard of the Fighting Vipers before. Its a street fighting competition that Bahn is current champion of." Jexi said.

"The lion guys all ours!" Natsu said.

Battle start:

"Man, I am really getting used to fighting without Drago." Dan said.

"Who needs a dragon when you got the next best thing!" Natsu said.

Ready...Fight!

"Wanna see some Tenzai Stylings?" Kogoro asked as he and Mii cut in.

"What the heck? Why are you cutting in all of a sudden?" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, we were nearby, so we'd lend a hand." Mii said.

"Is that it, huh? Then you better not let up on this guy." Natsu said as the four rushed at Drei.

"Four against one?!" Drei said in shock.

Special Move-Twin Dragons

Natsu and Dan doubleteamed Drei as Dan jumped into the Air.

"Youre getting blown away!" Natsu said.

Natsu began gathering flames into his hands. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu shouted smashing Drei into the air at Dan.

"This is it!"

Dan's Dragon Blade then began to gather flames and power. "Dragon Blades….Inferno!" He shouted as a spiral of flames surrounded the monster, completely smothering him in flames.

K.O!

"Urgh… That was… impressive…" Drei said.

End Battle:

"Ha! We totally smoked him!" Natsu said.

"We only just got started, man." Dan said.

"My backups history." Izaya said jumping to another spot. "See ya next time, Shizu-chan. Besides, I need to get back to work." He said leaping away.

"Damn flea. Slipped away from me again." Shizuo said.

"Now lets get back to the office. I need to see something." Kogoro siad.

Juliet then came by Jexi.

"Hey, whatever happened to that Crystalling thing you guys went too?" Juliet asked.

"Uh… you could be a little surpised." Jexi said.

"Come on, it was just a baby, how bad can one get?" Indigio aksed.

"Don't ask." Dan said.

"Yeah. Definitely don't wanna remember that." Natsu said.

"Guys! Look!" Dan said pointing to Drei as he got up.

"He's still standing?" Jexi said.

"Dang. I would have been able to get you guys if my knees were in better shape. But, I gotta go for now." Drei said vanishing from sight.

"So… a baby, huh?" Shizuo aksed. "Wanna tell us?"

"Okay. But you have no idea what we went through. It started at the Crystal Empire…" Natsu began. 


	8. Side Story: The Crystalling

It was a while back before we went to the past. In order for us not to become ponies, we went there directly and met everyone at the Crystal Empire station. Starlight had to go through a mirror, though.

"So, this is what you usually look like?" Jexi asked.

"I've seen her like that and can totally vouch for her!" Happy said.

"It's amazing that you actually came here in your ship. Now that I'm princess and have Starlight as a student, I really had to send an advance on a letter." Twilight said.

"We're glad to be here. Since Shade Man was defeated, Nebula's activites along with Flux's have gone down amazingly. So we could afford to spend a little time with our best pal." Natsu said.

Soon, and Adult stallion appeared.

"Is that shining armor? He doesnt look so good." Nami whispered.

"Sleep deprivation. Pretty common in father's who are waiting for their child." Chopper said.

"I didnt know you were meeting us!" Twilight said.

"Of course I am! It's me, right here. Here I am. Why wouldn't I come meet my sister? Though we have met before, heh-heh…" Shining Armor said.

"So, this is the big brother of yours." Natsu said. "Names Natsu. You could say I act like Twilight's big bro when she's not here."

Chopper looked at Shining Armor. "Yep. New baby's definetly been giving you and Cadance trouble."

"Tell me about it. Being a Father is amazing, but doesn't really give you much time for sleeping." Shining Armor said.

"Enough with the greets, lets see the new baby!" Pinike said.

"She wants to get right to it, huh? Even here, I can see the resemblances." Hope said.

"We know. We've had her on the team before." Jexi whispered.

"Uh, I wanna see the baby too, Y'all." Komasan said.

"But what about…."

"Starlight meeting Sunburst again! Oh, I forgot!" Dan said interupting the story. "Well, Twilight was so busy about the new baby that she just told Starlight to see her. So we had USApyon follow her as a bodyguard."

Back to the story, inside the castle….

"Before we go in, I should probably tell you. Seeing the baby might be a bit of a shock." Shining armor said.

"Come on, It's probaby just an ordinary…." Jexi said walking in and seeing Flurry heart, who opened her wings. "...oh my goodness!"

"The baby is an alicorn? Is that even possible?" Hope whispered to Twilight.

"Looks that way." Cadance siad.

"But didnt twilight get hers through some sort of quest?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Normally you have to earn alicorn wings. This is the first time one is born." Cadance said.

"In fact,The birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen!" Celestia said.

"It is even beyond our own understanding." Luna said.

"Well that's not reasurring at all." Fluttershy said.

"Come on. Its a baby. How bad can it possibly be?" Anima said.

The baby sneezed as a blast of incredibly strong magic blasted Hope up for levels.

"Why do all kinds of hijinks have to cause me pain?!" Hope said.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Chopper shouted running off.

"Okay, was not expecting that. Just how powerful is this little thing?" Jexi said.

"It appears its magic is even more powerful than that of a newborn unicorn." Celestia said.

"So, taking care of this thing is like Pound and Pumpkin Cake, but on steroids." Hope said.

"Oh come on, I took care of them, this should be easy before the ceremony." Pinkie siad.

Later…

"You were saying?" Jexi said referring to the large messy room. "This baby's more trouble than she's worth."

"Yeah." Jibanyan said now sporting wings. "Though I do get why Happy likes to fly now."

"I say we cut our losses and make a run for it." Hope said.

The baby was teleporting and blasting everywhere. "Never mind. Get it!"

The company chased the baby around the castle as Flurry Heart flew to Hope.

"C'mere you…" Hope siad as it teleported behind him. "Funny kid, huh? Well, I...got ya!" Hope said before it teleported once more.

Nami prodduced a bubble and cought her. "Gotcha! Now lets get her to the ceremony."

As they arrived, the others were there.

"There you are. We've been waiting." USApyon said. "What happened to you guys? You look like you went against an entire football team."

"Shes a really strong flyer." Hope siad as cadance took Flurry Heart. But after that, she cried loudly and shattered the crystal heart.

"Oh, snap!" Yosuke said.

"You are correct to say that." Celestia said.

"Come on. Its not that bad, right?" Luffy said.

"That heart was the only thing keeping the kingdom from being buried under snow and ice." Cadance said.

"Without its magic, the Crystal Empire's about to become a winter wasteland." Luna said.

"Somebody better get me something to hit, or that baby's getting knocked into next week." Natsu said as the guys held him back.

"Just let it go, man. Just let it go!" Gray said.

Flurry Heart then disapeared.

"Not again! That things a demon in horses clothing." Hope said.

"C'mon Y'all. Its just being playful." Komasan said.

"Just get her back before she causes more damage." Jexi said.

"Long story short, we did not catch her in time as snow and ice were already falling." Dan interrupted.

"Just as we were about to be frozen because of a Baby, Sunburst came over whatever was holding him back and performed the ceremony and saved the town. A whole city, almost frozen and us with it… all because of one little alicorn. Course, someone on the team did get her to calm down long enough." Jexi said.

The story the showed Komasan doing some funny faces as the baby giggled with him taking the baby to Sunburst.

"Apparently, being the older brother's given him some parenting skills." Jexi said.

"To think that one baby...almost killed us all. And nearly put an entire city 6 feet under ice." Dan said.

"And the only one who saved us was the current weakest member of the team." Natsu said.

"Wow. You guys really have your hands full." Yuki said.

"Yeah. You got more problems than in Ikebukuro." Shizuo said.

"Yeah…" Jexi said. 


	9. The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne

Meanwhile, inside a shopping mall, Frank and Hsien-Ko along with a girl with three robots were waking up after being teleported back on the ship.

"Ugh. My head. Feels like a train hit me." Frank said.

"Oh. Where are we?" Hsien-Ko wondered as Frank recognized the place.

"There's no way. How is this possible?" Frank said.

"Frank? What's wrong?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"This is Willamette. But from before the outbreak. Its like it never even happened. This is impossible." Frank said.

"Oh, my head… huh? You two?" Said the girl.

"Tron? Well, it certianly has been awhile since our world and Marvel's crossover." Hsien-Ko said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Who are you two?" Tron asked.

"Master tron, i think it's a Journalist….and a zombie of some kind." One of the robots said.

"Thanks. I can see that Servbot 14. Wait, all this stuff. Damn it. I've gone to the past." Tron said.

"She's from a time where she doesnt remember us. From before the crossover." Hsien-Ko said. But as she said this, several robot like creatures that were see through appeared in the mall.

"Gnosis? Here?" Tron said.

Appearing after them was a girl in purple armor with long white hair.

"Hilbert Effect!" She said.

"Whoa. I think i've seen some girl like that before." Frank said.

"The KOS-MOS model. This is a model developed after her." Tron said.

"My name is Te-los. Soon to be the order of the universe. Now, where is KOS-MOS. I must put an end to her so we may join once more." Te-los said.

The others crashed into the building,

"Frank? And Hisen-Ko and tron too?" Chun-Li said.

"And a scary looking robot lady we've never seen before." Dan said.

"Hmm. Seems I've attracted more pests. Very well. I'll exterminate all of you before finding KOS-MOS." TE-LOS said.

"Let's get to it." Jexi siad.

"Wait, I feel something else coming." Natsu said as someone burst through a store door. Standing there was a man with spiked red hair with a scar over his eye and a white coat.

"So this is where...I heard the sound." He said.

"Him? Why is he here?" Natsu wondered as the man noticed him.

"Didn't expect to see you here, First Generation." The man said.

"You know him, natsu?" Indigo asked.

"His name's Cobra. He was with the Oracion Seis and a dragon slayer just like me." Natsu said.

"Nothing like you. I'm second generation. I was just killing time in prison, but since I'm out, I may as well embrace my freedom by taking you out." Cobra said.

Chun-Li then kicked him in the face, and he even felt it as he careened into the wall.

"What? No ordinary human can send me flying like that. Guess there's no holding back for me." He said taking a deep breath.

"Move out of the way now!" Natsu shouted too late.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Cobra shouted hitting CHun-li at full blast.

"Ugh!" Chun-Li said weakly getting up.

"That's it. Once my poison takes hold, nothing will…"

Sakura then came from nowhere and healed her. She then grabbed chun lit and came to the others.

"Thanks. I owe you." Chun Li said to Sakura before the healer was hit by a powerful fist by Te-los, damaging her a lot.

"No way. She's stronger than me?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm tired….of all these distractions!" Te-los yelled.

"Youll pay for damaging the princess of Hoshido. Let's rumble!" Elise said following after her before Te-los grabbed her weapon.

"Hoshido? I have no clue what that even is." Te-los said destroying the weapon and sending Elise into a wall.

"Heh. You aren't so bad. How about we work together against these guys?" Cobra offered.

Natsu then tried to punch Cobra only for him to grab the fist. "I could hear you, Salamander." Cobra said tossing Natsu back.

"Whoa. These guys aren't messing around." Indigo said.

"Agreed. We can't waste our time with them for too long. We need to take them down quickly." Kogoro said.

"Let me help!" Tron said. "But just so you know, I'm still going to find a way back to the future."

"Fine with us. We can use all the help we can get." Jexi said.

Chapter 3: The Further Misadventures of Tron Bonne

Battle start:

"I always love a good brawl, especially with fighters I dont know about." Bahn said.

"No surpise you havent heard of a color fighter before." Jexi said.

"Well, glad to be teaming up like this." Indigo said.

Ready...Fight!

Jexi and Indigo started attacking as Bahn joined in.

"You got no footwork!"

Bahn then gave the Gnosis before then a quick first punch and uppercut before pulling a fist back.

"Choke on your teeth!"

He then pulled the finishing punch against the Gnosis before them.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Nice punches, kids. You're not half bad." Bahn said.

"You aren't so bad yourself." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Vipers are awesome!" Indigo said.

"What the?" Cobra said before Hsien-Ko and Frank with Tron approached him. "I'm guessing, you all wanna die huh? I can hear all of your thoughts."

Battle start:

" Hey Frank, do you think we can get any futuristic weapons from Tron?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Maybe… It would be cool to have a real Mega Buster and laser sword." Frank said.

"Y-You sure do know exactly what you want." Tron said.

Ready...fight!

Cobra was surprised as these thoughts blocked his abilities and helped the three attack.

"Now, go get em!" Tron said cutting in. Her servbots trampled Cobra one after another before a giant one materialized.

"Rampage, King Servbot!"

The giant Servbot then hammered Cobra before spinning out with Tron.

"Wh-whats going on? I cant read their movements!" Cobra thought.

Special move-Dead rising

Frank and Hisen-Ko whaled on cobra with items and weapons before the two split off as a bomb exploded, launching him into the air.

"Hisen-Ko winds up for the pitch…"

Hisen-Ko caught Cobra and tossed him towards Frank.

"Nice throw! I got it!"

Frank then hit him with a baseball bat launching him.

K.O!

"It cant be over….!" Cobra said slamming into the roof.

Battle end:

"This story is coming along nicely. Thanks, Hsien-Ko." Frank said.

"What, you were shooting all that?! I was just fighting my hardest." Hsien-Ko said.

"Hmm. So they aren't slacking." Cobra said. "Well, I'm not ready to go back to prison just yet. So, Poison Dragon's Scales!" Cobra shouted launching several poisonous shots into the ground, creating a smoke cover as he escaped.

"Any one breath it in?" Jexi asked.

"No. We held our breath before he attacked. But it looks like he got away though." Tron said.

"Damn that guy. Hated him back then, hate him now." Natsu said.

"T-elos is left. We just need to beat her now." Mii said.

Battle start:

"I suppose I can let you help us, girl." Morrigan said.

"I'm not a child! Youre just like Chill when he gets on me!" Yuki said.

"Not like an adult to throw a tantrum." Chun-Li said.

Ready...Fight!

Chun-Li and Morrigan attacked tel-os easily.

"I show you what I can do." Yuki said.

A snow storm the started blowing as Yuki gathered the snow to create giant snowy arms.

"Ultimate Color Snow Thrashing!"

The snow arms hit T-elos repeatedly before launching her into a wall.

K.O!

"What kind of organics...are these?" T-elos said.

Battle end:

"So, proven anything to you yet?" Yuki asked.

"I'm impressed. You, Morrigan?" Chun-li asked.

"She's fine...for a little girl." Morrigan said.

"Heh. Damage sustained. I'll need to repair this. But remember, the next time we meet, I'll kill you." Te-los said heading right out the door.

"That's all of them." Indigo said.

"Yeah. If only it were that easy. We still have no idea what's going on with the worlds." Jexi said.

"Well, there is a place we could check out. Shibuya." Kogoro said.

"It was the sight of a massive merge a few years back. I could be occuring there, too." Mii said.

"We'd better get going, then." Jexi said. "Yuki, please leave Sakura and Elise to somewhere safe and lock them up. Hope would throw a fit if he found out about this."

"Of course. Snowy Prison!" Yuki said trapping the two girls in a snow made prison.


	10. Arisu in Wonderland

In the middle of said street, a woman with fox like features as well as some strange creatures were busy scooping out the area.

"My. Seems the riffs aren't even as strong as the ones we've already scanned. Very promising." She said.

It was at this point where the small group arrived to see her. "Oh. Looks like we have a few visiting guests." She said.

"Whoa. Who's the babe?" Bahn said.

"You're Saya of the organization known as Ouma." Chun-Li said.

"Well well. The up and coming interpol agent. Interesting." Saya said.

"Ouma? I've never heard of it." Jexi said.

"Me neither." Yuki said.

"They're a secret organization whose goal is to cause chaos by fusing worlds together." CHun Li said.

"My my. You make us sound like bad guys with that statement." Saya said.

"She's also known for being accompanied by these weird animal things. Dokugozu and Dokumezu!" Indigo said before hearing some clearing throats as a red horse and blue bull stood behind her. "They're right behind me, aren't they?"

"Yeah. And news flash lady, you aren't our type either." The bull said smashing Indigo into a wall with a spiked club, damaging the armor a bit.

"Barley felt that, but what power. Who's helping us here... oh!" Inigo said seeing two shapes on the Shibuya building.

"Oh no! Not them again!" The horse said.

"Saya, I thought you'd be here." Said a man in a red jacket.

"Yeah! So uncool!" Said a girl with yellow hair formed like fox tails.

"My my. Reiji boy and Xiaomu of Shinra. I've been expecting you to come on by." Saya said.

The two jumped down from the high building.

"Shinra agents, huh? Saves us time looking." Kogoro said.

"Shinra?" Jexi asked them. "What's that?"

"It's a government organization that protects the world through stopping the rifts." Mii said.

"Sorry, we're late. We had trouble finding Ouma, but now we know where they are." Reiji said.

"Oh, too early to start being so serious boy." Saya said.

"Hey, only Reji does that to me!" Xiaomu said.

"Xiaomu, you really want a spanking?" Reji asked.

"Ack! No no! Not now!'

"You… spank her?" Jexi asked.

"What else can I do when a 1000 year old fox spirit." Reiji said.

"A thousand years old?" The Dimensional Heroes said in shock along with a few of the fighters.

"Yup! I may not look it, but I'm actually a nine-tailed fox." Xiaomu said.

"Big deal. We've already met one of those and they aren't as kind as you are." Indigo said.

"Big deal? I know Kyuubi and Kurama, along with who he's sealed in!" Xiaomu said.

"Can we just fight already?" The horse said.

"Yeah. We need this or else the mistress is gonna punish us." The bull said.

"I have a feeling… this is gonna be one long ride." Reji said.

Chapter 4: Arisu in Wonderland

Battle start:

"Let's start this off right, and attack from the get-go!" Yuki said.

"Well, she has more energy than you, Xiaomu." Reji said.

"Ah, Reiji. No one can be as energetic as me." Xiaomu said.

Ready...fight!

The two then attacked with guns, swords and spears against the Ouma monsters that stood in their way.

"Time to show my skills!"

Yuki then formed snowballs in her hands as she pelt the monsters with them before making a large one.

"Better bundle up!"

The large ball rolled right at them, flattening the monsters.

K.O!

"Some frostbite on that rear end would be better punishment then a spanking, just saying." Yuki said.

"No! Don't let her do it, Reiji." Xiaomu said.

"No worries. I won't let her touch you." Reiji said.

"Great. But we still have several more of the, a cow, a bull and Saya to deal with." Indigo said.

Battle start:

"Cross Armor? Wonder what it could be used for in the Bonne family?" Tron said.

"Don't even try it. It's literally part of my body now." Indigo said.

"Just keep your distance." Jexi said.

Ready...Fight

Jexi and Indigo then went right at fighting the blue bull first as they tried to get past his mace.

"Leave it to Tron!'

Tron's Servbots took out the bull just enough to recover the mace.

"Get ready for a beating!"

The giant servbot hammered the bull before spinning off.

End Battle:

"Damn. It wasn't enough." Jexi said.

"Ha! You failed!" The bull said hammer away at Indigo as she blocked.

"Warning, damage parameters exceeding 75%. Will switch to sleep more for repairs in five minutes." The armor said.

"No! How can I fight back, then."

Tron then came up.

"I can fix this! Just give me time!" Tron said before the armor electrocuted her.

"Unknown assailant attempting to infiltrate armor. Switching to all out defense mode." The armor said as the armor started throwing punches at random.

"Heeeelp!" Indigo said.

"Face it. You can't fix this. The only one who'd know how to fix this is the armors maker." Jexi said groaning. "We just need to keep a good distance from her till it power down to fix itself."

"Hang on, I think I got it." Indigo said. "Armor, initiate repair lockdown!"

"Voice command approved. Repairs will take….1 hour...to complete." The armor said trapping Indigo inside a metal cocoon.

"Keep em off her!" Jexi said getting back in the fight.

"Reji, let's use a multi-attack!" Xiaomu said.

"Right! Get ready!" Reji said getting the hybrids and the monsters together.

Multi attack-Mystic Fox Neutralize Technique: Fox Lord Seal

Xiaomu sealed two of the monsters and the bull and ox inside a sphere before kicking it up and repeatedly stabbing it with her spear while cosplaying before ending with a wedding dress.

"Happy wedding!" She said as the sphere exploded.

K.O!

"No way… both of us at once?!" The horse said.

"This ain't over… Shinra." The bull said as the two warped away.

Battle end:

"I think my performance today was worth a snack." Xiaomu said.

"We'll discuss it as soon as we get back." Reiji said.

"Hmm. Not bad." Saya said getting her weapons. "But while youre fighting…. I'll take your friend out right now." She said dashing to the sphere.

"Indigo!" Jexi said.

"Faked you out!" Saya said changing to Yuki, shooting her in the leg.

"Ow!" She called out falling to the ground.

"Hee hee. That was enjoyable. Now, who should I go for next?" Saya asked taking her gun back out.

"You and me, fox girl." Natsu said stepping up to her alone.

"My my. Such a brave strong…" she started before Natsu slammed her into a wall.

"I won't forgive you...for hurting Yuki like that." Natsu said. "I'll beat the hell out of you, even if you are a girl."

Natsu then began to viciously attack the girl in a fit of rage before stopping at the fox girl stood up unharmed.

"Wow. Its been a long time since I've felt anything like that." Saya said. "Still, I may as well go now. Till we see each other again, Reiji boy." Saya said vanishing.

One hour later, the coccoon retracted as Indigo breathed in the fresh air.

"Repairs complete. Armor ready for action once more." The armor said.

"Whoo, it was so cramped in there." Indigo said.

"Yeah. Apparently the armors aren't indestructible. They can only take so much damage before shutting down to fix itself." Jexi said. "So you can't just keep taking hits like that."

"Got it." Indigo said.

"As for Yuki, I've contacted Chopper to get her out of here so he can get the bullet out and help her recover." Jexi said.

"It's nothing major, but if Chill ever found out…" Yuki said shivering at the thought of it.

"Relax. You'll be safe in the ship. Just focus on getting better." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Yuki smiled.

"I will protect the girl to make sure she stays safe." Fuyunyan said.

"Now, talk about what's been going on so far." Reiji said to Mii. 


	11. The God Eaters

As the group got a further understanding of the situation, nearby, a building had a hole pop up into it as a boy with a blue hood, a girl in a plaid hat and a man with a blond ponytail.

"What on earth just happened? Alisa, Lindow, are you all right?" The boy asked.

"Same question. You okay?" The blond ponytailed man said.

"Yes were…. Soma! This guy is not Lindow." The girl said.

"What? Then who is he?" Soma asked.

"My name is Vashyron. A hunter." Vashyron said.

"Hunter? I'm not familiar with that term. Which group are you with?" Soma asked.

"I don't think he is with a group. I don't even think is a God Eater." Alisa said.

"Gods eater? Judging by those weird weapons, you aren't exactly normal people." Vashyron said.

A few minutes later…

"A tower town known as Basel? Never heard of it." Soma said.

"World devouring monsters known as Aragami? Doesn't ring a bell." Vashyron said.

"Weird. We have absolutely nothing in common. Its like we're from different worlds or something." Alisa said.

Just then several monstrous creatures jumped out of the portal.

"Aragami! They followed us!" Soma said.

"That means this portal's linked to your world right now, huh? Guess we gotta fight." Vashyron said.

Just then, two more shapes came out, Lucina and Rainbow.

"Ugh, my head. Huh?" Rainbow said looking around.

"Whoa. Who sent you two? Which group are you with?" Soma asked the two.

"The dimensional Heroes. Sorry to drop in unannounced." Lucina said.

"Soma, I've never heard of any group called that. Its safe to assume they aren't from our world." Alisa said.

"But we do have a couple more hot ladies." Vashyron said. "Listen, I'm a hunter and these two are gods eaters."

"God Eaters!" Alisa said.

"Rainbow!" Jexi said arriving.

"Jexi! FInally! There's Chun-Li and Frank, too!" Rainbow said.

"Uh, wish we could have had a much better reunion." Lucina said pointing out the monsters approaching the five.

"Those are… Aragami? Then those two are God Eaters!" Fuyunyan said. "People with genetic uniqueness that defeat world eating monsters known as Aragami."

"There arent that many, but we could use the help." Soma said. "Besides, this is our job."

Chapter 5: The God Eaters

"We gotta deal with these guys before they get out further into the city." Indigo said.

"Let's show them our job, Alisa." Soma said.

"Right." Alisa said.

"Mind if I help?" Vashyron said. "I'm stuck here until I get back to Basel after all."

Battle start:

" It's Alisa, the best companion at my date club!" Vashyron said.

"...Now that's just way to creepy." Alisa said.

"I can't stand guys like this. Let's get moving Alisa." Soma said.

Ready...fight!

The huge weapons the two carried became large mouths with sharp teeth that bit right into the aragami in their way.

"Their weapons are alive?" Dan asked.

"Yes. They're called God Arcs. They only work for compatible God Eaters." Fuyunyan said.

Vashyron jumped into the fray.

"Who do you think you're messing with?"

He then began shooting up the creatures with his gun. He also tossed grenades and had moves like an acrobat.

"You'll be dead by the time you know what hit you!"

He finished off with a punch before firing two rounds at the creature.

"Whoa, that guy's moves are like ones out of a Matrix movie!" Rainbow said.

"What is that? Everyone in the military moves like that." Vashyron said.

"I'm guessing they dont have movies where youre from…." Indigo said.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Maybe I should get some clothes that are a bit easier to move around in…" Alisa said.

"Being easy to move around in isn't what matters! It's whether you have needs or not!" Vashyron said.

" …Just what sort of needs are you talking about?" Soma said.

But after that victory, the portal reacted once more as more strange creatures came out along with a tiger like creature.

"A Vajra! That's a high class Aragami!" Soma said.

"And it looks like he's brought some monsters from Basel with him." Vashyron said.

The monsters besides the varja all looked weird.

"What kinda monsters are those, Vashyron?" Lucina asked.

"They're yeti from my home of Basel." Vashyron said.

"Abominable snowmen? So awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Why are you so eager? They're pretty common if you're classifying monsters." Vashyron said.

Battle start:

"Together, we can change fate, Rainbow." Lucina said.

"Yeah. And you and I can make a wonderful future together." Vashyron said.

"Do you try hitting on every girl you see?" Rainbow asked.

Ready...fight!

The two hit the vajra and kept going as Vashyron joined in.

"I'm charging extra for this!"

Vashyron fired at the Vajra, only for the bullets not to have much of an effect.

"It's no use. They can't penetrate its rough hide with weapons like that." Soma said.

Special Move- Heavenly Tandem

Rainbow and Lucina both went right at the Vajra with their swords pointed out, each of then getting into the creature.

"They cut into it? They aren't even God Eaters." Alisa said.

"They're more than that. Theyre heroes." Jexi said.

The two continued to slash into it as both charged from different positions.

"Time to say goodnight!" Rainbow said.

"This is the power of our blades!" Lucina said.

Just like in fire emblem awakening, the two passed each other while slicing the beast in half.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Now you know, not all girls are meant to look good." Rainbow said.

"Sorry. I wasn't listening. I was too busy watching your hot bodies move." Vashyron said.

"I'm starting to see a bit of Virion in this one." Lucina said.

The Vajra roared before exploding before them.

"You took down a high class Aragami like it was nothing." Soma said.

"Yeah. No big deal." Rainbow said.

The monsters were soon slain as the three who came out first faced the portal.

"We need to go back to our world. Who knows how bad the Aragami situation there could have gotten." Soma said as he, Alisa and Vashyron leapt into the portal with the group, unintentionally following. 


	12. Justice Among the Skyscrapers

"So this...is the world of the god eaters." Jexi said looking out at the ravaged world filled with destroyed cities and barren wastelands.

"Wow. So this is a world in 60 years huh?" Akira said looking about.

"This is so weird, especially with that rabbit guy." Rainbow siad.

"Yeah… wait what?" Alisa said before pointing to a white rabbit in a purple suit and laughing.

"Usausausausausa! Finally! The Phantom of Paris, Ciseaux, shall make his return in this weird place!" The rabbit said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Said a voice.

"Oh no…. Not her." Ciseaux said seeing a nun and a cowgirl on a cathedral roof.

"A nun and a cowgirl?" Dan said.

"Erica Fontaine! Member of the Paris Combat revue!" The nun said.

"Gemini Sunrise! Member of the New York Combat Revue!" The cowgirl said.

"And we aren't going to let you around another second, Phantom of Paris!" They said.

"Combat...revue?" Jexi said.

"Even I dont know what that is… and I'm a wanderer of worlds." Fuyunyan said. "Could it be because its in a different universe?"

The two jumped down.

"Uh, hey, Gemini right? Why's a Cowgirl carrying a samurai sword?" Juliet asked.

"Hey, i was thinking the same thing." Natsu said.

"I'm more of a Samurai at heart. Master of the fiery sword style known as Mifune Ryu Kempo!" She said.

"Okay." Jexi said as Cisaux got into a mech.

"Enough of this! Time for some revenge, Combat Revue! Feel the wrath of my steam beast Prelude! Ussaussaussa!" Ciseaux said.

Chapter 6: Justice Among the Skyscrapers

"Let's get rolling. You two start first." Jexi said to Gemini and Erica.

Battle start:

"Now I can finally prove to Shinjiro that... Aack, what am I saying?!" Gemini said.

"Now I can make the enemy give me some pudding…" Erica said.

Ready...Fight!

Gemini attacked with a gun and her sword while erica did some cat cosplays and used guns.

"Wow. Those two aren't half bad." Indigo said.

The two wasted a nearby aragami in no time flat.

K.O!

End battle:

"We did it! We won!" Erica said.

"That's all she wrote! Yeehaw!" Gemini said.

"Whoa. The Combat revue looks awesome!" Rainbow said as a couple of strange beasts with metallic like bodies snuck up from behind her, before they were cut down. Rainbow looked behind her to see Yosuke and Teddie standing on top of the fallen beasts.

"Investigation Team members?" Reiji said.

"Yosuke's here now. No need to worry anymore." Yosuke said.

"But that will lead to more worries." Teddie said.

Peacock then jumped from one of her holes.

"The hero arrives at the last second! Wait…. Aw man! There's still enemies left." Peacock said.

"Yeah. Where were you when we were running from those Aragami things thirty minutes ago?" Yosuke asked her.

"Yosuke, Peacock, you two are a team again. Teddie, back up Reiji and Xaiomu." Jexi said.

"Right! I'm on it!" Teddie said.

"Aw dammit!" Yosuke said.

"Why the heck are we a team again?" Peacock said.

"Hey, no one said you two could get along." Vashyron said.

"And who are some of these guys? I've never even seen them before in my...whoa is that Pai chan? I'm your biggest fan!" Yosuke said.

"Geez. Talk about desperate." Teddie said.

Battle start:

"A nine tailed fox spirit? I thought you could be a fellow bear." Teddie said.

"Take off that costume and we'll see whos a bear really." Xiaomu said.

"An argument between bears and foxes? I thought us and Ouma were pretty bad." Reiji said.

Ready...Fight!

Reji and Xaiomu fought it out with thier moves on a Aragami before calling in Teddie.

"Time for this bear to lend a paw!"

Teddie appeared and slashed into the enemies. He then called Kintouki doji as he attacked.

"It's time to get rough!"

Kintoki Doji the put the enemies into its body as it rocketed off into the sky as Teddie saluted it.

K.O!

Battle end:

"So that was the power of a Persona." Reiji said.

"That was very cool. How can I do that?" Xiaomu said.

"Let me score with you and maybe I'll talk." Teddie said.

"Aw. Now even cute little teddy bears are in the fight." Erica said.

"Ugh. Bears are overrated. Its all about the rabbits now!" Ciseaux said.

"You know bears prey on rabbits, right?" Gemini said.

"Shut up! Don't make me cut you in half with Prelude's ear scissors." Ciseaux said.

"Man oh man. Looks like Wabbit season came early this year." Peacock said.

"You watch Looney tunes? Isnt that show pretty old?" Xiaomu said.

"She watches a lot of cartoons. Just don't question it." Yosuke said.

Battle start:

"Investigation team and a weapon, huh? Let's see what youve got." Vashyron said.

"Fine, but no funny stuff. I ain't some dame." Peacock said.

"If you value your life, you'll leave her alone." Yosuke said.

Ready...fight!

Yosuke and Peacock went in hard against Prelude as Peacock shot it with bullets as Yosuke slashed it with his dragon kunai.

"Who do you think youre messing with?"

Vashyron entered and damaged the mech presicley with his gun and grenades.

"And another one bites the dust!"

He then tossed a flurry of grenades at it before finishing off with two shots from his gun.

Special move- Backstreet Hijinks

Yosuke slashed into the enemies while Peacock called down so many cartoon items as it clanged on the mech.

"Dont take this one personally, but all I do is fool around."

A rain of safes and anvils hammered the mech.

"Oh no, I'm not done yet!"

Yosuke then summoned Jiraiya as it grabbed Prelude and lifted it high into the air as Peacock began charging power.

"Bye bye." Peacock said firing her laser at Prelude and hitting it dead on.

K.O!

"Thats not...possible!" Ciseaux said as the mech exploded.

End battle:

"Whoa, I think we actually worked better there." Peacock said.

"Better than normal you mean." Yosuke said.

"You two ever consider joining the military?" Vashyron asked.

"Peh! My Prelude has been utterly demolished. But no worries. The Phantom of Paris still lives to hop another day. Farewell!" Ciseaux said running into the church.

"After him, you guys can let that varmint get away!" Gemini said.

"Let's go!" Jexi said running into the church as a flash occured just as they saw a stain glass window shattered. 


	13. The Hackers

We open in a strange church where a blond boy in a red jacket, a girl in a white dress and a man with a weaponized arm stood there looking around.

"Ugh. What happened? Vashyron, where are we?" The boy asked.

"Beats me. But judging by the decor, some sort of church or cathedral." The man said.

"But we were heading for the Seminary. Wait! Zephyr, that's not Vashyron!" The girl said.

"You're right, Leanne. Stay close to me. Who are you?" Zephyr said.

"Easy. Names Lindow. I'm a member of the Fenrir branch in Japan." The man said.

"Fenrir? I've never heard of it. And….you're arm." Leanne said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just focus on where we are right now." Lindow said.

But as he had said that, several monsters appeared inside the chapel.

"Monsters from Basel." Zephyr said pulling out two machine guns.

"All right. A party." Lindow said.

Battle start:

"Well, I suppose this beats sitting around in my room." Zephyr said.

" Really? I'd rather be relaxing at home with a beer." Lindow said.

"You should try to be a little more respectable, Lindow!" Leanne said.

Ready...fight!

Zephyr and Leanne moved with accuracy and style like Vashyron, firing and tossing grenades as Lindow came in.

"I'll pop in and kill them all!"

Lindow then began slashing and eating away at the monsters using his Aragami arm before leaping into the air.

"Sorry, don't hold it against me."

He then gave a finishing slash as he cut right through them with a single stab.

K.O!

Battle end:

"It frightens me that I'm starting to feel even that wasn't enough." Leanne said.

"You kids are just full of energy. I wish I was that young again." Lindow said.

"You're not that old... " Zephyr said.

It was after this first battle that the hero group arrived in said church.

"We got warped again? Great." Yosuke said.

"Look! It's my partners Zephyr and Leanne!" Vashyron said.

"And they're with Lindow too." Soma said.

"Oh. Soma. Hey. You guys got really lost, huh?" Lindow said.

"We're in this mess cause we were looking for you, idiot!" Alisa shouted.

"Hmmm…" Tron said.

"Something up, Tron?" Rainbow asked.

"This place we're in. Call me crazy, but it feels like I've seen it before." Tron said.

"Yeah, come to think of it, i've seen this chapel in an online game." Rainbow said. "It was VR like Kirito's, but it was called something else."

Just then, several stange monsters began to appear, mostly goblins and beings holding their own heads. As they did, in came a boy in orange and a tan skinned girl with tattoos.

"Huh? What's with those strange PCs?" The boy asked.

"They could be illegals. They might be the reason we can't log out." The girl said.

"Log out? Hey, you, girl, whats the name of the game you play?" Xiaomu asked.

"Seriously? You signed up and don't even know the name of The World?" The boy asked.

"AAAAH!" Rainbow said. "I cant belive it! That rift teleported us into The World MMO! That's why Tron recognizes this place!"

"So we phased into virtual reality?" Jexi said.

"Looks like it." Tron said looking around. "No wonder it felt so familiar. Feels just like cyberspace."

"So they arent PCs. But how are real bodies in here?" The boy asked.

"It;s like I told you before." Kirito said coming up with Asuna. "Strange things are going on here. Things you can't begin to understand, Kite."

"Kite? As in the leader of the .Hackers Kite?" Rainbow said with excitement. "Then that girl must be BlackRose!"

"Yeah. So you haven't logged into the world, yet you know who we are." Black Rose said.

"Pretty strange, huh?" Jexi said as some sort of husk appeared.

"What the heck is that thing?" Peacock said.

"It can't be. Skeith?" Kite said in shock as the thing looked all around.

"But that cant be. We got all 8 Phases of the Cursed Wave that nearly destroyed the World." Black Rose said.

"Lots of foes who should be dead are coming back." Said a new voice as a familiar demon sword appeared behind Skeith. "Like me for example."

"Ghirahim again?" Lucina said.

"Indeed. I've been wandering this land till I met my new partner here. He wants destruction just as badly as I do. And I want it to resurrect my master!" Ghirahim said. "So, I've brought some friends to assist!"

Just then, several Gibdo's appeared in the church with the goblins and headless monsters.

"We got no more time to explain much, so help us and we'll fill you in later!" Jexi said.

"Right!" Kite said getting two daggers. "Aura, is something really happening to the world again?"

Chapter 7: The .hackers

Battle start:

"BlackRose, let's use a Union Battle tactic!" Kite said.

" A focused attack. Leave it to me!" Black Rose said.

Ready...Fight!

Kite and Black Rose rushed into battle as Kite attacked the Gibdo's with his daggers while Black Rose with her sword.

K.O!

Battle End:

"Hmm, I guess you were kind of cool back there." Black Rose said.

"Huh? Did you say something, BlackRose?" Kite said.

"Hmm. Such irritating pests. But its no small matter." Ghirahim said lunging at the two before Kirito blocked.

"Hey, demon sword. Remember me?" Kirito asked.

"Ah yes. I do. I think I'll enjoy cutting you up more than these weaklings." Ghirahim said.

Battle start:

"Being away from ALO… hasnt dulled my sword at all!" Kirito siad.

"I think we have Flux to thank for that." Asuna said.

Somewhere in the worlds, Flux sneezed after this happened. "Weird. I just felt that someone thanked me." He said.

Ready...Fight!

Both players countered the demon sword and struck back, Asuna and Kirito striking together.

"Why you irritating…" Girahim said preparing to strike.

"Ready, Asuna?" Kirito asked.

"Ready whenever you are." Asuna said.

Special move- Excalibur Combination

Both players struck with their swords as Kirito drew Exalibur and jumped into the air.

"I'm not any ordinary mage. I am… a fairy queen!" Asuna said chanting a spell.

"This is… Exalibur's might!" Kirito said with the enhanced spell as he slashed through Girahim.

K.O!

"No… noooo!" Girahim said.

Battle end:

"I suppose this is continuation from the last two games." Asuna said.

"Think of it as a whole new adventure." Kirito said.

"I'm still not strong enough. No matter. I already got what I wanted. So I bid you farewell." Ghirahim said vanishing.

"You two are amazing. No wonder the SAO and ALO blogs keep bringing you up." Kite said.

"I should say the same for you. Not many play The World because of its difficulty, but its still amazing." Kirito said.

"Now we only have Skeith to take care of." Black Rose said.

"He doesnt look so tough." Natsu said before Skeith lifted a hand against him and Dan as its sword appeared behind them. They then felt their energy drain as Skeith did some sort of drain move, gaining their strength.

"Figures he would still have Data Drain." Kite said.

"Ugh… lucky shot." Natsu said getting up.

"Now what? If we attack him, he'll drain us too." Jexi said.

"But Kite can do the same thing." BlackRose said.

"Wait, he can?" Yosuke said.

"See this bracelet? It was given to me by Aura and me and Black Rose have fought Skeith before. We can handle it." Kite said.

"If youre sure…. Teddie, back em up so they have an opening!" Jexi said.\

Battle start:

"Wow! You really are revealing when it comes to outfit choice."Teddie said.

"Its just my avatar." Black Rose said.

"Yeah. But I still stand with him." Kite said.

Ready...Fight!

Kite and BlackRose attacked Skieth with two combinations. After that, Teddie helped out.

"Get ready for some fur ruffled!"

Teddie attacked with his claws and Kintouki Douji.

"It's time to get wild!"

Instead of using the last move, teddie used his wild ways attack and spun straight into Skieth.

"Now's your chance, he's open!" Teddie said.

Special move- Data Drain

The two rushed in attacking in a unit as they slashed Skeith repeatedly.

"Lend me your power, Bracelet!" Kite said as some lines formed from it.

"Whoa, what is that thing doing?" Bahn said.

"Its the same thing Skeith did to us." Dan said.

"Data...Drain!" Kite shouted draining energy from Skeith.

K.O!

Skeith remained silent as he floated there.

Battle end:

"We won! Can I score with a virtual girl, Kite?" Teddie asked.

"I dont think The World has that kind of support system." Kite said.

"It better not." Black Rose said.

Skeith just floated there as it teleported off.

"Something tells me it aint over between us and him." Indigo said.

"Now, how is it possible for real people to appear in the World anyway without a PC or even logging in?" Kite asked them.

"It's like this. Rifts are popping up everywhere, and that includes here in the World. It explains why kirito and Asuna's avatars are here, even though they were transferred from ALO a long while ago by a man named Flux. But they could easily enter to investigate." Jexi said.

"We did. We ran into Kite and Black Rose while doing an exploration." Kirito said.

"We have to get back to Mac Anu and get to aura. She may know whats happening." Kite said.

"Aura? Who's that?" Lucina asked.

"Shes an A.I. Someone who controls everything within the World." Black Rose explained.

"Then lead the way. Hopefully some people we know are there." Indigo said.

The group was suddenly warped. But as they were, Ciseaux came out from behind a statue.

"That was too close. But where am I? I could have sworn I was still in that dingy chapel." Ciseaux said.

Just then, a woman with long pink hair appeared next to him.

"I would be glad to help you. As it turns out, I have need of your...special talents." She said.

"That depends, what carrot patch did you come from?" Ciseaux said. 


	14. The Domain of Dreams

We open to see Ryu and Ken scoping out the town on their own.

"Strange how we end up in a place like this huh?" Ryu said.

"No kidding. I have no clue where we even are." Ken said.

As they looked around, a little girl with cat ears like hat appeared before them. She was randomly teleporting while looking the two over.

"Is it, really? Is it really? Really, Really, it is!" She repeated as she teleported.

"Whoa! Pretty lady!" Ken said.

"What up?" She said.

"Do you know where we are?" Ryu asked.

"It's a world full of mysteries. I know it's The World, but that's all Neneko knows." The girl said.

"The World? Is that where we are now?" Ryu asked.

Neneko went silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I apologize. I think it will easier if you speak with me. My name is Neito." She said.

"It's like she's an entirely different person." Ken said.

After a few minutes of talking, the two got the story straight.

"A cyber world known as The World? But how did we get here from Roppongi?" Ken asked.

"It is the work of the evil Feydooms." Neito said. "Same ones who brought that boy here!"

They looked over to a restaurant to see Luffy drooling as he looked into the shop window.

"I recognize him. He was one of the competitors back in the Furious World tournament." Ryu said. "Monkey D. Luffy."

"Yes. He came shortly after you did." Neito said.

Just then, several strange spheres and crystal like things appeared on the battle field.

"Let me guess, Feydooms?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. They are the human garbage made from fear and hatred." Neito said.

Just then, another portal opened up as a man in an orange hand and shorts and a tattoo on his back fell through.

"What the? Where am I? I'm suppose to be sailing the sea hunting for Blackbeard." He said.

"That's…." Luffy said. "No, it cant be."

"It seems the Feydooms are reaching into different points of history as well. Whoever they brought back is from the past." Neito said.

"Huh? Is that you Luffy? You look different." The man said.

"Luffy, that's ace, right? Your brother?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah. Akainu….he murdered him. But, Ace is here before me." Luffy said crying a bit.

"You okay? What's with the waterworks?" Ace laughed.

"Wow, this is a surprise." Said a new voice as a man in black clothing and a top hat with a pipe came through.

"Whoa, who is that?" Ken said.

"Its been a long time. Luffy, Ace." the man said removing his tophat to show his face better.

"WHAAAT?" Luffy said in shock.

"No way!" Ace said in shock as well.

The man was revealed to have blond hair and a scar over his face. "Feels just like back on Dawn Island, right? When we dreamed of starting our crew?" He smiled.

"SABO!" Luffy cried as he hugged the man.

"I missed you two, my brothers." Sabo said.

"WHAT?" Said Rainbow as the others came up. "Luffy, since when did you have another brother?"

"I-I did, but… I thought he was dead!" Luffy said.

"Dead? Oh, I get it. I'm in the past. But, brothers are still brothers." Sabo said. "Now, mind telling me where I am?"

Later…

"So, you say your name is Sabo. You're from the future where Luffy made waste of an island called Dressrosa. And you suddenly came through the portal after saying goodbye a few days ago?" Jexi asked.

"Pretty much sums it up right." Sabo said. "And…" Sabo said showing flames from his hands.

"Okay, a mysterious brother, and he ate the Flame-Flame fruit too?" Rainbow said. "Best family reunion ever!"

"As much as I love to catch up, we have a problem, right?" Ace said pointing to the creatures.

"Yes. The Feydooms must be eliminated as quickly as possible." Neito said.

"If we do that, Ace and Sabo will go back to the timelines right?" Luffy asked.

"We won't even if it does turn out like that." Sabo said.

"It's clear something big's going on. We aren't leaving till we fix it." Ace said.

"Yeah." Sabo said. " Like I said, if Luffy needs my help, I'll drop whatever i'm doing and rush over to his side, anywhere in the world."

Luffy dried his tears. "Ace, I won't tell you anything else in the future, but...I'm gonna save you no matter what."

"Heh. Just like when I save you. Fine. Let's rumble." Ace said as fire ignited in his hands.

Chapter 8: The Domain of Dreams

"We'd better get started. Neneko, you have things from here?" Ryu asked.

"Really, it is! I can handle helping you all out." Neneko said.

Kite grinned. "Same old Neneko. Don't be fooled, she plays rough." Kite said.

"Luffy, ace, Is it okay if I back up one of your friends teams?" Sabo asked.

"Dibs!" Rainbow said.

"I suppose Neneko could go with Yosuke and Peacock." Lucina said.

"What? Why do we get the kid?" Peacock said.

"You'll be fine. Neneko isn't a stranger to battle." Kite said.

Battle start:

"I dunno if this kid's crazy, or just plain nutty." Peacock said.

"Weapons girl is new mystery to Neneko. So is loser boy!" Neneko said.

"I think she's just a little weird." Yosuke said.

Ready...Fight!

Yosuke and Peacocked attacked the Feydooms as Neneko came in wearing her usual battle attire.

"Doing my best, you know!"

She marched right in, changing into a battle outfit and attacking with light like projectiles right at the approaching Feydooms.

"How's this, really?"

Neneko then summoned buzzsaw like projections that cut right down onto the Feydooms.

K.O.

Battle end:

"Okay, I take it back. Kids nutty, but cool." Yosuke said.

"Neneko's next mystery is how Weapons girl goes to bathroom." Neneko said.

"That's something the readers don't need to know." Peacock said.

More feydooms and even monsters from the game kept pouring into town.

"Guess its our turn now." Rainbow said.

Battle start:

"This is no challenge for me. I'll crush their skulls just like eggs." Sabo said.

"I dont think he's bluffing, Lucina." Rainbow said.

"I wonder what techiques he uses?" Lucina wondered.

Ready….fight!

Rainbow Dash and Lucina rushed into the fight dealing with the Feydooms with their blades before calling Sabo in.

"My hands are like the claws of a dragon!" Sabo said.

He lead in with some hits with his pipe as well as cracking a few with his bare hands in the shape of dragon's claws.

"Allow me to borrow this move, Ace."

"Fire Fist!" He called out taking them out with a flaming fist of fire.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Don't mess with the Revolutionary Army!" Sabo smiled.

"Amazing. He's just like the Shepherds." Lucina said.

"Except better." Rainbow said.

But after that group of Feydooms was dispatched, Eins and Drei appeared in a nearby corner.

"Behold, the Belanos Brothers are here!" Eins said.

"Not these assholes again." Shizuo said.

Izaya then showed up.

"Ah, the World. So many wonderful humans passing their time playing games. I'm not really a big fan of games. But it is fun watching you heroes run about. Even you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said.

"Izaya!" Shizuo shouted grabbing the nearby wall of a building.

Natsu held him back.

"I'd rather not hear what you have to say, pal." Jexi said. "I'd much rather take it up with whoevers in charge of those two."

"Sorry, but it would be against my policies to reveal customer information." Izaya said. "And I'm afraid you all are blacklisted." He said pulling out his switchblade.

"Wanna go? Fine, just let me get this idiot off me!"

"No Shizuo, thats just what he wants!" Juliet said.

"You know, info guy, I'm getting sick of you." Luffy said.

"Oh. And what are you going to do about it?" Izaya asked.

"Break you in half!" Luffy shouted.

"Count me in too, little brother." Ace said.

"A brotherly bashing? Must be a blast for you, huh?" Izaya laughed.

"Time to shut you up." Jexi said.

Battle start:

"I'm glad to have you back by my side, Ace!" Luffy said.

"It's been a long time since we fought together, Luffy." Ace said.

Ready...Fight!

Luffy and Ace went in hot with a barrage of fire and fists as Izaya skillfully dodged them.

"Dang, how is this guy reading us?" Ace said.

"I deal with Shizuo on a daily basis. I know my way….around a street fight." Izaya said.

"You think this is a street fight?" Luffy said stretching his arm and grabbing Izaya.

"What?" Izaya said.

"This is a god dang brawl!" Luffy said throwing him.

Special move-Brother's Flames.

Luffy started off with a gatling attack on Izaya before an uppercut to his stomach.

"Ace!"

Ace then jumped in with a few punches and kicks before gathering fire.

"You're about to be burned." Ace said.

"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" Ace said finishing the fight with Izaya.

K.O.

"Oh, that almost hurt me." Izaya said.

Battle end:

"Youve gotten stronger, Luffy."

"Wish you couldve seen me train for two years." Luffy said.

"Man. Guess you two really are brawling types. Guess, this is a sigh I should leave you all to your own devices." Izaya smiled leaping to the rooftops. "I'm not going to die here. Not until I reach my own objective." He ran off leaving the heroes to ponder.

"Guess we should see Aura now." Kite said.

"Uh, Kite? I think you're forgetting something." Kirito said pointing to the Belanos brothers.

"Damn. He lost." Eins said.

"I think… we should go back to Lady...wait a minute. Why are we running? We're way stronger together." Drei said.

"Yeah. You're right." Eins grinned.

"You cant beat us now! We'll destroy you…!"

Seconds later….

"Ow.. gah!" Eins said as Drei picked him up.

"Well….adios!" Drei said vanishing with Eins.

"Well done." Said a distant voice.

"Ah! Was that a ghost?" Mii asked.

"Aura? Aura!" Kite shouted.

Before their eyes appeared a girl with a ghost like quality to her as she floated before them.

"Thank heavens you are all okay." Aura said.

"Aura, what is happening to the World?" Kite asked.

"Yeah! We can't log out and real people are entering the World!" Black Rose said.

"Real people in the World? Via Real Digitization?" Aura wondered.

"Yeah! Its the Feydooms fault!" Neneko said.

"I see. But first…" Aura said as a gate activated. "You all must return to your worlds. The World is in a very unstable state right now." She said shoving them all through the portal. 


	15. Justice Over Evil

"Ohhh… my head." Mii said.

Mii saw Kite and Blackrose with them along with the others, and in their avatar forms.

"Why are we still in our avatars?" Kite asked.

"More importantly, what happened to our real bodies?" Black Rose said panicking as well.

"Calm down. This happened to me and Asuna before. We just need to calm down." Kirito said.

"Also, we're missing half of our group." Morrigan said.

"We're not missing! We're on the other side of this wall!" Rainbow called out as they saw a massive wall blocking off the city part.

"Are we in Eren's dimension?" Dan wondered.

"I don't think so. These walls are made of metal, not stone." Kirito said.

" I think I have an idea." Fununyan said. "Here in this Dimension, steam power took an evolutionary turn. In other worlds, where in a universe where everything is powered by steam!"

"And the heroes of this world are?" Jexi asked.

"No idea." Fuyunyan said.

"Wait. I know this place. Hot dog! This is our own world!" Gemini said.

"So, you know some people from your revues who can help us out?"

Just then, they heard a large growling on the other side of the walls.

"No way." Erica said trying to look over the walls, seeing demonic looking creatures with wicked appearances. "The Kouma? But they were all suppose to have been wiped out."

"Get ready ya'll, these things are deadly!" Gemini said.

"Oh, the party just got started." Said a new voice as a woman with pink hair appeared with several of the strange monsters that accompany Drei and Eins.

"Those are the same monsters that have been with Eins and Drei. She must be with them." Juliet said.

"Very perceptive. My name is Due Flabellum of Oros Phlox. And our goal is to make a wonderful joined world." Due said.

"So shes the one who stole the portal stone." Kogoro said.

"Correct. We did take the portal stone." Due said.

"We cant help the others with those Kouma things and fight her and the monsters at yhe same time. What do we do?" Pai said.

"Cien Fleur: Grab!" Shouted a voice as the Oros Phlox monsters were held down. Due looked up with a smile to see Robin and Parasol standing on top of a building.

"Glad to see you two back together again." Jexi said.

"Well, its pretty much a symbiotic thing right now." Parasol said.

Just then, the walls went down as two people came out of a nearby theatre.

"Oh! Its them." Erica said.

"I am Ichiro Ogami!" The man said.

"And my name is Sakura Shinguji." The woman said next to him.

"We are members of the Imperial Tokyo Combat Revue! We will not allow the Kouma to affect this peaceful city!" They said.

Rainbow then came with the others. "Cool, right? These two are like real live super heroes."

"We're just members of the Imperial Assault Force doing our job." Ichiro said.

Just then, near the side appeared more Kouma along with a woman with black bat wings and a revealing outfit.

"Long time no see, Ichiro Ogami.' She said.

"It can't be. Ayame." Ichiro said.

"That name is dead. I am Aya-me, the strongest Kouma to be born under the red moon." Aya-me said.

"Is that Ayame Fujieda? I thought she was dead." Erica said in surprise.

"She was." Sakura said.

"Try not to have too much fun with them, Aya-me." Due said.

"I'll try to keep myself in check as best as I can." Aya-me said laughing a bit.

"Sabo, Go with Ichiro and Sakura. Bahn, back up Robin and Parasoul. Everyone else, attack the Kouma!" Jexi said.

"Get em!" Gemini said.

Chapter 9: Justice Over Evil

The groups split off as they went to deal with the dangerous Kouma. Robin, Parasoul and Bahn heading for Due while Ichiro, Sakura and Sabo went for Aya-me. Everyone else just went for the approaching Kouma.

Battle start:

"It's just like other worlds to have people fighting for justice." Ogami said.

"Yeah. But more importantly, I fight for a free and just world." Sabo said.

"That's just what we fight for as well." Sakura said.

Ready...Fight!

Ichiro and Sakura fought with their blades as well as other weapons before calling in Sabo.

"I will protect my brothers!"

Sabo went in attacking with his pipe and dragon claw techniques before pulling a fist back.

"This is gonna burn."

"Fire Fist!" He called out attacking with a fist of fire taking out the Kouma attacking.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Sorry, I'm not used to this power yet." Sabo said.

"You could've fooled me!" Ichiro said.

"You'll get it eventually." Sakura said.

"Hmm. Seems as though they're having all the fun." Due said before being confronted by Robin, Parasoul and Bahn. "I suppose you want me now."

Battle start:

"Every rose has it's thorn, as they say." Bahn said.

"I never took you as the poetic type." Robin said.

"I must be going crazy." Parasoul said.

Ready...Fight!

Robin and Parasoul worked in tandum as Robin used her arms while Parasoul attacked with her umbrella against Due.

"Ha, that wont-" Due started.

"Guards down! You're mine!"

Bahn then began attacking with his punches on Due before pulling back a fist.

"Gnuuuu!"

He then punched Due with his fist as Robin and Parasoul went in with a special attack.

Special Attack: Blossoming Flowers

Robin and parasoul attacked together and had Due on her last legs.

"What will I see through his eyes?"

RObin used Curepo fluers and held Due in place.

"Afraid its all over now."

Robin then used Gigantesco Mano to make several arms strike Due from underneath while making a flower like design.

K.O.

"Guess they are more skilled than originally thought." Due said.

Battle end:

"For a couple of chicks, you aren't half bad." Bahn said.

"Glad to meet your approval." Robin said.

"Its over for now." Parasoul said.

"Hmm. Seems I need to wait a little while longer before claiming the key." Due said vanishing.

"Claiming...the key?" Mii wondered.

"Seems she's gone, but I still get to play around." Aya-me smiled evilly.

"Not on your life! Multi attack time!" Rainbow said before Ichiro stopped her and Lucina.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let you attack her." Ichiro said.

"Let me guess….she was someone you knew right?" Rainbow asked.

"A fellow Imperial Assault commander before the Kouma implanted their seed inside her body, making her into what you see now." Sakura said.

"And if anyones gonna get her out…" Ichiro said going with Sakura to her."It's me!"

Special Attack: Niken Nitou no Gi

The two then ran in with both their sword drawn as they slashed and dashed at Aya-me with all their might. As Aya-me was tossed into the air, the two switched into very important looking uniforms as they ran toward each other.

"Haaaa!" They both called out as they cut right through Aya-me.

K.O.!

"Ich-iro…" she said before laughing. "You really think I'm going to die so easily? But, I suppose that's all for now. Guess I'm not use to this new body of mine just yet." She said before flying off into the air.

"Dammit!" Ichiro said pounding the ground. "What's it gonna take to snap her out of it?"

Jexi then touched his shoulder. "Youre not alone. We'll find some way to get her back. I promise." Jexi said.

"Yes. Now then, we've been able to know the name of our new enemy: Oros Phlox." Kogoro said.

"Yeah. The group Eins, Drei and Due are all part of." Natsu said.

"But what could they possibly gain by merging the worlds together? And what is this key?" Robin wondered.

"We can discuss it more inside the theatre. Please follow me." Ichiro said.

"So, Parasoul, why are you here?" Jexi asked.

"Someone stole Umbrella from our castle and I need to find her and bring her home." Parasoul said. "That's all there is to it."


	16. The King of the Iron Fist

We open to a dark and gloomy castle where Demitri was looking out into the darkness.

"Something is happening in the Makai. I can feel it." He said to himself as he heard eating nearby. He looked back to see Heihachi eating from a buffet table Demitri had set up.

"This food is superb! I am glad I invited myself in while you mope." Heihachi said.

"Humans." Demitri groaned as Dante walked into the castle foyer.

"Yo! Demitri! I got something to ask ya! You seem a girl named Lady walk by here?" Dante asked.

"I have not. Go away." Demitri said as the heroes soon found themselves inside the castle.

"And here is the main lobby of the….huh?" Ichiro said.

"Wow. Medieval Castle themed. Nice touch." Robin said.

"Wait, this isn't the imperial theatre." Sakura said.

"No it is not. You are inside my castle." Demitri said to them.

"That vampire, it's the same one Hope said was with the other Dante." Jexi said.

"What are you guys talking about? There's only one me." Dante said. "And I have never met any of you in my life. But, if you're looking to hire Devil May Cry, I might be able to accept."

"Enough! I am eating!" Heihachi shouted.

"Heihachi's in here too?" Rainbow said.

"He must have wound up here after we split off on the Bermuda." Morrigan said.

"No way that's Heihachi. This guys younger than the real deal." Ken said.

"You know he has a drug that makes you younger right?" Lucina asked.

"A drug that makes you younger?" Leanne said.

"Man, they should really market something like that." Vashyron said.

"Well, this is weird. At least no monsters have shown up, right?" Dan said.

Just then, the windows were broken down by winged devils and zombies with Raptor coming in with them.

"The star is here, you freakin vampire! Oh! And my baby Hsien-Ko's here too!" Raptor said.

Hisen-Ko bonked him with a baton. "Way to jinx us, Dan."

The one the other side of the castle, several strange succubi and gorgons came in.

"Those look like the monsters who came with that demon queen from earlier." Dante said.

Up above came down several angels with McKracken descending with them. "Now the party's really jumping!" He said.

"Ah, great. And I cant find Lady anywhere in here." Dante said,

"Hmm. Things are getting interesting." Heihachi said leaping off the ground and joining the enemy side. "Therefore, I shall be fought as an enemy!"

"Anyone got any ideas? Cause we are out numbered!" Gemini said.

"Number's never really mattered before." Luffy said.

"Well now they do!" Natsu said.

"Oh, please, goddes, let there be a miracle for us!" Erica said.

"I think a castle in the Makai is the last place a goddess is gonna show up." Jexi said.

"It still doesnt hurt to ask." Erica said.

"Oh, but goddesses are nothing but powerless figureheads." Said a voice as a demon appeared on Demitri's throne.

"Is that?" Morrigan wondered.

"Jedah Dohma. He really is alive." Demitri said.

"Yes. And I have come to offer salvation for all of these wonderful worlds!" Jedah said.

"Yeah. Like we're gonna believe that." Zephyr said.

"Come now! This guy is totally legit! He's the reason I'm back on my feet and beginning the salvation for all worlds!" McKracken said.

"Now, we have you outnumbered, and there are only so many of you. What will you do, rather, what can you only do?" Raptor said.

"We'll fight. Numbers don't really matter to any of us. Its never gotten in our way before, and it won't now." Jexi said.

"Yeah, who needs numbers when youve got skill!" Peacock said.

"And power!" Natsu said.

"So that is your answer? Very well. I can't say I didn't try." Jedah said as the heroes charged into the battle.

Chapter 10: The King of the Iron Fist

"Ha! Such spirit from this boy! I like that! I think I'll take on the color fighter." Heihachi said getting into a stance.

"Let's go at it!" Jexi shouted as their fists collided, creating a massive shockwave across the field. The two's fists collided as they fought and fought.

"Well, guess that handles one problem for now." Lucina said. "Jexi should be able to keep Heihachi busy for a while, now we can focus on the big three villains before us.

"We'll leave them to the Darkstalkers." Reiji said. "Since demons are their forte."

"All right. Chun-li and I will got for Raptor with Lindow, Hsien-Ko, Frank and Teddie will go for squid face and Demitri, Dante and Sabo shall go for Jedah." Morrigan said.

"As for the enemies, leave them to us!" Natsu and Dan said rushing at the demonic creatures.

Multi Attack- Dragon's Fury

Dan and Natsu ran in with both of fists and blades burning as they hit and slash the enemies before Natsu leapt into the air.

"Time for a barbeque!"

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" He shouted launching a fireball at the monsters, burning them up instantly.

K.O.

"Dang. Those two took out half our fighting force in just a few minutes." Raptor said before being confronted by Morrigan, Chun-li and Lindow.

Battle Start:

"Lindow, is that arm of yours okay?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, well, people can get used to anything with time." Lindow said.

"Hee hee, you could make a good Darkstalker." Morrigan said.

Ready...Fight!

Chun-li and Morrigan quickly went in with both kicks and wings tearing right through Raptor before Lindow leapt into action.

"Today is a perfect day to work."

Lindow then started attacking with his Aragami arm with bites and slashes as the man just grinned as he attacked Raptor.

"I've saved the best for last!"

He gave a finishing slash before leaping away.

K.O.

"Aw man! Still not strong enough. Gotta go!" Raptor shouted jumping out the window.

Battle end:

"Doesn't it make you lonely being so far away from your wife?" Morrigan asked.

"Hmm...Yeah, but I guess some couples are just like that." Lindow said.

" Morrigan, don't go getting any bad ideas." Chun-li said.

"Oh squid! Guess he didn't have the guts to beat them. That much is tentaclear." McKracken said before being confronted by Hsien-Ko, Frank and Teddie.

Battle Start:

"You know, I don't care if you're dead. You're cute." Teddie said.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for a relationship." Hsien-Ko blushed.

"That's it! Keep up that blush!" Frank said.

Ready... fight!

"Let's go straight at it with a special attack." Hsien-Ko said.

"What? You're doing it already?" McKracken said in shock.

Special Attack: Dead Rising

Hsien-Ko and Frank attacked with weapons and jumps and bombs, damaging McKracken greatly as Hsien-Ko pulled him into her sleeves.

"Here's the wind up!"

She then tossed him right at Frank who held a baseball bat.

"And the hit!"

The bat hit McKracken, sending him flying through the air.

K.O.

"Dang. Right in the suckers." McKracken said.

Battle end:

"Wow. You were really cute out there, Hsien-chan." Teddie said.

"Hsien-chan? You're….really too much." Hsien-Ko said.

"Don't be so modest." Frank said.

"Dang. I got beat down again! Well, can't die here. Then again, I can't really die to begin with. Besides, can't let down my kiddies." McKracken laughed before the angels carried him out.

"Kiddies?" Parasoul wondered as McKracken fled.

Jedah blocked as Dante, Demitri and Sabo attacked him on all sides. "I see. This is more than I imagined. It is a new extreme, an apex to reach. And soon, it will all be mixed together. I do look forward to when we reach this new extreme." Jedah smiled.

"Get out of my castle, Dohma." Demitri said as Jedah vanished. "Hmm. I cannot just sit still with Jedah back to life."

"So that means you're coming with us right?" Rainbow asked.

"Of course. The Makai must be united by me and not him." Demitri said.

"I'm coming too. Still need to find Lady." Dante said.

"As will I!" Said Heihachi as he and Jexi came back with bruises all over their bodies. "This boy is quite the fighter. A hahaha! Besides, I still have an idiot grandson to track down."

"So, where to next then?" Jexi asked.

"Akihabara. Its a large hit for rifts right now, so we should really check it out. Its actually how I got here." Dante said.

"Akihabara it is then. Let's go!" Jexi said.

"Anime, game and Manga capital of Japan, here we come!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah!" Xiaomu added. 


	17. Across Infinite Time

The group soon arrived in Akihabara where they saw the city completely deserted.

"What the? Where are all the people?" Rainbow said.

"City was evacuated until the rifts dissipated." Reiji said.

"And I guess that was what closed off the city." Jexi said pointing to a huge gate glowing purple.

"A Cross gate? Figured as much." Reiji said.

Suddenly, monsters soon appeared.

"Ouma minions. Color me surprised." Xiaomu said.

"And it looks as though monsters from the Endless Frontier have joined in as well." Reiji said referring to the monsters with book bottom halves.

"Hmm. Normally I'm against destroying something like a book, but I'll make an exception." Robin said.

"Time to take some monsters out. Leave one alive, and the others will run back for more." Jexi said.

The group engaged the monsters and defeated them one by one. As the last one was dispatched, three faces showed up.

"It's Juri and Dural. And… some wierd girl we haven't seen before." Akira said.

"Its Alisa, that android we met back in the Shadow Lab." Yosuke said.

"Alisa Bosconovitch." Jexi said.

"Bosconovitch? Its one of that whack pots creations? Hahahaha!" Heihachi laughed as Alisa B scanned him.

"Heihachi Mishima, current head of Mishima Zaibatsu identified. Moving onto primary function: eliminate Heihachi." Alisa B said.

"Yeah. These weaklings need to go." Juri said as Dural just remained silent as she got into a fighting pose.

"Dural's not much of a talker, huh?" Jexi asked.

"Never really was." Akira said.

"And what's with Alisa wanting to kill Heihachi?" Dan asked.

"She must have been programmed by Jin to kill him the moment she sees him." Robin thought.

"Actually, no. I was sent by a man named Seth to do this." Alisa B said.

"Seth? That the name of the current leader of S.I.N." Chun Li said.

"So they're in on this too? Great. What else can go wrong?" Peacock asked before a nearby building was demolished with Cobra standing over the wreckage.

"I could hear you, even in the far side of town." Cobra said.

"Great. He's back." Natsu said.

"Uh-oh! I'm getting an energy surge from the Cross gate!" One of the Servbots said as out of the portal came several robots, one of the most noticeable is a shiny black robot.

"More enemies from the Endless Frontier." Reiji said.

"And a Gesphant. Wait, is that the Phantom?" Xiaomu said in surprise.

"Wow. You don't see that in Akihabara." Kogoro said.

"Oh? This is Akihabara?" Said a voice from the cross gate.

"Guess we're heading for Reiji's world now." Said another as out of the portal came Haken and Kaguya.

"I knew Luffy would need us. What's a captain without his crew?" Zoro said coming out too with Sanji.

Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time

"Wow! You actually knew we were here?" Luffy said in surprise.

"No they didn't. We were actually chasing him down." Haken said pointing to the Phantom. "Its one of our troopers went haywire."

"No worries. I'll take him down and add him to my troops." Juri grinned.

"Seriously? You think we're gonna sit by and let you take it? Fat chance of that." Juliet said.

"Well, guess we should thank you guys for coming. Mind helping us take care of our current problems?" Ken asked.

"Sure thing. Not sure where Sanger went, but you got us." Haken said.

"Heh. Doesn't matter how many guys you send, I can still take you allies of Fairy Tail on myself." Cobra said.

"The famous 2nd gen Poison Dragon Slayer." Haken said. "You wont beat me and Princess so easily."

"Heh. You got my interest. Fine then. You and me, pardner." Cobra said mocking Haken.

"Back em up, teddie!" Yosuke said.

"Oh yeah! Me and a princess all by our lonesome!" Teddie exclaimed as he ran towards them.

"Lucky bear. I should have gone in the presence of those bunker busters!" Vashyron said.

Battle Start:

"So Kaguya, is that outfit special, or is it an everyday thing?" Teddie asked.

"Yes. Its the usual wear for the royalty of my country." Kaguya said.

"Better not be gettin any ideas, bearskin rug." Haken said.

Ready….fight!

Haken and Kaguya laid into Cobra, him not getting any readings on thoughts whatsoever. Teddie was then called in.

"Beware the bear!"

Teddie came in with claws ready as he scratched and attacked before summoning Kintoki-Douji.

"Tedmiya!"

Cobra was tossed inside the Persona before it rocketed upward and exploded. But even after this, Cobra was fine with him grinning evilly and falling with a poison embedded claw ready to strike the bear.

"Oh no you dont!" Haken said.

Special attack: Last showdown and Gekka Bijin.

Haken and Kaguya went in with both swords and guns and cards as they repeatedly fired and slashed at Cobra before Haken brought out a special gun.

"Longtomb, Open!"

Cobra was then fired up in a long blast as Kaguya slashed inside with her sword before a moon appeared with her sword being lifted over her head.

"Burn brightly, Zankanto!"

She slashed downward, taking down the Poison Dragon Slayer.

K.O.

"Damn. Not again."

Battle end:

"Not a bad days work, pardners." Haken said.

"Yes. Maybe a royal reward is called for?" Teddie asked.

"Uh, you want money?" Kaguya asked.

"This isn't good. I've exhausted a lot of magic power. And there's way to make an escape right now. Unless…" Cobra thought as he leapt over the three and at the rim of the Cross Gate. "It was a nice fight, but I'm not gonna let you bring me back to jail." He grinned before jumping through.

"He got away again." Chun Li said.

"Smart. He used the Cross Gate as an extra escape plan since he knew he couldn't take us all on right now." Parasoul said.

"Well, guess that leaves us with Juri, Dural, Alisa and the Phantom with its robot minions." Jexi said analyzing the situation.

"Neneko, Ken and I will take Juri." Ryu said.

"Dural's all ours." Akira said as he and Pai posed.

"And consider the Phantom ours." Zoro said.

"As for Alisa B, we got her." Rainbow said.

"I'll support multi hair there." Bahn said.

"I'll give the swordsman and his blond friend my mechanical support." Tron said.

"And Akira's got me backing him and Pai up." Vashyron said.

"Perfect. The rest of us will deal with the robotic minions." Jexi said. "Move out!"

Ryu and Ken/w Neneko- Battle Start:

"What makes you a true warrior, huh? Do you know Ryu, really?" Neneko asked.

" A true warrior...I suppose it depends on what you consider to define a true warrior…" Ryu said.

" Neneko, you shouldn't ask him things like that right before a battle." Ken said.

Ready...fight!

Ryu and Ken went in hard against Juri using their signature moves against Juri, who was withstanding them before Neneko moved into action.

"Ripper, go, okay."

Neneko changed into her battle outfit as she fired her light projectiles at the taekwondo user before calling up her razor sharp light objects.

"A finishing move, it is."

The razor light objects hit directly on Juri, taking her down in the process.

K.O.

End battle:

"Its seems a warriors journey never ends." Ryu said.

"Go home and practice!" Ken said.

"Damn. Seth ain't gonna be happy when I go back empty handed." Juri said leaving the area.

Akira, Pai and Vashyron battle start:

"I'm not into shooting enemies in the back." Vashyron said.

"But sometimes getting behind your opponent is the key to victory." Akira said.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Pai said.

Ready...fight!

Akira and Pai went in hard as they were evenly matched with Dural's martial arts moves as they moved across the battlefield at amazing speed before Vashyron joined in.

"Poor unlucky bastards."

Vashyron then started shooting the robot as well as tossing grenades at it before moving to the finishing move.

"Here's a present from hell. Take it with you!"

He tossed his gun into the air as he punched Dural into a wall before shooting it right in the head.

K.O!

End Battle:

"What do you intend to use your kung fu for in life?" Pai asked.

" That's what I'm still searching for…" Akira said.

Dural remained silent as it moved right off the battlefield.

Rainbow, Lucina and Bahn Battle Start:

"So Rainbow, ever consider becoming a Fighting Viper?" Bahn asked.

"I dunno, I have my stuff with the heroes after all." Rainbow said.

"I prefer staying where I am for now." Lucina said.

Ready….fight!

Rainbow and Lucina matched Alisa as they countered and attacked the android as it produced an Opening. Bahn then moved in.

"Brawl! Here I come!"

Bahn went in hard with his fists and uppercuts before breaking his armor off, ready for the finisher.

"Don't mind if I do!"

He delivered a finishing punch against Alisa B, knocking her right into a building.

K.O.

"Damage has exceeded prefered standards. Escaping to undergo repairs." Alisa said rocketing away from the battlefield.

Battle end:

"Ha! Not bad. But my Dragon Upper is pretty great." Bahn said.

"But martial arts go good with swords." Rainbow said.

"Uh...I don't think that's right for some reason." Lucina said.

Zoro, Sanji and Tron battle start:

"Just how many of these Servbots do you got?" Sanji asked.

"I've actually lost count. I remember their numbers, but not how many." Tron said.

"Heh. Consider downsizing in the early future." Zoro said.

Ready...fight!

Zoro and Sanji worked together with their swords and kicks against the Phantom, not making much progress thanks to its armored body.

"Damn. This things gonna be a pain." Sanji said.

"Guess we gotta use it, the special we were forced to do together." Zoro said.

Tron was then called in as they got ready.

"Just as the Bonne family does it!"

The servbots ran in trying to deal with the Phantom, only doing minimal damage as Tron came in with the big Servbot.

"King Servbot, Full Power!"

The hammer hit the Phantom, breaking its guard before spinning off with Tron.

"Now or never you two, hit it!" Haken said.

Special attack: Three Sword Saute

Zoro and Sanji ran in giving a barrage of slashes and kicks to the robot. Sanji then jumped into the ait as Zoro spun his swords.

"Dont get in the way of this, cook!"

"I was about to the say the same thing!"

They both charged from their positions and slashed the robot while Sanji kicked the top half.

K.O!

Battle end:

"That was a pretty good fight." Zoro said.

"Yeah. You uninjured, Miss Tron?" Sanji asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tron said.

"Okay, Phantom. Now just stay still so we can fix ya." Haken said calmly before the Phantom jumped into the Cross Gate and warped.

"Guess we go where it goes. Everybody jump in!" Haken said as he and Kaguya leapt in with Zoro and Sanji.

"Seriously? We're just jumping right…" Kite began before Shizuo kicked him in.

"Grow a pair and jump." Shizuo said jumping in along with everyone else as they fell through. 


	18. Fury Sparks

The group soon found themselves in a strange area with a large tree with sakura blossoms and deserts as well as large fields.

"Well, guess we did wind up back home after all." Haken said.

"So, this is where you come from, really?" Neneko asked.

"Yep. Welcome to the Endless Frontier." Haken said. "Now, we'll head to the castle town to make it to the Fujisakura. Its where our boss is currently hanging out right now."

Meanwhile in a different universe, a boy with long black hair stood outside of a strange building as a girl with short pink hair and a yellow dress approached.

"Hey, Estelle. What's up?" The boy asked.

"Yuri, I came cause I felt the Halure tree stirring." Estelle said.

"Stirring? What? Something wrong with it?" Yuri asked.

"Its just feels off for some reason. Some other power." Estelle said.

"Yeah. Flynn said that the monsters have been really agitated lately." Yuri said.

"Yes. He and the imperial knights went to investigate but…" Estelle began.

"It been too long so you asked for my guild now. Well, on behalf of Brave Vesperia, I will help to solve this crisis." Yuri said.

The two were then suddenly enveloped by a light before ending up inside a large tree with pink petals and a strange terrain within.

"Huh? Are we actually inside the Harune tree?" Yuri asked as they looked around.

"Yuri, I think you may be wrong on this one." Estelle said as Sanger appeared before them.

"Halt! What are your plans for the Fujisakura?" Sanger demanded.

"We don't plan to do anything sir. My name is Estelle. Estellise Sidos Heurassein. I'm the princess over at the capital." Estelle introduced herself.

"Capitol? I'm am unfamiliar with this. My guess is this. You two hail from a completely different world." Sanger said.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Yuri asked him.

"Cause like you, I come from a completely different world. My name is Sanger Zonvolt!"

"Oh. So you are a foreigner as well?" Asked a new voice.

"Where did that voice come from?" Estelle asked.

"Look above and you get an answer." The voice said as the three looked up to see a yellow octopus in a teacher's uniform.

"A talking octopus? This is strange even for this place." Sanger said.

"I'm Korosensei. You know, the wanted target for assassination?" Korosensei asked.

"I've never heard of this whackjob." Yuri said. "Just seems like some loser to me."

"Well, it seems not all worlds have heard of me. Its sad, but really true." Korosensei said. "But this is a good learning experience."

"For what?" Estelle asked.

"Why, to better get to know each other. I think a healthy battle could help. Yuri, Estelle, I want you and I to battle Mr. Zonvolt there." Korosensei said.

"I will agree to this." Sanger said drawing his sword.

"Fine. Bring it on then." Yuri said. "On behalf of Brave Vesperia, I'll defeat you."

"Brave Vesperia?" Korosensei asked.

"Its the guild Yuri's part of." Estelle explained.

"Splendid! Let's get to it then!" Korosensei said.

Battle Start:

"Let the first lesson on swords and Magic begin." Korosensei said.

"Yes, teacher!" Estelle said.

"You're really going along with this?" Yuri asked.

Ready...fight!

The two charged in and attacked with sword strikes and light against Sanger before they called in Korosensei.

"Time for a Extra Period lesson."

Korosensei attacked with his tenacles while teleporting to either side at Mach 20.

"Now then…"

Korosensei then grabbed Sanger and moved across the world before doing a piledriver of sorts.

K.O.

Battle end:

"Korosensei, if you do get killed, would you like a picture book in your honor?" Estelle asked.

"He wouldn't be interested in that." Yuri said.

"Actually, I would. But I'll have to take creative liberties on it." Korosensei said.

"Hmm. I am impressed with your skills with a sword, Yuri of Brave Vesperia." Sanger said getting up.

"Thanks. It's no big deal." Yuri said.

Monsters then popped up all over the tree.

"Hmm. We are being intruded by monsters of other worlds now." Sanger said.

"Wait, those dog like enemies. They come from our world!" Yuri said in shock.

"And they don't look especially friendly considering what's been going on." Estelle said.

"I know. And these creatures are something I have never even seen before." Korosensei said.

As the four readied for battle, the large group soon arrived in time to see all this.

"Wait, those monsters! Are those…" Lucina began.

"Aragami! There's even a Vajra with them." Soma said.

"This was the last place we expected to see such creatures." Alisa said.

Jexi and the Students then saw Korosensei over the other side. "Hey! Korosensei! Why the heck are you here with all these Aragami?" Jexi asked.

"I didnt bring them, honest. You do know the rifts are causing this." Korosensei said.

"That's really old news, Korosensei. Its the only reason we're here." Rainbow said.

"Let me guess, friends of yours, octoteach?" Yuri asked.

"He brought his students to the Friendship games. Wasnt much of a handful, but he sure is crazy." Indigo said.

"Look. I don't know what that is but if its fighting you want, I'll help. My name is Yuri Lowell, a member of Brave Vesperia!" Yuri said.

"And I am Estelle, Princess Estelle." Estelle said.

"Brave Vesperia? Didnt the old man mention a guild like that?" Natsu said.

"Hey, that mark…." Yuri said. "Youre from Fairy Tail, right? In Fiore, right?"

"Yeah, now I remember! They're a guild that formed in a far off country. Terca Lumireis." Natsu said.

"Sounds like Brave Vesperia and Fairy Tail are Popular in their own right." Sanger said. "Hmm. I sense more incoming enemies."

Behind the Vajra appeared two creatures with book lower halfs, one red, the other blue. "Well, this is pretty interesting, Necron." the red one said.

"Indeed it is, Omnicron." the blue one said.

"What the heck are those people? Are they even people?" Erica asked.

"They're wanted bounties here in the Endless Frontier." Haken said.

And then behind then came Orox Phlox monsters along with Eins and Dokumezu(the red horse guy).

"Ha! I knew following the octopus was a good idea." Eins said.

"Yeah. Now we can crush them in one swoop." Dokumezu said.

"Orox Phlox and Ouma? Working together?" Parasoul said in shock.

"Uh, I'm just new here, but who are these guys?" Korosensei asked.

"The red horse guy is from Ouma. The other horse guy is one of the Belanos Brothers of Orox Phlox." Jexi said.

"So, they're bad guys huh? Perfect. I've been getting bored not fighting monsters anyway." Yuri said.

"I suppose joining up with all of you would be a good Idea." Korosensei said. "Shall we?"

"If it's all the same to you, I wouldnt have it any other way." Jexi said. "Go!"

Chapter 12: Fury Sparks

"Okay, weve got four rival units up top and were surrounded by Aragami, one of them being a Vajra." Jexi said.

"So, the Vajra's the big tiger dude, right? Me and Estelle got that one." Yuri said.

"Leave the red book to me and Youske, and the blue ones all yours Haken." Peacock said.

"Thank you very kindly, mam." Haken said tipping his hat.

"Eins and Dokumezu, we just need to battle one of them. Eins would probably be the wisest choice to battle first." Mii said. "So, Kogoro and I will take him. We need to know where their hideout is so we can get the Portal Stone back anyway."

"Ahem. Mind if a helpful teacher would assist you with that fight?" Korosensei asked Mii.

"Sure." Mii siad.

"And the rest of the Solo units will switch out." Jexi said. "First up, the youngest will choose."

"I'm going with the swordsman. He needs help to deal with such a monstrous creature." Sanger said.

"I think color boy meant Neneko going first, but its okay really. I'll go with...Haken and Kaguya!" Neneko said.

"Guess I'll back up the weapon and the persona boy. They need someone with power." Heihachi said.

"Lindow and I are going back with our own gangs. Besides, taking down some Aragami should be an easy thing." Vashyron said.

"I suppose the closest thing…"

"Hey! You about done there? We're getting bored waiting!" Eins yelled.

"Guess the rest….we just play by ear." Jexi grinned as the groups split off to battle.

Team God Eater-Battle Start:

"I'm still not used to seeing Soma take the lead. This'll be fun to see." Lindow said.

"Soma, now's your time to show what you can do. Hee hee."Alisa said.

"Whatever. Just make sure you two don't fall behind." Soma said.

Ready….FIGHT!

"Let's give it all we got out of the gate!" Soma said.

Special Attack: Over the Clouds

Alisa began by firing at the Aragami as Soma came in with sword slashes as did Alisa coming in after Soma. She slid on the ground, firing at the monsters from below it.

"Let's finish this quickly!"

She then called out her God Arc to bite down on the Aragami as she launched it into the air with Soma coming in after.

"Where are you looking at? I'm right here!" he called out as his God Arc completely devoured the Aragami.

K.O.

End Battle:

"Somewhere along the way you've gotten good at working with others, Soma." Lindow said.

"That's called communication skills, Lindow." Alisa said.

"Making fun of me now? Pfeh, this is why I prefer working alone" Soma said.

Team Resonance of Fate-Battle start

"You ready Vashyron? How about you Leanne?" Zephyr said.

"I'm ready! You two have given me bravery and courage!" Leanne said.

"Alright, then it's time for our little bullet ballet to begin!" Vashyron said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Zephyr and Leanne started out by firing their guns and throwing grenades at the Aragami before them , doing massive amounts of damage to them.

"I cannot believe actual bullets are damaging our own enemies." Soma said.

"You aint seen nothing yet." Vashyron said. "Check this out."

Special attack: Midnight Bell

Zephyr and Leanne spiraled in the air as they fired their bullets into the Aragami as well as tossing grenades. Soon, Zephyr and Leanne were falling from a clock tower with the Aragami falling as well.

"Did I wake from a dream?"

"You can have as many dreams as you like."

The two threw two last grenades at the Aragami, finishing them off.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Leanne, you're smiling." Zephyr said.

"What? Really?!" Leanne said.

"Uh oh, looks like our little girl is starting to show her sadistic side." Vashyron said.

Yuri, Estelle and Sanger stood face to face with the Vajra. "So, you the big boss man, huh? Guess its your turn to join your buddies." Yuri said.

Battle Start:

"We shall be your guides to the underworld!" Sanger said.

"Why do I always seem to attract crazy old guys?" Yuri said.

"I think all you strong people are a bit eccentric." Estelle said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Yuri and Estelle attacked with their same movements and attacks.

"Sanger, youre up!" Yuri said.

"Such is my spirit!"

Sanger rushed in bashing the Vajra with his giant sword, cutting into the creatures thick skin.

"He's actually able to cut into it?" Soma said in surprise.

"Blade of a Shining Cloud! Now!"

Sanger then brought down the sword with a gigantic swing of it. That result sliced the entire thing in half.

K.O!

End battle:

"They are gone, like dew off of my Colossal Blade…" Sanger said.

"Damn, Flynn would laugh if he saw that!" Yuri said.

" Really? I thought you did pretty good Yuri." Estelle said.

"Wow. Those guys are awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Well, that was hardly worth the effort. It barely fought back." Yuri said.

"I'm more impressed with you all. Twice now a Varja has been cut through its body by a normal blade." Soma said.

The two teams then faced the living books.

"It'll be tough to beat both of these book ladies to get to Dokumezu." Yosuke said.

"How about my team uses ther multi attack, really?" Neneko asked.

"No can do. It only works with Phantom, which is still missing." Haken said.

"Ha! Then I guess you two have to use that type of attack." Heihachi said.

"Hey, I just remembered that I came up with one combining my Insta kill with Peackoks Goodfellas block buster." Yosuke said.

"Really? Show us, really!" Neneko said.

Multi attack: Goodfella Blades

Yosuke summoned Jiraiya who uppercutted both books into a tornado. Peacock then jumpped into the air and stuffed them into a sack.

"All together now!" Peacock said.

"This is for all the marbles!" Yosuke said.

Andy and Tommy got called in and whaled on the bag with Peacock, Yosuke slashing into it from every direction. As the bag landed, Peackock tossed a cigar at a George bomb still beating it as it exploded and Jiraiya threw his shurikens, slashing through the two book creatures.

K.O.

"Well, this was a pile of fun. Shall we move on, Necron?" Omicron asked.

"I couldn't agree more, Omicron." Necron said as the two vanished from sight.

"Now that Horse guys ours. Kaguya, Neneko, let's go!" Haken siad,

"You got it Haken!" Kaguya siad.

"Right behind you, really." Neneko said.

Battle Start:

"Amazing, it is! It's amazing Kaguya, it is! How did you get those, huh?" Neneko asked.

"Well, I guess I drank a lot of milk." Kaguya said.

"Nice advice, but we've got bad guys to deal with." Haken said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Haken and Kaguya attacked, Neneko not far behind.

"Tadaa, okay!"

She changed into her battle outfit as she fired her dream like weapons at Dokumezu.

"How's this, really."

She sent out the spinning light saw blades which crashed down onto the horse man himself.

K.O!

"Beaten by a cowboy, princess, and a little girl. How embarrassing." Dokumezu said.

Battle end:

"We beat the bad guys, okay! Isn't Neneko great, really?" Neneko said.

"I guess this is where we say sorry this had to happen, right?" Haken said.

"Yep, sorry we had to cut you down. Adios!" Kaguya said.

"Hey, Eins! Let's just get out of here!" Dokumezu said.

"Yeah. Besides, the Hall of Messengers ain't too far now." Eins said as the two regrouped and ran up the tree.

"Hall of Messengers?" Yuri asked.

"Its the heart of the Fujisakura. It must have been what they were after. It connects to a multitude of worlds." Kaguya said.

The group quickly ran up the tree till arriving at an alter of sorts with a sacred pool.

"This place looks like its untouched. And I don't see the two horse idiots around." Rainbow said.

"I guess they already left." Dan said.

"There's a lot of spiritual force here." Estelle said.

"Yes. The Fujisakura is quite special." Kaguya said bending down and praying. As she did, a large rainbow came from the tree and stretched across the sky.

"Whoa. So prayer is more powerful here. But where is it going?" Erica asked.

"From the looks of things, Marvel Land. There's a magic portal in that area." Dante said.

"So how do we get there?" Korosensei asked. "I doubt I could carry all of you at once."

"Easy, octo fritter. We walk." Dante said pointing to the rainbow.

"Walk? On a rainbow?" Akira said skeptically.

Rainbow knocked on it. "He's right, its solid. Follow me, everyone!" Rainbow said running across it.

"I've always wanted to walk on a rainbow. Its like something from a fairy tale." Estelle said as she followed Rainbow. 


	19. Valkyrie's Adventure

Meanwhile inside the a familiar pyramid, Valkyrie continued to look at the magic circle with Hope and Bayonetta nearby. "This is just too weird. I never thought such a pure magic like this would be activated by that demon." Valkyrie said.

"I just think that there's more to this thing that meets the…" Hope said before the circle glowed. "Somethings coming!"

In the circle was a man and woman in unusual miliaty uniform.

"Are you all right, Riela?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure Kurt. I remember nothing but a flash of white." the woman said before they spotted the three.

"Hold it!" Kurt told them aiming a gun at them. "Name and Country. Now!" he said.

"UUUh, Hope the Victor, from america."

"America? What is that? I've never heard of any country like that." Riela asked.

"But we can probably trust them. I'm No. 7 and this is No. 13." Kurt siad.

"Wait, 7 and 13? I thought I heard your names were Kurt and Riela." Valkyrie asked.

"We don't use real names in the nameless squad. When we're alone, yes. But to the public, we're No. 7 and No. 13 of Squad 422, the nameless of the Gallian Army!" Kurt said.

"Interesting, then I shall be No. 17 then!" Valkyrie said.

"Dont go along with it!" Hope shouted.

"And there already is a No. 17." Riela said as Bayonetta was looking her over. "Uh, can I help you?"

"I can feel a power coming from this one. Its like an angels, but something more….powerful." Bayonetta said.

"An Umbra Witch? The Gallian Army files had info on you. You were wiped out years ago by the Angles of Paradiso during the Witch Hunts." Riela said.

"And any one with partial blood of an Umbra Witch were wiped out by our enemy, the Empire." Kurt said.

"And Kurt, that oufit on the boy, and the ring… is he one of those evil blue lanterns we have heard about?" Riela asked.

"You might be right." Kurt said aiming his gun back at Hope.

"Evil? My corps isnt evil, what makes you say that?"

"Not evil? Tell that to the dozens of villages you blue devils torched three years ago." Kurt said.

Hope then had an idea. He showed the images of Saintwalker, Brothers Warth and Hynn, and Sister Sercy.

"Huh? Kurt, I dont think these are them." Riela said.

"Your right. The Blue Lanterns of our world are humans working for the empire. They have the same symbol, but they are hardly human." Kurt said lowering his gun.

Just then, the rest of the group arrived.

"In another mess, Hope?" Jexi asked.

"Just getting out of one." Hope said.

"Oh, Dantes here, and Demitri too. And thats Jexi the hunter you told me about. Wow. And so many other people too." Valkyrie said.

"Now then, if we're all well and good here. I would like to know more about our new lady friend here." Bayonetta said.

"That part is ...complicated. I am descended from users of the power known as Valkyria." Riela said. She demonstrated this physically as her red parts of her hair turned blue, an aura glowing around her as a spear and shield appeared in her hands.

"Wow! That is awesome!" Natsu said.

"Valkyria? So they are still around." Bayonetta said.

Reila turned back to normal as monsters appeared.

"Marvel Land denizens, I take it?" Hope asked.

"Riela's power must have attracted them to the circle." Valkyrie said.

As the group paired up and got ready, the cirlce glowed gain.

"Somethings coming!" Ryu said,

"Arm yourselves!" Kurt shouted. "Don't let the incoming enemies join with their compatriots!"

As the glowing stopped and the group had their own wits about them, two shapes were in the center circle, human. One was Tall and had blonde hair with a strange looking belt, the other was a person with stitches all over her body.

"Uh, are you with us or the monsters?" Hope asked.

"I should ask the same about you. Are you on the side of Justice?" the stitch girl said.

"Duh. Why do you think we're fighting them?" Jexi said.

"Hey wait a minute, this isnt home. I thought that portal was gonna take us from Skylands back to our world. And I don't see Akame or the others with us." the blond girl said.

"Well, you're in Marvel Land right now, so I guess you aren't home." Valkyrie said.

Neneko walked up to them.

"Is it a mystery, these girls? What is Skylands?" Neneko asked them curiously.

"Wait, Skylands, Akame?" Hope said thinking, theng got it. "Oh, I get it now! These two are Leone and Seryu from Night Raid and the Jaegers, and Skylands is a world with a massive assortment of cloud Islands and home to the Skylanders!"

"Cool it down a notch. No one likes a fan boy." Leone said.

"And we Just came from Skylands and saved it. But Leone and I came back from the academy and were suppose to go home. Why are we here?" Seryu asked.

"My guess is, the portal you used maybe somehow linked to the magic circle." Valkyrie said.

"Long story short, rifts are making the worlds collide and we're trying to find a way to stop them. How about helping us out and we might help you find a way home." Ace said.

"But we gotta beat these guys first." Jexi said seeing the monsters. But suddenly, lasers came from the activated circle, wiping them out as a tank rose from the circle followed by a woman riding it.

"Is that who I think it is?" Riela asked.

"Its Selvaria. And she's on an Echidna. What's the Empire doing here of all places?" Kurt said in shock.

The woman known as Selvaria jumped from the Echinda to a nearby pile of rubble. As such, massive waves of energy were felt.

"Who is this woman?" Hope asked.

"Her name is Selvaria. She's a general from the Imperial army of the Empire and another user of Valkyria." Riela said.

Large numbers of monsters then appeared, surrounding the tank and nearby the woman appeared a familiar android and were fox.

"T-elos!" Korogo said.

"And Saya's with her." Reiji said.

"Oh, so sorry boys. Did we come and crash your little party?" Saya asked innocently.

"I don't care for that. If they don't tell me Kos-Mos's location, I'll destroy them all the same." T-elos said.

"Who are you two? What do you want?" Selvaria asked.

"Well, general. Its quite simple. We're making a trade with you. You wanna go back to your world, we wanna go to another world. So, how about we help you smoke these weaklings and in exchange, we take you home, sound good?" Saya asked.

"Hmm. It would benefit me to eliminate the Nameless squad. Yes. I suppose I do need allies." Selvaria said.

"Good. Cause we brought another guest!" T-elos said as Ghirahim appeared beside them.

"The Demon Lord is here." Ghirahim said.

Clones in white outfits then appeared.

"Katana clones. What's Saya's main arsenal without them?" Xiaomu said before noticing a Katana in a red robot suit. "But what is that?"

"A new product. Byakuya X. Its main function is to rip holes through the dimensions." Saya said.

"That's your main dimensional weapon? Its just those clones in red." Hope said.

Suddenly, red clones appeared.

"No no! Not right, Very Wrong! Silly ring boy." one of the red ones said. "All Wrong! Go away, wrong ring!"

"You yanking our chains, red and black OC?"

"Us in red robot armor is new dimensional weapon. We lesser ones, Akatana." another red one said.

"Akatana, its very unwise to say everything coming to your head." one Katana siad.

" It's also very bad to be so quiet, so please be quiet!" Ghirahim said. "Now then, please step aside so we can claim the portal."

"If youre behind all this, then we gotta stop it." Jexi siad.

"Plus, this situation is really getting confusing." Hope said.

"We aren't behind it, we're just riding on the coattails of the real masterminds." Saya grinned.

"But we were fortunate to find you all here." T-elos said.

"You girls better keep up, cause its gonna be a really messy fight here." Ken said to Leone and Seryu.

Leone's belt activated ans she took on a cat hybrid apperance, Seryu readying her metal arms.

"Keep up? Just who do you think we are?" Leone said.

Chapter 13: Valkyrie's Adventure

"Sanger, back up Dante and Demitri. Neneko, time for a little action with Leone and Seryu. Teddie, go with Erica and Gemini, Bahn, change to Ryu and Ken. Heihachi, youre with me and Bayonetta, Valkyrie is with Kurt and Riela. And Tron takes Natsu and Dan while Lindow and Vashyron Stay with thier own squads." Hope said before nearly dodging a laser.

"Hope, a little less talk and a little more action." Jexi said.

"Right. Move out!" Hope said as the groups scattered.

The robots and monsters on either side started to move.

"Well, this is just getting fun." Yuri said. "How about a little monster clean up, Estelle?" Yuri asked her.

"Yes. Lets do that, Yuri." Estelle said.

Multi attack: Divine Wolf & Sacred Penance

Yuri started by attacking the enemies with his sword as Estelle began to gather light in the palm of her hands.

"Peace to your soul."

A large column of light beamed down, damaging the enemies that were dragged in with Yuri's sword.

K.O.

"Now for the other half of em. Kogoro, Mii!" Hope said.

Multi Attack: Lion Lord

Kogoro came in with his naginata as he began to attack the surrounding enemies with high speeds, sending them high into the air as Mii joined in.

"Full Extension!"

Her rifle extended as she slammed the enemies into the ground, sliding across the ground with them.

K.O!

"They took out half our army with two single attacks?" Selvaria said.

"Oh, I'm not worried. We still have the four of us." Saya said.

"Indeed. We're each our own army." Ghirahim said.

"Yes. These guys need to go." T-elos said.

"You should be more concerned about yourself than others.. Robo girl!" Leone as the three of them engaged T-elos.

Battle Start:

"Next big mystery for me is Imperial Arms, you know?" Neneko said.

"Imperial Arms aren't that mysterious, are they?" Leone said.

"I'm more of a mystery than the Imperial Arms now." Seryu said sadly.

Ready...FIGHT!

Leone and Seryu went in hard as they matched blow for blow with T-elos.

"Wow, robo girl is pretty strong." Leone said.

"I was designed to combat Gnosis, I can easily go on par with an organic like you. And after I kill you, I'll go after Kos-Mos and end her myself." T-elos said.

"I don't know what Gnosis are, but they must be tough if you can handle me so easily." Leone said.

"It'll take at least a higly presice gyro strike to… huh?" T-elos started.

"Theres one more on this team, you know?" Neneko said as she fired a spinning saw of light at T-elos, who blocked against it.

"I will not let it end here. Not until I get to her and destroy her." T-elos said.

"Good job distracting her, Neneko." Leone said as she and Seryu charged.

"All yours, really." Neneko said.

"I've had enough!" T-elos shouted.

"Uh-oh. She's activated her special, it is." Neneko said.

"Everybody brace yourselves!" Hope said.

Enemy Special: T-Skylla

T-elos delivered a quick kick to Leone and Seryu followed by a flurry of kicks followed by a stomp to the ground with a gun shot.

The two stood, very damaged from the special.

"So, she's more than just looks and talk." Leone said.

"Now to finish this." Saya said as she appeared behind the two.

Suddenly, Hope appeared behind Saya as did Bayonetta for T-Elos.

"Where do you think youre looking, sweetheart? Youre enemies… are right here!" Bayonetta said before being hit in the back. Turning back, she saw Selvaria with a lance in Bayonetta's back as her hair glowing blue.

"Bayonetta!" Hope shouted as Saya shot Hope in the leg.

"Oh my. Little hero boy lost in his own delusions? Thinks heroes always win?" Saya asked.

Bayonetta collapesd to the ground as Selvaria retracted her lance. "You may not be with their army, but you are on their side." Selvaria said.

"Telo-Telo, would you be so kind as to end the Witch Hunts and this Blue Lantern?" Saya said as T-elos armed her weapons. "See, little boy blue, heroes don't always win. You just need to grow up."

But before T-elos could pull the trigger, two figures ran into the room and kicked the robot away.

"What the? Who did that?" Saya said before Hope recognized them.

"Sorry, but in the name of the Goddess, I can't let you do that." said Pit.

"I may be misformed from the experiments, but I still know what is right." Painwheel said.

"Why you…!" T-elos siads as all three rival units charged.

Multi attack: Divine Punishment

Pit quickly donned his Three Sacred Treasures as he fired arrows at the three as Painwheel attacked with her Parasite cutter before leaping into the air.

"This is truly Heaven's will."

Her saw grew bigger as she quickly attacked the three with her saw, cutting in all angles.

K.O!

"Hmm. I never expected them to come. How did you know?" Saya asked with a smile.

"There was this huge burst of divine energy in the air so I followed it all the way here." Pit said.

"Valkyria. He must have sensed it all the way there." Valkyrie said.

"We have you outnumbered, Saya. Give it up." Hope said getting up slowly.

"Hehehe. How quickly you think you won. You forget, we came here with four members!" Saya said.

"Ghirahim! Where is he?" Hope asked as he saw a large circle glowing underneath the groups as they saw Ghirahim above.

"Hahaha! If we can't beat you, separate you!" Ghirahim laughed.

Jexi quickly acted, but was too late as the circle activated, warping all of the groups.

"Hahaha! It worked!" Ghirahim said.

"Um, you teleported hem all to the same location, Girahim dear." Saya said.

"Wrong." Ghirahim said splitting the screens. "I sent some to the location you gave me, and the other so a Special one I found after our last encounter."

"And that would be?"

"The locations are Randgriz Castle like you said, and the other is the Gain Ground System." Ghirahim said. 


	20. Eternal Rivals

We open to a battlefield where a man in a knights uniform and a girl dressed like a princess were defending themselves against the Steam Beasts, lead by Ciseaux himself.

"Keep shooting, men! We must make sure the castle remains ours!" Ciseaux said.

"Hey, protect me, servant! I'm royalty here!" the princess said.

"I don't even know who you are. And I don't protect royals I know nothing about, only the royal family of my world." the knight said.

"You have any idea who I am? I am Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX and you will address me as such!" she said.

"Well I am Flynn Scifo, a member of the imperial knights. This may not be my world, but I'll still protect it." he said.

"But this castle is not yours, and what is that beast guarding over there, not even noticing this battle?" Devilotte said.

A lizard creature was standing at the gate of the castle clutching it's head.

"It appears to be protecting the entrance from behind the front lines in case of a breakthrough. A very smart strategy." Flynn said.

Just then, half of the separated group arrived.

"Where did that demon sword send us, some kind of castle?" Indigo asked.

"Its Randgriz Castle, back in our world." Kurt said recognizing it.

"But whats a Shielder doing guarding the main gates?" Valkyrie asked.

"You know what that is?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. Its a monster from the land of Ghosts and Goblins. It shouldn't even be here." Valkyrie said.

"And Ciseaux is here too?" Erica said.

"Ah, the Combat Revue and their meddlesome friends. What more can a perfect day be?" Ciseaux said. "Ussaussaussa!"

"Ah! Princess Estellise! You are safe!" Flynn said.

"Flynn! Thank heavens you're safe!" Estelle said.

"Hey, where have you been, and why are you babysitting a kid?" Yuri asked.

"Kid? Flynn! Tell your servant friends who they are messing with." Devilotte said.

Jexi took a closer look. "Oh great, its you. Ignore her, she's no one."

"You! You're that boy who ruined my one planet conquest!" Devilotte said.

"Yeah yeah. Loser princess who can't win. Yeah yeah." Jexi said.

"You two know each other?" Ace asked.

"Devilotte, a so called criminal princess who I beat a few years ago. She has robot servants but no real authority." Jexi said.

"And it looks like she and Flynn are gonna be our next two solo units." Indigo said.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Flynn whispered to Yuri.

"Not sure. These guys are nuts. Just roll with it. Besides, I bet I can take out more enemies than you." Yuri said.

"Well, we'll have to see about that, Yuri." Flynn said as the two drew their swords.

The rest of the crew stepped up.

"Break Cixaus's line, and break down that door so we can get outta here!" Sanji said.

"Oh, that wont be so easy! Sook at the reinforcements that I brought!" Ciseaux said referring to the creature with little miner hats.

"Wait. I think I remember seeing those before. They're from Megaman's old destroyed world." Jexi said.

Then, more monsters appeared, some familar, some stone.

"Oh! The Feydooms, it is!" Neneko said before Neito switched out. "This isnt good, theyre reaching to real worlds now."

"And those stone guys are from our own." Yuri said. "They're called Hammer Golems."

Ciseaux summoned prelude and boarded it.

"Now, prepare to…" Cixeaux said as two new shapes appeared. One was silver with a skinny body and greeb visor. The other was black with blade arms and legs with a purple black triagular visor.

"Those ones look really freaky." the silver one said.

"Freaky? I'll have you know that Prelude is the best among Steam Beasts." Ciseaux said.

"Uh, Kuroyukihime-senpai, what is this place? One minute we're battling in Brain Burst, the next minute, we're at some castle. And the Burst bodies of these people are still human like." the silver one said.

"Burst….bodies?" Erica asked.

"These two must be from another game world. Explains their interesting looks." Chun Li thought aloud.

"Makes sense. I'm afraid you're not in Brain Burst or whatever you call it. You're in Randgriz Castle in Europe." Riela said.

"Randgriz? I've never heard of such a place." Kuroyukihime said.

"Well, it's in another world actually. You're in the real world now." Indigo said.

"What? But thats impossible! We're still linked in the…" the silver one siad.

"Haru, I believe they're telling the truth. The air here feels completely different than back home." Kuroyukihime said.

"Well, we can help you get back, but you need to help us defend against these guys." Pit said pointing to Ciseaux and his army.

"I guess it's a good thing were in these bodies." Haru said turning to the others. "Okay, let's make it offical. I'm Haruyuki AKA Silver Crow, and this is Kuroyukihime-senpai, AKA Black Lotus."

"Yep. Definitely from a game." Indigo said.

"Let's see what they've got, you ready, Haru?" Jexi asked.

"I'm always ready to spread my wings!" Haru siad.

"Go time!"

Chapter 14: Eternal rivals

"Well, our little gang keeps on growing and growing." Ryu said.

"We'll need all the help we can get." Ace said.

"Just leave the freaky rabbit thing to us." Haru said.

"Ussaussaussaussa! Freaky am I? You two won't be saying that for long as soon as I cut you two in half like flimsy paper." Ciseaux said.

"Neneko, whaddya say to helping us out next?" Jexi asked.

"Just sit back." Yuri said. "The kids been used enough. Besides, me, Estelle and Flynn can handle the headless monster in back."

"The rest of us, fight like normal." Jexi grinned as the other groups rushed into action.

"Well, this is definitely getting interesting." Morrigan said as she and Chun-li approached the Feydooms and Ryu and Ken approached the Steam Beasts with Haru & Kuroyukihime approaching Ciseaux with Devilotte behind them.

"Hold it, new servants. You are not fighting without your princess." Devilotte said.

Battle start:

"Well, so nice to have new servants, even if one is a complete wimp." Devilotte said.

"Wimp? Is this because of my color or something?" Haru asked.

"I think she means to go on an internal level." Kuroyukihime said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Haru and Kuroyukihme attacked with melee attacks and ranged attacks, and also with HAru taking flight…

"Wings? How is that even possible?" Ciseaux said in shock. "There is no way that thing could have flying capabilities...though I wish I had thought of that."

"This is the power of my avatar, rabbit man." Haru said. "Uh… Princess Devil… I mean your highness, whatever! You coming or what?'

"Reality is brutal, isn't it!"

Devilotte came in, commanding a large assortment of robot mechs that battled against Prelude on higher terms than the Steam Beast itself. 

"Hyaa!?"

A large mech then delivered a punch which hit both Prelude and Devilotte head on.

K.O!

"No! Taking heavy damage, looks like this rabbits hopping away once more." Ciseaux said leaping out of Prelude as it blew up. "I'll see you little lesser hares in a new carrot patch!" Ciseaux said as he escaped.

End Battle

"Well, guess you all weren't completely worthless, well one of you anyway." Devilotte said.

"Haru's taken down some powerful foes in Brain Burst, dont underestimate him." Kuroyukihime said.

"Uh, thanks, Kuroyukihime-senpai. But please don't embarrass me." Haru said.

"Their main formation's been broken." Flynn said.

"Yeah. Now that rabbit guys gone, we can go right for the fiend at the castle entrance." Yuri said.

"Are you two ready? I know working together isn't your high point, but…" Estelle began.

"Heh. Of course this will work out. Besides, we got a common enemy after all." Yuri said.

"Indeed. Let us make haste!" Flynn said.

Battle Start:

" On a journey, battle is part of daily life! Yuri, Flynn, let's do our best!" Estelle said.

"Lady Estelle, please don't get carried away…" Flynn said.

"Flynn, you're such a worrywart." Yuri said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Yuri and Estelle started out with a combination of sword play and magic against the Shielder guarding the castle entrance.

"Flynn, now!"

"With a just heart, I will face the challenge!"

Flynn then joined in, hitting the Shielder with a barrage of sword attacks and some sort of spirit attacks as it took on damage.

"Light Dragon, be my spear."

Out of his sword came dozens of lights that hit against the beast.

"Now that he's softened him up for us, let's give him a good finish." Yuri said.

Special Attack: Savage Wolf Fury & Holy Lance

Yuri started out by attacking with his sword as Estelle readied a magic circle under the beast.

"Savage Wolf Fury!"

Yuri continued to deal damage as the circle reached full charge with Yuri leaping out of it.

"Holy Lance!"

Spears of light appeared in the sky as they all pierced the Shielder's body.

K.O!

The Shielder roared as it exploded.

End battle:

"Our weapons are Swords and Magic!" Yuri said.

" Justice! Solidarity! and Drive!" Estelle said.

" Umm, maybe a man's charms?" Flynn asked.

After dealing with the grunts, the group gathered at the castle gates.

"I wonder why a Shielder would be guarding this door?" Valkyrie said.

"Hmm. Yes. I definitely feel it. The presence of the Makai is beyond that door." Morrigan said.

"Should we ram it down?" Indigo asked.

"Before we just barge in, let's do the more obvious solution." Jexi said pushing the door open.

"I wish we could have stayed longer, Kurt." Riela said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back home soon, I promise." Kurt said as the group went through the doors. 


	21. The Gain Ground System

We open to Hope's group as they arrived a metal room with a large G shaped device in the center of it.

"What is this place?" Ichiro asked.

"I don't know, but something about this feels...familiar." Tron said.

"Yeah. Like when we play in the World." Kite said.

"Or us in ALO." Kirito said as the G began to flash.

"Is it activating?" Sanger asked.

A large flash occured as the group now found themselves in a large field of grass and stones and hills.

"What the? Was that a teleporter of some kind?" Rainbow asked.

"I say! Sir Hope! It is a pleasure to see you here!" shouted a voice as Hope said a familiar knight in the field.

"Wait, you were that guy who helped us back in the pyramid." Hope said.

"Arthur. So this is where he ended up." Dante said.

"Yes. Though I can't seem to move." Arthur said. "But it is not I. A fair maiden by the name of Lady also came here with me, along with some fiend."

"Lady? Of all the places. And who is this fiend?" Dante asked.

"He's talking about me, white hair." said a voice as they looked up to see Lady being held hostage by Cobra.

"Cobra!" Natsu shouted.

"Ah! One move and I poison the girl in one swipe!" Cobra threatened.

"Dante! Get me out of here, you idiot!" Lady shouted.

"I'm more than willing to make a trade, but if I scratch your back, you gotta scratch mine." Cobra said.

"What are you getting at, foul cretin?" Arthur said.

"In exchange for the girl, I want the rest of the Oracion Seis released from prison." Cobra said.

"And get you guys going on another scheme like Nirvana?" Natsu asked.

"Pftb. I'm done with Nirvana. I just want them out. Besides, it wise to go into hiding back in our home, you know why? I heard it. The gates to the Underworld opening right up." Cobra said.

"We got inbound!" Leone said pointing to the sky.

Cobra quickly looked up and grabbed a light sword of sorts as the person wielding it jumped back as an armored figured joined him.

"Well, and here I thought you Dimensional Heroes were all action." the first figure said.

"That voice. Spectra?" Dan asked.

"Yes. Spectra Force has arrived at last." Spectra said.

"Spectra Phantom. Of the Vexos?" Reiji said in shock. "Along with the Hero of France, Motor."

"Heh. I was wondering when I'd see you guys again. Rororororororo!" Rotom laughed as his face appeared on the helmet.

"Not you again!" Natsu and Dan shouted.

"And he hasn't come alone!" shouted two more voices as Cobra barely dodged a sword strike and scissor striked as two girls wielding those weapons landed.

"Thats Akame and Shelle! They joined this guy?" Hope said.

"Well, I was hoping to recruit all of Night Raid, but didn't expect you all to be separated right now. That and the fact a lot of them have died." Spectra said. "Cobra. I will make you a deal. Me and Motor will battle you. You win, we'll agree to your request and you can do whatever you want to the woman. I win, you have to subjugate yourself to one request from me."

"Heh. You must be some sort of crazy. How about we go one on one instead before the group thing?" Cobra asked.

Spectra grinned at this. "Motor. Keep them back." Spectra said approaching the dragon slayer.

"Yes sir!" Motor and Rotom said.

Spectra grinned as he pulled a black orb from under his coat.

"He's going to call him out again huh?" Dan said.

'Him?" Hope asked.

"What that black orb suppose to be?" Cobra said.

"You will see." Spectra said as the orb glowed brightly as storm clouds gathered in the air. Appearing from the orb was a large black dragon with a generator like tail and a electricity surging around it as it roared.

"Holy…!" Cobra said.

"Zekrom, wow!" Rainbow said.

"Zekrom and I share a bond. We would die for one another. Now, here is a taste of his power!" Spectra called out. "Bolt Strike!"

Zekrom cloaked itself in electricity as it crashed into the nearby ground, creating a large crater from the force. Cobra's mouth was hanging open as he fell to his knees and dropped Lady. "I….yield." Cobra said.

"Excellent. You know when you are outclassed. Jellal was right about you, a good listener." Spectra said.

"Jellal? Fine. What do you want?" Cobra asked as Spectra offered his hand.

"Join Spectra Force." Spectra said.

"What?" Cobra said.

"You heard me. Join Spectra Force so we can free your comrades together." Spectra said.

"Wait, you….still wanna do that?" Cobra asked.

"Of course. A recommendation from Jellal. Now then, do you join, or do you go back to prison in shame?" Spectra asked.

"Heh. You're some kind of demon, you know that." Cobra grinned as he shook Spectra's hand.

Monsters then appeared.

"Great. And Arthur and lady cant even move." Hope said.

"Ah! Now I remember! The Gain Ground System!" Tron said.

"Gain...Ground?" Alisa asked.

"Its a series of battle simulations that won't appear until the distant future. The main objective is to rescue captives while making way to the fort on the other side." Spectra explained.

"Whoa. So this is…" Hope said.

Chapter 15: The Gain Ground System

"Were gonna have to move fast to get to Arthur and Lady. Whos the fastest ones here?" Hope asked before seeing Motor already holding both Lady and Arthur, surprising the blue lantern.

"What the? How did…" Xiaomu asked.

"Its thanks to Rotom. In game worlds like this, he can manipulate electrical fields to move faster and even teleport." Spectra explained.

"Okay, works for me. Arthur, youre with me and Bayonetta, and Lady goes with Dante and Demitri." Hope said.

"But getting those two was just the easy part." Spectra said pointing to the Shielder guarding the fort.

"A Shielder! By the knights, we must be close to an area of the Makai world!" Arthur said.

"Yes. I've been sensing it for a while now." Demitri said.

"Yes. The Makai." said a voice as Due appeared on the field with Aya-me and the Kouma near her.

"Ayame!" Ichiro called out.

"Its Aya-me, a Kouma!" Aya-me called out.

"Do forgive the intrusion. This is but a short rest stop as we are moving to our destination." Due said.

"Give Ayame back, Due! Ichiro cares for her!" Lucina said.

"Again. I am AYA-ME! Ayame is dead and now reborn as a Kouma." Aya-me said.

"Cant say we gotta fight. Just beat the enemies and get in the fort, right?" Leone asked.

"Yes. But the Shielder is a problem. Its guarding the front gates. But me and Motor can handle that. Akame, Sheele. Take care of the two ladies intruding here." Spectra commanded.

"Ichiro, Sakura, back them up. Everyone else, Lets rumble!" Hope said as the groups scattered as Ichiro and Sakura plus Akame and Sheele faced off against Due and Aya-me.

"It pains me to even be doing this, but I will get the old Ayame back even if it kills me!" Ichiro shouted.

"I feel the same Ichiro. But there are some fights that can't be avoided." Sakura added.

"Yeah…" Ichiro said. "Aya-Me, were taking you out and getting our friend back."

Battle Start:

"Sakura, justice must prevail here!"Ichiro said.

"Of course! Sakura Shinguji is ready to do her part!" Sakura said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Sakura and Ichiro fought toe to toe with Aya-me, swords on whip as the battle continued to escalate across the battlefield.

"Let's use Niten Nitou no Gi." Sakura said.

"Understood." Ichiro said.

Special: Niten Nitou no Gi

The two rushed in with sword slashes all around before landing on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Haaaaa!"

"Haaaaa!"

The two the slashed through Aya-me with both swords.

K.O!

End Battle:

"We fight to protect the peace and happiness of the people." Sakura said.

"Yes, that is our pride and duty!" Ichiro said.

"Heh. Well done. But do not fret, we shall meet again, Ichiro Ogami. At the appropriate time and appropriate place." Aya-me said.

"Ayame, why are you working with Orox Phlox?" Ichiro asked.

"And against the appropriate opponent." Ayame said flying off into the sky.

As for Akame and Sheele, they both struggled as they battled against Due and her flaming fan.

"Her fighting skills are incredible. Even more than a person wielding an Imperial Arms." Sheele said.

"Yeah. I know. But we don't have to beat her, just keep her busy until Spectra finishes off the Shielder." Akame said.

Spectra approached the Shielder along with Motor and Cobra.

"Well, it appears this is where you meet your end my headless friend." Spectra laughed.

Battle Start:

"I've already read this opponents thoughts." Cobra said.

"And a quick jolt should finish them off in an instant." Motor said.

"Then hold nothing back. Got at it with full force!" Spectra said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Spectra and Motor attacked with a blade and shock blasts before calling in cobra.

"Youre scared, I can hear it!"

He ran in attacking with both poison infused claws repeatedly and unleashing a flurry of Poison Dragon Scales.

"You don't stand a chance against poison."

Cobra breathed in before unleashing Poison Dragon's Roar at the Shielder.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Another victory for us." Motor said.

"Don't get cocky. We still have a long road ahead." Spectra said.

"Yeah. One we gotta take." Cobra said.

The fort gates opened as the monsters left.

"Well, I suppose the fun is over now and I must get going." Due said vanishing. The groups gathered as the they stood at the gates.

"Hope, you know your little rag tag group can't do this alone. This is why, I propose an alliance between the Dimensional Heroes and Spectra Force." Spectra said.

"You want us to work as one? I was planning on getting Leone and Seryu to join our group when this was done, and don't you want them too?" Hope asked.

"Keep in mind, desperate times are upon us. We need allies. Besides, the long battle ahead isn't over quite yet." Spectra said.

"Yeah. Listen to Mr. Spectra. He knows what he's doing." Motor said.

"Yeah." Rotom added.

"Okay. You got a deal." Hope said shaking his hand.

"This is a real overload right now! Two Night Raid members, the superhero of France Motor, Oracion Seis Cobra, and the leader of it all, Spectra." Xiaomu said with excitement.

"Dont get too excited. Lets continue on and meet up with the other group." Reiji said.

"Hold on. Superhero of France? Him?" Dan asked pointing to Motor.

"Yeah. A year ago, Motor's career as a superhero really took off. Mostly around the Kadic area." Xiaomu explained.

"Hey, it was my partner's idea for that hero stuff, even if I like it." Rotom said.

"Onward brave knights! Huzzah!" Artur said as the group progressed. 


	22. Detestable Golden Sunny Demon

We open to a very creepy cemetery setting where monsters lurked all over, and in it were the duo of Jin and Xiaoyu.

"Jin, can we please find a way out? We've been lost in this place for who knows how long.' Xiaoyu whined.

"We don't have much longer, Xiaoyu." Jin said pointing to a iron vault door.

"A metal gate! That has to be the way out!" Xiaoyu said in excitement.

"Just stick close." Jin said to her.

The two advanced before seeing a boy in a student uniform. "Hey, you two know where I am?" he asked.

"I don't think we….Batsu!?" Xiaoyu said in surprise.

"You know him, Xiaoyu?" Jin asked.

"His name is Batsu Ichimonji. He comes to the festivals at my school. You go to Justice Academy right?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Teiga Academy. And I have no clue what's goin on. I was waiting for someone in Roppongi when I found myself here." Batsu said.

"Oh! A date maybe?" Xiaoyu asked.

"You kidding? It was a fight." Batsu said. "Someone from this other school in a gang. I gotta get back there and settle things."

"Well, I can tell you where we are. The Land of Ghouls and Ghosts." Jin said. "A place I was hoping not to come back too."

"You mean that side-scroller that featured that knight? I thought that was just a game." Batsu said.

"No its real and we've both been here before." Xiaoyu said.

"Really? That explains a… wait, someones coming." Batsu said as they saw the groups converging in the cemetery.

"So, this is where ya ran of to, huh?" Bahn said.

"Damn, you made it all the way here?" Batsu asked.

"Of course I did. I told ya to wait for me in Roppongi. What the hell man?" Bahn said.

"I got whisked here!" Batsu said before getting into a stance. "Never mind, we doing this or what?"

"It'd pretty cool fighting out in the demon world. But I would rather you come with us. I'm having a lot of fun with these guys." Bahn said.

"Now we've tracked down everyone who went missing in Roppongi." Akira said.

"Yes. Even that foolish grandson of mine!" Heihachi said.

"Heihachi. Good thing Alisa didn't kill you like I programmed her too. Now I can do it myself." Jin said.

"Can we save the bloodline brawl until after we get outta here?" Rainbow asked. "Even though it would literally be the coolest thing ever."

"There is a way out. But we require a special key in order to make it past the gate." Arthur said.

"Uh, guys. I think that creepy thing has it." Juliet said pointing to a yellow goblin holding the key.

"Gob gob gob gob. Is this what you want?" it asked them.

"A goblin from the World!" Black Rose exclaimed.

"Yes. A Stehoney I think." Kite said.

"Mischevious little guy, huh?"

"You want key? Beat me in a game of Goblin Tag and you win a prize. But I will win this time." Stehoney said. "And I brought friends."

Next to him appeared an identical goblin.

"The R in my name stands for racing." said Stehoney R.

Then another one.

"I'm Stehoney T for Turbo." said Stehoney T.

The came the last one.

"I'm the new and powered up, Stehoney X." Stehoney X said.

The four then moved quickly about before they lined up, mixing the key between them.

"Great. I can't even tell them apart." Jexi said.

"Hey, you stupid goblins! You better not think you'll win, cause we're gonna kick your asses!" Natsu shouted to the goblins as they slowly began to move. But as they moved, Drei appeared on top of the hill.

"Hahaha! Well, seems you all have been having fun without me for a while!" Drei said.

"Great. Its the big fat lion guy from Orox Phlox." Soma said.

'So, how are we gonna defeat all of those goblins?"

"A multi attack won't work since they already split off and we don't know which one has the key. So, the obvious solution is to defeat them all." Parasoul said.

"Oh, you think its gonna be so simple?" Drei laughed as the blue ox guy(Dokugozu) appeared down hill with Ouma monsters and a Byakuya X.

"I'm here Drei. Don't count me out yet." Dokugozu said.

"Now what?" Batsu asked before Skeith appeared before the gate.

"Skeith?!" Kite said in shock. "He's the last one I expected to be here."

"Looks like he was lying in wait for us to get here." Jexi said.

"Yeah. No surprised. This is actually a closed off space in the Demon World. Only one way out for you guys with no teleportation." Drei said.

"This is nuts. We need a miracle now more than ever!" Erica said.

"A miracle? What, you think someone is just gonna run in and beat all the goblins in one go?" Bahn said.

Sudenlly, A shadow moved and sliced out two of the Stehoneys. Eren then came into view with Filia taking out the other two.

"No way.. All four of us.. At one, gob?" A Stehoney said as they all exploded.

"Eren! Filia! You made it!" Hope said.

"Yeah. When you guys disappeared off the map, the whole team rushed to investigate the city." Eren said.

"But then Eren and I got stuck in some portal and wound up in this creepy cemetery." Filia said.

"We actually make a good pair unit. We both attack by-" Eren began.

"Yeah. Could we save the strategy talk for later? We still got three bad guys and their minions who want us dead." Dan said.

"Yeah. That could be a...Whoa!" Eren cried out as they dodged a backward sword strike from Skeith.

More enemies then appeared.

"Were surrounded. Arthur, we just need to get the key and book it to the gate, right?" Hope asked.

"We do have the key, but it appeared the red sword wielding fiend blocks our means of escape." Arthur said referring to Skeith.

"So we take Skeith out to get out? No problem. Everyone, go for Skeith and ignore drei and the Ox, but watch out for Skeith's Data Drain, he gets ahold of you, he'll get more energy." Kirito said.

"Oh, its not just them who's here! Hohohoho!" laughed a voice.

"Oh no. I know that voice." Pit said as a green man with a skull on his head floated down. "Thanatos!"

"Sorry I'm late fellas. I was too busy trashing that one zombie town! Hohoho!" Thanatos said.

"Guess we gotta fight on all ends. All fighters, get ready to fight!" Jexi said.

Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon

"Charge for Skeith, and keep the other units occupied!" Hope said.

"Units? You're treating this like a game. But its not a game! Its real life!" Thanatos laughed with Drei and Dokugozu.

Batsu joined with Ryu and Ken and attacked Dokugozu.

Battle start:

"Some of my friends learned moves from you." Batsu said.

"Oh, you mean my online karate courses?" Ken asked.

"Ken, I hope you haven't forgotten that our style was originally meant for assassination." Ryu said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ryu and Ken went in with their usual moves of uppercuts and Hadokens before calling in Batsu.

"Time to make an appearance!"

Batsu started with a flurry of punches and kicks against the blue ox before preparing for the final blow.

"Guuuuuuuuuuts!"

He delivered an uppercut to the ox that sent him soaring.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"Ryu, Ken, hit him with your finishing move when he comes down!" Batsu said.

"Got it. Dont fall behind on this one, Ken!" Ryu said.

Special Attack: Metsu Hadoken & Shinryuken

Ken and Ryu whaled on Dokugozu with their move as Ken got close.

"Ryu, the last blow's yours!"

Ken delivered a flurry of uppercuts before Ryu came in with a spinning kick before gathering power.

"I am betting it all on this! Metsu….Hadoken!"

The large spirit blast hit the ox dead on, taking him out of the battle.

K.O!

"Dang. Guess I better get going now. Miss Saya's gonna punish me fierce." Dokugozu said vanishing.

End Battle:

"Alright, I really pulled that last move off well!" Ryu said.

"Heh, looks like everybody is using Shimazu Karate these days." Batsu said.

" Hey Batsu, just because it looks similar doesn't mean it's the same thing." Ken said.

"Aw. There goes our ox pal left the building. But no fret, guys. We can still have fun with just us." Thanatos said.

"Thats what you think." Eren said as Filia and him came up.

"Ha! Such spirit! You have my support, Yeager!" Heihachi siad coming beside them.

Battle start:

"It is interesting to see the development of two different objects from two worlds. Gear to slay massive beasts and a living organism fused with ones body." Heihachi said.

"Don't even think about using us as test subjects." Filia said.

"Especially me. Becoming a titan is one thing, but seeing others do that…"

Ready….FIGHT!

Eren and Filia with in with slashes and piercing attacks against Thanatos, who kept transforming to avoid the hits.

"Ooh hohoho! This is pretty fun. Now for my next trick!"

Thanatos then transformed into a sword and spear combo. "Slicity slice! Dicity Dice! Stabbity Stabbity stab stab!"

Before he could attack, Pit and Carol intervined for support.

"Want some support from an angel?" Pit said as they attacked and reverted thanatos to normal. Heihachi then intervined.

"I don't care if you get caught up in this!"

Heihachi broke through Thanatos's block as he delivered blows with his Mishima style of martial arts before getting ready for a finisher.

"This is Mishima Style!"

He delivered a thunderous blow to the god.

K.O.

"Oh my. I wasn't expecting such powerful opponents. I'm turning in for now, but we still got plans for later on. Us and Jedah." Thanatos said vanishing.

End Battle:

"For a girl that has lost your memories, you have a lot of fighting experince." Heihachi said.

"She's got me to thank for that." Samson said.

"And dont leave me out of this. Survey Corps live to fight till the day they die." Eren said.

'So, Thanatos is involved with what Jedah is planning." Jexi said.

"Only Skeith is left now. Kite, Black Rose, Neneko, hes all yours." Zeypher said.

"Thanks, we'll get him good." Blackrose said.

Battle Start:

"Neneko wants to be a game character in flashy armor too, you know!" Neneko said.

" What more could you want to add to your outfit?" Blackrose said.

" Y-Yeah, you might actually just start to blend in…" Kite said.

Ready….FIGHT!

"Lets all go at it right from the start!" Black Rose said.

"Ripper, go, okay."

All three gamers attacked and tore into Skeith, Neneko dealing great damage with the two together.

"Neneko has come to help, okay!"

The buzzing light saws then rained down on Skeith as Neneko finished her support.

Special Attack: Data Drain

Kite and Blackrose continuued the assault on skeith before he even had time to act.

"Gooooo!"

Blackrose launched Skeith into the air in a fiery explosion.

"If i can just tap into the bracelet."

Kite's bracelet then activated as it drained Skeith's data.

"Data Drain!"

K.O.

End Battle:

" I should become a game character and expand my personality!" Neneko said.

" I don't think you need any more personality than you have now!" Blackrose said.

"Y-Yeah, it'd just make things even more confusing." Kite said.

Skeith then exploded after the final blow.

"We did get him this time right?" Blackrose asked.

"Yeah. But I can't help but think what's going on in the World right now." Kite said.

The group gathered at the gate after Drei retreated.

"Behold, door! I have the key of getting in!" Arthur said as the gate opened. "I must say. You all...are very strong. You hardly even need a knight such as myself."

"Arthur, you need our help as much as we need yours. Remember the Mvc fights?" Rainbow said.

"Sorry. It was just a passing thought. (The times are definitely changing indeed.)" Arthur said/thought.

Hope then logged off his communicator. "Was anyone expecting a message from Whisper?"

"Whisper?" Jexi asked. "What did he say?"

"I don't know. Something about something going on in Springdale." Hope said.

"Hmm. Strange." Jexi said before a rift opened and sucked them all in. After that, McKraken appeared.

"Hahaha! Looks like things are going well back home. Hope they enjoy the new arrangement to that awful town, cause they are gonna wish they never went there!" McKraken laughed. 


	23. Special Chapter 1: Terror Time Returns

The group soon came out of the rift to find themselves in Springdale, but the atmosphere was...eerie. The color was gone from the city as fog rolled all around it with small yellow lights.

"This is definitely Springdale, but it feels different now." Jexi said.

"You know, I have this feeling Asuna." Kirito said.

"Yeah, this definitely feels familiar." Asuna said.

The ground shook for a moment.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Asuna! I just realized why this feels so familiar. Its like when we left for the hot springs at night." Kirito said.

"Like that?" Bahn asked as a large oni dropped down from the sky and let out a roar.

"Terror Time! Run!" Kirito shouted as they started running.

The group ran away from the oni as it chased them.

"I cant belive somebody rewrote Springdale into an infinite Terror time!" shouted a voice as they saw Nate and Whisper joining them beside them.

"Infinite Terror Time?" Asuna asked.

"Oh, its you, my masters and mistresses. And losers who joined with them. Yes. For some reason, Terror Time isn't ending like normal. It appears someone has made Gargaros extremely angry to do this. But we need to find a hiding spot so we can discuss this more." Whisper said.

"Uh, guys? He isnt stopping!" Mii said as Gargaros charged with other oni behind him.

"Somebody help us!" Xiaomu said.

"Its no use. Once Gargaros has us in sight, he won't stop till he takes us all out!" Whisper said. "Our only hope is to hide for a while until he loses interest."

As gargaros got closer, two punched knocked him silly and on his back. Two shapes then landed among the hordes of Oni.

"Jeez, you guys really get into stuff like this, do ya?" Said a familar voice from a man with a mechanical arm.

"Jack? Jack Cayman?" Hope said in excitement before Gargaros got up as if nothing happened. "How is he not down?"

"Well, its not easy to take down an oni of his stature. But those two fools have given us the opportunity to hide." Whisper said. "There! Down that alley!" he said as the group ran down there.

"I think were safe." Nate said. "But wait, this guy with jack. Green boxing gloves, short stature…"

Rainbow gasped. "Little Mac?! The Little Mac?"

"Not that big a deal. We saw him back in the Furious Fists competition." Zoro said. "But, what do you mean that someone made Gargaros angry?"

"Well, there's only one reason for this rage, someone managed to beat and humiliate Gargaros enough to make him do this." Whisper said. "But even if we beat Gargaros, we won't be able to clear Terror Time."

"Sounds like a pupu attitude!" shouted an energetic voice as behind them appeared an orange oni in green loincloth and tanktop. "You need to muscle up and get more positivity!"

"Whisper, analysis please?" Nate said as Whisper looked at his Yo-kai pad.

"Ah! This is Sergeant Burly. A Brave tribe Yo-kai who enjoys exercise and martial arts." Whisper said.

"Wait, he's a Yo-kai? Not an Oni?" Rainbow said as Sgt Burly jumped down.

"I heard about you all. Making tons of friends here in under a matter of a month. Very breathtaking! You understand the true meaning of the Yo-kai/human bond! While Terror Time is scary, I like to see it as a way of furthering the bond between Yo-kai and human! Do you guys agree?" Sgt. Burly asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Rainbow said. "We cant be scared of a bunch on oni. We have tons of Yokai, so lets use them. Whisper, you have any spare Yo-kai watches?"

"Are you crazy? There are only two in existense and they already have owners." Whisper said.

"No sweat. Cause during this Terror Time, I invented a way to combat the oni with just four Yo-kai. And I will teach it! Now, who here's familiar with MMORPGS?" Sgt. Burly asked.

Kirito, Kite, Neneko, Asuna, Blackrose, Haru, Kuroyukihime and Rainbow raised their hands.

"Now, normally in those games, you got four guys: an attacker to close range fight, a tank to take the heavy hits, a ranger to attack from a distance and a healer to keep the party healthy. So, I assembled a defaut team of Yo-kai to deal with Gargaros, but you'll have to come up with a team of your own as soon as you meet the real villain. And here they are!" Sgt. Burly said.

Behind him appeared four cat Yo-kai. One was pink with a peach bandana on, one was dressed like a dog, another dressed like a monkey and the last was dressed like a pheasant.

"Momotaronyan!" the pink cat said.

"Inunyan!" the dog cat said.

"Sarunyan!" the monkey cat said.

"Kijinyan!" the bird cat said.

"Whoa, they all look like Jibanyan!" Nate said.

"Not surprising considering they're cats and based off that tale Momotaro." Whisper said.

"Oh. I remember that one. Momotaro was the boy born in the peach and traveled with a dog, monkey and pheasant to battle the evil oni." Sakura said.

"Yes. The one you call Momotaro….is ME!" Momotaonyan said.

"Yes. When those four eventually died, they became Yo-kai and are our default team to help your struggling friends out there." Sgt. Burly said.

"Hey, I bet we can put other Yo-Kai in this team. I remember the Yo-Kai watch game, where-" Xiaomu began before Burly stopped her.

"Sorry, little lady. But the team is full. Four is the maximum for a buster team." Burly said.

"But you can exchange Yo-Kai. How many have you got?" Jexi asked.

"We need help of no others, woof." Inunyan said.

"We've battled oni far longer than you have. Ook ook." Sarunyan said.

"So please let us have our moment of glory, tweet tweet." Kijinyan said.

"SO what are we waiting for? Lets get out there and kick some butt!" natsu said as the group wnt out to face the Oni, ready for battle with Jack and Mac in front.

"Who wants a piece of the champ?" the two asked before seeing the four cats step up.

"You two are noble fighters, but its time for us to battle the oni." Momotaronyan said.

"Alright, if I remember correctly from the game, battles like this start when-" Xiaomu began as Burly stopped her once more.

"Just watch and learn, little missy." Burly grinned.

The four cats looked at each other as they separated.

"Huh? Momotaronyan's facing it along!" Nate said.

"Yeah. He's the tank. He attacks and takes hits leaving the others to do the work." Burly said pointing to Sarunyan climbing a tree and tossing coconuts at Gargaros while Inunyan attacked from behind with bites and punches. Kijinyan stayed far back as he healed the three as they attacked. "Like how a buster team operates now?" Burly asked them.

"Oh, I get it! Nate, call a tough yokai, one who heals, one who attacks from afar and a close range fighter." Rainbow said as Gargaros was beginning to fall.

"I'm on it! I got the four picked out. Calling Jibanyan, Noway, Blazion and Tattletell!" he shouted.

Before the group appeared a white wall with arms and legs (Noway), a small old lady with long arms (Tattletell), a lion with a fiery mane (Blazion), and of course Jibanyan himself.

"There. Its perfect. Jibanyan is the attacker, Noway's the tank, Blazion's the ranger and Tattletell's the healer." Nate said.

"Nice. You're getting the hang of this, kid." Burly siad.

"Hey, Blazion! Been awhile!" Natsu said as Blazion returned it with a loud roar.

"And he even called Tattletell and Noway. I haven't seen those two since our last visit here." Rainbow said. "Tell us how you've been."

"No way!" Noway said.

"Tell tell." Tattletell said.

"Not much of a talkative group, but it works." Jexi said as a thud was heard as they saw the felled Gargaros and four cats standing victorious over it.

"Good job, my brothers! Way to put the meouch on gagaros!" Jibanyan said.

"Yes. But now you all face me!" shouted a deep voice as something fell down from the sky. Before them stood a monstrous creature with a cat like appearance. It stood tall over the group with red fur, long tails, sharp teeth and in its hands was the manifestation of its anger, which it bit into.

"I've heard rumors of the Yo-kai. He's a boss yo-kai who use to demolish villages in the ancient past. He demolished metal monsters with his fists. He is known by a single name….Red J." Burly said.

"Hahahaha! So, like my new digs? I do. What, you wimps think you can take someone like me on?" Red J asked as he kicked away Gargaros into a building, demolishing it.

"He kicked away Gargaros….like he was just a stuffed toy." Kirito said in shock.

"Now, come! Fight me if you can, losers! Come mess with the real champ!" Red J said.

"Ready you four?" Nate asked his team. They all gave their replies and engaged.

"Yeah. I wanna piece of this too." Jack said.

"You? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh. You and shorty couldn't even leave as much as a dent in Gargaros. You think you got a chance against me?" Red J asked.

"Heh. Mac and I both took down our own big opponents. Who's got our back?" Jack asked as no one stepped up before a familiar figure joined the two.

"No way. Its him." Jexi said in surprise as Venoct joined the two.

"I have your backs. Besides, I have my own vendetta against this monster." Venoct said.

Battle sart:

"Huh. Who would have though two champions would form a team like this?" Venoct asked them.

"Hey, I never thought I'd ever meet a Yo-kai before I even knew they existed." Mac laughed.

"Still, feels god to be back in the ring." Jack said.

Let's….fight!

Jibanyan ran in with a Paws of Fury as Red J knocked him back. As he tried to attack the champs and Venoct, Noway came before them just in time to block it off.

"No Way!" he called out as he defended them.

Tattletell then healed Noway as Blazion roared, setting Red J on fire.

"Let's not give them all the credit." Little Mac said.

He doged an oncoming punch from Red J as if a boxer like person was doing it.

"Heh. I guess a tiny thing like you would run and hide." Red J said before Jack punched the monstrous cat in the face, not really doing much damage.

"Ha! You call that a punch? They call you a champ?" Red J laughed as he flicked Jack into a building.

"No." Mac said running up his arm as a star glowed. "THIS is a punch!"

His star punch connected and Red J recoiled in shock.

"Ugh, so that was… the star punch. I can see why you are a champ. Too bad it didn't do much." Red J mocked.

"Damn it." Mac said before seeing Venoct running toward the monster.

'Out of the way! This is where I have vengeance!" Venoct said jumping into the air as his dragon scarf split into eight and began colliding with Red J's fists, beginning to overpower the monster.

"Hey, reiji, lets get in there and show him what Shinra can do! We havent shown our special yet!" Xiaomu said.

"Don't." Burly said. "If you do, you'll damage Venoct's pride. He needs this, after what Red J did during his time as a human."

"What do you mean?" Jexi asked.

"Red J destroyed Venoct's village. His rage and hatred towards the monster is what made him the Yo-kai you see today. His Yo-kai name is Venoct, but he is known by another name...Orochi." Burly explained.

"The 8-headed serpent? That Orochi?" Xiaomu asked in shock as she watched Venoct fight.

"The very same. Though the eight heads people claim are to see are actually the two heads on his dragon scarf moving super fast." Burly said.

In a matter of minutes, Red J was finished.

"I...I scoop. You guys ...have won my wrath later on." Red J said as the group saw the clouds beginning to part.

"Looks like Terror Time is being lifted." Whisper said.

"I may be going with Terror Time….but beware. There are strong and powerful forces who lie in wait even as we speak. Beware." Red J said as he vanished along with Gargaros in Terror Time as the light of the moon shined down from the sky.

"Well, that was.. Uncomforting." Kogoro said as another teleport shift started.

"Well, guess its time to us to go." Jexi said.

"Hold it!" Momotaronyan said before he and his three friends presented their medals.

"Take these, as a symbol of our friendship and brotherhood." Momotaronyan said to the heroes.

"Their medals. We'll give these to sunset as soon as we see her. But for right now, Rainbow, keep hold of them.' Jexi said tossing them to her.

"No worries. I'll protect them all." Rainbow said before seeing Burly offer his own.

"Don't be afraid to call me in if you need a refresher course." Burly said.

"Oh yeah. Besides, I could learn a lot from you." Rainbow said as the group gathered and slowly began to approach the rift. 


	24. Operation: Crackdown

When they came out of the rift, they soon found themselves inside a strange room full of demonic statues and old ruins.

"Arthur, is this place…?"

"No. It does have a demonic energy to it, but I've never seen anything like this before." Arthur said.

"Yeah. Its really creepy. Like something could just pop out at you." Mii said as they saw movement in the rubble as a familiar zombie came out.

"Oh yeah! You guys came just like we planned it!" Raptor said. "Even my baby, Hsien-Ko came!"

"Aiyah. Of course you would be in a place like this." Hsien-Ko said.

"Is someone going to help me or not?" shouted a voice as they saw a woman in a soldier uniform standing still nearby.

"Imca!" Kurt said.

"Oh, she's in the military where youre from, huh?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. Her number is 01 but her name is Imca." Riela said.

"Thank heavens you two are okay. I arrived here too, but my body wont move." Imca said.

"We must be back in Gain Ground. It's the only possible explanation." Spectra said.

"What the heck is Gain Ground?" Jexi asked.

"It's this future VR that features massive waves of monsters and the objective to rescue teammates." Rainbow said.

"Yes. Its the only explanation for this. But we need to rescue Imca. Also, there seems to be something off about these statues." Motor said.

"Yeah there is. I know what it is too, but I'm not spilling my guts." Raptor said.

"Tell us pretty please." Hsien Ko asked.

"Okay, my sweet baby! They're actually Dimensional Bombs. After about 1 hour, they're all gonna go off and destroy this whole Gain Ground system with you in it." Raptor said.

"Knew that would work. Now we just have to make it to the statues and bust them up before they blow." Natsu said.

"No you won't." said a voice as the two book creatures Omicron and Necrom appeared on a pillar.

"Our bounties!" Haken said as Alisa appeared on the opposite pillar.

"Heihachi Mishima identified. Along with new target Jin Kazama." Alisa B. said.

"Alisa, status report!" Jin commanded.

"I will eliminate both immediately." Alisa said.

"What? What is this?" Jin said in anger.

"Someone reprogrammed her. And here comes more trouble." Xiaoyu said as several monsters, aragami, zombies and devils came into the room. And were soon joined by angels carrying McKraken.

"Hahaha! This is making a stylish entrance!" McKraken said laughing.

"Great. The calamari came with a couple of chickens." Bahn said.

"And Bayonetta's still wounded. How am i gonna fight these guys without a partner?" Hope asked.

"Really? Witchy pies down? Oh yeah. Makes it that much easier for some payback. Go and get him, boys!" McKraken said as the angels flew at Hope.

Suddenly water and two giant hands caught and crushed the angles.

"Backup has arrived!" Hope said seeing Mika, Cerebella and Juvia.

"What? That wrestle girl? Why the heck is she here?" Raptor said.

"Even though I'm on a quest with Master Zangief, I cant ignore your crimes! Well actually, it's because im on the quest that I cant icnore them." mika siad. "You cant just turn your back on a friend. Besides, we're stuck with you till this rift business is over."

"Hope darling! I came to help, but don't look to this as a date even if you are madly in love with me." Juvia said.

"Uh, what?" Jexi siad before Juvia saw all of the pairs.

"Oh no, the love square has, become a… Love Maze!" Juvia said picturing the thought in her mind, and erupting pink volcano with all of the pairs.

"What a healthy imagination." Mii sid.

"It's anything but healthy. You don't wanna see her when Hope manipulated her feelings." Lucina said.

"Hey, Hope boy. You better not go after Hsien Ko. Cause she's gonna be my wife!" Raptor shouted.

"He's getting into this too?" Hope said in shock.

"Wife?" Juvia said picturing Hsien Ko with Hope and then Hsien Ko with Raptor. "I will not let my Hope go with some zombie! I will take you down, zombie man!" she shouted.

"Whoo, at least she didnt put Gray in that thought." Natsu said.

"Hahaha! So you think you can win?" shouted a voice as at the end of the room appeared creature with a menacing face and a face on its stomach.

"Astaroth. Of course you would come. Every time I slay you, you just resurrect anew." Arthur said.

"I am undying Arthur. Even if you slay me a million times, I will always come back!" Astaroth said.

"Looks like we got a good room here. I like it." Jexi grinned.

"Yeah. I was gonna say the same thing." Luffy added.

"Me too." Natsu said.

"How the heck can any of us say no to a room of baddies?" Batsu said.

"Split up and clear the room!" Jexi said.

Chapter 17: Operation: Crackdown

Hope turned to see Bayonetta gone from the group. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but this is for the best for her. Besides, Juvia and I are a much better pair, water and light and all." Hope said before McKraken approached the two.

"An item huh? Well, let's make it official and smash the two of you together." McKraken said.

"Uh…" Hope said. "Lets just go already."

"I can help you out, subject." Devilotte said.

Battle start:

"This feels weird. Me teaming up with a criminal." Hope said.

"I order you not to think about it and protect me with your body!" Devilotte said.

"What? No, it wouldnt happen to Gray, so it can't happen to Hope." Juvia said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Hope attacked with light blasts as Juvia did with water attacks. As they attacked McKraken with these, Devilotte came in.

"Fool! A Princess is in your presence!"

She started by sending out her robot servants to attack the squid Yo-kai with all of their force before a mechanized fist was pulled back.

"N-wha?"

The fist then came forward as it hit both her and McKraken directly.

K.O!

"I keep losing…!" McKraken said.

End Battle:

"Well done servants. You did moderately well." Devilotte said.

"This from some crime lords daughter." Hope whispered.

"Gray will never be her slave, I promise that." Juvia said.

"Ow. Right in the ink sac. I gotta get going anyway. Its time for me to check on the kiddies." McKraken snickered.

He dashed away while Mika and Crebella rescued Imca.

"Thanks. Now lets clean this up." Imca said.

Battle start:

"If I overlook one enemy, I never be able to look master Zangief in the eye again!" Mika siad.

"Well, she's passionate." Imca said.

"Even more so than when i used to be in the circus." Cerebella said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Cerebella and Mika attacked in their own ways with vice-versa and calling in Imca.

"I will defeat the enemy!"

Imca charged in with her large weapon as she open fired onto the enemies with Var before gearing up a final shot.

"I have no remorse!"

She then unleashed the large blast from her weapon upon all of the monsters in her sight.

Special attack: Showstopper and Peach Assault

On the oncoming Raptor, Mika grabbed him and backdrop tossed him to her tag partner Nagaosto, who choked him as he was tossed to Cerebella.

"Ready for the Main Event?"

Cerebella grabbed him with Vice Versa and began tossing him all around. After that, she threw hiM into the air.

"Try to get outta this!"

Slamming into Raptor with a hip chek from both Mika and Nagaosto, they dropped him into the sword held by Vice Versa.

K.O!

End battle:

"I never thought hitting your opponent with your own body would be as effective as a gun." Imca said.

"It's called a hip check." Mika said.

"I'm pretty sure that's not what she meant." Cerebella said.

"Aw well! Guess I'll just called it quits for now!" Raptor said running out of the room.

"Well, he is a terrible boss, Necrom." Omicron said.

"I definitely agree Omicron." Necrom said.

"Okay, whose got tweedle ne and tweedle om?" Yuri asked.

"Why take them on individually, when we can use a multi attack to take them down?" Haken said.

"We've got em!" Gemini said charging in with Erica.

Multi Attack: Tyrant of Texas & Gras au Ciel

Erica unleashed a pulse of light that knocked the two into the air.

"Tyrant of Texas!"

Gemini unleashed her spirit on the two as Erica flew in with angel wings on her back.

"Extinguish the darkness, O' Holy Light!"

Her wings unfolded as the two were attacked by a multitude of feathers before sent flying.

K.O.

"Ugh. Guess its time for us to get lost." Necrom said as the two vanished.

"Okay. Looks like we only have Alisa and Astaroth left to deal with." Hope said.

"So, whos getting them."

"Whichever team attacks Astaroth, I shall support!" Arthur said.

"But first, we need to make it past miss robot." Zoro said as Alisa took a stance against the group.

"I must obliterate all targets…" Alisa said.

"Not on our watch." Hope said as Jin and Xiaoyu approached Alisa.

"Alisa was made by my company. I must be the one to take her down." Jin said.

"Go for it, Jin." Akira said.

"Would you mind if I assist?" Korosensei asked them.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Jin said.

Battle Start:

"This is a serious matter, so no being a fool." Jin said.

"When it comes to teaching, I am always serious." Korosensei said.

"And when it comes to you, Jin. I'm serious about that too!" Xiaoyu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Jin and Xaioyu moved in without a moments notice, Korosensei following.

"I have to be more forceful with the one." Korosensei said.

He slapped and bashed Alisa with his tentacles before grabbing her.

"Ready for a trip around the world?"

Korosensei flew around the area super fast before crashing back down to Earth with Alisa B.

"Now we put an end to this." Jin said.

Special Attack: Jab

Xiaoyu came in with a few kicks before bending downward.

"Phoenix Pose!"

She then delivered more kicks before trading off with Jin who mercilessly punched away at Alisa right into a wall as it started to give way.

"I'll teach you the meaning of fear!"

With a final punch, Alisa B. fell right through the wall.

K.O.

End battle:

"And that was the lesson on Tekken." Korosensei said.

"Lesson? Please tell me there's no quiz on this." Xiaoyu said.

"Xiaoyu, get serious." Jin said.

Alisa's body sparked as her head popped out and flew off.

"Oooh. I've heard of a head case before, but this is taking it a bit too far." Korosensei said.

"Alisa must have realized her body was too damaged and decided to abandon it till it was repaired." Jin said.

"So, you weak mortals and Arthur choose to face me? Ha! I am the invincible Astaroth!" Astaroth boasted.

"Astaroth, your evil shall be taken down!" Arthur declared.

"We can help with that, right Lucina?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, taking a demon down is no stranger to me." Lucina said.

"Very well. Stay close to my side, fair maidens!" Arthur said.

Battle start:

"So it appears not all damsels require the aid of a fair knight." Arthur said.

"We all know times change with time itself." Lucina said.

"Yeah. Some girls know when to bring the fight, man." Rainbow said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Rainbow and Lucina went at it, Arthur not far behin as they did major damage.

"Watch how my weapon cuts!"

Arthur began cutting into Astaroth with his sword and spear before his armor turned bright gold.

"Give me the power, Golden Armor!"

A bolt of lightning then hit Astaroth with Arthur being armorless for a moment before retreating with the pieces.

K.O!

End Battle:

"I hope I have proven myself to you, fair maidens!" Arthur said.

"Think of a way to not break your armor up when battling." Lucina said.

"At least he was wearing underwear." Rainbow said.

"Hmm. I suppose I must take my leave now. Have fun being destroyed." Astaroth said as he left.

"Strange. He seems so confident we'll be destroyed." Hope wondered.

The group approached the final demon statue with Arthur walking towards it.

"Okay, let's bust this thing up." Leone said before they saw something fall into Arthur's hands. It was Alisa's head.

"Maybe...I could give a suggestion? I have a bomb inside of my head. I could eliminate the statue in one go." Alisa said.

"Very well. I will be careful with your maiden head." Arthur said placing Alisa's head on the statue. But after that, the eyes of the statue glowed, paralyzing all of the group where they stood.

"Raptor you basta…" Hsien Ko said. "We can't even move now."

"Oh no." Alisa B said.

"Miss Alisa. Can you detonate yourself?" Arthur asked.

"What? Are you crazy Arthur? You're too close to the statue. You'll be caught in the blast!" Jexi said.

"Indeed I will. But I cannot move, so nothing I can do about that." Arthur said.

"Commencing detonation." Alisa said.

"Arthur! Don't do this! There has to be another way!" Hope said.

"Young Hope, I realize that you gave two children a lesson on being a hero. Allow me to give you one: sometimes, one cannot be called a hero without willing to sacrifice your own life. Even if I am gone, the fight against the demon forces will still go on." Arthur said.

"You bet they will, man!" Natsu said with tears rolling down his eyes.

"Valkyrie, are you prepared to keep the fight going?" Arthur asked.

"Of course!" Valkyrie said.

"Detonating….now." Alisa said as she exploded. 


	25. Light and Darkness

After the explosion, the group found themselves on a large ship.

"Now I definitely remember this. This is the Woglinde, a ship the Galaxy Federation Army." Tron said.

"So we were blasted back into the future huh? As if time and space weren't warped enough." Ken said.

"But imagine...if we were too late." Pai said.

"And its all thanks to Arthur and Alisa's head." Kaguya said.

"Yes. He was a true knight indeed." Flynn said.

"Yes. I am a knight of true worth." Arthur said arriving without his armor.

"Yeah. Thanks Arthur." Hope said tearing up before he and the rest of the group saw Arthur.

"WHHHHAAAATTTT?" Everyone asked in shock.

" I almost forgot Arthur could survive an attack with his armor." Dante said.

"You knew and didn't say anything!?" Dan shouted.

"Here. I brought you another armor." Valkyrie said to Arthur.

In aflash of light, Arthur was suited up. "Perfect!"

Laser blasts were then heard.

"I think wed better see whats going on. To the bridge!" Haken said.

At the bridge, the cockpit opened up to see the ships systems firing at a another ship and four small jets.

"Hey, thats…" Pit began.

"Star Fox. But who are they firing at? A gang of villains?" Lucina wondered.

"Keep firing, you fools!" A general at the bridge said.

"This ship is full of Gnosis, sir! We're being invaded from the inside out!" a grunt said.

Pit ran in, shot down the gang members and activated the inter com. He then cleared his throat.

"It's about time you showed up, Fox!" Pit said impersonating General Pepper.

"Pit? Is that you? Are you in the Woglinde and doing a bad impersonation of Pepper at the same time?" Fox asked.

"Hey, this is the best I could come close to! Lady Palutena also did the Do a Barrel Roll bit." Pit said.

"We do say that a lot." Falco said butting in.

"Listen, you need to get off that ship pronto! Its infested with Gnosis! Kos-Mos is suppose to be on it, but we lost contact." Fox said.

"Finally. We have to get to her before T-elos does. But without her Hilbert effect, wait, the Gnosis, they're already on our space." Kogoro said.

"The ship has a device that forces any Gnosis on board into our space. Think of it as a build in Hilbert Effect." Fox said. "Just stay put. Me and Falco are gonna dock and try to join you." Fox said.

"We should split up." Hope said. "One group goes down to find Kos-Mos in the ship, the rest of us will stay here and defend the bridge until Fox and Falco get here."

"I'll lead my pair along with Kogoro & Mii, Chun-Li & Morrigan, Devilotte,Kite &BlackRose, Reiji& Xiaomu,Jin &Xiaoyu,Haken&Kaguya,Lindow,Tron&Servbots,Flynn,Lady, Neneko, Akira & Pai, Ryu & Ken, Heihachi, Eren and Filia, Cerebella and Mika, Juliet and Shizuo, Akame and Sheele and Sabo to the lower levels while the rest of you defend the cockpit." Jexi said.

"Got it. Good luck." Hope said as the others left.

"Alright Fox, you've stalled enough! Get in there!" Peppy said.

"Yeah, we have things out here!" Slippy said.

"Thanks guys." Fox said as he and Falco headed for the ship.

"Got two fighters on my tail!" Falco said.

"Use your brakes!" Slippy said as Falco broke as the ships went past him.

Back on the ship, the group defended against the Gnosis before Selvaria warped into the ship.

"Great. The lady general is here." Leone said.

"Selvaria Bles!" Kurt said.

"So we meet again Nameless Squad." Selvaria said.

"Hope you and those Ouma monsters fight properly without getting in the Gionis's way." Hope said.

"Oh, Ouma isn't in on this one." Said a voice as two figures appeared. Those figures were Jedah and Riemsianne.

"You. That demon queen from before." Hope said in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Riemsianne asked him.

"Ah. So you are Hope. That lovely girl with pig tails I ran into earlier called you the big brother I believe." Jedah said.

"Elise? Ah no, I knew Jexi should've used something other than snow to hold her." Hope said.

"Yes. But it was thanks to that weakness that she and her friend are now in my possession. McKraken may have failed to deliver them to me like the other children, but this makes up for it." Jedah said.

"And now, we shall be rid of you." Riemsianne said.

"Halt!" shouted a voice. A rift was cut open and in jumped Tome and Cyrille.

"Riemsianne, you've gone too far this time. I'm going to beat you!" Toma declared pointing his sword at her.

"The boy and girl who were transported by the magic circle." Arthur said in surprise.

"Uh...who exactly are these guys?" Rainbow asked Hope.

"They're a pair who have the shining force on their side. Toma and Cyrille." Hope said.

"Hey, it's the blue guy! What was his name? Oh yeah! Nope! And his gang." Toma said.

"Nope's group seems to have gained numbers in both power and weirdness. I am uncertain if we can still trust him." Cyrille said.

The main doors then opened.

"What is it now?" Jedah said as two shapes jumped into the room and illusioned into the three, knocking them back. Fox and Falco had arrived.

"Buh?" Toma asked. "Anthropomorphic animals? You don't see that everyday. I wonder if they taste as good as the boars back home?"

"Were not your lunch, kid." Falco said.

"What?" Jedah asked in surprise. "Who are these two?"

"We're Star Fox, Jedah Dohma. And we know about you. You're buddy McKraken's been taking kids all across the worlds. We aren't leaving till we bring you in and you tell us where they are." Fox said.

"Very well. It's good to see the Shining Force in action."

"You want it huh?" Toma said. "Well it's right here!"

Chapter 18: Light and Darkness

Fox and Falco went in first with support from Sabo.

Battle Start:

"Star Fox and the Revolutionary army seem alike, dont they?" Falco said.

"Yeah. We both just want some freedom and peace." Sabo said.

"Even if we gotta fight for it, be it Arwing or Pirate." Fox said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Fox did a multi-kick barrage while falco used his illusion attack and jetted upwards. Both then did a blaster and illusion combo.

"I'll show you the fire of my brother!"

Sabo came in with his pipe, attacking with both it and his Dragon Claw techniques in tandum before pulling a fist back.

"Ace, watch over me. Fire Fist!"

A large fist of fire then hit dead on.

Selvaria intervened and tried to attack, but Falco's reflector shot countered her.

"You ain't getting no chance. It's our turn!" Falco said.

Special Attack: Landmasters on the Move

Fox and Falco chained multiple attacks before jumping into the air and striking with the Fire Fox.

"Now, Landmaster!"

Fox called a land master and fired its main cannon as falco called one of his own.

"Personally, I prefer the air!"

He swiftly change the Landmaster to the Gravamaster and fired a missile barrage and its cannon, defeating Selvaria.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Another battle won for the side of freedom." Sabo said.

"One things for sure, Star Fox has never lost it's touch." Falco said.

"And with us, it will never lose it once." Fox said.

"Ugh. It's still not enough." Selvaria said.

"You aren't going to escape Valkyria!" Imca said.

"Your revenge is going to have to wait, woman from Tiluca." Selvaria said vanishing.

"Now it's your turn, Riemsianne!" Toma shouted as he and Cyrille approached the demon queen.

"I've got your back, you two. On my honor as a warrior-maiden, let's fight together." Valkyrie said.

"Sounds good to me. Stay close, Valkyrie, Cyrille." Toma said.

Battle Start:

"Eternal Sword, bring me victory!" Valkyrie said.

"Shining Force, give me an easy win!" Toma said.

"It just sounds embarrassing to hear you say it like that, Toma." Cyrille said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Toma and Cyrille then attacked Riemsianne with a combination of both sword and magic before calling Valkyrie in.

"This will be a fatal battle!"

Valkyrie came in with her followers and spear as they pushed back the demon queen before Valkyrie went into the air.

"Unleashing powers! Big Magic!"

She grew large and fell on top of Riemsianne before shrinking back and retreating.

"Now let's finish her off, Cyrille!" Toma said.

Special attack:Holy Sword Shining Force

Toma and Cyrille then went in with Toma attack with fire attacks and Cyrille doing ice attacks before they summoned a tornado that sent Riemsianne into the air.

"Let's go, Cyrille!"

"Ok, Toma."

The two with their Shining Forces slashed through Riemsianne at the exact same time she fell from the sky.

K.O.

Battle end:

"You must consider the reason you were chosen to wield the Holy Swords." Valkyrie said.

" Instead of wasting time thinking, I'd rather use this power to make sure no more wars break out." Toma said.

"I think you've got the gist of it, but a little more thinking wouldn't hurt you." Cyrille said.

"Ugh." Riemsianne said.

"Stop causing trouble on different worlds, already! Why are you teaming with that guy?" Toma asked.

"Let's just say we all have a very similar goal." Riemsianne said vanishing.

"A similar goal, huh? Don't know what goal she means, but I don't think I wanna be around to find out." Hope said.

"Okay Jedah, youre dealing with a servant to the Goddess Palutena now." Pit said.

"Ah. Then show me the best of your ability then, flightless angel." Jedah said.

"Need help from a Viper, angel boy?" Bahn asked.

"Yeah. We need some power to take him down." Pit said.

Battle Start:

"You know, people might respect you a little if you had more muscle." Bahn said.

"He does have a point there, Pit." Carol said.

"Hey! I didnt need it for the monsters I faced during the wars. Although when I think about it, I do get into a lot of fights." Pit thought.

Ready….FIGHT!

Pit and Carol went in with bow and artificial parasite on Jedah, who was equally on par with them. Jedah counteres some blows until Carol caught him off balance with her Death Crawl.

"Youve got no footwork!"

Bahn then came in with fists raging as he uppercutted and punched the demon with all his might.

"I'm gonna smack you up bad!"

Bahn then gave one last punch before retreating.

"Guess its time for us to show Jedah a special combo of our own!" Pit said.

Special Attack: Divine Finish

Carol and Pit comboed Jedah as Pit flew into the air.

"Equipped! The Three Sacred Treasures!"

The Three Sacred Treasures then flew toward Pit as he was armored from head to toe, firing a barrage of light arrows at Jedah.

"I'm no monster any more, but you'll still feel this!"

Carol's parasite then grew in size as she slashed all across Jedah before one final vertical slash.

K.O.

End Battle:

"We won another battle, Pit." Carol said.

"Yeah. Nothing can beat an angel!" Pit said.

"Maybe you wanna test that theory?" Bahn asked.

"Hahahaha! What is it about all of you here that makes me so interested?" Jedah asked as he laughed.

"Our pizazz maybe?" Erica asked.

"Pizazz? Not really the first word that comes to mind. Besides, I suppose that Kouryuuji girl isnt here. Too bad. She's the most interesting of all." Jedah said vanishing.

"That takes care of the rivals. Now to wipe out the rest of the Gnosis." Hope said.

"Right. I'll check in with Lindow on the comm. He should have made it down below by now." Alisa said. 


	26. Time and Eternity

"Yeah. We're heading toward the room right now. According to Tron, she's in some kind of calibration tank." Lindow said as they arrived to the room only to see T-elos approaching the tank.

"Heh. Funny how I wound up on the Woglinde of the past. Now, I can eliminate Kos-mos before she finishes." T-elos said.

"Ah, crap." Lindow said as T-Elos blasted the tank, only for Alisa B inside.

"What? Kos Mos was suppose to be inside the tank." T-elos said.

"Alisa? Why are you here?" Indigo asked.

"I needed someplace to fix myself and this tank happened to be here at the time." Alisa B said.

"Alisa, before anything happens, erase all command data from before this!" Jin commanded.

"As you wish, Master Jin." Alisa B said.

"But there's something I don't get. If Alisa was in the tank, where's Kos Mos?" Cerebella asked.

Another pair of doors then opened as a white robotic woman came in with a man coated in silver metal. "Oh. I didn't realize there were more visitors. Meow." she said.

"SO thats Kos-Mos. But whats up with her freaky cat meow?" Juliet asked.

"Its a vocal flaw. It was made before she was completed." Tron said.

"And the man she's with. That's Seth, the leader of S. I. N." Chun-li said.

"I've read about him from the 4th street fighter tourney. He was supposed to be an Android under Bisons command, but then he became self aware and started up S. I. N." Filia said.

"Yes. All that is true. Your friend here was giving me a tour of this ship. Its very impressive. SO impressive….I decided to take it for myself." Seth said.

"So, he is not a friend of any of yours?" Kos Mos asked the group.

"Yeah. I would appreciate it if you and T-elos helped us out here." Jexi said.

"Me and Kos mos, working together?" T-elos asked.

"T-elos, how about an arrangement? We cooperate to settle this rift business. After which, you can do what you please." Kos mos said as T-elos grinned evilly.

"Very well. You have a deal." T-elos said.

Seth tossed his suit off and revealed his form and Tandem Engine.

"Show me your powers, all of them! Dont hold back!" Seth said. "Even with my most recent acquisitions."

Appearing in the room came Dural and the Phantom.

"Dural again?" Pai asked.

"And the Phantom too." Haken said.

"Nows a good time as any to take Seth down. Ready, everyone?" Chunli asked.

"Robot battle!" Indigo called out.

Chapter 19: Time and Eternity

Kos Mos and T-elos went if first with support from Alisa B against Dural.

Battle Begin:

"All systems, ready to go." Kos-Mos said.

" All my systems check out as well!" Alisa said with her head removed.

" It certainly doesn't look that way. Put your head back on." T-elos said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Kos Mos and T-elos attacked using their battle systems. Occasionaly, Kos-Mos would let out a meow as she attacked before letting Alisa take over.

"Please accept my humble gift!"

Alisa attacked with her chainsaw arm and exploding head as she flew in the sky before readying a fist.

"This is my finishing move!"

She then sent out a rocket punch on the robot before flying off.

K.O!

"Alright! They got dural just like that!" Pai said before Dural got up and vanished from sight.

End Battle:

"Just accept your fate to become one with me, KOS-MOS!" T-elos said.

"You know that I cannot respond to the request, T-elos." Kos-Mos said.

"Would this be of any help, T-elos?" Alisa asked removing her head.

"Now it's Phantoms turn. Haken, who are you going in with alongside Kaguya?" Jexi asked.

"Lady. Havent seen her in action yet so now's a good time." Haken said.

Battle Begin:

"You really brought out the whole armory. Why put it all onto one weapon?" Haken said.

"That machine gun of yours does look very versatile." Lady said.

"I also highly recommend my Zankantou " Kaguya said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Haken and Kaguya attacked Phantom with Lady not to far behind.

"I can hit them from here!" Lady said.

Lady began firing her gun at the large robot before her multiple times before charging a final shot.

"I will not let you escape my grasp!"

She fired a line of some sort at Phantom before using it like a zip line to zip away from the scene.

K.O!

"Quick haken, reprogram that thing before…" Kaguya said before the Phantom kicked in its engines and rocketed away.

"Well, guess we got a bit of a chase going on here." Haken said.

End battle:

"Hey, did you change up your techniques a bit?" Haken asked.

"I tried adding in some new moves. I'm still learning." Kaguya said.

Jexi and Indigo then faced seth with support from Flynn.

Battle Start:

"Don't hold back. We're on enemy grounds here." Flynn said.

"Never held back once." Jexi said.

"Why do i get the sudden feeling that you have never lost a battle, Jexi?" Indigo asked.

Ready….FIGHT!

Jexi and Indigo went in with both fists raging against Seth who countered with his own fists.

"I can see why Bison would make something like this. He's pretty strong." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Not bad for a robot or android or whatever he is." Indigo said.

"I got it. Lets attack from all sides, Flynn included." Jexi said.

"I'm on the way, leave it to me!" Flynn said as the three moved in, attacking Seth on all sides at once.

"By the honor of the Imperial Knights!" Flynn declared before unleashing his spirit attack as Jexi and Indigo landed a hit on Seth at once. But even after all this, Seth stood uninjured.

"Hmm. So powerful. I think I'll forget the ship for now and focus on what other projects I have." Seth said vanishing from the room.

"That was easy." Indigo said.

"Too easy. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to give up a fight so easily." Jexi said.

After meeting up with the others, they saw a terminal.

"I think we should head back to The World." Kite said.

"The World? Why do we wanna go back there?" Hope asked.

"Because the Feydooms are still lurking, you know." Neneko said.

"And who knows what would happen if it joined with Gan Ground, Cyberspace, or even Lyoko?" Jexi said.

"It would be nothing but chaos then." Kirito said.

"Then we are in agreement. We head back to the World. But in order to reach it, we'll need to go through Cyberspace first. There should be a gate that can take us there." Spectra said.

"Alright, here goes." Kite said activating the terminal which teleported them. 


	27. The Maverick Hunters

The group soon arrived in a strange area with floating shapes and numbers.

"Is this the world? Pretty weird here." Batsu said.

"This is cyberspace. The world inside a computer. The way to the World should be at that gate!" Tron pointed to the nearby gate. But upon seeing the gate, out of it floated out Skeith.

"Skeith? But...how is this possible?" Kite said.

"Did we not beat this foe back in the demon world?" Arthur asked.

"This guy does not know when to quit, it seems." Bahn said.

"Ussaussaussa! So this is where you went." said a voice as Ciseaux came out of the portal as well.

"Speaking of non quitters…" Ichiro said. "I suppose youve been tailing Skeith?"

"Correct. Like a rabbit after carrot. You see, that thing dismantled the World's management system. That is how it escaped." Ciseaux said.

"And we got even more problems. Look who else is here." Natsu said,

A robot with a helmet and cannon appeared with several more robotic baddies.

"No way. Vile?" Tron said in surprise.

"Am I...alive?" it asked itself.

"Well, things are coming along nicely." said a familiar voice as Due appeared beside Ciseaux. "The revival of this foe has been completed just like some of the other foes."

"Revival? Of course. That explains it. They're being brought back from the dead." Jexi said.

"Yes. In fact, Vile isn't the only robot we revived." Due said as two robotic figures walked out behind her. One was completely ice like while the other resembled vampire.

"FreezeMan? And ShadeMan?" Jexi said in shock.

"So, the hunter does still live. I cannot say that I am surprised." FreezeMan said emotionlessly.

"So is the hopeful brat who put me into the grave. Hahaha!" ShadeMan laughed.

"Hold it, all of you!" said a new voice. Out from nowhere came two cyborgs in blue armor with the other donning red and a sword.

"Megaman? No, there's something different about that one." Jexi said.

"You bet. You're looking at Megaman X and Zero, reploid Maverick hunters." Tron said.

"Damn. Not them. We dont stand a chance against them." Shade man said.

"Do not….stand a chance?" Freezeman asked as ice began to spread from where he stood. "Ice Stage!"

The entire field was quickly covered in a large sheet of ice.

"Freeze Man, just as dangerous as I remember him." Jexi said.

"And apparently forgot all about us." Ulrigh siad dropping from above on Frezze man with Yumi. But before the two could hit, a shield of ice protected him from both attacks.

"I did not forget. I could sense you even when the air stood still." Freeze Man said knocking the two back over to the others.

"If youre wondering how we got here, we followed Freeze Man out of Lyoko after a sensor went off. Can't believe we gotta deal with this guy again." Yumi said.

"Out of Lyoko?" Jexi wondered as he saw the two revived robots.

"It appears….a lot has changed since last time we fought." Freeze Man said.

"Yo, X. I hope you are ready to die along with these humans." Vile said.

"Not in your life, Maverick." X said.

"Battle time!" Ciseaux said getting into Prelude.

Chapter 20: Maverick Hunters

"Whoa, this chapters named after X and Zero." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Pretty awesome. We got Maverick Hunters and Lyoko Warriors with us here in cyberspace." Indigo said.

"Can we get down to business? Neneko, back up Ulrich and Yumi. X and Zero will get-" Hope started before finding a hand around his neck. He saw Shade Man choking him.

"You still waste time with strategy. You think I forgot that you killed me? Well, I think its time I returned the favor, yes?" Shade Man asked pulling back a claw.

Juliet and Shizuo caught him off guard along with Bahn.

Battle start:

"Show me what you got, Shizuo. Maybe youre good Viper material." Bahn said.

"Fine, but honestly, I really hate violence." Shizuo said.

"You could've fooled anyone, tossing sign posts and vending machines like you always do." Juliet said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Juliet and Shizuo went in hard tossing in objects as well as attacking Shade Man with a chainsaw before Bahn stepped in.

"Let me at 'em! I'll smack em' down!"

Bahn unleashed punches and uppercuts upon the vampire robot before pulling back a fist.

"This is when I kick your butt!"

He unleashed a powerful punch on Shade Man before Shizuo and Juliet began a special attack.

Special Attack: Chainsaw Paradise

Juliet moved arouns shade man and shredded him with her chainsaw, knocking him back.

"Where the hell do you think youre going?!"

Shizuo then came in with a large street lamp in his hands which he used to bat Shade Man into the air before pulling it back like a Javelin.

"Only pussies run away!"

He tossed the street lamp right at Shade Man, hitting him head on.

K.O.

End Battle:

"Now that what i saw there is Street fighting taken to the extreme." Bahn said,

"I still cant even see how he can lift all of that stuff." Juliet said.

"Huh? How can I lift it? I just can." Shizuo said.

"Hmm. It seems not all of my strength has returned to me yet. So, I take it Laser Man has already assumed control of Nebula then?" Shade Man asked Hope who glared at him. "By that look, he has. Good. Then our final alternative plan is already underway. This is where I leave for now."

Shade Man flew off into the sky and out of sight.

Ulrich, Yumi and Neneko engaged Skeith.

"We'll keep you on hand so we can have back up on this guy." Ulrich said.

Battle Start:

"Feel free to give Neneko a call if you still cant solve your Lyoko mystery, really." Neneko said.

"I think we already uncovered a lot of stuff there. What more is there to solve?" Yumi said.

"How to put a stop to all of it for starters." Ulrich said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ulrich and Yumi went head on with Katana's and Tessen fans on Skeith. Neneko then came in

"Time for Neneko, it is."

Neneko went in attacking with her light projections and as well as her Ripper before creating a line of them.

"Neneko's strength is the greatest mystery of all, it is!"

Neneko unleashed all of her buzzsaws of light upon Skeith before walking off.

K.O!

End battle:

"Now here is someone who definetly could relate to us in Lyoko." Yumi said.

"And how does she relate to us?" Ulrich asked.

"Because Neneko is good at fighting, really." Neneko said.

Skeith then warped away after being defeated by the three.

"Two down, but four more left to deal with." Jexi said.

"Me and Motor can handle FreezeMan. You! Octopus Teacher! You're backing us up!" Spectra commanded.

"And we'll wipe out Cixaux, due and their forces all at once!" Gemini said.

"Oh, afraid not. I was only here for a short visit anyhow to see how the Koryuji girl was doing. Ta ta." Due said vanishing.

Gemini and Erica then charged at the mass of Steam beasts, Due's forces and Prelude.

"Oh, come on!" Cixaux said.

Multi attack: Tyrant of Texas and Gras au Ciel

Erica unleashed a pulse of light upon the enemies as Gemini took to the air with her sword in hand.

"It's "on stage"!"

She unleashed another pulse of light before Erica appeared above her with bright white angel wings.

"Miraculous Light, go to their hearts!"

Large storms of feathers appeared in the air attacking all of the the enemies in her vicinity.

K.O!

"Obliterated by a multi attack in only a short time? Well, this means nothing. Its time I hop along the old rabbit trail." Ciseaux said ejecting out of Prelude and vanishing.

X and Zero then attacked Vile with back up from Tron.

Battle Start:

"I feel that I must warn you as a member of Bonne Pirate Family that if you would commit any crime…" Zero said.

" I would never do such a thing while in a company of Maverick Hunters!" Tron said.

"That just makes me more worried about what you would do when we aren't here." X said.

Ready….FIGHT!

X and Zero attacked with the X buster and Z saber against Vile and his blaster. Tron then moved in.

"Guys, go get 'em!"

Her Servbots moved out against Vile as they attacked with all their might before the big one came down.

"Smashey-smashey!"

The King Servbot hammered Vile before spinning off with Tron.

"Is that all you got?!" Vie asked.

"Of course not! Remember this?' X said.

Special attack:Ultimate Armor & Rakuhouha

X and Zero then began firing and slashing at Vile with all of their might.

"I'll beat them down."

Zero then unleashed a shockwave as he and X climbed into the air while attacking Vile with their signature weapons before Zero sent Vile down with X donning his armor.

"Now! Ultimate Armor!"

X rocketed into Vile at high speed right out of sight.

K.O.

End Battle:

"Mission complete. That was a bit more difficult than I expected." X said.

"How about I give you a little reward for all your hard work?" Tron asked holding a screwdriver

"That's not a tool for rewarding people." Zero said.

"Ugh! This isn't good. I'm not yet strong enough to beat you, X. But I am sure to do it in one of these worlds." Vile said vanishing.

Spectra and his group started the confrontation against Freezeman.

Battle Start:

"Let's not hold back against our enemy." Spectra said.

"That is a good lesson in assassination. I'm never underestimated, yet i still give it my all." Korosensei said.

"This isn't a classroom, you know." Motor said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Spectra and Motor went in with electrical surges and sword slashes on Freezeman before calling in Korosensei.

"Now then, what to do with you?"

Korosensei swatted Freezeman with his tentacles before grabbing him.

"Time for a field trip."

Korosensei rocketed around cyberspace before crashing into the ground with him.

Special attack: Lighting Formation-Alpha

Spectra jumped back as Motor charged in with a wide array of electrical attacks on Freeze Man before a beam began charging.

"Charge output at 100%"

The beam was fired, launching Freeze Man high into the air before Spectra appeared riding on Zekrom.

"Feel the shock of my power!"

Zekrom then unleashed Fusion Bolt as it smashed FreezeMan right into the ground.

K.O.

End Battle:

"Well, that went out perfectly." Spectra said.

"Yes, and excellent and successful attempt. Full Points!" Korosensei said.

"We're being graded on battle now?" Motor asked.

Freezeman then got back up.

"How many times does this make I've been ressurected? Three by my count." FreezeMan said. "It seems I am always the pawn." he added before vanishing.

"Three times? But, he hasn't even been resurrected once." Jexi said. "Unless, that Freeze Man is from the future."

K...kite?" said a weak voice.

Kite turned to see Aura inside of a green capsule of sorts.

"Aura? Why is she so weak?" Kite asked.

"Because Skeith damaged the management system, remember?" Hope said.

"Yes. My body is in a rapid state of disrepair. Skeith, he has scattered my pieces. Now I will warp you to inside of the World." Aura said warping them to the church.

"Is this a church?" Estelle asked.

'Yes. Inside the World, but it is so far beyond my control. It won't be long...before I cease to be." Aura said.

"We gotta find the other fragments of you. Do you know where they are?" Motor asked.

"I know the locations of three of them." Aura said. "I can power the Chaos Gate to take you to each of these pieces."

"Got em." Motor said. "There are key words to each. First 'Raging Haunted Mansion', the second 'God Eating Fools Carrier' and the last one is 'Transporting Merciful Goddess" Motor said.

"It would seem there is yet another reason for us to split up. Me, Hope and Jexi will each lead teams to each of these locations." Spectra said.

"I'll take the House of the Dead." Hope said. "With me is Akira and Pai, Yuri and Estelle, Flynn, Bahn, Juliet and Shizuo, Kite and Blackrose, Tron and her servbots, Neneko, Frank and Hsien-Ko, Dante and Demitri, Arthur, Dan and Natsu, Yosuke and Peacock, Teddie and Leone and Seryu."

"I'll go for the Goddess One." Jexi said. "I'll take Zephyr and Leanne, Vashyron, Lady, Kurt and Riela, Batsu, Ulrich and Yumi, Devilotte, Sanger, Reiji and Xiaomu, X and Zero, Cobra, Gemini and Erica, Jin and Xiaoyu, Haken and Kaguya, Luffy and Ace, Sabo, Cerebella and Mika, Robin and Parasoul, Akame and Sheele and Korosensei."

"Then that leaves the carrier. I'll take Kogoro and Mii, Kirito and Asuna, Ryu and Ken, Soma and Alisa A, Lindow, Alisa B, Heihachi, Ichiro and Sakura, Chun Li and Morrigan, Valkyrie, Toma and Cyrille, Fox and Falco, Rainbow and Lucina, Imca, Kos-Mos and T-elos as well as Zoro and Sanji." Spectra said.

"Then let's agree to meet back within the World." Jexi said as he, Hope and Spectra put there hands over the other before each group departed.


	28. The House of the Dead

We open to a stormy mansion where in the courtyard of it were Chris, Jill and Rikiya regaining their bearings as they looked around.

"So, if we think about this correctly, the fountain brought us here after what happened on the Bermuda. But the questions is why?" Rikiya wondered.

"Look! Over there!" Jill said pointing to a girl with white clothing.

"You there! Girl, its okay if you're scared here. Tell us your name!" Rikiya called out.

"I am a segment of Aura." she said.

"Segment? What is she talking about?" Jill wondered before zombies crawled out of the fountain.

"Damn. Just had to be zombies." Rikiya said.

As the three battled the zombies, appearing behind them was Hope's group.

"Okay. We're here at the mansion." Hope said.

"Hey. Its Chris and Jill. Even Rikiya's here too." Frank said. "Wait, you guys are real right?"

"Funny, we were about to ask you that same question." Rikiya said.

"Trust us. We are very real." Hope said.

"Aura! I see her!" Kite said.

'Yes. But...I can't sustain myself in this world much longer." Aura said.

"Breathe, girl! Breath!" Bahn said.

"She's not a real person." Tron said.

"I can store her data in my bracelet until we get back to the World itself." Kite said.

"So you just need to get close to her so we can get her into that thing." Shizuo asked.

"We'll protect the boy from any incoming dangers." Chris said before several Feydooms appeared on the left side of the courtyard.

"Ah great, Feydooms. Hopefully, they're the only danger here, right?" Blackrose asked.

Then appearing in the center of the courtyard was a zombie like creature.

"A BOW. A Tyrant type too." Chris said.

"That's the Nemesis T-type. How is the Pursuer even here?" Jill wondered.

Then another horde of Zombies with Raptor appeared on the right side.

"I'm taking you all down this time, suckers. Then me and Hisen-Ko are going on a date!" Raptor said.

"Aiyah." Hsien Ko said. "Why did it have to be Raptor?"

Raptor laughed before he heard revving. "Huh? Someone leave their car running?" Raptor asked before a figure on a motorcycle jumped over the courtyard walls, bouncing off Raptor before stopping in front of the group.

"Well, I wasn't sure you were gonna even show up." Shizuo said.

"Celty!" Yosuke said.

"Holy crap, are we glad to see you." Hope said.

Celty then typed in something. "Thanks. And you are…?" she typed.

"Oh, right. She didn't know about the mission to free me. Names Hope the Victor, co-leader and partner to Jexi." Hope said.

"I'm Celty Sturluson, a transporter. I was on a job when I got stuck here. And where is here exactly?" she typed.

"The World. And this has been happening alot lately. Rifts have been popping up. We'll get you and shizuo back to Ikebukuro, but for right now, you need to help us fix this. Please?" Kite asked.

Celty thought about it for a moment before typing something in. "All right, but we need to discuss payment afterwards."

"Let's go! Make every movement count!" Chris said.

Chapter 21: The House of the Dead

"Let's not waste time. If that Nemesis thing is the collection of your fears, then hold nothing back and face it with full force!" Rikiya declared.

"We need to use multi attacks to clear out the Feydooms and Zombies." Hope said.

"Sure and make it a lot less fun. I say we just face them like normal!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles.

"The Feydooms are the most important to clear out though. Akira, Pai!" Neneko said.

"Right. We can handle clearing them out no problem." Akira said.

Multi Attack:Tetsuzankou & Kousen

Akira and Pai attacked the Feydooms with multiple strikes and hits before preparing for the closer.

"Try my Kung-Fu!"

"Crush them, Pai!"

They then did a joint shoulder striker that destroyed the feydooms they were facing.

K.O.

"Oh! You guys are gonna get it now!" Raptor said before Celty pulled up and blocked his way.

"Ha! You gonna try and take me on by yourself, girly?" Raptor laughed before seeing Frank and Hsien-Ko.

"She aint alone, freak." Frank said.

Battle Start:

"Darkstalkers? Cant say I've heard of them. Not even you, Hsien-Ko." Celty typed.

"And I've never heard of a dullahan until today either." Hsien-Ko said.

"I should come by your town sometime, it'd make one heck of a scoop." Frank said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Frank and Hisen-Ko attacked Raptor as Celty drove in.

"Rush Delivery!"

Celty drove back and forth on her motorcycle repeatedly hitting Raptor with the front wheels.

"Time for the finisher!"

She made her shadowy scythe that cut right through Raptor.

"Were not done yet!" Frank said.

Special Attack: Dead Rising

Frank flip kicked raptor upwards and Hisen-ko struck, using blades and conjoining with franks attacks as a bomb launched Raptor into the air. As he flew, he was pulled into Hsien-Ko's sleeves.

"I'll throw a nice one!"

Hsien-Ko tossed Raptor out of her sleeve as Frank readied a bat.

"Time to leave the scene."

He hit Raptor head on with his bat, sending him soaring through the air.

K.O.

End Battle:

"I never thought I'd be using my skills to fight like this." Celty typed.

"Attacking with a motorcycle and a scythe from your body is actually pretty unique." Hsien-Ko said.

"It is compared to the stuff Chuck, Nick and I do in our own zombie outbreaks." Frank said.

"Well, at least it wasn't a total lost. I got my butt kicked by Hsien-Ko and I don't care one bit!" Raptor said vanishing.

Kite and Blackrose made it to Aura and stored her in the bracelet.

"Now, time to finish Nemisis and those tyrants." Chris said reloading.

"With some support from me." Rikiya said.

Battle Start:

"You should not rely upon guns alone. You must train your bodies to become weapons as well." Rikiya said.

"I couldn't agree more. I need to keep working on my fighting skills." Chris said.

"That's true, but just don't start spinning around or shooting flames everywhere." Jill said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Chris and Jill started off by firing their guns and rifles right at Nemesis. It was after this that Rikiya was called in.

"Evildoers, be warned!"

He attacked with punches and knife stabs before he lifted Rikiya up in one hand.

"Explode to the heavens, Fireworks!"

Fireworks held in his hand exploded as he quickly retreated.

Special Attack: Pale Rider & Genesis

"Genesis, activate!"

Jill quickly scanned Nemesis as she and Chris quickly rushed into action as they attacked with guns and tactical manuvers such as kicks and punches before Chris slid on the ground with his long gun.

"I'll show you how to survive!"

He fired it, leaving a gapping hole inside of Nemesis.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Phew…mission complete, for now." Jill said.

"This is still far from over." Rikiya said.

" There's no telling what will happen next. But that's just part of our job description, eh Jill?" Chris said.

Nemesis then slowly got up. "S. T. A. R. S!" it said before leaving the area.

"Scary. I can see why he doesnt like you, Jill." Hope said.

"Great. Now I have to worry about that horrible thing following me around once more." Jill said.

"Now lets hope the others get those pieces." Juvia said. 


	29. God, Man, and Demon

A lumbering creature in an odd diving suit walked alongside a little girl with a tatterred dress, pale brown skin and glowing yellow eyes, the Big Daddy and Little Sister.

"I wish I had some Jellies." Little sister said. "Come on, Mr. Bubbles. We need to find some." she said.

The Big Daddy agreed before he saw a tentacle grab the little sister. And the tentacle belonged to McKraken.

"Sorry, big guy. But the little girl's coming with me." he laughed as he began running with the little sister.

Big Daddy wasted no time. He dashed to the epicenter of the tentacle and used his large drill to clice the tenatle clean off, catching little sister.

"Thanks, Mr. Bubbles." the little sister said as they saw the tentacle grow back.

"Damn it. I really need that brat too. We need 100 kids. We're so close." McKraken said.

As the par of Rapture continued, they saw a boy with silver hair as they stopped.

"Who is that? This one sees the sunshine. Look Mr B!" Little sister said going up to none other than Yu.

"Whoa. Um, can I help you two?" Yu asked.

"We're looking for jellies. Mind helping us?" the little sister asked as the Big Daddy followed.

"The files on the ship said something about a pair like you. A biologically enhance human desinged as maintenance turned to a monster. The Big Daddy, who would risk his life to protect his little sister." Yu said before the little sister was grabbed again by McKraken.

"Ha! I'm not giving up so easily!" McKraken laughed.

"Mr. Bubbles!" the Little Sister called out as McKraken opened a rift and jumped through.

Yu and Big Daddy followed, appearing in the second location of Aura's fragment.

Just before that though, Spectra and his group arrived to the large carrier.

"So, this is where we wind up. Should have figured considering the name." Lindow said.

"Yeah. But its not really our own world is it?" Soma said.

"Lots of aragami here. Even those tusked ones." Asuna said.

"Those aren't Aragami." Alisa A said.

"Nah. They're boars from my world. They're pretty tasty when you catch them and roast them up." Toma said.

"Really? Guess I could grab a couple for us for later." Sanji said.

"There's even some people from the ancient Bermuda tribe on this carrier." Chun-li said.

"And look who else happend to show up." Cyrille said seeing Aura's fragment, but also Riemsianne floating in the hole of the carrier.

"Riemsianne!" Toma said.

"Ah so glad you could come oh great user of Shining Force." Riemsianne said.

Appearing next to her was Aya-me along with several Kouma as well.

"Even Aya-me came with her." Ichiro said.

"This time were getting our comrade back." Sakura said.

"Ah!" they heard a shout as a familiar cop climbed up onto the carrier.

"It's Bruno!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Like to return the greeting, but I got problems of my own right now." Bruno said as a Vajra jumped onto the ship right behind him.

At that moment, McKraken came through the rift.

"Aya-Me! I got the kid, and shes bursing with power, no sqidding around." McKraken said.

"Wonderful. Were there any problems?" Aya-me asked.

"Nope. There was a big guy after me, but I think I lost him!" McKraken said.

Big Daddy and Yu came through the rift after him.

"Uh...scratch that last part." McKraken said.

"Its Yu!" Lucina said.

"And he's… partnered with a Big Daddy, of all the creatures he could be with." Spectra said.

"Dang. Didn't think you'd have the guts to follow me here. But, you just lost the chance to save the girl." McKraken chuckled tossing the little sister into another rift as it closed. "I'll have to retrieve her later, but for now, you got me to deal with."

"Looks like we gotta work together." Yu said. "Can I count you in for a fight?"

Big Daddy just groaned and readied his drill.

"I think thats a yes." Yu said.

"Uh, can I get in on these fights? I just got here and all." Bruno asked.

"Of course. Now lets do this!" Rainbow said.

Chapter 22: God, Man and Demon

(Cue- Persona 4 arena: Reach out to the truth in Mayonaka Arena)

Yu and Big Daddy started first with their Solo partner being Heihachi.

Battle Start:

"Interesting. Show me the power of Personas and Rapture's technology, you two." Heihachi said.

"We aren't some test subjects for your company, Heihachi." Yu said.

Big Daddy groaned in agreement with Yu.

Ready….FIGHT!

Yu and Big daddy attacked with their Sword, drill, personas and Plasmids before they called in Heihachi.

"Try my Iron Fist!"

Heihachi came in with punches and kicks against McKraken before pulling a fist up.

"Fall to Hell!"

He hit McKraken with a fist infused with energy against him.

"I get the feeling, you two aren't done yet." Mckraken said.

Special Attack: Myriad Truths and Rage of Rapture

Yu summoned Izanagi and slashed with his own persona as Big daddy charged.

He groaned deep as the spheres on his helmet turned from yellow to red as he drilled right towards McKraken. He gored him in the chest and tore a deep hole as Izanagi flew into the air and evolved into Izanagi no Okami.

"This is the power…..of the World!"

Izanagi no Okami then fired a huge blast of energy at McKraken.

K.O!

End Battle:

"The Wild card is powerful, but i see no reasoning with you in my future, Narukami." Heihachi said.

"Yeah. If you try to come after me, be ready to fight." Yu said.

Big Daddy groaned in agreement.

"Well, guess I should have seen you fighting back, huh?" McKraken asked.

"Now talk! Where is that girl you took?" Yu asked.

"Hehehe! Delivered personally to Jedah himself. Her makes 97 kids I took. 3 more before the final show." McKraken said vanishing.

Rainbow then came up.

"You two make an awesome team. Personas and a bioweapon."

"But where was he taken from? Rapture is an underwater city barely noticed by anyone." Alisa B asked.

"From some underground sub or something. I wound up there by accident when looking for you guys." Yu explained.

"Uh, guys? Wanna focus?" Falco asked referring to the charging Kouma, Aragami and Boars as well as the Bermuda Tribe throwing their spears.

"This time, leave the varja to us." Soma said getting Alisa A and Lindow togehter.

Battle Start:

"I'm still not used to seeing Soma take the lead. This'll be fun to see." Lindow said.

"Soma, now's your time to show what you can do. Hee hee." Alisa A said.

"Whatever. Just make sure you two don't fall behind." Soma said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Soma and Alisa attacked the Vajra with successful hits, devouring alot of the beasts flesh. Lindow then sprung into action.

"Sorry, but you gotta open a line of fire!"

Lindow fired and struck the Vajra with his aragami arm before leaving into the air.

"Play time is over."

He gave one final strike with his Aragami arm, killing the creature easily.

K.O!

"This is an easy task….for God Eaters like us." Soma said.

Battle End:

"Somewhere along the way you've gotten good at working with others, Soma." Lindow said.

"That's called communication skills, Lindow." Alisa A said.

" Making fun of me now? Pfeh, this is why I prefer working alone." Soma said.

"As usual, we'll take Aya-Me." Ichiro said.

"Oh, no! You've hogged her long enough, I want a crack at her!" Rainbow said.

"But she's…." Sakura began.

"We know, a friend of yours. But I promise we will bring her back to you." Rainbow said.

"I got your back." Bruno said.

Battle start:

"I find it unusual that a man like yours would attack with a mop, clock and pepper." Lucina said.

"Hey, in the field, you gotta use whatever you can get your hands on. Guns can't always be the answer." Bruno said.

"You gotta learn to think outside the box. That's the mark of a great cop, isn't it?" Rainbow asked.

Ready...FIGHT!

Rainbow and Lucina attacked Aya-me, their weapons dealing great damage.

"Ugh! Wh-what?" Aya-me asked.

"So that's why they wanted to fight. Parallel Falchion and the Rainbow blade are both light weapons, and Kouma are manifestations of darkness, matter and antimatter! Aya-me's body cant counter such things." Sakura said.

"You…!" Aya-me shouted before Bruno came in.

"Here comes the Cavalry!" 

Bruno started by firing the rounds in his handgun before tossing an axe, mop and pepper at Aya-me before grabbing a bomb filled grandfather clock which exploded on impact.

"Overdid it agaaaaaaain!"

He dived out of the way with his uniform shredded from the explosion.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Ha! That's what I expect for Mr. Dynamite!" Rainbow said.

"Indeed. He lives up to his name." Lucina said.

"Like I keep saying, call me Bruno." Bruno said.

Aya-me stood on the ground gasping as Rainbow approached her.

"Aya-me or Ayame or whatever you call yourself. Its time to come back to us." Rainbow said.

"I'm sorry...but its too late for me." Aya-me said before flying off.

"Ichiro, did you see that?" Sakura asked.

"For one moment, I could see a part of the real Ayame peak through. There is still some hope!" Ichiro said.

"Now the only one remaining to be defeated is Riemsianne herself." Spectra said.

Kos-Mos and T-elos arrived next to the Aura fragment and absorbed it right into Kos-Mos's body.

"Fragment recovered before deletion. Aura is safe." Kos-Mos said.

"Good, cause demon lady is all ours." Kirito said as he Asuna and Alisa B. approached Riemsianne.

Battle Start:

"Wow. I am really impressed by your design, Alisa." Kirito said.

"I thank you for the compliment, Kirito." Alisa B said holding her head.

"Just wish you could keep your head on sometimes." Asuna said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Both of them attacked Riemsianne with their sword skills against her demon magic before calling in Alisa B.

"Understood. DIE!"

She fired her missiles and tossed her head bombs at Riemsianne before readying her two fists.

"Confirming enemy range. This will hit!"

The super missile then hit as Kirito and Asuna moved in for a final blow.

Special: Excalibur Combination

Both of them struck her with their swords before Kirito drew Excalibur and leapt into the air as Asuna chanted a spell.

"I'll assist as best I can."

"This is the Holy Sword!"

Kirito then slashed right through Riemsianne.

K.O!

End Battle:

"An excellent display in swordsmanship, but it is still only by human standards." Alisa B said.

"Wow. You don't pull any punches when it comes to compliments." Asuna said.

"Yeah. Maybe I should consider installing some sort of compliment filter for her." Kirito said.

"Its over, Riemsianne! Let's settle this once and for all!" Toma shouted.

"Sorry, there is still so much for me to do. I oh so look forward to my next destination and hope to see you two there." Riemsianne said as she flew off.

"Alright were halfway there and… that thing is coming with us, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. Of course he is. His little sister was stolen and he's not going back home till he gets her." Yu said.

"Geez, I knew Big Daddy's were menacing, but I never thought we'd actually have one as an ally." Rainbow said.

"Hey, stranger things have happened before." Sanji said.

"Its no matter. Besides, we can just take him apart as a science experiment for later on." Cyrille said.

Big Daddy just saw things differently. Yu is his partner, and one way or the other, Little Sister is coming back to him. 


	30. Ulala's Swingin Report Show

Jexi's group arrived to a tall tower where they saw a strange statue on wheels.

"So, this is the Cardinal's art studio huh? Interesting." Jexi said.

"But what's with this statue? Is this supposed to be Leanne?" Indigo asked.

"Uh, let's change the subject." Leanne said.

"And what's with her legs? Was she constipated or something like that?" Batsu said.

"Seriously, let's move on to something else." Leanne said.

"Yeah. Out of all the worlds, wasn't expecting us to go back to ours." Vashyron said.

"We haven't exactly touched on what you do. I've heard about the Resonance of Fate series, but I'm embarrassed to say I don't know what you even do." Indigo said.

"Well, let me explain things. First off, we're in Basel, a world of its own inside a tower. Its ruled by the Cardinals of the church who make all the important decisions for the people. Me, Leanne and Vashyron work as Hunters, people who are hired to take out enemies for money, like mercenaries." Zephyr explained.

"Very interesting." Robin said.

"Strange. I know this is where the fragment located, but I can't seem to sense it." X said.

"I am...here." said a voice as they looked at the statue. "I am trapped….within the inner workings of this statue."

"Well, can you get out?" Parasoul asked.

"Of course. But it will take time, but until then, I need to be protected." Aura said.

"Good thing this things on wheels." Jexi said before they saw monsters appear on the field.

"Looks like Basel's residence decided to give us a little welcome party." Zephyr said taking out his guns.

"We gotta make sure to protect the statue." Jexi said.

"5...4...3...2...1!"

Chapter 23: Ulala's Swingin Report Show!

Appearing up ahead was a girl with pink hair in a space like outfit holding a mike.

"Hello out there, space cats! This is Ulala with a special new show bulletin from Space Channel 5!" she said.

"Ugh, of all people, she had to be here." Devilotte said.

"Ulala! Didn't we tell you to stay with us?" said a familiar voice as Sonic and Tails came beside her. "Oh, guys!"

"Who is this woman? I thought we agreed no reporters?!" Jexi said.

"Sorry, she's just an old friend of ours." Tails said.

"Oh my. Viewers, right now I am viewing the daughter of the Helldorado emperor himself. Princess Devilotte de Deathsatan IX. Recent reports say that her candy allowance has been capped to a measly 300 yen. Care to comment?" Ulala said.

"I have no comment!" Devilotte said.

"Viewers, we appear to have arrived in some strange place with a strange group of people and a very creepy statue moving along the tracks." Ulala said.

"Um, this is Jexi, and were trying to get a friend of ours back in one piece." Indigo said.

"Jexi? Never heard of him." Ulala said before several aliens creatures and a robot appeared at the end of the tracks. "This just in. Coco Tapioca and several Morolians have just appeared at the end of the tracks, fighting for the monsters it seems, which goes to show how easily manipulated these aliens are!" Ulala said.

"Well, no going back on this now. Protect the cart and keep it moving. Sonic, Tails, keep Ulala with you." Jexi said.

"Gotcha. Ready, Tails?"

"Ye….ah?" Tails said before seeing Dokugozu and Dokumezu above the two of them.

"You about to say something, fox boy?" Dokugozu asked.

"Now, boys. Don't go roughing them up just yet." Saya said appearing behind them.

"Oh great, the werefox is back." Reiji said. "What is it now?"

"We just came to test how Byakuya X would do in a virtual environment, like this one here. But, I suppose we could have a little fun. Smashing that statue seems like a good start." Saya said.

"Okay. Enemy aliens and monsters on one end, Ouma on the other. This is gonna be fun, isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Luffy replied.

Sonic and tails started off with Ulala.

Battle start:

"A double Sega collab between us and Space Channel 5. Haven't seen this since All stars racing." Tails said.

"And that was Tails breaking the fourth wall for no reason. We now go back to our program!" Ulala said.

"Man, Is everything with you just one big news show?" Sonic asked.

Ready… Fight!

Sonic and Tails spin dashed into the enemys and Sonic used his homing attack as Tails used his cannon. Ulala then came in.

"Support has been a success!"

Ulala came walking in a several strange creatures with her attacked the enemies in front of her.

"Here goes!"

She blasted twin ray guns at the enemies before walking off.

K.O!

End battle:

"Any words you'd like to share with our viewers at home?" Ulala asked.

"Uh, sonic, is anyone even watching us?" Tails asked.

"I think she's always been this way." Sonic said.

"What a strange woman, yet a very interesting one at that." Korosensei said.

"Hey Zephyr, If you don't mind, I'm switching over to Akame and Sheele's team." Vashyron said.

"Yeah, you have been with us for awhile. We'll take Cobra in exchange." Zephyr said as the two exchanged teams.

Battle start:

"Night raid is very interesting compared to us here in basel." Vashyron said.

"Yes, though I am not sure you are thinking of Night Raid as how we know it." Sheele said.

"Probably dirty thoughts. Or the fact he thinks that we do the same things he does." Akame said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Akame and Shelle attacked with Murasame and Extase with Vashyron right behind them.

"Who do you think you're messing with?"

He fired his gun at the enemy as he jumped all across the battlefield before leaping into the air.

"Poor unlucky bastards."

He continued to fire it as he leapt of the scene.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Nice work girls! Especially with those bunker busters!" Vashyron said spinning his arms in a circle.

"Pervert." Akame said.

"But he's not as bad as Lubbock, that's one plus." Sheele said.

Zephyr and Leanne along with Cobra broke through the line of Morolians in order to face Coco Tapioca.

Battle Begin:

"I'm hearing….that you think your makeup has smeared, Leanne." Cobra said.

"Hearing one's own thoughts is kinda creepy, and invasive." Leanne said.

"I dunno whether to think it's a trick of the mind or not." Zephyr said.

Ready….Fight!

Zephyr and Leanne went in hard as they fired their guns and bombs at the large robot, only doing little damage before calling in Cobra.

"You're gonna die now."

Cobra attacked with Poison Dragon Scales and Poison Dragon's Sword Horn before breathing in.

"I heard your last prayer."

He unleashed a Poison Dragon's roar upon the robot, only for it to take a tiny more damage than Zephyr and Leannes attack.

"Damn. Then again, its not like robots are weak to poison or anything." Cobra said.

"Is it weak to, this?" Zephyr said.

Special attack: Midnight Bell

Zephyr and Leanne attacked with a barrage of bullets and grenades and even freezing it and shooting at it. They were soon falling from a clock tower.

"Zephyr, it's the same as that one time."

"You're right about that, Leanne."

They both tossed a final grenade from each pocket at Coco Tapioca before they went off.

K.O!

Coco Tapioca spazzed out before exploding into pieces.

End Battle:

"Zephyr, I didn't think you would think of Leanne like that." Cobra said.

"You mean love? I really dunno about that." Zephyr said.

"Really? Maybe you should listen some more, Cobra." Leanne said.

"Aw. No more Tapioca? Aw well, pack it up, boys." Saya said.

"Really? But what about the heroes?" Dokumezu asked.

"They're not going anywhere. We'll just get them some other time." Saya said as she and the other two vanished.

The statue arrived at the end of the tracks where it crumbled with Aura coming out of it.

"Incredible! The creepy statue of nightmares has birthed a beautiful girl! Tell us your name, miss!" Ulala said.

"My name is Aura, and I am part of the World's Management system." Aura said.

"Can we save the interviews for later please?" Gemini said.

"Aura, you feeling alright?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes. I feel just fine." Aura said.

"So, Ulala, what are you gonna do now?" Jexi asked.

"Between Devilotte and the Maverick Hunters and other famous celeb's, this could be a huge ratings bonanza. I'm following this train till the very end. Besides, I would like to know who's controlling the Morolians." Ulala said.

"Just don't interview us." Indigo said. 


	31. Maidens on the Battlefield

The three groups have returned to Mac Anu, returning the three parts of Aura back to the girl.

"Thank you, for returning three of my fragments to me. I've already regained some of my power." Aura said.

"Aura, where is your fourth fragment? Do you know where it is now?" Blackrose asked.

"Yes. I do. Skeith currently has possession over it." Aura said.

"We get him, the world is restored, right?" Kirito asked.

"Yes, but there is a problem. Skeith is not in the World or in the virtual reality all together. He has escaped back into reality." Aura said.

"And where is he now?" Hope asked.

"I do have his location. Allow me to log you out to there." Aura said.

Inside of a familiar pyramid, the group arrived inside with Skeith on top of a pile of junk.

"Marvel Land?" Valkyrie said in surprise.

"Hey, this is the place where that magic circle is." Dante said.

"Skeith!" Kite shouted to the silent being up above, but before they could react, down below near the circle appeared Due and her cronies.

"Oh, well isn't this a pleasant surprise. How have you all been?" she asked them.

"Due! Why are you here?" Kogoro asked.

"Not much. Just making a little side trip." Due said.

'You aren't going to summon something are you?" Mii asked.

"Well, wouldn't be much of a trip if I didn't summon something now, would it?" Due said.

"This could be bad. An imperial tank already followed us here, imagine what else she could call?" Riela said in shock.

"Just get down there and stop her!" Spectra shouted as Skeith escaped.

"But what about Skeith?" Asuna asked.

"Its fine. We'll get his location from Aura later. This is more important." Kite said.

"Let's start with our first guest!" Due said as Selvaria appeared on the field with more Orox Phlox monsters.

"Selvaria Bles!" Kurt shouted.

"Valkyria!" Imca added.

"Nameless Squad. It seems I've been called into action. It shall be fitting for you to die where we were summoned." Selvaria said.

"Now for star number 2!" Due said as Juri appeared on the field.

"Huh? How'd I end up here of all places?" Juri groaned.

"Oh, great, Juri." Mika said.

"Huh? Loser wrestling girl? And she's with….oh. I remember you clearly big arm hat! I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart!"

"Number 3!" Due said as Saya and a couple Ouma monsters appeared as well as Katana and Akatana and even a Byakuya X.

"Well, this is interesting. It was only a few moments after we met last time. Looks like we get that other crack at each other after all." Saya said.

"She even brought Saya here too. This is getting so dangerous." Xiaomu said.

"And a ton of monster reinforcements. This is not looking good at all." Hope said.

"And now for our final guest…." Due said activating the circle only for another hero pair to appear. "What? But that shouldn't be happening. I already called out all of the female fighters I needed."

"I guess that applies to all female fighters, in this case, Ruby and Yang." Hope said.

"Well, this was quite a surprise." Saya said.

"It doesn't matter who is on the enemy side as long as they fall like the rest." Selvaria said.

"Yeah. I say destroy'em first, ask questions later.' Juri said.

"How the heck did we get here?" Ruby asked.

"We'll explain later! Right now, help us!" Juvia shouted.

Chapter 24: Maidens on the Battlefield

"I'll support those two girls. Besides, no reason to leave them unattended." Vashyron said.

"We know his real reason." most of the women thought as he went over to the two.

Battle start:

"I actually heard of Remnant in basel. Though its mostly just a myth at this point." Vashyron said.

"Well, its definitely not a rumor, though we've never heard of Basel before either." Ruby said.

"But we all have good skills. No reason to let them do the talking." Yang said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ruby and Yang went in slicing and punching monsters in their way before calling in Vashyron.

"I can ready your every move!"

He began firing his gun and leaping across the field before leaping into the air.

"You'll be dead by the time you know what hit you!"

He fired his last couple of bullets before leaping off screen.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Now, dont even think what youre thinking, or else your next." Yang said.

"Oh, um...you got a nice pair of weapons?" Vashyron said.

"Aw. Now that's pretty nice." Ruby said.

"Well, guess this is as good a time as any to take them out." Juri said rushing toward them before Mika and Cerebella intercepted.

"Sorry, but we aren't letting that happen." Mika said.

"Fine. I'll tear you two limb from limb before going for them." Juri said.

"I'll help you girls out." Teddie said.

Battle Start:

"Not everyday I get the company of two fine ladies like yourself." Teddie said.

"You don't mind if I put this bear in a headlock, right?" Mika asked.

"He always wants to score with someone, just ignore him." Cerebella said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Mika and Cerebella went in with all they got, Juri countering with Tae Kwon Do against each move before they called in Teddie.

"A wild animal on the loose!"

Teddie spun into Juri with his claws and many novelty attacks of his own before calling out his persona.

"Tedmiya!"

He tossed Juri into Kintoki Douji as it flew into the air and exploded, yet with Juri still okay.

"You….just keep pissing me off, don't ya?" Juri said.

"Well, guess we gotta go with the big guns, huh?" Cerebella said.

Special Attack: Showstopper and Peach Assault

Mika quickly grabbed Juri and backtossed her to Nagaosto who in turn handed her to Cerebella.

"Its show time!"

Cerebella tossed Juri about with Vice Versa before throwing her into the air with Mika waiting.

"Match point: Me!"

Mika hip checked Juri as Cerebella gave a finishing blow with Vice Versa.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Wow. Nothing more amazing than strong women!" Teddie said.

"Wow. Thanks….I think." Cerebella said.

"A compliment like that is not normal." Mika said.

"Bah! Who needs ya? I'll just get my chance another day." Juri said running out of the pyramid.

"Youre next, Saya!" Reiji said.

"Is that suppose to be a threat or a compliment?" Saya asked innocently.

"Dang that stupid woman!" Xiaomu said as Celty walked up to them.

"Please, let me help you with this." she typed.

Battle start:

"Reji, when do we get our own motorcycles? I'm jealous of Celty for even having one!" Xiaomu said.

"Its not really a motorcycle, its my horse." Celty typed.

"Besides, you need a license, which I know you don't have." Reiji said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Reiji and Xiaomu attacked with their guns, swords and Xiaomu's staff before calling in Celty to assist.

"Not happening!"

She drove in fast, striking Saya each time with her motorcycle before pulling out her scythe.

"It ends here!"

She sliced right through Saya before driving off.

'Let's do it now! The special move!" Xiaomu said.

Special Attack: Shinra Bansho: Ultimate

Reiji knocked Saya into the air as Xiaomu's hand glowed as a sphere surrounded Saya.

"Xiaomu Waaavvvveeeee!"

As soon as she was trapped, Reiji began the attack

"The power of Tenchi Banbutsu!"

He struck with a multitude of weapons like guns and swords before the final golden gun. And and Xiaomu each grabbed their own signature weapons, doing a synchronized slash that only showed after sheathing their weapons.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Shinra? Pretty strange coincidence your group goes by that name." Celty typed.

"Whats wrong with it? Its a great name." Xaiomu said.

"I think she means that someone she knows has the same name." Reiji said.

"Aw man. Oh well. If you don't succeed the first time, try again." Saya said vanishing.

"Enough of this!" Selvaria shouted as her Valkyria activated.

"Imca, Reila, lets put her down!" Kurt said.

"Roger!" Reila said.

"Right behind you." Imca said.

Battle Begin:

"We're going to make it back to our homeworld safe and sound, understand?" Kurt said.

"No problem. I won't die in a place like this!" Imca said.

" Kurt, Imca... I'll protect you both!" Riela said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Kurt and Riela both fired their rifles at Selvaria, her only taking minimal damage before calling Imca in.

"I can't stop now!"

Imca charged in firing her own signature weapon at Selvaria, doing big damage before the final assault.

"Var has no weaknesses!"

She fired everything at once before retreating with Kurt and Riela taking over with a special.

Special attack: Localized Assault

"Salvo, fire!"

Kurt and Riela started a massive gun assault against Selvaria as well as an assault of flames before Kurt stepped back with Riela going into Valkyria.

"I must use this power to protect everyone!"

Her lance glowed bright as she fired a beam of light that hit Selvaria head on.

K.O!

End battle:

"Riela, Imca, we won thanks to you two." Kurt said.

" N-Not at all. If it weren't for you Kurt, I…" Riela said.

" That's right. I... didn't do it for you." Imca said.

Selvaria groaned as she got back up.

"Its over general. Give it up." Kurt said.

"No. Until we return to our homeworld, I will not die!" Selvaria shouted before vanishing.

"That only leave Due." Jexi said.

"A multi attack should end this nicely." Hope said before feeling a pain in his stomach.

"Hope? What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"Something...is here." Hope said.

"Yes. That boy has sensed me." said a voice as a figure walked into the room. "That does make sense since I have been collecting the energies of his comrades."

"Its you. The one who's been gathering the lantern energies." Jexi said.

"Laser….Man." Hope said.

"So, you are the heroes Shade Man told me about. I must say, you are not quite what I had expected you all to be." Laser Man said.

"Why are you here?" Due asked.

"Lord Meden requests your presence back at base." Laser Man said.

"Oh. Fine then. This place isn't really suitable for the things to come anyway." Due said teleporting.

"Meden?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. He is the true leader of Orox Phlox and currently ally until I complete the reaping." Laser Man said.

"Protect hope! He has the last lantern energy!" Jexi shouted.

"Protecting him is useless. I already collected it from another. I believe he known as Saint….Walker was it?" Laser Man said. "The power battery he carried is drained. The collection phase is over. The reaping phase is currently active."

"And that would be?" Dan asked.

"Elimination of true evil...Lanterns. Multiverse Wide!" Laser Man said.

"Lanterns...are the true evil?" Indigo asked.

"I have learned many things after acquiring these power batteries. Emotions for one, another is the destruction left behind by these lantern factions. So I will wipe them all out." Laser Man said.

"No.. you wont do that…" Hope said getting up. "Lanterns are heroes for justice! They deal with crimes all over the galaxy!"

"That is true, currently. But according to records in the past, most of these evil factions started from original corps such as green and blue. In order to permanently eliminate their evil, all factions will be erased." Laser Man said. "After they are gone, the worlds will finally have peace all of their own."

"But you will kill everyone!" Natsu shouted.

"Not true. The reaping will only destroy the power within rings as well as the core batteries as well as the chosen lantern energy inside of people, leaving them unable to wield the rings. It will lead to a few deaths, but then again, there is no such thing as always escaping unharmed." Laser Man said.

"Then if this is done, Hope will…" Juvia began.

"Be nothing more than a normal human boy, correct." Laser Man said.

"We cant allow that. Hope's our friend! We won't let you touch him!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah. We already saved him once, we can do it again." Jexi said.

"I see. Well, I suppose I will let you spend your last days with him." Laser Man said warping away.

"Damn. He's even more twisted than I thought." Jexi said.

"Not only did we let Skeith and Due escape, but now knowing this. We have to stop him. No matter what." Hope said.

"Quick! Come outside!" they heard Valkyrie shouted as they ran out to see a large rainbow in the sky.

"That's the same rainbow from the Endless Frontier." Haken said.

"But, that was a while ago. It should have already vanished." Kaguya said.

"Looks like the merge is already starting. We need to head back to the endless frontier." Reiji said as they ran across the rainbow, surprised to see a large battleship above the town near the Fujisakura.

"That's the same one we came in right?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. The one with the dimensional transporters." Haken said. "That ship shouldn't even be active right now."

"This warrants an investigation. I'll take a team up there while the rest of you stay near town." Spectra said. "I shall take Chun Li and Morrigan, Lindow, Alisa B, Ryu and Ken, Tron, Akira and Pai, Heihachi, Vashyron, Yuri and Estelle, Dante and Demitri, X and Zero, bruno, Chris and Jill, Sanger, Valkyrie, Zoro and Sanji, Toma and Cyrille, Kos-Mos and T-elos, Kite and Blackrose, Arthur, Ruby and Yang, Leone and Seryu, Robin and Parasoul, Korosensei, Dan and Natsu and Cobra."

"Then we wish you good luck, Spectra." Jexi said as Spectra's group moved out. 


	32. A Storm of Romance

The group of Jexi and Hope went into the Fujisakura as Kaguya felt something.

"The spirit within the tree. Its ever increasing." Kaguya said.

"Yes. I say the spirit is growing quite well." said a familiar voice as Aya-me flew down from the air.

"Aya-me! The Kouma!" Gemini said.

"Why are you here?" Ichiro asked.

Just then, Ciseaux appeared nearby. "Why, we're here to take the tree for ourselves. Its quite nice and reminds me a bit of the old one that grew in Paris."

"Now, allow us to take the tree and kill it." Aya-me said.

"No! This tree is beautiful! The world must continue to look at its beauty!" Sakura said.

"Too bad, girly! That tree is coming with us!" shouted two voices and Eins and Drei appeared nearby.

"The Belanos Brothers." Kogoro said.

"Yeah. This tree's gonna die and become our tree of spiritual evil." Drei said.

"So move aside if you know what's good for ya!" Eins said.

Just then, Saya appeared with a Byakuya X as it flew over to the Belanos Brothers.

"About time, fox girl! Now have Byakuya X suck up all this energy so we can get back to Lord Meden!" Eins said as Byakuya X began doing so.

"This is….getting serious now, isn't it, funbags?" Saya asked seriously.

"Yes. If this keeps up, the tree itself will die." Kaguya said as the heroes began to feel a shaking.

"Oh yeah! Looks like Byakuya X is working perfectly. Trees about to erupt with spiritual force!" Eins said.

"This is not good. I'll try to restrain it." Kaguya said.

"Wait, Kaguya! Don't try to restrain it!" Ichiro called out. "I am going to try something."

"Try something?" Erica wondered.

"Sakura, I'll need your help. We're going to send this force up into the heavens!" Ichiro declared.

"Okay, Ichiro!" Sakura said.

"What in the world are you doing, Ichiro Ogami?" Aya-Me said.

"Do what you need to do, Ichiro." Saya said.

"Sakura." Ichiro said.

"Ogami." Sakura said.

"We are the same color…" Ichiro began.

"As the cherry blossoms." Sakura finished as a large surge of power over came the tree as sakura petals began falling down once more.

Chapter 25: A Storm of Romance

"Incredible. So this is real love power!" Juvia said.

"Better do something before the spotlight's taken entirely from me." Haken said. "Hey, baddies! Mind clearing out now?"

"Hardly. Our plans for the tree are ruined. We ain't leaving without a fight." Eins said.

"Yes, guess you'll have to face all of us then." Saya said walking over to the heroes side.

Hope bugged. "Youre… fighting with us? What happened to…"

"Let's just say that Orox Phlox and Ouma's goals aren't as similar as I first thought." Saya said.

"I don't trust you for one second, Saya. So I'll be sure to watch you closely." Reiji said.

"Watch all you want, Arisu boy." Saya said.

"Alright, Saya, youre with me and Juvia. Everyone else, pick your targets and keep em off Sakura and Ichiro!" Hope said.

"Uh, its a little too late for that, Hope." Jexi said pointing to Eins and Drei running toward the two. But before they could strike, a large light shined from the two.

Multi Attack: Futari wa Sakura Iro

The two quickly attacked Eins and Drei as a field of cherry blossoms appeared.

"Futari wa... Sakura Iro!" they both shouted.

After that, the cherry blossoms erupted in a huge volcano of fury, rocketing the two Belanos Brothers out of the world.

K.O!

"Holy crap!" Hope said in surprise.

"A field of cherry blossoms….took out the two Belanos Brothers. Amazing." Juliet said.

"You know the old saying about love." Ichiro said holding Sakura's hands.

"Its a violent hurricane!" Sakura said.

"That's right!" said a familiar voice as Boa hancock jumped to the group.

"Oh! Hancock!" Luffy shouted.

"I was wondering when you might come join the fun with the rest of the team." Jexi grinned.

"I was a bit late. But I'm here to support my Luffy!" Hancock said.

"Huh? What's with all of these random weirdos popping up here and there?" Ciseaux said.

"It makes no difference. Love won't protect anything." Aya-me said.

Juvia and Hancock flinched.

"Oh, now youve done it." Hope said.

"Ussaussaussa! I quite agree! To my side, Prelude!" Ciseaux said as he hopped into Prelude.

"Luffy, let me team up with you and Ace so we can deal with this long eared love hater." Hancock said.

"And as you requested, Blue Boy, i'll help you and Rain Woman." Saya said.

"Good. Cause we're going for Aya-me, cause I get the feeling Juvia wants to do this personally." Hope said.

Battle start:

"Show me your power, brother of Luffy." Hancock said.

"Luffy's here? Heh, nice move." Ace said.

"Don't worry. Ace is really strong." Luffy said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Luffy and Ace attacked with Hancock close behind.

"You cannot resist me."

Hancock began kicking away at Ciseaux as parts of Prelude turned to stone with each kick before she put her hands together into a heart.

"I am...Beautiful! Love Love Mellow!"

She turned Prelude to stone, allowing Luffy and Ace to destroy it, leaving Ciseaux sitting on the ground.

"What the? What kind of freakish freak is she?" Ciseaux said before something in his pocket beeped. "You know what? I give! I gotta go get Skeith anyway.' Ciseaux said hopping away.

"Skeith? Does that mean he's nearby?" Kirito wondered.

K.O?

End battle:

"This amazing feeling. Luffy, is this...our honeymoon?" Hancock gushed.

"Nice. My little bros wedding." Ace said.

"We aren't getting married!" Luffy said in shock.

Hope and Juvia with Saya then approached the kouma, Aya-me.

Battle Start:

"You say you're helping us, but I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second." Hope said.

"Watch as much as you like, Hope." Saya said.

"And do not make motions like that at him!" Juvia said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Hope and Juvia charged in attacking Aya-me with light bursts and water attacks before Saya jumped in.

"Maybe I'll be naughty "

Saya leapt right into action attacking Aya-me with her guns and swords at a rapid manner before readying a final strike.

"Gogyo Batto Technique!"

She removed her jacket and struck Aya-me with her claw.

K.O!

End Battle:

"My! Is it necessary to remove your clothes like Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah. I don't like being flashed." Hope said.

"Come on, big boy. Afraid of a little skin?" Saya asked.

"Its over Aya-me!" Ichiro said.

"Not in your life, Ichiro. We'll both be having our final showdown very soon." Aya-me said flying off and away from the tree.

"Okay. We've managed to protect the Fujisakura." Kaguya said.

"Yeah. But it makes me wonder if Spectra is having as much trouble with these baddies as we are." Sheele said.

"Well, he'll contact us as soon as things are okay. Let's just head back to town till then." Hope said as the group went back into town, while a certain spider spied on them.

"They talking about that battleship Seth's on? Now that I think of it, that bastards been acting shady. I think I'm gonna pay a visit." Juri said.


	33. Warriors Beyond Reality

On said ship, Skeith was floating around in the transporter room before approaching a platform and warping away. In after this came Ciseaux.

"Oh, Mr. clever program huh? Well, I'm coming right for ya!" Ciseaux said teleporting after Skeith.

After this, Spectra's group arrived just a few minutes after the last transport.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem like anyone's been here?" Motor said as Spectra checked the transporter.

"Looks like there were. Two transports were made very recently to an unknown destination." Spectra said.

"Well, can you figure out where they went?" Toma asked.

"Yes. But it will take some time." Spectra said before sirens blared.

"Uh, are the sirens suppose to be a good thing?" Leone asked.

"No. We have something teleporting in." Spectra said as several Gnosis appeared from the teleporters.

"Gnosis. Hilbert Effect!" Kos-Mos said making them appear in normal space.

"So, we have some interlopers onboard now." Seth said warping in with several robots and Dural. "Come for the technology just as I have?"

"No, if youre here, we need to stop you, simple as that." Spectra siad.

"Oh, that will not be easy. I invited a little friend to play." Seth said as the Nemesis came bursting through the doors.

"S. T. A. R. S!" Nemesis growled.

"Him again. I have a feeling he's gonna be a thorn in our sides." Jill said.

"Yes. Humans are passe. Bioweapons and machines are the wave of the future thanks to all this new technology. I'm focusing more on Dural now. In fact, I plan to install the Feng Shui Engine inside of her once its delivered here." Seth said.

"Feng Shui Engine? You mean the machine in Juri's left eye." Chun Li said.

"Huh? You want my eye?" they heard Juri shout as she walked right in. "I wasn't told about any of this."

"Of course you weren't. You were lower tier. I needed to focus more on upper tier." Seth said.

"So tell me, what's the plan for me now?" Juri asked.

"Perhaps using you as the next core unit for Dural. It appears only female bodies were best for it." Seth said.

'Sure. We'll do it….after I rip you limb from limb!" Juri said.

"I should have known you wouldn't be committed to S. I. N, Codename: Spider." Seth said.

"Heh. I'm never really committed. I just go with what works best for me right now." Juri stated.

"In that case, fight with us." Spectra said.

"Huh? I don't wanna owe you losers anything." Juri said.

"Don't think of it as owing us, think of it as using us as tools of revenge." Dante said.

"Heh. Now that I like." Juri said walking over to the heroes side.

"Fine. In that case, I'll just have to rip the engine right out of you." Seth said.

"Juri, pick whatever pair you want and support them. Now attack!" Spectra said.

Chapter 26: Warriors Beyond Reality

"Okay. We have three major threats: Dural, Nemesis and Seth. Ryu, Ken and Juri should be able to handle Seth. But we still need two others to take Dural and Nemesis." Spectra said.

"I can take Nemesis with Ruby and Yang." Lindow said.

"And you can leave me, Seryu and Bruno to handle Dural. Might be fun beating up a martial arts robot." Leone said.

"Good. The rest of us can take the Gnosis." Spectra said.

"All right. Just be careful." Chris said as the groups moved out.

Leone and Seryu along with Bruno were the first ones to start as they faced off with Dural who looked ready enough for a fight.

Battle Start:

"I gotta admit, seeing that girls Justice drive makes me feel uneasy." Bruno said.

"Trust me, it gets a lot more uneasy." Leone said.

"Why argue with justice, you are an officer of the law, correct?" Seryu asked Bruno.

Ready….FIGHT!

Leone and Seryu went in with weapons and punches, only for Dural to expertly counter them.

"Strange, something is different with Dural than last time." Akira said.

"It recently received an upgrade, all the fighting techniques I scanned from that boy." Seth said.

"We'll need to daze it then. Bruno!" Leone said.

"Hey, I'm a cop. Freeze!"

Bruno started by firing rounds from his gun before tossing a mop, axe and pepper at Dural before grabbing the explosives filled clock and tossing it at Dural, making it explode.

"Wh-What is going on?"

Bruno leapt off the scene as his uniform was shredded by the explosion.

"Now, let's get rid of this robo fake." Leone said.

Special Attack: Justice Chaos

Leone leapt into action attacking with her claws and fists.

"Time for a little lesson on pain."

Leone then gave a few more punches before kicking Dural into the air. As Dural began to fall, Seryu was under her with the Justice Lance.

"Time for true justice!"

She fired it hitting Dural directly.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Whoa. That was really intense." Leone said.

"Yeah. You sure you aren't on the force?" Bruno asked.

"We more than that. Were enforcers of justice." Seryu said.

Dural just stared blankly at them before exiting the room.

"Dang, that thing is really creepy." Dan said.

Nemesis growled as Ruby, Yang and Lindow confronted it.

"Yeah. Yeah. Growl and STARS. Let's get on with it." Yang said.

Battle Begin:

"This'll be interesting, seeing two people with weapons like ours in action." Lindow said.

"Except our dont have mouths that eat things." Ruby said.

"Though that does sound pretty cool to have." Yang said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Yang and Ruby attacked with their weapons while Lindow went in.

"Time for me to take over."

Lindow started attacking with his Aragami arm with several fired shots and biting down on Nemesis before leaping into the air.

"Shall we finish it with this one?"

He slashed right through Nemesis before retreating.

"Now its our turn for a special, Yang!" Ruby said,

"You read my mind. Lets do it!" Yang replied.

Special attack: Sisterly Love

Ruby and Yang attacked in resonance with scythe and fists against the Nemesis.

"I'm not gonna fall behind."

Ruby's scythe then increased in range as it slashed away at Nemesis before Yang went into her berserker mode.

"Here's something to remember always."

Yang lunged right at Nemesis with both fists at the ready as she rapidly punched away at it before delivering a dev astating final one.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Guess Hunters and God Eaters are alike in some ways." Ruby said.

"Like how we kill monsters to protect the world?" Yang asked.

"Or that we're dogs of the military." Lindow siad.

Nemesis got up as it glared at the two.

"S. T. A. R. S! HUNTRESSES! RU….BY! YA...NG!" it said before vanishing.

"Oh great, now he remembered us." Ruby said.

"No worries. He even comes for you, sis. I'll beat his undead ass back into the dirt." Yang said.

Ryu, Ken and Juri then ran up to confront Seth himself.

Battle Start:

"C'mon, use that power of yours to wipe these guys out." Juri said.

"What?! What is it you think you know?" Ryu said.

"You'd better stop there, Juri. You might bite off more than you can chew." Ken said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Ryu and Ken attacked and called Juri in for extra support.

"I'll rip you to shreds!"

Juri leapt into the fight and began attacking Seth with her Tae Kwon Do moves against the robotic enemy before lifting him up with just a single foot.

"Can't stand it, can you?"

Her left eye glowed as she slammed Seth into the ground before retreating.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Do you remember the words? Attaining gentleness through the pursuit of strength." Ken began

"...While the pursuit of gentleness does not give rise to strength, right?" Ryu finished.

"Urgh. How could I make such a foolish mistake?" Seth said.

"Its over, Seth. Accept your fate with dignity." Spectra said.

"Over? Hardly. I still have more projects to complete." Seth said vanishing.

After the fight, Spectra got back onto the console.

"Okay. I was able to get a destination on the last two transports." Spectra said putting a picture of a stone fortress on the screen.

"Hey! Its the Geo-Fortress!" Toma said in excitement.

"I take it that's where you're from?" Motor asked.

"Yes. Its our main base. There's a transporter on it. We can use the one here to warp us all to it no problem." Cyrille said.

"I'll contact the ground team so we can all go together." Spectra said.

"Great. Next stop is the Geo Fortress!" Natsu said.


	34. The Dimensional Cliff

After the battles, the groups were warped right into the Geo-Fortress with its massive amounts of technology.

"Welcome to the Geo Fortress, the main control hub anyway." Toma said.

"Wait, something feels off. I don't see Zenus. Come to think of it, I don't see anyone here." Cyrille said.

"Yeah. This does feel a little weird. The control hub shouldn't be deserted like this." Toma said as the group started investigating the control hub.

"Huh? Odd. The controls aren't showing any activity, even during the times we used it." Toma said.

"And the Transporter tube says no recent activity. But that's impossible. Its like this was the first time the fortress was ever used." Cyrille said.

"Dont suppose they have disappeared, do you?" Robin wondered.

"I doubt it. It's like in Randgriz Castle and again on the Woglinde." Kurt said.

"Something is a lot different about this whole situation." Kogoro said.

"Yeah. Not a single civilian was seen once. Not even in populated areas like that ship or even here." Hope said.

"Yeah. But I can feel a presence here. Someone familiar like…" Morrigan began before Ciseaux busted in with his steam beasts and inside Prelude.

"Someone like the Great Ciseaux!" Ciseaux said.

"It's the evil rabbit guy!" Luffy said.

"Man, you just keep showing your ugly mug around, don't ya?" Bahn said.

"Silence! Now, the great Ciseaux shall now take hold of this wonderful place. Ussaussaussa!" he laughed.

But after Ciseaux did this, in came several mavericks along with Vile in a walker of some sorts.

"Not if I claim it first, carrot breath." Vile said.

"Vile!" X shouted.

"This place is incredible. It completely recreated my walker so easily as if by magic. I'll take this as my new base." Vile said. "And my partner can agree."

FreezeMan then came in, freezing anything he set foot upon.

"Of course Freeze Man would be here." Jexi said.

"This is….the last time you interfere." Freezeman said.

After this was said, two large and familiar robots burst through the doors below.

"This just in, a Coco Tapioca has just came in with a black robot." Ulala said.

"The Phantom. Now we can finally end the chase." Haken said.

"Yes. We can finally get it back." Kaguya said with happiness.

"Indeed. Let the Super Robot Wars begin!" Sanger said.

Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff

"So, we got five big bads to deal with here." Hope said.

"Yeah. Vile, Phantom, Freezeman, Ciseaux and Coco Tapioca." Jexi said. "So, who takes who?"

"Tapioca's right behind us, so shes the closest." Filia said.

"And you guys don't need to worry about Phantom. That one is all ours." Haken said with Kaguya and Sanger stepping up.

"And we'll take the rabbit guy. He's the reason all these guys are in our place. Its practically a home invasion." Toma said.

"We'll take out Vile and the Mavericks no sweat." Natsu said.

"I still need to report why Tapioca's acting up, so who's taking me to her?" Ulala asked.

"We are. We're closest to her anyway." Filia said.

"As for the ice guy, he's ours." Leone said.

"Go!" Jexi said.

Haken and Kaguya with Sanger-Battle start:

"Did you call for me, Kaguya Nanbu?!" Sanger asked.

"Huh? Oh, umm... We're counting on you boss!" Kaguya said.

"Okay boss, it's showtime!" Haken said.

Ready...Fight!

Haken and Kaguya attacked with their weapons on Phantoms own, soon calling in Sanger to assist.

"I shall press forward!"

Sanger attacked with multiple sword strikes on Phantom before leaping into the air.

"It is time for my techniques!"

Sanger did a downward slash before Haken and Kaguya moved back in.

"Phantom, you've given us quite a chase across these worlds, but its about time for the cat to get the mouse." Haken said tipping his hat up.

Special Attack: Last Showdown and Gekka Bijin

Haken and Kaguya attacked the giant robot with gun shots, cards and sword slashes before Haken got underneath it.

"Stay still! Don't wanna miss ya!"

He fired a large and long beam at the robot as Kaguya slashed him on the way up before fully assembling her sword.

"Nanbu Ittoryu Technique!"

She cleaved the robot right down the middle as the moonlight shined.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Kaguya, excellent work. There is nothing our colossal blades…" Sanger said.

"I know! "...cannot cut!" Right?" Kaguya asked.

"Okay, double swords. Somehow I feel left out." Haken said.

The Phantom then collapsed on the side of the fortress.

"Nice. Looks like we knocked him offline. We'll reboot the sucker soon as all the fightin's over with." Haken said.

Filia and Eren with Ulala-Battle Start:

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I have the honor of a once in a lifetime opportunity, Interviewing a member of the Survey Corps!" Ulala said.

"Uh, interview?" Eren asked.

"You aren't camera shy, are you?" Samson said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Filia and Eren tore into Tapioca like butter as Ulala was called in.

"This just in!"

Ulala came dancing in as various characters appeared and attacked Tapioca as Ulala fired her pistols at it.

"I'm feeling kinda….funky."

"Chu chu chu!" she said firing her two pistols right at Tapioca.

"Not done yet huh? Neither are we." Eren said.

Special attack: Black Titan Strike

Eren and Filia came rushing in and began piercing the slicing the robot in tandem before Eren rocketed into the air with Filia doing the main attacks.

"You aren't gonna stop us." Filia said as she and Samson attacked it quickly before jumping out of the way as Eren fell with his thumb in his teeth.

"I will protect it all!"

He bit down and transformed into a large titan that crashed down onto Tapioca.

K.O!

End Battle:

"The Titans are one buzzing energy scoop. Any comment?" Ulala said.

"I will murder any and all titans in my way!" Eren shouted.

"Uh, a little too extreme there." Filia said.

Coco Tapioca then exploded after the defeat.

"So much for getting info. But now we only have FreezeMan, Vile and Ciseaux left on the villains side. Who will win? Stay tuned!" Ulala said.

Leone and Seryu quickly confronted Freeze Man.

"You don't want to get in my way. I don't have any tolerance for organic beings." Freeze Man said as the ground below him began to freeze.

"Not good." Leone said.

"This icy power, it outclasses even General Esdeaths." Seryu said.

"Yes. I have been built... to freeze enemies very quickly." Freezeman said slowly approaching them.

Sabo then interviened, Planting his hands on the ground and igniting them, he burned off the ice.

"So….there is a force that can melt the ice." Freeze Man said.

"I know about you. You were in charge of that Gospel group. You're suppose to be dead." Sabo said.

"Yes. I live, but my comrades do not. I had to watch….all of them perish. But, I will be able to avenge their deaths." Freeze Man said.

Battle Begin:

"So, you're the second banana of the Revolutionary army of your world, huh?" Leone asked.

"A little precise, but that's about it." Sabo said.

" If i was still a Jager, you would be executed in the name of justice." Seryu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Leone anf Seryu went at it and damaged Freezeman greatly before calling sabo in.

"Here I come!"

Sabo went in and attacked with his haki infused pipe and claws before pulling a fist back.

"This...is for Ace."

"Fire Fist!" he called out hitting Freeze Man directly with a fiery fist.

K.O!

End battle:

"Whoa. Pretty hot stuff there." Leone said.

"Are you part danger beast?" Seryu asked.

"I prefer a dragon." Sabo said.

The three were stunned as they saw Freeze Man regenerating before their eyes.

"What the hell?" Leone said.

"Self regeneration. A power given to me by Arojam before betraying me. As long as my main core is intact, I will still live. Quick Man, Air Man, Knight Man, Shadow Man, Cut Man, Magnet Man, you will all have to wait….a little longer for me." Freeze Man said vanishing.

"Great, now only me and the rabbit are left." Vile said. "But, I still have my walker to help deal with you all."

"Yeah, well not after we deal with ya." Natsu and Dan said.

Multi-Attack: Flaming Inferno

Natsu and Dan attacked with flaming fists and sword slashes before Natsu breathed in.

"Here it comes!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted incinerating it all.

K.O!

But before they could celebrate, Vile jumped down after leaping from his walker.

"Now, the real fight begins here." Vile said.

"You're going down vile." Natsu said. "Saya, you helping or what?"

"Sure thing." Saya said.

Battle Start:

"Dont go to crazy, Dragonslayer boy." Saya said.

"Man, she makes a lot of people feel uneasy, even me." Natsu said.

"Just tune her out and we'll get through it." Dan said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Natsu and Dan rushed into the fight with fire and swords both attacking Vile head on before calling in Saya.

"Relax a bit."

Saya attacked Vile with her swords and guns and a few claw attacks before pulling her jacket off.

"Service time begins "

Saya drew her twin swords and dealt a strike onto Vile before leaping back.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Ha! That got me all fired up!" Natsu said.

"Me too. See it here, boys?" Saya asked.

"You are way too comfortable with your own body." Dan said.

"Okay. Walker data retrieved. Once its rebuilt, I'll get back at you, even you, X!" Vile said vanishing.

Toma and Cyrille were the only team left facing against the rabbit.

"No one pulls a home invasion on our watch." Toma said.

"Come and get me, kiddies! Prelude can handle you and then some! Ussaussaussa!" Ciseaux laughed.

Juri laughed as she walked over. "Doesnt matter how big it is. It's gonna be in a rabbit stew in seconds. Dont get in my way, kids."

"Youre the one helping us, crazy lady!" Toma said.

"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that." Cyrille said.

Battle Begin:

"Why am I stuck babysitting a couple of brats like you?!" Juri asked.

"Toma, when we attack the enemy it may be best to…" Cyrille began.

"Sometimes you scare me too, Cyrille! Just what are you trying to say we should do?" Toma said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Toma quickly attacked with his sword as Cyrille attacked with a crossbow as well as her own sword before calling Juri in.

"I'll do as I please!"

Juri attacked Prelude with Tae Kwon Do style moves before lifting the whole thing with her foot.

"I'm bored."

She slammed Prelude down to the ground as the two charged in with a special attack.

Special attack: Holy Sword Shining Force

Toma and Cyrille rushed into the fray attacking with their Shining Force, Toma with fire and Cyrille with ice and then they did a combined tornado.

"Shining Force"

"Give us the power."

The two lunged as Prelude, slicing the machine clean in half.

K.O!

End Battle:

"As a bearer of the Holy Sword, I must not lose!" Toma said.

" It appears you're finally starting to awaken to things, Toma." Cyrille said.

"Drat! Foiled again." Ciseaux said.

"Now, there was a transport reported on the instruments, it was Skeith, correct?" Cyrille asked.

"Yes. The runner escaped in that tube thing. I have no idea where he went, but good luck finding him." Ciseaux said vanishing.

The fight was over as the group reconvined around Phantom.

"There. We fixed up the Phantom perfectly." Tails said.

"Thank ya very kindly two tails." Haken said.

"Okay. I was able to download the coordinates of Skeith's transport. There's no location name but we can still get there." Cyrille said.

"Dang. Was really hoping we had actually made it home." Toma said.

"No worries. We'll get it all sorted out soon." Ace said.

"Okay. Here we go." Cyrille said as they all warped off. 


	35. The Realm of Overlords

In a dark location, Astaroth was furious.

"Intruders? Here? Hmm. Good." Astaroth said chuckling.

Meanwhile, the heroes warped into a stone structure.

"Whoa. Did we just warp inside of a castle?" Parasoul asked.

"Hmm. This is not a good place for us to be. I recognize this place. Its Astaroth's castle." Arthur said.

"His castle? We're deep in enemy territory then." Kurt said.

"Hey, Kite! Look!" Ulrich said pointing to the end of a hall to a floating girl figure.

"Its her. Its Aura's last fragment!" Kite said in excitement.

"Yes. Now let's get her back." Kirito said before a demonic figure jumped down before them. It was Ghirahim.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you pass." Ghirahim said pointing his sword at them.

"Yes. How dare you enter my castle!" Astaroth said bursting out a pair of metal doors.

"Yes. This is my realm!" said a second Astaroth coming out another pair of doors.

"Two Astaroths?!" Arthur said in surprise.

"Well, isn't this a convenient surprise." said Riemsianne as she arrived with several Morolians.

"Isnt it ever?" Jedah said. "Especially since we're close to our plans completion. And Hope, I really do appreciate your donation of your adopted sister Elise. It's a huge help. Same goes to the Big Daddy for the donation of his Little Sister."

"Breaking news! All of the big time demon names are in one place! There are even morolians here controlled by Remisannes charms!" Ulala said.

"It's not hard to gain control thanks to my devil's kiss." Riemsianne said.

"She can control enemies with kissing? Actually, that kinda makes sense ." Toma said.

"And with all 100 children collected, we're almost ready for the end game." Jedah said.

"But first, we must be rid of all of you." Astaroth roared.

"Heh. Just a bunch of demons. Not like we haven't seen anything like this before." Dante said.

"Yeah. Demons like these are nothing to us." Rikiya said.

"Yeah. Let's get to it." Morrigan said.

Chapter 28: The Realm of Overlords

"Hahahaha! They really think victory is assured? Such arrogance." Ghirahim said summoning his sword.

"Me and the Big Daddy can handle Ghirahim while you all take care of the other evil demons." Yu said.

"Guess we'll take care of the two Astaroth's. Might be fun kicking the ass of a demon." Shizuo said.

"Toma and I can handle Riemsianne. Ulala will back us since she's controlling the Morolians." Cyrille said.

"That just leaves Jedah." Jexi said.

"We will handle Jedah. Killing nobles is something we're used to." Akame said.

The group split up and went to their targets. Yu and Big Daddy confronting Ghirahim. Backing them up was Juri.

"So, I get a child as well as a monster and a martial artist. This doesn't even seem like a challenge." Ghirahim said snapping his fingers and summoning his demon blade.

"You're about to learn just how wrong you really are, demon sword." Juri said.

Battle Start:

"You two really dont understand what it means to have all that power in your hands, do you?" Juri asked.

Big Daddy groaned a bit.

"Power is something that doesn't really interest me much." Yu said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Big Daddy and Yu immediately went in as Ghirahim clashing with both of them with their weapons.

"You call yourselves warriors? Ha. You aren't even fit to become knights." Ghirahim said as Yu tried to side cut him before hitting something hard. He was surprised to see Ghirahim's arm harden up like steel. "Impressive, right? My body can harden and sharpen itself like the sword I am."

"Too bad your powers arent as big as your mouth." Yu said as the powers subsided while he was talking. "Juri!"

"I'll flay them for you!"

Juri rushed in as Ghirahim matched her attacks blow for blow.

"You think I don't know who you were going to call? I've improved tremendously since we last met." Ghirahim gloated before tossing Juri into a wall like a ragdoll. "And its thanks to that person I met."

"Person you met?" Yu asked.

"I believe he's the one you refer to as Skeith." Ghirahim said. "He gifted me with this power and its been increasing like a violent storm!" he laughed before getting some sort of sense. "He beckons for me. Sorry, but it looks as though I must cut our battle short." Ghirahim said before vanishing.

"Man. He is completely nuts." Juri said rubbing the back of her head.

"And dangerous." Yu said.

With the two Astaroths, Shizuo and Juliet confronted the two demon kings on their own.

"So this is what they send against a king? A harlot and a bartender? How amusing." One Astaroth said.

"You know, those smug looks on your faces, its really pissing me off." Shizuo said.

"Yeah. We're going to do a multi attack on you, ya demon jerks." Juliet said.

Multi Attack: Chainsaw Panic

"You dug your own grave."

Shizuo then picked up Juliet by her legs as she turned her chainsaw on, he then started spinning as they repeatedly slashed through the two demons before he tossed Juliet into the air.

"Better do it right, ya god damn zombie hunter!"

"If it bleeds, I can kill it!"

Juliet then came spinning down with her chainsaw as she dealt a final blow to the two demon kings.

K.O!

"Urk. This is not the last time you will hear from us." One Astaroth said as he vanished.

"Yes. And this threat goes right at you, Arthur." the other Astaroth said vanishing.

"Were they both the real astaroth, or were they both fakes? Tis a hard question to ponder." Arthur said.

Toma and Cyrille cut through the Morolians and confronted Riemsianne.

Battle Start:

"Do you have any messages for our viewers?" Ulala asked.

" Zenus! I'll be back soon, so say hi to everyone for me!" Toma said.

" Zhirra, are you being good?" Cyrille said.

Ready…..FIGHT!

Toma and Cyrille rushed into it, hacking away at Riemsianne with their shining blades before calling in Ulala.

"Hey there, space cats!"

Ulala came in dancing as her posse came in and began to attack Riemsianne before Ulala pulled out her twin blasters.

"Tension Blaster!"

She fired both her blasters before dancing off.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Now Toma, what was the meaning of this battle for you as a heritor of the Holy Sword?" Cyrille said.

"Man, Cyrille, sometimes you're even more of a pain than our enemies…" Toma said.

"You two, you just get more and more impressive with each passing day." Riemsianne said. "I've seen what's going to happen, so I will do doubt claim the Shining Force." she said before vanishing.

"Now this is a fight. How is it that you increase my amusement everyday, mortals?" Jedah asked Akame and Shelle.

"You really are nothing but a twisted monster of a demon." Akame said drawing her sword. "But we'll be glad to send you to an even worse hell than this."

"Let me help. You need support." Celty typed.

Battle start:

"You say you take jobs transporting people? Who do you transport?" Shelle asked.

"I don't just transport people. I also take jobs in delivering certain request items. Mostly taking requests from Izaya." Celty typed.

"Doing a job no matter who it comes from. Sounds just like Night Raid." Akame said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Akame and Sheele ran into the fight as their weapons clashed with Jedah's claws and wings. After a few bouts of this, Celty was called in.

"Time to go."

Celty revved in, hitting Jedah repeatedly with her motorcycle before summoning her scythe.

"Now to finish the job."

She slashed right through Jedah before driving off.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Another job complete." Celty typed.

"Yes. That was most exciting." Sheele said.

"It all feels the same to me." Akame said.

"Hmmhehehehehehehe. How exhilarating to continue to impress me. But as impressed as I am, my plans are still moving far ahead and all 100 children have been collected." Jedah said.

"What is the plan for all of these children? What are you up to Jedah!?" Hope shouted.

"You all will find out in due time. Until then, farewell." Jedah said as he vanished.

The group soon surrounded Aura as the door opened.

"Good. We have all of Aura's data." Kite said.

"Yes. But as I said, Skeith is no longer here in the demon world." Aura said sadly.

"Then where is he?" Ulrich asked.

"He's already back in the World. He took my navigation data because he is looking for something there. And won't stop until the World has been completely torn apart." Aura said.

"We wont let that happen. We'll enter the world and stop Skeith." Kirito said.

"Cyberspace is not safe with Skeith rampaging around in it." X said.

"Yeah. Let us get going." KOS-MOS said.

The group stepped right through the door as it closed right behind them 


	36. A Grand Day Out in Hell

The group stepped out from the portal and into a futuristic base. A dessert with red sand was seen out the window, and the walls were partially painted red.

"This is Mars, guys. Werent we supposed to go back to the world?" Indigo asked.

"You're right. Aura said the door was suppose to take us to the world. Yet we wound up on another planet." Chris said.

Then, monstrous roars could be heard across the base.

"Uh, I'm starting to think we're not on the mars we know." Rainbow said.

Kos-Mos scanned the red markings.

"This is not ordinary paint. It's blood. Splattered by the attacker, nya." Kos-mos said.

"Blood, huh? Guess we have some dangerous monsters up here." Zoro said.

"I'm also detecting several life signs across the base, a majority of them from the monsters in the base." Kos-Mos said.

"Everyone, stay close." Hope said before a noise was heard close.

"Errrr. This pointless. Starting to think I get wrong world!" shouted a voice.

"Someone's coming." Jexi said.

As they hid, they saw a short creature with black hair, two horns on its head, a coat with a red flame burning on it and red eyes.

"This is getting boring. I must not have heard leader right. I get the wrong world after all." it said looking around.

"Who or what is that?" Ruby asked Fuyunyan.

"Hmm. Its definitely something of Yo-kai origin, but I've never seen one like that before." Fuyunyan said.

"Nothing in the medallium about it either. Wait, wheres Luffy?" Dan asked.

"Uhh…" Jexi said pointing to Luffy as he followed the creature.

"Where is this?" the creature asked. "Me lost?"

"Hey, demon guy!" Luffy said making the creature turn around. "Whats your name?"

"Name is Yakkai and….Hey! I know you. You Strawhat. You not suppose to be here. I on special mission from leader. Can't afford to get caught in fight now." Yakkai said.

"Fight? So you're doing something evil?" Luffy asked.

"From your view, it is evil. But, I get wrong world after all. So I guess I just destroy useless world and move on to next one." Yakkai shrugged.

Yakkai then walked off into another room. By the time the others entered that room, he was gone.

"Who was that guy? Just what is he after?" Jexi asked.

"No clue. He said his name was Yakkai and that he was going to destroy the world here. But other than that, I got nothing." Luffy said.

"Destroy the world? How exactly is he…" Hope began before the world started to shake.

"Uh, you might wanna take a look at this." Filia said looking out a window as they saw a large amount of energy being sucked away from the world.

"Damn. He must have an absorption attribute. He's absorbing the life energy from the planet's core. Not long before this place crumbles." Fuyunyan said.

"Then shouldn't we be running for it before its all gone?" Peacock asked.

"Yeah, good idea." Hope said as they ran. But then they came upon a large structure with a gaping maw.

"Ew, what is that?" Yosuke asked.

"Dont know, but its gotta go." Jexi said punching it in the green lobe. It let out a scream before exploding. Then, hundreds of Demons spawned in the area.

"Demons! Since when does Mars have an infestation of demons?" Hsien-Ko said in surprise.

"They must have come from the Makai on accident." Morrigan said.

They started swarming at the hereos as they fought them, coming one after another and taking the hits. As one was about to pounce on hope, a blast ripped it open.

Charging in from the opposite side of the room was a person in an odd suit. He fired off a shotgun and killed most of the demons, then weakened one, got up close, and snapped its neck from behind.

"Who is THAT?!" Pit asked.

"Whoever he is, hes mauling these demons." Hope said.

"Good. Leave him here to die fighting and let us escape with our lives. Yeah. I like that plan a lot." Peacock said.

"I don't have any complains about that." Yosuke said.

"No, we cant leave anyone behind." Hope said before Jexi knocked him out.

"I like you Hope, but there are just things you gotta run from." Jexi said picking him up.

As they ran to the nearest portal and went back to the world. The soldier finished off a demon with his Super Shotgun. Known only as the Doom Marine, he looked at the energy being sucked from the planet. He stayed silent, only reloading his gun.

The Doom Marine then cracked his knuckles. He had pressing matters to attend to. He does not run away from dangers.

No…

He runs right toward danger.

He doesnt need a reason to follow those who were right near him. He only knows there are people that need to be sent to hell, or rather, sent back.

He found a nearby portal nearby opposite of the one our heroes had taken and ran right towards it just as it closed.

Mars crumbled away into nothing as the dead bodies of monsters floated through space with Yakkai crying near them.

"This so sad. I not only not find any classic, but had to blow up planet." Yakkai said. "Oh well! Moving on!" he laughed. "It my duty as a Kaima Executive to make leader happy."


	37. An Unbeatable Love

After an unscheduled stop on a distant planet, the group had finally arrived back in the World, but it was not the same world they were use to. Bits of data were flying around as buildings were starting to decompile.

"This is even worse than when the cursed wave hit." Kite said.

"The World. I hoped we'd never have to see it become like this again." Black Rose said.

"What happened before?" Hope asked.

"Yes. The Cursed Wave, which brought about nearly the Worlds destruction as well as the 8 phases, Skeith being the first. Each phase was more dangerous than the last. Then we came to face the one who made them, Morganna. We defeated her and restored the World and saved Aura." Kite explained.

"Wow. I had no idea something like that could happen in a game." Rainbow said in surprise.

"And it shall very well happen again!" said a voice as the group saw Ghirahim standing on top of a large rock with Skeith.

"Ghirahim?" Lucina said.

"And Skeith. No, this Skeith...it feels different somehow." Blackrose said.

"Correct. This is no longer the Skeith you knew. He has evolved and upgraded himself. He is now Skeith Zero." Ghirahim introduced.

Then Feydooms and Gionis appeared.

"It's the feydooms, really!" Neneko said.

"And we got some Gionis reinforcements. Tel-os, bring them into reality!" Hope said.

"That won't be necessary, they're already in real space." T-elos said.

Then two other Skeiths appeared on either side of the large rock.

"More Skeiths? Great. Just what we needed." Yosuke groaned.

"And we cant load Aura back up." Jexi said.

"We do have more guests coming, but until they get here, let's just move on to the prelims." Ghirahim grinned. "Attack!" he commanded as the Feydooms and Gnosis moved in on the group.

Before the Gionis could strike any of the surrounded, multiple sword slashes cut through them all, ending them in one strike. Then, a man wielding a large sword with blonde hair and a black outfit stood there as he landed infront of them.

"What?" Girahim asked in shock.

Rainbow gasped, eyes wide. Kirito, Kite, Blackrose, Nekeko and Asuna were shocked by the mans skill with a sword so large.

"Amazing. I've never seen sword skills like that? Who is that guy?" Kirito wondered.

"Who is he!?" Rainbow asked in shock. "You dont know who this is?"

The man stood up, and hefted the sword over his head.

"I'd never thought I would see the day." he said turning to the group.

"Cloud? THAT Cloud?!" Indigo said.

"Cloud? Cloud Strife? The warrior of Midgar?" Jexi said in surprise.

"Grrr. How dare he show up uninvited to our battle?" Ghirahim shouted.

"This is so awesome, we have a legend in the house, people!" Juliet said.

"Cloud!" said another voice as a girl came in. She had black leather gloves on as well as a white shirt and shorts.

"Tifa, you were supposed to stay behind with Yuffie." Cloud said.

"I couldn't just let you run off on your own." Tifa said.

"Tifa Lockhart too? Wait, is Yuffie also here?" Rainbow asked.

"No. I just ran off on my own to go after Cloud." Tifa said.

"Grrr. So many interruptions!" Ghirahim shouted.

"Warning, incoming soldiers." Kos-Mos said as several Mavericks were beamed in with Vile in his Walker as well as Shade Man beside him.

"I was hoping I would find you here, X and Zero." Vile said.

"Looks like the tip off was correct. They did return to the World." Shade Man said.

"Tip off? From who?" Hope shouted.

"I prefer to keep quiet about that. The important part is we are here." Shade Man said.

"And just in time for my vengeance against you, X, Zero." Vile said.

"And mine for you, Hope. Don't think I forgot, who did me in the first time." Shade Man grinned evilly.

"So, looks like things are gonna get complicated." Cloud said.

"Youre more than welcome to fight with us, you and Tifa." Hope said.

"Yeah. Join up with them, that is, if you don't mind teaming up with a merciless killer, right Zero?" Vile asked.

"Shut up!" Zero shouted.

"Let me think. What was the name of that Reploid girl you murdered during the war? Ah, it was Iris, right? Shame. And I heard you had feelings for her too. Tough break." Vile said.

"Shut up right now!" Zero shouted.

"Zero, don't listen. He's using mind games with you." Jexi said.

"Ah. But this is where the real surprise comes in. Allow me to introduce our guest of honor!" Ghirahim said as appearing before the rock was a girl with long brown hair and a red and blue uniform.

"It...it can't be." Zero said looking at the girl as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Hello...Zero." she said kindly.

"Iris." Zero said beginning to cry.

Zero quickly leapt away from the group and landed on a rock platform in front of Iris.

"X, whats with those two?" Hope asked.

"Iris was Zero's navigator and a member of the Maverick hunters, until their unit, Repliforce, was labeled as Maverick. Zero was in love with Iris, but was forced to kill Repliforce. Zero did it. He killed Iris along with her brother but this broke his spirit too." X explained.

"Harsh. I even heard she wanted to build a world just for replioids." Jexi said.

"Aha haha! This is hilarious!" said a familiar voice as Izaya appeared. "This is why I love humans! And these Reploids, are so very close to being humans. Seeing them wind up in different situations, its just so amazing."

"Izaya, why are you here?" Shizuo asked.

"Oh, Shizu-chan. You're still alive huh? Not that I expected less." Izaya said. "I just came to watch the show that is unfolding before us."

"Zero, stop. You promised me that you and I would live happily in a world only for reploids." Iris said. "Please, stop the fighting and make that world with me."

"Iris." Zero said crying a bit as he looked at her. "If things were different, I would have said yes. But I don't wanna make a world just for Reploids, I wanna make a world where everyone can coexist. One where you and I could have lived a very happy life, a world you dreamed of."

"Zero." Iris said crying a bit. "I see. You've made your choice. I won't be able to stay much longer, but before I go, I want to ask you to do one more thing: never change and overcome your destiny." Iris said as she started to dissapate into data before it reassembled into Aura.

"Aura!" Kite shouted.

"Forgive my lateness, but I couldn't do much. I'm still trying to access the main core of the world." Aura said.

"But what about…" Zero asked.

"That was Iris, or rather her spirit. She'll be fine. Her spirit has been released." Aura said.

"In that case, I'll fight harder for her sake." Zero said. "X, I believe we have a job to do."

"Understood." X said as the two coupled back up.

"Vile! I'm not going to forgive you for using Iris like that. I'm gonna make sure, you go back to the miserable junk pile you crawled out of!" Zero shouted.

"Now things are getting more interesting." Izaya said. "Now let's add something unexpected." Izaya said leaping off a building and landing over on the heroes side.

"Now this is unexpected. Never thought you of all people would be helping us." Jexi said.

"Traitor!" Shade Man said.

"Don't get me wrong. While seeing a united world is interesting, I do not like the idea of you controlling my humans. I told you before, humans are mine to do with as I please. So, consider this my declaration of war." Izaya said pointing his knife at the foes.

"A declaration of war, is it? Sounds like fun." Ghirahim said tossing off his cloak. "Then let's get on with it then!"

Chapter 29: An Unbeatable Love

Let's get at it then!" Ghirahim said leaping off the rock and plunging towards the heroes, grabbing Kirito by the throat as he soared past them.

"What are you doing?" Kirito said trying to remove Ghirahim's grip.

"If this is to be a worthy clash, I want it from a worthy swordsman and you are the only one here who comes close to matching me." Ghirahim said. "I want to settle things here and now: just you and me!"

Kirito drew his blade. "I'm ready for this. Come and get me, demon sword." Kirito said as Ghirahim removed his grip and created three platforms on which they stood on the highest one.

"This is the Plunge of Death, where we will have our final battle." Ghirahim grinned as his entire body hardened before snapping up his demon blade.

"Then lets go at it!" Kirito shouted as they rushed at each other with their swords clashing as they fought fiercely.

Down below, Cloud and Tifa engaged a fey doom with Celty's support.

Battle start:

"This is pretty interesting. A dullahan in the modern world." Tifa said.

"Well, what you call interesting seems to be ordinary in the world." Celty typed.

"Now, this is where we make our stand." Cloud said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Cloud swung his Buster Sword into the fey doom like it was nothing. Tifa's skills as FateBrawler were as great as ever.

"Cloud and Tifa, just as awesome as I remember them." Rainbow said as she saw the two finish off the feydooms like it was no sweat.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Ahh. All done." Tifa said.

"Feels good to finish a job like this." Celty typed.

"Dont relax yet, its only gonna get tougher." Cloud said.

X and Zero had already finished Viles walker and were proceeding to attack him next. Shizuo and Juliet then attacked shade man with Izaya.

"All three of you? Fine, I'll make sure you and that traitor go to hell together." Shade Man said.

"Shade Man, like I have said before, I am an information broker. I have no side, I just sell information." Izaya said.

Battle Start:

"I never would have thought I'd be fighting alongside a monster like you, Shizu-chan." Izaya said.

"Wanna die ya god damn flea?" Shizuo growled.

"H-hey, take it easy! The enemies over there!" Juliet said.

Ready… Fight!

Juliet and Shizuo layed into Shade Man almost immediately, with him taking minimal damage.

"Your attacks will not hurt me much, I am afraid. If you have not heard, I've been brought back to full power. But, I'm not going to waste it on you." Shade Man said.

"Who the hell cares?" Shizuo said as Izaya came in.

"Need my help already?"

Izaya ran in tossing small knives at Shade man while jumping and leaping all across the battlefield.

"Time for the best trick."

A large truck then drove in as it ran down Shade Man. But the vampire still got up.

"Amusing, now to…" he began before seeing his right arm spark. "Hmm. Seems my repairs were rushed from the last fight." he said to himself. "I apologize, but I must cut this fight short. Until then, farewell." Shade Man said flying off into the sky.

Battle end:

"Youre next, Izaya!" Shizuo said.

"Man, he sparks up whenever you are around huh?" Juliet asked.

"I don't mind. Besides, I feel exactly the same hatred." Izaya said.

Vile skidded back from an attack from X, but then ran right into Kos-MOs and T-elos. Backing them up was Batsu.

Battle start:

"What the hell are you staring at, boy?" T-elos said.

"Did you guys used to go to Pacific High?" Batsu asked.

" I think you are mistaking us for someone else, Batsu." Kos-mos said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Vile didnt hive time to react as the two androids laid into him at once.

"We havent shown our finisher yet. Time to die!" T-elos said.

Special attack: D and U-Tenteritas

The two androids hammered Vile with sabers, kicks and guns before taking opposite sides of him.

"I'll send you to hell."

"Chest, unlocking."

The two then fired a sort of laser from their chests as they trapped Vile inside. With one final attack from each android, they turned their backs as an explosion occurred inside the sphere.

K.O!

End Battle:

"KOS-MOS! Accept your fate of becoming one with me!" T-elos said.

" ...This is not the time for that now, T-elos." Kos-Mos said.

"Not this again, you may have won this round, X, but I will not rest until I finish you myself." Vile said before warping away from the area.

"Vile… you'll pay for stirring up those memories." Zero said.

Within a few minutes, the two copies of Skeith were eliminated as only Skeith Zero was still left to deal with as Kirito and Ghirahim pushed back from each other. The two leapt into the air as their swords clashed against each other as they each tried to do in the other.

"Gotta admit, you aren't bad being a sword and all, but I'm still gonna come out on top." Kirito said as they each leapt back. They then rushed at each other for one final clash, both their swords grinding against each other before Ghirahim saw a crack appear in his.

"What?" Ghirahim said as Kirito took the chance and broke the sword and knocked Ghirahim off the platform. Kirito then jumped off with sword in hand as he pierced Ghirahim's chest.

"There. Its over." Kirito said as Ghirahim began to fade away into darkness.

"Hahahaha! You may have finished me, but you are too late to stop the plans that have already been set in motion. No matter what happens now, you all are still doomed." Ghirahim laughed as he finally faded from existence.

"Doesnt matter. I got you good." Krito said.

By the time Kirito walked back to the others, the battle we as already done. Vile and Skeith Zero were gone as well.

"So, is the world going to be all right?" Neneko asked.

"It will take some time to undo the damage Skeith caused the world, but things should be okay from here on." Aura said.

"Great, we saved this place...but we're still no closer to finding the portalstone, the whole point of this crazy adventure." Mii said.

"And with each passing second, Laser Man is closer to commencing the reaping. If only we could figure out where in our home...wait. Maybe we're approaching this all wrong? We have to go back to the mansion. Aura, can you get us there?" Hope asked.

"I can transport you all as far as Akihabara, from there you'll have to walk." Aura said.

"No worries. We don't mind the trip." Jexi said.

"Then prepare for teleportation." Aura said as they all vanished from sight.


	38. City of Mercy

The group soon arrived in the city itself as they saw the cross gate gone from the city. "Hmm. Looks like that big eyesore is gone from the city." Jexi said.

"Yeah, but look what took its place." Soma said pointing to several Aragami along with a Vajra roaming the streets of Akihabara.

"The cross gate's missing, but tons of aragami are replacing it. And we only have three god eaters." Vashyron said.

"We can handle these guys. Lets clean up this city, guys." Rainbow said.

Chapter 30: City of Mercy

"Let's just take care of the aragami. We can't allow them to continue roaming the streets as if they own the place." Alisa A said.

The groups got to work as they dueled with the Aragami in multiple locations. But after a few aragami fell, appearing nearby where brown Dural's as well as several monsters from Basel.

"Dural? There's three of them? And they're brown?" Lucina asked.

"They're the mass production units. It looks like S. I. N. wants in on this." Akira explained.

Then appearing on top of a tall building was none other that Selvaria Bles, looking down on the group.

"Again?" Rainbow asked. "Ah well. Imca, we;ll take you to her this time."

"Nameless Squad, I will not allow you to stop me. I am General Selvaria Bles, now an agent of S. I. N!" she declared.

"Well that tears it, doesnt it? Looks like Seth had to pick a replacement for Juri." Gemini said.

"Regardless, let's go after her, Rainbow, Lucina!" Imca said.

"Alright Imca, we'll clear the way. Reila, time for that attack!" Kurt said.

"Roger!" Reila responded.

Multi Attack: Valkyrian Flash

"Let's finish this now."

Kurt began roasting the villains with the use of a flamethrower as Riela hit them with bullets before activating Valkyria.

"This power must not be used by anyone."

She fired a large beam of light from her lance as it pierced with through the enemies.

K.O!

"Whoa. Valkyria's are awesome. Which is gonna make it harder to take her one." Rainbow said as Selvaria activated hers as she prepared to take them on.

"This is over now, Nameless." Selvaria said. "You may not care about getting home, but I do."

Battle Start:

"You and I are alot alike. We both fight for our world's futures." Imca said.

"And both wish for a most prosperous future to live in." Lucina said.

"What about me? Dont I have someting in common with you guys?" Rainbow asked.

Ready...FIGHT!

Rainbow and Lucina went in with their weapons clashing against Selvaria's shield and spear.

"Gotta say, she's not making this easy." Rainbow said.

"I doubt anyone who's attained the title of general would be easy." Lucina said.

It was not long after this that Imca stepped in.

"Supporting!"

She began firing her large gun multiple times against Selvaria as both sides clashed to over come the other.

"I show no mercy!"

Imca fired maximum artillery from Var against Selvaria, who took all the hits head on as she was down on knees.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Hey, how do you fit all of that stuff into one weapon?" Rainbow asked.

"Var has no need for something like capacity." Imca said.

"When it comes down to it, id rather switch my weapons." Lucina said.

"This isn't over, nameless. I will not stop fighting till I get back to our world. Seth has the means for such and I will get back home." Selvaria said as she vanished.

"Working with Seth….to get back home?" Chun li pondered.

"Uh, if you guys are done squawking, we still got a much bigger target to deal with." Peacock said referring to the Vajra that roared in anger.

"Now I'm gonna show these guys what a western samurai can do." Gemini said.

"Interesting," Izaya said. "Show me."

Battle start:

"A cowgirl samurai in america? Humans are getting more interesting every day." Izaya said.

"What do you mean by interesting? It's more of a heartful thing for me." Gemini said.  
"I guess I would have to agree with that." Erica said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Erica and Gemini went in fire bullets at the Vajra, doing only minimal damage to it as it just roared.

"Guess its time to step in once more."

Izaya then jumped onto a lamppost.

"Thanks to the deals to help bring these things in, I've learned a few things. Mainly, the skin isn't all thick!" Izaya said tossing a knife into the Vajra's leg, making it roar in pain as Izaya tossed more knives into the Vajra's body till it was weakened.

"Now, I think I'll let you ladies finish it off." Izaya said.

Special Attack: Rambling Wheel & Sacre de Lumiere

"Black Cat Waltz!" Erica shouted as she changed into a black cat suit as she attacked the Vajra like a cat with her paws before hitting it with a hammer before switching back to her normal attire and unleashing a large pillar of light as Gemini raised her sword high.

"Mifune Ryu Kempo! It's Finishing Kempo!"

She swung the sword down hard, unleashing a barrage of flames that burned right through its flesh, making it roar before it exploded.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Even humans of another dimension interest me like the ones here." Izaya said.

"I really hope thats just a compliment." Erica said sheepishly.

"With him, who knows?" Gemini said.

The group breathed easy as the last of the enemies in the city were gone from sight. "Okay. I guess that was all of them." Jexi said.

"Now we head back to the Mansion. If I'm right, we'll definitely get some clues." Hope said.


	39. Key to Another World

The groups began to search the grounds of the estate, looking for any sort of clue as to find the Portal Stone, none however have turned up yet.

"Well, guess we should start searching inside the mansion for the clues then." Kogoro said before the mansion doors opened, with Eins and Drei Belanos walking out of them.

"Well, look who decided to come back to paradise." Drei joked.

"Yeah. Sure looks that way, Drei." Eins said.

The following them out were Dokugozu and Dokumezu.

"Okay, we ransacked that entire mansion and nothing." Dokumezu said.

"Yeah, and where is Flabellum?" Dokugozu asked.

"You don't ask us about the lady. We just crack the skulls." Drei said.

"Still, she doesn't hold a candle to lady Saya. She and I are gonna be married some of these days. Wonder how many kids we'll get?" Dokugozu wondered.

"Better stop it at two what with the economy and all. Besides, we gotta remember, lady Saya is a traitor now. We gotta stomp her out." Dokumezu said.

"Great. Its not only the Belanos Brothers, but Ouma's greatest barnyard hits are here too." Xiaomu said.

"But what the heck were they doing in the mansion?" Natsu wondered.

"Certainly not looking for more power. Especially not power to help with the Portal Stone." Drei said.

"And where would we not want to look?" Spectra asked.

"Definitely not underground." Drei said.

"Shut up!" Eins said to Drei.

"Hmm. So there's something underground. Could be a trap, but could be worth checking out." Jexi said.

"You're gonna have to get by us first." Dokumezu said as he and his partner took to different sides of the courtyard along with several arriving Ouma monsters.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands." Ace said. "Course, I don't have a problem with that."

"Okay, let's rumble." Hope said.

"So you wish to fight them?" said a voice as they saw Laser Man appear on top of the house.

"Hey, partner boss. What brings you here?" Eins asked.

"I've come to observe." Laserman said.

"Well, look all ya want. Its your last chance to see these loser heroes as living beings." Drei said.

"As you wish. Prove your worth as a bearer of Blue Light, or rather, the last bearer of blue light." Laser Man said.

"Laser Man. I'm not going to sit by and take this!" Hope shouted rushing at the robot. But before he could land a hit, Laserman suddenly vanished as reappeared behind Hope.

"Predictable. Cross Laser!" LaserMan shouted firing two lasers from his hands, piercing through Hope's body.

"Ugh. Damn it." Hope said quickly moving back. "So he can teleport." Hope said groaning as he felt the wounds made by the lasers.

"Don't worry. I'll call in Wendy." Jexi said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. For you see, we've already taken her and your other teammates on that ship. They are now prisoners of Orox Phlox." Laser Man said.

"What? But how could you have done this?" Hope asked.

"It was quite easy. Numbers are good for an army, but for a regular fight, you rely on strategy and moments of weakness." Laser Man said.

Hope collapsed on the ground. "Fununyan was right. We were adapting to well to these new rules that I lost sight of what a hero really is. Jexi… you know what a hero always does no matter what, right?"

"Yeah. You finally get it. We don't care for strategy or advantage over others. All that matters, is the power within your heart and soul. So what if we win or lose, we won't give up, even if it kills us!" Jexi shouted.

"Hmm. This is a concept that is new to me. I don't even think I can describe it. Very well, Eins, Drei. I'll leave the rest to you." Laserman said teleporting away.

"Heh, Hopeless is down so we'll go for him first." Dokumezu said as he and Dokugozu rushed to him.

"Water Shuriken!" shouted a voice as the two animal headed creatures were knocked away as two figures arrived to the scene.

"You've grown a lot, Jexi. I remember giving you that same speech, back in Past Kadic." said the voice as Jexi grinned. Out of the shadows appeared Sasuke and Greninja.

"Yeah, you did look out for me back there, didn't ya, Greninja." Jexi smiled.

Hope then got up groaning. "I don't care how much pain I'm in. I gotta keep going onward. Laserman stole the power of my fellow lanterns, and I'm not going down till I make him pay for it."

"My, what is this commotion out here?" said a voice as out of the mansion came Due.

"She was in there the whole time?" Yosuke said.

"Yes. Forgive me, but I was helping myself to your shower and that wonderful flan in the fridge." Due said to Mii. "You really do live a pampered lifestyle."

"Enough with the run around! What do you Oros Phlox people want with me?" Mii shouted.

"To put it bluntly, we're looking for a key of sorts. While we do have the Portal Stone, its not at full power I'm afraid. But not to worry, once we get this certain key, Oros Phlox's true objective will be realized." Due explained.

Hope then put it all together.

"It all makes sense. Orox Phlox needed a component to the Stone in the first place. I find this a gut feeling…. But the key to all of this mess wouldnt happen to be Mii, would it?!" Hope asked.

Due then smiled. "Oh, so so wrong! So wrong its not even funny." Due said. "Of course, that's a lie. But, no reason for them to figure it out yet." Due thought. "But enough with the random theories, I think its time we took care of our guests." Due grinned.

"This time, were taking them all down!" Eins said.

"Hell yeah! I'll bite into those guys like a well roasted steak." Drei said.

"Then let's have at it then!" the heroes shouted.

Chapter 31: Key to Another World

"All right! Let's get rid of them!" Dokugozu said as he and Dokumezu were blocked by Sasuke and Greninja.

"Sorry, but they've already fooled around with you two enough all ready. You are ours to deal with." Greninja said.

"Yeah. You two are just big blundering obstacles in the way." Sasuke said. "Greninja, let's show them our new power."

Water the began to surround Greninja in a torrent as he glowed before a red frill with black siding appeared on his head. "This is the power of Synchro Evolution!" Sasuke said as Greninja rushed the two.

Greninja began creating two water katanas in his hands and rushed right between the two animals, easily defeating them with watery blows.

"They managed to Mega Evolve Greninja, without the use of a Mega Stone?" Hope asked.

"Its not Mega Evolution. Its Synchro Evolution, something only achieved when two perfect partners like us take our bond to extremes." Greninja explained

"Incredible." was all Jexi could say about this.

The two Ouma lackies quickly ran after getting up.

"Let's just split and deal with the others." Eins said.

"Sounds good to me." Drei said as the two split up and attacked on both sides. But Jexi and Indigo attacked Eins as Spectra and Motor attacked Drei.

"Afraid you have to get through us first." Spectra said.

"Just because we fight like we mean it, doesnt mean we give up on these tactics. And… we have something special for you. Rorororororo!" Rotom said.

Multi Attack: Raging Storm

"Come forth, my partner!"

Spectra held up the black orb that quickly became Zekrom. It roared loudly as it flew into the sky, causing a massive rain of lightning bolts before knocking the two into the sky, where Motor was sniping them.

"Beams at Full Charge!"

"Fire!"

Two large electrical beams were fired, nailing both of them easily.

K.O!

The two quickly warped away after dealing with so much electrical mayhem.

"You just can't get good help these days." Due said approaching the group.

"And where do you think youre going, Due?" Cloud said showing up with Tifa.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. I just thought I should deal with you all personally." Due said.

Teddie came up just in time as the battle began.

Battle start:

"Fighting with an Iconic star of RPGs, this is bear-y amazing!" Teddie said.

"Saying bear all the time kinda gets annoying, right Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"Kinda." Tifa said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Both laid into Due, and after a few hits, called in teddie.

"Ready? Here comes Teddie!"

Teddie slashed into Due, calling Kintoki Douji and slamming her in after a few more strikes, pressing a switch.

"You got careless..."

His persona exploded in mid air as Cloud and Tifa dashed upwards.

Special move: Omnislash

Cloud rushed in while tifa held back to execute her 7 limit breaks. All of them hit on the slots, prompting her to whale onb due with all 7 while cloud attacked in tnadem with Blade Beam, Climhazzard and Finishing touch. Tifa then Launched Due into the air with both members jumping up as well.

"Cloud, nows your chance!"

She grabbed clouds hand and threw him higher into the air just like the moment with Bahamut Sin. Cloud was then high enough to hit jue once, then charged up his signature Limit Break.

"Perish!"

Cloud slashed in many different directions as he flew across the sky before delivering one final slash.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Youre out of your league." Cloud said.

"Man of few words, is he Tifa?" Teddie asked.

"You have no idea." Tifa said.

"My, what a wonderous little fight. But, this is where we part for now." Due said as she vanished.

The group the approached the fountain in the center of the courtyard.

"Since this is where we appeared, its worth it to investigate." Chun li said.

But unknown to the group, Mii's body felt like it was burning up like a candle.

"This...power." Mii said before she screamed as a surge of power over took the entire area. When it subsided, the entire group of heroes had vanished.


	40. Dead Rising Again

After the flash at the fountain, half of the group began to wake inside a music store. This group consisted of Kogoro & Mii, Lindow, Frank & Hsien-Ko, Rikiya, Zephyr & Leanne, Vashyron, Ryu & Ken, Batsu, Ichiro & Sakura, Devilotte, Dante & Demitri, Heihachi, Haken & Kaguya, Sänger, KOS-MOS & T-elos, Alisa B., X & Zero, Juri, Chris & Jill, Imca, Jexi and Indigo, Spectra and Motor, Rainbow and Lucina, Ruby and Yang, Cobra, Korosensei, Juliet and Shizuo and Zoro and Sanji.

"Ugh! Feels like we got hit by an iceberg. What happened?" Mii asked as they got up.

"Most likely an Oros Phlox trapped. They set a trap near the fountain just for precaution." Demitri said.

"And from the looks of it, we got split up from it." Jexi said.

"Wait a second, this place looks really familiar." Indigo said.

"Its cause we're back in Willamette." Frank said.

"In Colorado?" Rikiya said in surprise.

"So we went from Japan to the US in one clean teleport? Whoa." Ken said.

"So the fountain sent us from the Mansion to Willamette. Well, no worries. This place is still connected to Roppongi so we can just go out the front door." Jexi said.

"Uh, I wouldn't count on that." Cobra said pointing to the numerous zombies out in the main mall area.

"Zombies? In the mall? Seriously?" Yang said.

"It does happen often. Wait, where are the others?" Rainbow asked.

"Ugh, we must have gotten separated when the trap went off." Zoro said.

"I see em, over by the...oh wait, that's more zombies." Ruby said.

"Its obvious they aren't here with us. They could still be by the fountain back at the mansion, but we gotta get past these undead bastards first." Shizuo said.

"Story of our life, isn't it?" Chris said.

Chris and Jill went in first with Imca backing them up this time.

Battle Start:

"Imca, can you really handle a weapon like that?" Jill asked.

" I was going to ask you all the same thing." Imca said.

"I've got my rocket launcher if the need arises." Chris said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Chris and Jill, used to zombie attacks, fired a swath of ammo at the zombie they faced. Another one charged in, but Imca blocked it.

"I'll take control."

Imca quickly began firing at the zombies with Var, dealing them massive amounts of damage before going in for the kill.

"There is no problem here."

She fired everything from Var before retreating with it.

K.O!

End Battle:

"It's over. Are you two okay?" Chris asked.

" The enemy is down. No problems here." Imca said.

"Just as long as they don't get back up again." Jill said.

"Not bad, of course, we wouldn't have expected less from the best of zombie hunters." Spectra said.

"Hold it. I'm getting more signals of the undead." Kos-Mos said.

As she said, several zombies rose from the fountain appearing in the center was the rock star zombie himself.

"Hey! Lord Raptor is here to RRRROOOOOCCCCKKK!" Raptor shouted.

"Great. Him again." Cobra said.

"Aiyah. Raptor is still around?" Hsien-Ko said.

"Yeah! My sweet baby Hsien Ko is here to greet her great match made in heaven!" Raptor said. "Huh? Though I'm a little surprised this is where the rest of ya ended up. Lucky me, I guess."

"Why? What brings a rock zombie like you to Willamette?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for a very special guest star to appear. He and I really get each other." Raptor said.

"Guest star huh? And you came here from the Makai to meet this guest?" Dante asked.

"Makai? Wrong! I just came from a ship voyage, a ship some of you might already know about. You know what I'm talking about." Raptor said.

"The Bermuda. That's where he came from, and where everyone else went." Lucina said.

"Bingo! But no worries about your buddies. I'm sure Riemsianne's already killed them by now. But as for you, you get the honor of rocking out with me!" Raptor said.

"That all, stupid zombie?" Cobra asked evilly.

"You're usefulness has just expired." T-elos said.

"You'll be nothing but trash very soon." Devilotte said.

"When did it get so dark in here?" Korosensei said with worry.

"Yeah. The tension from those three is pretty heavy, huh?" Rainbow said. "But let's get rid of this stupid…"

The doors to the nearby movie theatre soon broke open as in flooded a few Bioweapons and following them was Nemesis himself.

"BSAA! Ruby! Yang!" Nemesis called out.

"Your guest star is Nemesis?!" Frank said in surprise.

"No duh, photo boy. He's the only other zombie around that gets me." Raptor said.

Nemesis looked over to the group and let loose a loud roar at them.

"I guess thats his native toung translation for 'time to die!'" Raptor said. "Let's rock, losers!"

Chris reloaded his pistol. "No ones dying on my watch."

"Same goes for me. Its time to put the dead back in their rightful place." Rikiya said.

"Yes. I've had enough of this guy following me around again. Time to end the nightmare." Jill said.

"A sea of the undead. I'm used to this but I want to end it." Frank said.

"As a zombie hunter, its sort of my job to get rid of these undead jerks." Juliet said.

Chapter 32: Dead Rising Again

"Let's go kill some zombies." Rainbow said as the teams moved out and began battling against the zombies.

"Whoa. What a storm." Raptor said as he was confronted by Juliet and Shizuo with Korosensei supporting them.

"Where do you think you're going, bastard?" Shizuo asked.

"Going in to get myself a new trophy, of your heads!" Raptor said.

Battle start:

"Now Juliet, I understand that your school was destroyed, but that doesnt mean you cant slack off your courses, assassination especially if you want to kill me." Korosensei said.

"Uh, I don't think normal schools teach assassination." Juliet said.

"I know its been a few years since I graduated, but I'm sure that crap ain't taught in class." Shizuo said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Juliet went in attacking with her chainsaw as Shizuo battered Raptor with a light post pulled out of the nearby ground. This was when Korosensei went into battle.

"Time for class!"

Korosensei went in and barraged Raptor with hits from his tentacles at Mach 20 before grabbing Raptor.

"Remedial Class begins….now!"

He rocketed around the mall with Raptor at Mach 20 before crashing down into the ground with Raptor.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Class dismissed." Shizuo said.

"What an uncanny display of fighting from that young man. Almost makes me wish I had him as a student." Korosensei said.

"Trust me, he's easily destroy you on the first day if he was in class." Juliet said.

"Ah man! Way to kill the buzz. I would keep fighting, but my time here is up anyway. Besides, was worth to be on a date with my Hsien-Ko. Later losers!" Raptor said as he vanished.

"It was never really a date. Unless Frank and Hsien-Ko actually fought him." Juliet said.

"Now we just have one big target to deal with." Yang said as they saw Nemesis roar as he slowly approached the groups.

"S. T. A. R. S!" he roared.

"This is all us." Chris said approaching Nemesis with Jill.

"Time to end this. I shall help with my blade to smite this evil!" Sanger said.

Battle Start:

"You both look as if you have been to hell and back." Sanger said.

" It's not as if we wanted to see what we've seen." Chris said.

" Even this time we've found ourselves caught up in all this during another mission." Jill said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Chris and Jill began firing rounds at the Pursuer to slow his approach before calling in Sanger to assist.

"Weakling! It's not over yet!"

Sanger attacked with his blade, slicing away at the undying monster before leaping into the air.

"Go! With the speed of shining clouds!"

He slammed his sword down onto Nemesis before retreating.

"He's weakened. It time for the finish." Chris said.

"I want you gone, you nightmare." Jill said.

Special Attack: Pale Rider & Genesis

"Bio-scanner, on!"

Jill held up the Genesis as she scanned Nemesis before her and Chris began a barrage of fire power. As Jill fired rockets and bullets, Chris got physical and delivered an uppercut on Nemesis before getting out Pale Rider.

"I'll give it a shot!"

He fired a bullet at Nemesis, leaving a gaping hole in the zombie.

K.O!

End Battle:

"You seem a bit out of breath, Chris." Jill said.

"Not by a long shot. I still have plenty left to give." Chris said.

Nemesis lied there kneeling as it held the shot wound as Jill stood over him.

"Go back to being wormfood, you undead bastard." Jill said.

"S. T. A. R. S!" Nemesis called out before exploding.

"We're done with him. The next time we'll see him will be in Hell." Chris said.

"I hope thats the last any body sees of him." Jexi said. "A monster like that should have never have existed in the first place." Jexi said.

"So, now the zombies are all gone, we need to go and find the others." X said.

"But they're on the Bermuda, a cruise ship. We can't exactly swim all the way out there." Indigo said.

"Actually, there's something I think I could try." Mii said as they gathered around the fountain. She began to glow with a red aura.

"This spiritual power." Kaguya said.

"Yes. Its a very large amount." Ichiro added as a flash occurred, taking everyone nearby with it. 


	41. Die Even Harder

It was a voyage at sea, where the other part of the group began to awake after being transported at the mansion.

"Looks like we're back on the Bermuda, again." Bruno said.

"The Bermuda? Wasn't that some big name cruise ship?" Hope asked.

"Yes. We were onboard for a short time before being split up." Morrigan said.

"And now we're back on board. Guess we ran full circle now, huh?" Sonic said.

"Just wish we knew how we got here." Filia said.

"And more importantly, where did everyone else go?" Cerebella asked.

"Its a mystery, really." Neneko said.

"A mystery that won't last long." said a voice as the group spotted Riemsianne on the deck overlooking the pool.

"Well well well, look who decided to rear her head again." Cyrille said.

"This time you're going down for good, Riemsianne." Toma said.

"I don't think so boy." Riemsianne said as Toma's eyes clouded over.

"What is to be your first request, my mistress?" Toma said in a monotone voice.

"No. Its happened again." Cyrille said.

"Again? What's happened again?" Kuroyukihime asked.

"Riemsianne's used her magic to take control of Toma once more." Cyrille said.

"And this happened before? What do we do to snap him out of it?" Natsu asked. "Oh wait, dont answer that." he then slammed his fists together. "Best way to take care of mind control is to beat it out of the guy getting controlled! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Natsu delivered a fire infused punch on Toma, punching him into the metal walls.

"Ow! What was that for?" Toma shouted in anger.

"Toma! I'm so glad that worked!" Hope said.

"What worked? What happened?" Toma asked.

"Riemsianne used her mind control magic on you again." Cyrille said.

"What? Again? Ugh! You're going down, Riemsianne!" Toma shouted.

"No worries Toma. I'll get a grip back over you, but luckily, you aren't only pawn." Riemsianne smiled as in the pool appeared several Morolians as well as Coco Tapioca.

"Its the Morolians and Coconut Toga!" Erica said.

"Close. The correct answer is Coco Tapioca!" Ulala said.

"Yes. Remarkable servant to say the least and that's not all of them." Riemsianne said.

A laugh was heard before appearing next to Riemsianne was Thanatos himself.

"Hohohoho! I'm baaaacccckkkk!" Thanatos said.

"The god of death? Oh you are just full of surprises." Pit said.

"Time to settle this old school, pit! Just like back in the war! You and me, going at it like Rocky and Armstrong!" Thanatos said.

"Good. He won all those fight in the movies!" Pit said.

"Uh, no he didn't. Rocky lost in the first movie." Carol said.

"Oh. So what he's saying is…" Pit said.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" Thanatos laughed.

"Well, I'm still gonna take you out!" Pit said before feeling a rumbling as a large platform rose from the ground.

They both jumped up and a share enveloped pit, changing the scenery to Thanato's lair in the Seafoor Palace.

"This brings me back to the war. You know, when you crashed into my lair and fought me to save your pallies? Ohohoho! Take about a blast from the past huh?" Thanatos said.

"Yeah, it does. So lets repeat that encounter." Pit said. But thanatos was asleep while he was talking and woke up.

"Oh, mustve dozed off there. Waiting around can be so exhausting, ya know. But now its just us, mano a mano. One against one." Thanatos.

"Think again! One on two!" shouted a voice as a familiar buzz saw came down, nearly hitting Thanatos who jumped back. Leaping down from above was Carol herself.

"Carol? But you should be…" Pit began.

"I'm not letting you fight your own battles any more Pit. You saved me from a hole of darkness I was trapped in, so now, I'm going to help you no matter what!" Carol shouted.

"Oh. How darling, but its not going to mean much when I'm done with ya." Thanatos said.

"Bring it on!" they both shouted.

Pit and Carol vs Thanatos

"Okay. Let's start off our little fight with an animal act!" Thanatos said as he transformed into a large bat.

"Kee! Kee!"

"Dude, that's not what a bat sounds like!" Pit shouted.

"Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop!"

"That's not it either! This is gonna get real annoying real fast." Pit said.

"It definitely will be." Carol said as the buzzsaw spun, splitting the bat in half before it transformed into a large foot.

"A foot? How is that dangerous?" Pit asked.

"Ever hear of athletes foot?" Thanatos asked.

"Uh-oh!" Pit said dodging said foot.

As it stomped down, both parties laid into it as it transformed again, this time into a jar.

"I'm just going to catch a few Z's in here, all right." Thanatos said as the jar began spitting out skulls at the two.

"You dont need to say our attacks wont do anything, we know what to do." Pit said shooting the skulls back at him. He then transformed again into a russian nesting doll.

"He turned himself into a doll?" Carol said in surprise.

Carol used her saw to hit the jewel on the doll as a smaller Thanatos popped out.

"So inside Thanatos is a mini Thanatos? Wow. Its like those pull apart dolls I use to play with." Carol said.

They kept shooting him until he transformed into the pair of swords and spears.

"Slicety Slice! Dicety Dice! Stabbity Stabbity Stab Stab!" Thanatos said swinging himself right at the two.

"Last one, lets put him away!" Pit said.

"Right!" Carol said as they finsihed off the last form and then him, eliminating Thanatos for good.

"Crushing victory!" Pit and Carol said together.

"A crushing defeat. But it doesn't matter, Fluxy has my DNA on file. He can clone me out as many times as he wants. Though, probably not anymore when he heres I betrayed him. Huh? I did not think this through." Thanatos said swelling large. "Oh well. Arevoi!" Thanatos said before exploding into nothing.

"Mach point: us. The battles probably over by now." Carol said as they returned to the ship, where they saw the groups still battling with Riemsianne still unharmed.

"You guys still haven't gotten to her?" Pit said.

"She called in the Bermuda Gang and some devils so we've been busy." Chun-li said.

"We took care of the Bermuda Gang and the devils along with some Morolians, but still have Coco Tapioca and Riemsianne to deal with." Akira said.

"Me and Erica can handle Tapioca with Ulala. And who's getting Riemsianne?" Gemini asked.

"Let me and Juvia handle her. We still want a little payback for back in Marvel Land." Hope said.

"Yes. And who to back us up, though?" Juvia asked.

"I'll do it!" Arthur said. "I will support Sir Hope of the order of the Blue!"

"Alright, Gemini, Erica, lets do this!" Hope said.

"Yes, sir!" Gemini said saluting.

Chapter 33: Die even Harder

Gemini. Erica and Ulala-Battle Start:

"And now let's have a few words from the Combat Revues." Ulala said.

"Yay! Shinjiro, Larry, are you watching?" Gemini said.

"I'll fight my hardest!" Erica said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Gemini and Erica's techinques tore up Tapioca's massive body. While preparing thier finisher, Ulala stepped in.

"Hello, everyone!"

Ulala danced in firing her pistol at the robot as multiple members of her crew attacked with lasers and physical attacks.

"Here goes!"

Ulala fired her pistol three times before dancing off.

Special Move: Rumbling Wheel and Sacere de Lumire

"Erica is coming!"

Erica changed into her cat costume as she began attacking Coco Tapioca like a kitten with a ball of yarn. She then changed back to her normal outfit, unleashing a large column of light, launching Coco Tapioca into the air, with Gemini waiting for it below.

"Mifune Ryu Finishing Kempo!"

She swung the sword down at Coco Tapioca, sending a barrage of fireballs at it, making it explode from the amazing force of the attack.

K.O!

End Battle:

"This reminds me of Texas…" Gemini said.

"Texas must be a strange place." Erica said.

Hope and his two teammates climbed the steps and reached Riemsianne herself.

"So, you really want to do this? We both know you can't take me on." Riemsianne said to Hope.

"You may know that, and before all this happened up until this moment, no one knew i could do all of this. But when I see Jexi and everybody fighting...I realize that...I'm not that strong. I've just sat back and watched them fight out the battles and I just plan strategies. But as it turns out strategies aren't what win most battles. Its the power I have in here!" Hope said beating on his heart. "I'm not gonna die here or anywhere. Not until I can stand and fight on my own!"

"Such a declaration, but let's see if you can actually back it up!" Riemsianne said.

Battle Start:

"Come, Sir Hope! Show me, show everyone, your resolve to fight as the knight you are!" Arthur said.

"Yeah, thats right, Arthur!" Hope said.

"Hopefully, it doesn't involve stripping your clothes." Juvia said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Hope and Juvia attacked Riemsianne with everything they had. With every punch and construct they could muster as the demon queen withstood each one.

"You… wont hold me down!" Hope said landing a left hook so hard to her face, Blue light eploded from her body like a scene from Asura's wrath.

"Im-possible….!" Remisainee said.

"I shall attempt much here!"

Arthur attacked by leaping onto Riemsianne as well as using his lance on her before changing into his golden armor.

"Thunder of justice, sound loudly!"

A bolt of lightning rained down from the sky as it hit the Magnus queen directly.

"I'm not done yet!" Hope said.

Special Attack: Blue Ocean Rage

"Juvia, dont hold anything back!"

Hope threw a straight punch and enveloped the demoness in blue light. She was then at the bottom of a vast ocean where Hope and Juvia cut through Riemsianne in the waters before Juvia charged forth in Sierra form, a storm forming above.

"This is the storm deep inside of my very heart."

A violent rain storm hit Riemsianne hard washing her away.

K.O!

End Battle:

"This is the strenght of our hearts, in love and resolve." Hope said.

"An amazing resolve indeed. You would have made an amazing knight." Arthur said.

"And maybe a lover of mine." Juvia said.

Riemsianne groaned as she got up.

"Queen of the Magnus, please, on behalf of your people, stand down." Arthur said.

"It doesn't even matter. Everything is going to be the same very soon." Riemsianne said before she vanished.

Just then, the others arrived at the front fountain.

"Don't worry! We've come to avenge your deaths!" Korosensei said before seeing the group all right. "Oh. Forget I just said that."

"We heard you guys were cornered by Riemsianne. What happened?" Juri asked.

"I'll tell you what. We kicked her demon butt, that's what." Mika said.

"Oh, good." Indigo said.

"Wait, how did you guys even get here?" Hope asked.

"Mii teleported us here." Jexi said.

"So, my hunch was right ." Hope said.

"Yes. I think I'm somehow related to this key Due was talking about." Mii said.

"A power to travel between worlds. Its similar to what the Byakuya X's can do." Saya said.

"Okay, let's head back to…" Rainbow began before Cyrille stopped her.

"Before we talk about going to the mansion, we should consider going to where this boat is heading. There had to be someplace this boat was taking her if she was already onboard." Cyrille said.

"Yeah. That makes some sense." Dan said.

"Well, we still have quite a ways to go till we make it to this place, so I say we rest and relax before we get there." Asuna said lying down in a beach chair.

"Well, we are on a cruise." Hope said.


	42. Is Paris Burning Again?

The ship landed where no one expected, at the city of Paris, France.

"It's Paris, baby!" Yosuke said.

"Yes indeed. This is Paris all right." Erica said. "I would not forget the sight of it anywhere."

"Wait how is...uh, guys?" Dan said as he pointed to several old looking streets as well as steam powered machines.

"Ah. I get it. We're in Paris, but the Paris of the 1930's, in Erica's universe." Jexi said.

"We're back in our home world?" Gemini asked.

"Only one way to be sure." Erica running till she came to a large theatre with a black cat on it. "It is our Paris. The Chattes Noires is here."

"The Chattes Noires?" Luffy asked.

"Its the name of our theatre and also the main headquarters of the Paris Combat Revue." Erica said.

"Good, maybe we can get some intel." Hope said before he heard growling behind him.

"We got company!" Cloud said as they turned around to see several steam beasts and Kouma slowly approaching and leading the charge was Selvaria, Omicron and Necrom.

"Erica, activate the defensive wall!" Ichiro commanded as Erica rose them by pressing a button.

"Okay, the wall won't hold forever, but it should keep them back for some time." Erica said.

"Take positions on the wall. Soon as it comes down, we need to be…" Hope before Spectra grabbed him and moved out of the way as a familiar figure had hopped his way down.

"Ussa ussa ussa. Did you all miss the great Ciseaux?" Ciseaux said while in Prelude.

"Clever rabbit. Making us raise the walls to defend from your associates so you could attack us from behind." Sanji said.

"Yes, but I'm not the only one who you need to worry about." Ciseaux said pointing to the sky as the Kouma, lead by Aya-me were flying towards the theatre. "Shouldn't be too long now. Ussa ussa ussa!"

"At this rate, Paris is gonna go up in flames again…" Erica said.

Hope looked at all sides of the battle, and back to their numbers. "Screw this!" Hope said pressing the button as the walls began to lower. "If we keep holeing ourselves up, we'll be crushed."

"Yeah. I have to agree. We need to do something about this now. Group, initiate Operation: Paris is Burning Again!" Ichiro commanded.

"Sir yes sir!" they all sounded off.

Chapter 34: Is Paris Burning Again?

"Everyone, pick your targets!" Hope said as Omicrom and Necrom were quickly approaching them.

"Plans won't work now, Necrom." Omicrom said.

"Yes. Let's kill the strategist so they'll be confused." Necrom said.

But before they could strike, X and Zero approached.

"Let's do this." X said.

Multi Attack: Hadoken & Genmu Zero

"Zero, flank them!"

X began firing randomly at the two book creatures sending them towards Zero who charged his sword.

"This too is the responsibility of a Hunter!"

He slashed at them repeatedly as X gathered power in the palms of his hands.

"Ryu, forgive me, but I'm borrowing this move. Metsu….Hadoken!"

A large beam of energy came from X's palms as he blasted the two book creatures head on.

K.O!

"Well, this is it, huh, Omicron?" Necrom asked.

"Yep. Back to that old moldy bookshelf." Omicrom said as the two exploded after the devastating attack.

"Man, those bounties were annoying. If only they had just turned themselves in." Haken said.

"How much were they worth, Haken?" Dan asked.

"Money isn't really the main issue in this case. At least they're both gone now." Haken said.

"Ussa Ussa ussa! How pathetic of those two to be dealt with so easily. I guess the great Ciseaux will have to take care of things himself before the merging." Ciseaux said.

"The merging?" Spectra wondered. "I see. So that's what's happening. The worlds aren't being distorted, they're merging together. All the gateways opened so far are starting to become permanent."

"And we now know Mii has something to do with all of this, but what?" Hope asked himself.

"Afraid that is something you will never know." Aya-me said as Ichiro and Sakura confronted her.

"Ayame, I don't know if you are even still in there or not, but what matters now is that I'm going to finish things here and now!" Ichiro said.

"Same with me. We won't watch you suffer anymore." Sakura said.

"Ichiro Ogami, when will you learn? The Ayame you knew is long gone. I am Aya-me, a Kouma reborn. I only live to cause destruction to the world!" Aya-me shouted.

"Hey!" Hope said blasting her as she doged. "Ichiro has come all this way to save what evers left inside you. He hasnt repeated the same mistakes, he knows theres still hope for someone he cares about in there. As long as theres a single hint of the old her in there, he's gonna keep fighting! Right, Ogami?"

"That's right. I'm not giving up just yet. I'm not going to stop until you are saved!" Ichiro shouted.

"Enough of these delusions of yours!" Aya-me shouted. "Ayame Fujieda is no more! And I am going to show it through battle!"

Sanger came up beside Ichiro and Sakura. "Very well, then show me that you are what you claim! If you are, our blades will cut through and vanquish you!" Sanger shouted.

Battle Start:

"Ogami, show me the badge that signifies your rank as a commanding officer." Sanger said.

" Don't you worry! Ogami is a great commander!" Sakura said.

"Eep! Don't go putting so much pressure on me…" Ichiro said.

Ready...FIGHT!

Ichiro, Sanger and Sakura rushed into battles, their swords clashing against Aya-me's whip as they both tried to kill the other with what force they had in their bodies. Aya-Mes whip caught on to one of Ichiro's flames as it caught on fire, forcing her to toss it aside. She turned back to Ichiro and Sakura in anger before seeing the two glowing bright.

"Sanger, we ask you to stay back." Sakura said.

"This final blow, is what will truly decide things." Ichiro said.

"Go. Be the swords that smite your own evil demons." Sanger said.

Special Attack: Niken Nitou no Gi

Sakura and Ichiro slashed Aya-me with their swords before leaping to opposites and changing into their uniforms. They then rushed towards Aya-me with both swords in their hands.

"Haaaaaa!"

"Haaaaa!"

The two of them cleaved right through Aya-me as if it was nothing.

K.O!

End battle:

"We fight to protect the peace and happiness of the people." Sakura said.

"Yes, that is our pride and duty!" Ichiro said.

Aya-me just stood there motionless as her large feathered wings were sliced off from the attack as she fell to her knees, nearly collapsing on the streets of Paris.

"You really are better than I remember, Ichiro." Aya-me said.

"Ayame, are you back?" Ichiro asked.

"Yes, but I won't be staying on this Earth much longer I'm afraid." Ayame said weakly.

"I guess that all out attack not only did the Kouma side in, but her human side as well." Hope said.

"Ichiro, before I go, I would like to say some things. Never change who you are, Ichiro. This group of friends you have, keep them close. Until then, I will be waiting for you….under that cherry blossom tree." Ayame said smiling as her body became cherry blossom petals that floated across the winds into the great beyond.

"Ichiro." Sakura said.

"I'll be fine. I don't know what forced Ayame back into battle, but I'm not going to let them get away with it." Ichiro said.

Hope levitated the cherry blossoms and walked to the kouma with Ichiro and Sakura holding hands. "Now then, I got these cherry blossoms, and a bunch of you Kouma left over. What to do with you?" hope said tossing them into the air as Ichiro and Sakura dashed forward, the Kouma in fear.

Multi Attack: Futari wa Sakura Iro

The two struck against the Kouma as cherry blossoms rained down from the sky. Ichiro and Sakura walked towards each other, embracing the other with open arms.

"Futari wa... Sakura Iro!"

The cherry blossoms erupted into a storm that eliminated all of the surrounding Kouma.

K.O!

"Ayame, I hope you can rest in peace now. Its over for the Kouma." Ichiro said bowing his head.

Meanwhile, Selvaria battled hard against Reila, both in Valkyrain form.

"Why are you siding with S. I. N? What is your motivation?" Riela asked as they clashed.

"Don't you know? I want to be home, just as much as you do. The Empire must prevail over you rebels." Selvaria said.

Akame suddenly stepped in and blindsided Selvaria with Murasame, striking her head on and tagging her with it's Poison.

"Urgh… curse...you…" Selvaria said. "But, too bad it was a wasted effort. That one kill may work on a regular human, but not on a Valkyria." she said as the wound healed itself as the poison was diluted. "But, it does look like I'm outnumbered right now. Guess I only have one option left." Selvaria said leaping away from the scene.

"A tactical retreat. A very smart move in her case." Kurt said. Riela then turned over to Akame.

"Why did you jump in like that?" Riela asked her.

"The fights back in my own world are similar to yours. This Empire is the same as the one who took everyone I cared about. So, I will continue to fight until you make it home and win your war." Akame said.

"Errr. We're losing men left and right. But I just got a devilish idea." Ciseaux said leaping high into the air. "I'm going to crush that pitiful theatre under my big floppy feet. Ussa ussa ussa!"

Erica and Gemini then step forward below. "This theatre is a symbol of happiness and smiles for the entire city of Paris. I won't let you destroy it!" Erica shouted.

"Now hold on a second, missy." Sonic said coming up with tails. "If anyonw knows how to dismantle giant robots in a flash, its us."

"Oh my gosh, you can?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah. We can handle Ciseaux and save your theatre.' Tails said.

"Ussa ussa ussa! A little hedgehog and a two tailed fox, think they can get the better of me? The Great Ciseaux? The Phantom of Paris? I think I'll enjoy cutting you into bits!" Ciseaux said as the rabbit ears on Prelude became large sharp scissors.

Before they could cut down on Sonic, he was not there at the last second as they crashed into the ground. Sonic was then seen on top of the mech.

"What was that about cutting?" Sonic asked.

Prelude attacked again and again, but sonic was too quick. As they proceded to the main battle, Devillote came to their side.

"Now then, lets see who really has the better toys, shall we?" Devillote said laughing.

Battle Start:

"Thats a lot of bots Devilotte. Are you sure Eggmans not your father-in-law?" Sonic asked.

"Please. You can't even hope to tie down a wonderful princess like myself." Devilotte said.

"A little full of herself isn't she?" Tails said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Prelude leapt into the air and tried to stomp down onto the three as they tried to counter attack him. "How dare you try and interfere with my workings, hedgehog! I will have Paris and there is not a thing you will do to stop me!" Ciseaux said in anger.

"Yeah, like we never stopped world domination before. At least eggman gave us a challenge once in awhile. You dont even rate!" Sonic said hitting Prelude with a homing attack. "Devilotte, time to make a stew outta this rabbit!"

As Devilotte came in, something happened between the three that made them all attack at once.

Team Special Attack-Super Robot Buster!

A large mech appeared as Devilotte stood a top it.

"Hahahahaha! Fire away with the fools!"

The mech began firing Tails and Sonic as if they were bullets, both using a homing attack to hit Prelude repeatedly, denting it in several times, making a hole open in the mech.

"No! Prelude!" Ciseaux shouted.

"Last shot is all you, Sonic."

"Thanks, buddy." Sonic said as he was fired straight at the rabbit who began to panic. Sonic pierced through Prelude with his fist connecting with Ciseaux as the mech exploded.

"Prelude...is finit. This isn't over hedgehog. You may have finished me and Prelude, but I swear, when the spiritual power returns to Paris, so shall I to seek revenge!" Ciseaux said.

"I don't think so, rabbit. Doesn't matter how many times you come back, the Paris Combat Revue's gonna kick your furry butt and if I'm here, so will I." Sonic said sending the rabbit flying as he exploded.

K.O!

"What a finish! You two could make excellent servants in the future!" Devilotte said.

"Sorry, but I prefer to live fast and free." Sonic said.

"I second that vote." Tails said.

The battles that were long fought were soon over as the group rested on the ground.

"Well, looks like we took care of all of them." Jexi said.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't count our chickens before they hatch." Korosensei said pointing to the sky to see a large structure floating over Paris.

"Is that….a city in the sky?" Reiji asked.

"There's no way. That thing shouldn't have any power left." Yuri said.

"You know what that thing is?" Kogoro asked.

"The Tower of Tarqaron. Its something that comes from our world of Terca Lumireis. But it lost all power in the final battle. It shouldn't even be flying right now." Flynn said.

"I think that deserves an investigation. Let's go." Spectra said as they all went, but then Jexi talked with Sonic.

"That attack you did with Devilotte, what was that?" Jexi asked.

"Its just something the three of us came up with on the spot. Why?" Sonic asked.

"Nevermind. Just curious." Jexi said.

"Hold it, everyone! We can't just walk up to a floating city in the sky. But, there is a way we can reach it." Ichiro said. "Erica, activate the European Defense forces secret weapon."

"Right!" Erica said pressing a button as the entire ground shook. The Arc de Triomphe shook as it rose from the ground, revealing a large gun like device underneath it.

"The Revolver Cannon. Its a catapult that shoots our troops anywhere in Europe. But it should work in getting us all up there." Ichiro said.

"That whole thing was under the Arc de Triomphe?" Parasoul said in surprise.

The group looked at the capsules in the revolver.

"Its clear not all of us are going to fit in these. We'll have to split into three teams. Me leading one, and Jexi and Spectra leading the other two." Hope said.

"So, we all get shot individually into different spots of the tower?" Juliet asked.

"That's the plan, but no worries. Its safe." Sakura said.

Selected teams.

Team 1: Hope and Juvia, Chun Li and Morrigan, Bruno, Celty, Reiji and Xiaomu, Sanger, Sonic and Tails, Luffy and Ace, Gemini and Erica, Arthur, Dante and Demitri, Valkyrie, Cobra, Leone and Seryu, Jin and Xiaoyu, Bahn, Kurt and Riela, Vashyron, Toma and Cyrille, Ulala, Teddie, Robin and Parasoul, Rainbow and Lucina, Cloud and Tifa

Team 2: Spectra and Motor, Akira and Pai, Batsu, Izaya, Akame and Sheele, Korosensei, Frank and Hsien Ko, Rikiya, Yu and Big Daddy, Soma and Alisia A., Lady, Kite and Black Rose, Ulrich and Yumi, Kirito and Asuna, Tron and Servbots, Haken and Kaguya, Devilotte, KOS-MOS and T-elos, Juri, Chris and Jill, Heihachi, Mika and Cerebella, Pit and Carol, Sasuke and Greninja, Ruby and Yang, Yosuke and Peacock.

Team 3: Jexi and Indigo, Kogoro and Mii, Saya, Zephyr and Leanne, Alisa B., Shizuo and Juliet, Ryu and Ken, Lindow, Ichiro and Sakura, Neneko, Yuri and Estelle, Flynn, X and Zero, Imca, Dan and Natsu, Sabo, Eren and Filia, Fox and Falco, Boa Hancock, Zoro and Sanji, Haru and Kuroyukihime.

Once the teams had been picked, they eached went into different capsules as the revolver was loaded.

"Now, I think I should mention most of the time, Kobu make it through safely. Its never even been used on a human." Ichiro said.

"And you're just telling us this now?" Natsu said in shock.

"Yep. But no worries." Sakura said.

The Revolver fired its three capsules into different sections of the tower, unaware of what sort of encounters could happen within.


	43. The Dark Savior

Hopes capsule ground soared through the sky till crash landing on the stairs of the tower.

"Okay, I can see why humans don't normally ride these without those machines. I hope everyone else made it in okay." Hope said.

"I hope Heihachi fell out to his death. Would save me a lot of trouble." Jin said.

"Wasnt he with another group?" Rainbow asked.

"Your point?" Jin asked.

"I doubt any of them fell out. The point is, we made it safe and sound near the entrance." Hope said.

"You might wanna recalculate that." Cyrille said pointing up the several flights of stairs to the entrance.

"Ah, buiscits." Hope said. "Well, guess we better start climbing."

Just then, a few of the towers residents, mainly monsters, were slowly climbing down towards them.

"Looks like the welcoming committee is coming to greet us." Ace said.

On the staircase near them, Eins appeared gasping for air.

"Ha….ha….ha…. There you…..are. Give me a….minute. Running up those stairs…..was murder." Eins said breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should quit smoking." Celty typed.

"Tried. Didn't work." Eins said.

"Aw poor thing." Erica said.

"Hello! He's the bad guy! And where's your brother?" Tifa asked.

"Oh. No worries. I'm up here!" said Drei on the staircase above them.

"What the? What are you doing up there?" Eins shouted.

"Huh? Guess I took a short cut. Ah well. I ain't climbing or going down any more stairs. I'm not blowing out my knees for some exercise." Drei said.

"We have to battle on a staircase? Well, dont hear me complaining. "Bruno said.

"Engage!" Hope said.

But before the group could engage, Hope saw them all encased in ice.

"So, I was wrong. Jexi is not here, but you are." said a voice as Freeze Man slowly approached the blue lantern boy. "I was hoping to kill him as revenge for my comrades. But, all of you will have to suffice."

"You're Freeze Man. You're the leader of Gospel." Hope said.

"Was leader. Your fellow heroes destroyed my comrades one by one." Freeze Man said.

"Only because you wanted nothing more than to destroy all life in the worlds." Hope said.

"Organic life is meaningless, mechanical and artificial life lasts forever. It would have been perfect." Freeze Man said.

"All life has purpose, Freeze Man. And I'm gonna beat that answer across your body." Hope said.

"Very well. Ice Stadium!" He shouted as a stadium of ice was created on the side of the tower. "A fitting battlefield for a clash between us."

Freezeman lunged at hope, but he barely dodged due to the icy floor. As he attacked, he tried something else. He moved along the ice like a skater to get better movement and move faster than Freezeman could.

"I see. You figured out the trick of my ice. But you forget, its my ice!" Freeze Man shouted as he slammed a hand on the ice as millions of icicles rose from the ground, nearly piercing Hope. "You know, out of all these villains, I was probably the closest to killing your friend. It would have been good revenge. But then those three appeared and ruined it. Then Arojam went and betrayed me after fixing me. I learned a lesson that day: all lifeforms are nothing but cowardly weaklings!" Freezeman shouted as the icicles began to grow larger.

Hope flew past them and to freezeman. "You're probably right, maybe we do run away from things. But here's one thing you dont know about humans and all life forms…"

He emitted a blue field around him and pierced through freezeman.

"What? H-how….?"

"We never give up." Hope said.

Freeze Man gasped as he fell to the ground on his knees, the ice surrounding the other heroes beginning to melt away.

"You know, you remind me of myself before all this happened. I wanted so much….to be like you humans. So did my fellow comrades. But, I suppose that changed...when that damn vampire sunk his fangs into us." Freeze Man lamented. "He filled us with hatred for all life. He used us...as a decoy while building up that damn Nebula. I had to watch all of them die one by one. Air Man, Quick Man, Shadow Man, Magnet Man, Cut Man, Knight Man. I am sorry, that I could not save any of you."

"Magnet, Shadow and Knight man are all alive. I've seen them, and they're working with other groups like us now. And make no mistake, when we track down Shade man and Laser Man, theyre history." Hope said.

"Three of my comrades, are still alive? That brings happiness to me. As for Shade Man, you need not to search far. He's...inside the tower." Freeze Man said. "My role as a pawn...is finally over."

Freeze Man walked to the edge of the staircase and plunged off of the tower with nothing but a smile on his face as Hope looked down from where the robot fell.

"I will take that bots wish with me. Farewell, brave Freeze man." Hope said.

"My, such a fitting end for a tragic individual." said a new voice. Hope looked up near the entrance to see Jedah looking down on him and the heroes.

"Jedah Dohma." Demitri said as he and the other were fully free from the ice.

"I had sensed a demonic presense which was this tower. I did not expect to see any of you here. In that case, I urge you to let me be your savior from this world." Jedah said.

"Tell me, Jedah. What is your goal as being the savior of this world?" Demitri asked.

"Simple really. Completely tear it down and start anew. And with the children McKraken provided, I can do that. I'll save you all by sending you to the after life. You shall not suffer, I assure you." Jedah said.

"You're nothing….but a twisted monster. You're even more evil than a demon." Morrigan said.

"We won't allow anyone to die by your hands." Dante said.

"Is that right? That was your last chance to accept my saving of you. But, it seems you are destined to be forsaken." Jedah said. "So, I will just have to give you all a very painful and excruciating death!"

"If anyone deserve to die here, Jedah Dohma, its you!" Demitri shouted.

Chapter 35: The Dark Savior

"Okay. A few monsters, the Belanos Brothers and Jedah. Not as overwhelming as the last few attacks have been, but its gonna be hard none the less." Bruno said.

"I guess either team with at darkstalker on it can engage Jedah. Morrigan and Demitri are already with us." Robin said.

"We'll handle the Belanos brothers. They need a beating from real brothers." Luffy said.

"Bu theyre in different positions." Hope said.

"Then we'll go after the one on top while Luffy gets the one on the bottom." Robin said.

"Wait, I get the pretty women? Yeah! That sounds amazing! Do that plan!" Drei said.

"Drei! Come on, man!" Eins said.

"Okay, we're set there. Guess the rest of us get the pleasure of fighting the monsters." Cloud said.

"Yeah! We'll tear them a new one!" Bahn said.

"Now the tricky part is who gets…. Ah forget it, Dante's better with killing demons anyway. Guess he and demitri are going for big bad No. 1." Hope said.

"It works well for me. Jedah may have come back to life, but I will be the one who puts him back in the grave." Demitri said.

"Yup. Now lets go." Reiji said as the groups split off. Luffy and Ace running down the steps to face off with Eins.

"So glad you decided to meet me down here to fight. I can't climb another step." Eins said.

"We had to bash through your grunts to get here, but Bahn was with us, so it was easy." Ace said.

"Now lets throw down, horse face." Bahn said.

Battle start:

"You guys brawl and beat up guys in interesting ways. Stretching your arms and flames and all that stuff." Bahn said.

"Its not that interesting. My punches are like pistols after all." Luffy said.

"And my body is fire it self." Ace said.

Ready…..FIGHT!  
Ace and Luffy pulled out their tricks against Eins as Bahn stepped in.

"Wanna see some Viper Pride?!"

Bahn began delivering a flurry of blows against Eins before pulling a fist back for the finisher.

"Don't mind if I do!"

He delivered a power punch against Eins before retreating.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Gotta say, if you two were from Armstone City, you'd be great vipers." Bahn said.

"Well, we are pirates still, and I already have Whitebeard as my father." Ace said.

"And I'm my own man in my crew." Luffy said.

Eins was breathing heavily. "Well, at least I can escape the easy way instead of going down all those stupid stairs." he said before vanishing.

Robin and Parasoul reached Drei at that time with additonal support from Valkyrie.

"Bring it, ladies!" Drei siad.

Battle start:

"As Warrior-maidens in our own right, we have a duty to be saviors against evil forces." Valkyrie said.

"As Princess, I will see to it that they will face prosecution." Parasoul said.

"And I can't very well disappoint my captain by losing, can I?" Robin followed.

Ready….FIGHT!

They used their techniques to attack Drei from afar and up close, calling in valkirye. Then they suddenly glowed as Sonic, Tails and Devilotte did before.

"This feeling…" Robin said.

Team Special attack: Maiden Rush

"Afraid this is the beginning of the end."

Robin, Valkyrie and Parasoul stood side by side as Robin used Gigantesco Fleurs that made giant arms that picked up Valkyrie and Parasoul.

"No one messes with my kingdom."

Robin launched Parasoul first where she used her umbrella to repeatedly attack Drei in a flurry of attacks. It was after this that Robin tossed Valkyrie high into the air.

"Here is comes. Big Magic!"

Valkyrie grew into a giant as she belly flopped on top of Drei.

K.O!

End Battle:

"You are indeed a very impressive person, Valkyrie." Parasoul said.

"Thank you, as are you two." Valkyrie said.

"We are quite a powerful combination." Robin said.

"Ugh! That really hurts. I think you blew out my knees. Forget this, I'm going back." Drei said as he vanished.

Jedah waited on top until Dante and Demitri eventually caught up.

"So, you really wish to ignore my offer of salvation? Both of you?" Jedah asked.

"I want to see you perish Jedah. You will not unite demons and humans, I will." Demitri said.

"Come then, and prove it." Jedah said as Celty drove up to the demon and vampire.

"Just another day of fighting, isn't it?" Celty typed.

"A fight that will lead to your death's I'm afraid." Jedah said.

Battle Start:

"You would certainly be welcome in Makai between jobs, Celty." Demitri said.

"And you can always work for me if you need another job." Dante said.  
"Thanks, but I'm fine with where I'm at." Celty typed.

Ready...FIGHT!

Dante and Demitri then laid into Jedah with fists and guns as Celty drove up.

"Out of my way!"

She drove toward the demon, hitting him repeatedly before stopping and summoning her scythe.

"Get lost!"

She sliced through Jedah as she drove off.

Special Attack: Jackpot

Through flashed of light, Dante and Demitri attacked in numerous ways as the light flashed three times.

"Dante, I'll let you take the limelight."

Demitri switched between his human and vampire form as he beat down and attacked Jedah repeatedly before tossing him aside for Dante.

"Devils Must Die!"

He fired Ebony and Ivory at once, hitting Jedah head on.

K.O!

End Battle:

"That's a nice looking Motorcycle you got. Mind if I borrow it?" Dante asked.

"Keep your hands off my horse!" Celty typed.

"Hm, a horse? A 'Cóiste Bodhar' perhaps?" Demitri wondered.

"Ugh. This isn't over Demitri. When the merging finishes, you'll wish you had accepted my offer." Jedah said as he vanished.

After the battle..

"Glad were all okay, but it looks like we have some climbing to do." Bruno said.

"Yeah. And we know one of our enemies is already inside. And so our the rest of our friends." Juvia said.

"Yeah. Lets hope things turn out all right." Hope said as they continued up the steps.


	44. Nemesis

Inside a different room, Spectra's team explored it. Inside were dozens of strange pods that were littered and set up all across the room.

"That was really a bumpy ride. I hope everyone is all right." Sheele said.

"I hope Jin fell out and plummeted to his untimely doom." Heihachi said.

"Isn't that dude your grandson?" Batsu said.

"Some grandson. At least he'll stop hounding me and trying to kill me. Hahahahaha!" Heihachi laughed.

"Whats with this room though? only a couple of enemies scattered about, but…" Motor said as skeith appeared all of a sudden.

"Skeith? Why is he here?" Kite asked as on the opposite side appeared a Vajra.

"A freakin Vajra? But I thought we took care of all the Aragami back in Akihabara." Soma said.

"I wonder." Spectra said as he activated his laser sword and cut open a capsule and out came a monster from the World before Spectra sliced it apart. "Just as I thought. These capsules are Embryotic chambers. They've been cloning enemies in here. Aragami, Gnosis, World Monsters, all of them are being mass produced here."

"It's like the B. . Wait, then, could this place be where Nemesis was recreated?" Jill wondered.

"It doesn't matter. Everyone! Destroy every single one of these capsules! Not a single one is to be left alone and if a monster comes out of it, kill it immediately!" Spectra ordered.

They moved and destroyed the egg sacs and combated skeith as well as the Vajra. But before a fight these two, the three capsules in the center of the room shook and out came three Nemesis.

"S. T. A. R. S!" all three shouted with a monstrous roar.

"Great. They even cloned tall, dark and gloomy, three times over." Yang said.

"As if one was bad enough. This is like taking on an entire Nemesis team in UMVC3." Peacock said.

"Except that was a game, not real life. And we now have to deal with those three as well as a Vajra and Skeith." Ulrich said.

"All the more reason to take all of them out and stop Nemesis for good. He's never coming back after we destroy this place. This nightmare has to end for good." Jill said.

Chapter 36: Nemesis

"This'll be difficult, but we should manage to fair against all five of these monsters." Spectra said. "Motor, you and I will be going after one of the Nemesis. Akame, Sheele, Leone, Seryu, you guys will handle the other two. Killing a few zombies shouldn't be a problem now, should it?"

"Of course not. We're use to killing monsters like these." Akame said.

"The rest of you need to deal with Skeith and the Vajra while we handle this." Spectra said.

"Skeith is going to us. It's time, we made him regret ever hurting Aura and coming back to life." Kite said.

"As for the Vajra, I wouldn't mind dealing with it myself." Sasuke said. "A monster like that is a perfect challenge for me."

The first fight that kicked things off was between Leone and Seryu with some support from Lady and her rifle.

Battle Start:

"You two are pretty good at killing people. Ever thought of hunting demons?" Lady asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes in the name of justice!" Seryu said.

"I'm just fine with doing whatever suits me." Leone said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Leone and Seryu rushed into battle as they punched and blasted away at the zombie with all of their might, only doing small damage as the zombie lumbered towards them.

"Let's kick it up a notch." Leone said.

Team Special: Demonic Assassination

"Let the blood bath begin."

Lady began firing her weapons randomly at the monster himself before Seryu got out her cannon.

"All for the sake of justice!"

She fired a continuous shot at Nemesis, weakening it to the point where Leone went in for the kill.

"And so the predator becomes the prey."

She claws pierced right through Nemesis's body, ripping it to pieces as if it were paper.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Another battle won for justice." Seryu said.

"I'm starting to wonder if she's still considered human anymore." Lady said.

"Trust me, you arent the first." Leone said.

"S. T. A. R. S!" Nemesis 1 called out before exploding.

"First Nemesis eliminated." Leone said.

The scene then turned to Kite and Blackrose as they approached Skeith. "Skeith, this is where you pay for everything you've done to the World." Kite said.

"Allow this humble teacher to help teach this creature a lesson." Korosensei said.

Battle Begin:

"You play games alot, but do you keep up with your school work in the real world?" Korosensei asked.

"Of course. Games aren't all we do." Kite said.

"I'm the best of the kids in my class." Blackrose said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Kite and Blackrose charged in on Skeith as their weapons clashed against Skeith's sword as the fight continued to escalate.

"My. Such a large amount of bloodlust from this boy. These kids aren't just playing a game, they really want to make sure its protected." Korosensei said observing the fight.

"Its more that a game to us. Its our entire life. And we don't wanna see it vanish like data. We want it to last for future generations to enjoy. We won't let it go down!" Kite shouted.

Team Special: Ultimate Assassination

"Let's do this!"

Blackrose charged in swinging her sword at Skeith, knocking his sword away as she slashed into the monster before sending it into the air as Korosensei and Kite began gathering power.

"Its time for the ultimate lesson."

"You will no longer harm others."

"Korosensei Laser!"

"Data Drain!"

The two large attacks fired and formed into a gigantic beam that completely devoured Skeith in its path.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Would this battle get an A in your book, teacher?" Kite asked.

"It would, because we pulled that last attack off so well." Korosensei said.

"Yeah! Wait, you aren't even our teacher." Blackrose said.

Kite just looked at the spot where Skeith was.

"This is farewell forever, Skeith. The World can go on peacefully now." Kite said.

Next we turned to Akame and Sheele as they were prepared to deal with Nemesis 2 with both their weapons drawn.

"I'll be the one to help you out. Ready?" Rikiya said.

Battle Start:

"A vigilante group fighting to exclude evil. Like me, i suppose." Rikiya said.

"I suppose eliminating the dead is pretty close to what we do, except we do it to the living." Sheele said.

"Both make little different to me." Akame said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Akame went in hard as she slashed at Nemesis with Murasame, only for the poison to do nothing.

"Given you're already dead, it would make sense that I can't kill you." Akame said.

"We should try something else. A special move. We're the only ones that havent done one yet." Shelle said.

"Works for me."Akame said as they attacked to gether and went back as Rikiya charged in.

"Evildoers, be warned!"

Rikiya ran in as he stabbed Nemesis with a knife and punched it a few times as well before grasping the zombie with his bare hand.

"Time to pick up the pieces."

Fireworks then began to explode, damaging the monster as Rikiya backed away from it.

"Girls, I believe its time we ended this walking nightmare once and for all." Rikiya said.

Special Attack: Akame ga Kill!

With the theme music playing in the background, Akame and Sheele attacked from all directions, tearing the BOW apart.

"Sorry, this will hurt a lot." Sheele said.'

Her scissors ripping though Nemesis before leaping back as Akame charged with Murasame.

"Die and go to hell!

She pierced right through Nemesis as the monster roared in pain.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Impressive. Though behind those smiles lies a deep darkness, right?" Rikiya asked.

"Deeper than hell itself." Akame said.

"Everyone in Night Raid feels this way." Sheele said.

"S. T. A. R. S!" Nemesis 2 roared before exploding.

Now we turn to Sasuke and Greninja as they prepare to take on the Vajra on their own.

"This is over before it even starts." Sasuke said activating his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and his Susan'oo.

Ultimate Justu- Inferno Style: Susan'oo Flame Control

The Varja charged and discharged a large amount of electricy, but Sasuke dogged and emiited Amaterasu,

"Youre an eyesore." Sasuke said as his Susanno launched an arrow into the air that peirced the varja engulfed in flames. "Inferno Style: Susanoo Flame control!"

Dozens of the same arrow then rained down on the Vajra, piercing its thick hide before they erupted into a tornado.

"Burn out!" Sasuke shouted as the charred remains of the Vajra fell back down to the earth.

K.O!

Everyone just stared at the event.

"Wow…." Alisa A. said.

"He killed the Vajra so easily." Soma said. "Someone like him, could be helpful against Aragami like that."

"You did well, my partner." Greninja said.

"It was nothing. Thank my brother." Saskuke said.

"One more Nemesis to go and the big boss man of Spectra Force has him." Izaya said as Spectra and Motor confronted the last Nemesis.

"Need some help?" Tron asked. "I can hammer that think with you."

"Much appreciated, Ms. Bonne. Just don't drag us down." Spectra said.

Battle Begin:

"Those servbots are really handy. And you command a whole bunch of them?" Rotom asked.

"And why is that important to ask, Rotom? Do you want to possess Trons machinery one day?" Motor asked.

"Wait, there's actually a person inside?" Tron said in surprise.

Ready….FIGHT!

Spectra and Motor attack with electrical blasts and sword attacks. Nemesis couldnt take it as Tron came in for a few licks of her own.

"Just as the Bonne family does it!"

Tron then commanded her Servbots as they attacked for her repeatedly before getting into a big one.

"You're not getting off scot-free!"

The large Servbot hammered down onto the zombie before spinning away with Tron.

"Hmm. She managed to weaken it a little. Now, let's show it what real torture is." Spectra said. "Tron, get ready for something special."

Team Special: Rotom Army March!

"Let's get to it!"

Rotom left the armor for a moment as he possessed several Servbots.

"Army….attack!"

The Rotom Servbots marched quickly as they overwhelmed Nemesis with numbers with Spectra riding towards it on them.

"Bow before my power!"

Spectra raised his laser sword as he slashed down on Nemesis, slicing the monster in half.

K.O!

End Battle:

"I'm curious as to how that armor really works." Tron said.

"No way. Stay away creepo!" Motor said.

"The person inside Rotom prefers to have their identity's secret." Spectra said.

"S. T. A. R. S!" the final Nemesis uttered before exploding.

Spectra was then seen typing into the main console. "There. I've put a block on the system so even if someone comes in, they won't we able to use the system at all." Spectra said.

"But there's still a question on my mind: who even came us with all of this in the first place?" Peacock wondered.

"Yes. This is pretty advanced tech so we can rule out the Demon realm group. It could be Oros Phlox, but that's not confirmed yet." Spectra thought.

Juri looked out for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Follow me. I know a shortcut to the elevator of the tower." Juri said.

"S. I. N? S. I. N did all this?" Jill asked.

"Yeah. You know all that other worldly tech Seth's been collecting, well, you're looking at one of the products of it." Juri said. "He clones at least four different kinds of enemies here. Aragami, World Monsters, Gnosis, B. O. Ws, you name it."

"So, Seth did this with only a few pieces of this technology?" Spectra asked looking around. "The longer he lives, the more of a threat he is to all of us."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, just follow me." Juri said as the group followed her out.


	45. A Familiar Future

Jexi's group soon arrived to the inner sanctum of the tower itself. "This is a familiar place. Its where I had the final battle with my enemy." Yuri said.

"What was his name?" Indigo asked.

"Zagi. He was an assassin that kept tailing me for a long time, until he finally fell to his death." Yuri said. "That's the last person I wanna remember anything about."

"Yes, this tower is a place for dark memories such as that isn't it?" said a familiar voice as Shade Man flew down and landed on the center of the place. "Hmm. I guess Hope is not here. Looks like I chose the wrong group to follow. Oh well, a kill is a kill after all."

"So, you're picking a fight with us huh?" Shizuo asked as he and Juliet walked towards the center.

"Well, if you want to interpret it like that, then I guess I am." Shade Man said.

"Its time to go back to being scrap you vampire. I'm gonna make you regret killing all my classmates." Juliet said.

"Ah yes. I remember you. You were that zombie hunter from San Romero. Ah, I remember that place. I manipulated that idiot Swan into doing my work for me. Its funny how easily manipulated you humans can be." Shade Man said. "Oh, and it looks like youre missing a couple of your group.

"That's because they…" Ogami began.

"We're down here, guys!" they heard Natsu shout as the other half of the Jexi's group was down below.

"It was pretty tight when the hatch lit up in midair, but we all hand ways of dealing with it." Dan said.

"No we didn't. We just held onto Ryu and Ken when they did that technique thing." Natsu said.

"Well, guess its more to kill then. But first, its best I finished what I should have started." Shade Man said approaching Juliet and Shizuo.

"Well, maybe its time you really did go back in the ground." Juliet said.

"Very well, let's begin!" Shade Man said as he split into millions of bats as they swarmed around the place.

"Damn. He's trying to hide his core within these stupid bats." Shizuo said.

"We gotta concentrate and…" Juliet began before being kicked in the back by a rejoined Shade Man before splitting into bats once more.

"Okay. He's got the advantage here. And he can split up just as fast as he can recombine." Shizuo thought. "But there has to be a trick to it. Wait, what if…" Shizuo thought as he dodged the next kick and kicked the vampire back.

"What? How did you?" Shade Man said.

"You really think I'm that dumb. That you wouldn't try to attack me from behind? Damn vampire. I've fought those Saika zombies and won. You think...I can't beat a vampire?" Shizuo shouted as he tossed Shade Man into the ground.

"This one is powerful. And he'll make a wonderful general for the new Nebula army." Shade Man thought as his fangs popped out. "You're mine." Shade man shouted before Shizuo grabbed one of the room pillars.

"You're dead!" Shizuo shouted, smashing in Shade Man's head onto the stage as the body soon went lifeless after the main control center for it was smashed.

"That was overkill, but I like it." Saya said.

"Uh, thanks. Now lets clean out this room." Shizuo said.

"Oh, but why would you do that?" said a voice as Due appeared with Oros Phlox monsters. "After all, I just arrived after all."

"Of course she would be here." Sabo said.

"Oh, and she's not the only one!" said another voice as on the opposite side of Due appeared Vile and the Mavericks.

"Vile!" X said.

"X! Zero! I've come...to end you!" Vile shouted as appearing nearby were several Feydooms.

"Feydooms too, it is." Neneko said before switching to Neito.

"It would appear that the Feydooms are attracted to Vile's hatred and anger. That's why they have appeared." Neito said.

"So, take out Vile and any other hatred source, and the Feydooms will stop appearing?" Imca asked.

"Yes. Its the only way to finally stop the infestation of the outside world." Neito said.

"Then leave it to us." X said.

"Alright guys, time to take out some baddies. It's go time!" Jexi said.

Chapter 37: A Familiar Future

"Vile's going down at our hands. As Maverick hunters, its our job to put down Mavericks like him." Zero said.

"Yes. Come at me, X! Zero! Let us finally settle this!" Vile said as the two Maverick Hunters with Sabo approached Vile.

Battle Start:

"What makes you who you are today? Escaping death, defying aristocracy?" X asked.

"Freedom and the fact one of my brothers is still alive." Sabo said.

"The promise for a better future." Zero said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Sabo went first as he comboed with X and Zero's first attack. They're combined attacks taking out the walker Vile was on as well as damaging him in the first place.

"No! Why? Why!? Why cant I just kill you, X!" Vile shouted.

"Unlike you Vile, we're building the way to a better future. We won't allow you two continue existing like this." X said.

"Now we'll show you that resolve, in my world, and the world of the Maverick Hunters!" Sabo said.

Team Special Attack: Flames of the Future

"Time for a triple combination attack!"

X and Zero fired wave after wave of buster shots in tandem with Sabo's flames as Zero sliced through Vile with his Z-saber. X then pulled back firing off many copied weapons as Sabo positioned his hands into his Dragon Claw stance and charged with them on fire.

"These claws can crush even a human skull like an egg."

He fired off the attack hitting Vile directly as X finished charging his buster.

"This is for the future!"

X then fired hit, hitting Vile directly with it.

K.O!

End Battle:

"We fight for our futures, and never surrender." Sabo said.

"Yeah, thats why none of us can risk losing." X said.

"We'll keep living till we make a world humans and reploid can exist in." Zero said.

Vile held in his circuits as he stared at X. "Why can't I change the world? Why couldn't I surpass the legacy of Mega Man? Why is it only you can change the world?" Vile asked.

"What are you saying?" X said.

"Let this be known. My name….was Vile!" Vile shouted before exploding.

"Let it go, X. He was never meant to exist in this world. Just like Iris." Zero said.

"Yes. We have to keep moving on. Only we can change how things are back home." X said.

The others fought and finished of the remainder of the monsters.

"Get down here and take whats coming to ya, Due!" Natsu shouted from below.

"You're seriously picking a fight with her?" Mii asked as Due approached the edge.

"Well, if you insist. But don't try and make it a date. I'm already married." Due said leaping off the edge as she fell towards the bottom group.

"You really didnt mean it like that, did you?" Dan asked.

"Dude, of course not! I mean I wanna kick her butt." Natsu said.

"Well, guess it had to come to us eventually." Dan said readying his Dragon Blade as Natsu got in a fighting stance.

"I'll support you for my worlds sake. Var is always ready for battle." Imca said.

Battle Start:

"So you say its not just about fighting for the people, you also wanna protect Kurt and Riela?" Dan asked.

"That's one of the principles of the Nameless Squad after all. They're the only family I have." Imca said.

"Sounds just like Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

Ready…..FIGHT!

NAtsu and Dan attacked Due with little succession. On the plus side, when due attacked with flames, Natsu absorbed them.

"Oh, right. Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course you would be perfect for countering my attacks. But doesn't really matter if you beat me or not." Due said switching to her fans to attack.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Natsu shouted.

"It mean, our plans are already that close to completion." Due said.

"Well, doesn't mean we can't beat you anyway." Dan said.

"Yes. Let's pool our attacks together." Imca said.

"Yeah, I get this team special now. When a whole unit unites its factors and share the same qualites together, thats when those attacks are done. That's why Sonic, Tails and Devilotte did it first, they had some strange thing in common." Natsu said. "So let's burn this girl!"

Team Special Attack: Artillery Dragon

"Natsu, Imca, lets turn up the heat!"

Dan's Dragon Blade ignited as it shot out a huge flamethrower. Var fired her weapons through the flames as the flaming projectiles hit Due multiple times.

"I'm getting all fired up!"

Natsu then sprung into action and began eating the nearby flames from the blade before leaping at Due with both arms engulfed in flames.

"Fire Dragons Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu shouted as the overwhelming fire overwhelmed Due where she stood.

K.O!

End Battle:

"We got family to protect, thats why we didnt lose." Natsu said.

"We keep fighing like that, who knows what'll happen?" Dan asked.

"We could end up destroying the world on accident." Imca said.

"Ah. Nothing like a fun battle." Due said. "Well, I've already seen what I need to. So I bid all of you a fond farewell." Due said before vanishing.

"Well, that was...cryptic. At least we got rid of all the monsters." Jexi said before they saw Hope's group arriving on an elevator.

"Wow. Everyone's okay." Xiaoyu said.

"And it looks like we had nothing to worry about." Hope said.

On a nearby entrance strip came in Spectra's group.

"The elevator's right in the center. It'll take us all to the top." Juri said.

"You better be right about this." Spectra said. "Ah. Looks like we didn't need to spare any feelings for those two at all."

"You mean Jin and Hehachi?" Jexi asked.

"I was referring to you and Hope." Spectra said as his group went to the main center as the others followed.

"Hey!" they both said with their groups following Spectras as the elevator activated and began moving up.

"I wonder what we're going to find on top?" Robin wondered.

"Hopefully, we're close to where all of this trouble is started." Jexi said.


	46. The Lord of Puppets

Upon reaching the top of the tower, the group saw a large rift in the sky leading into a large white space.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day." Ace said.

"Its a portal to the Demon Realm. Nirvana to be exact." Dante said. "I know. I've been there before."

"I can sense a large amount of demonic power. But something else with it. Yep. There are definitely a lot of humans inside." Morrigan said.

"It has to be the missing kids McKraken took." Jexi said.

"We can't waste any more time talking about it. We need to jump right on in." Hope said.

"I'm way ahead of you." Mii said as she began to use her powers with Kaguya and Erica amplifying them.

"All right! Portal power!" Leone said.

A large flash occurred as the group found themselves in front of a vortex while inside the white space.

"So this is Nirvana. I always thought it be more spiritual." Jexi said.

"This portal. It should definitely take us to Jedah's lair." Demitri said.

"Well, let's hurry and get this guy then. He's got Sakura and Elise." Hope said.

"Hold it! I sense large sources of energies." Kos-Mos said.

From a nearby portal came out three brown Durals as well as the original silver one leading them.

"Dural!" Akira said

Following them are Morolians with Coco Tapioca.

"And breaking news, the Morolians and Coco Tapioca have joined the brawl!" Ulala said.

Following them came Dokumezu and Dokugozu.

"Ah. My boys are here." Saya said.

"We work for S. I. N now, my ex future wife." Dokugozu said.

"Yes. Lady Riemsianne has kissed us both. We now fight for Frylandt!" Dokumezu said.

"Ah, so this is where they are." said a familiar voice as Seth was the last to come out. "Amazing what technology can do." he said laughing.

"Seth himself." Jexi said as Seth laughed.

"I'm impressed that you all made it this far…" Seth said. "But you are not taking one more step closer to Jedah."

"So, you are the one who came up with all of this. I'm impress a mere machine could do this, especially one who is second rate compared to who he was modeled after." Spectra said.

"You dare compare me to Bison? How full hearty of you. I'll enjoy making you scream for mercy." Seth said.

"Jexi, Hope. I must apologize." Spectra said.

"For what?" Jexi asked.

'For this!" Spectra shouted checking the two of them through the portal.

"Why did you?" Indigo asked.

"We all can't stay and fight this army. Jedah's plans are too important to be ignored. A few of us will stay behind to deal with Seth and his army. The rest of you need to stop Jedah." Spectra said.

The others soon realized this began dividing up, leaving Chun-Li & Morrigan, Juri, Akira & Pai, Bahn, Reiji & Xiaomu, Saya, Kite & BlackRose, Tron & Servbots, Ryu & Ken, Batsu, Haken & Kaguya, Ulala, Yuri & Estelle, Flynn, Jin & Xiaoyu, Heihachi, KOS-MOS & T-elos, Alisa B., X & Zero, Bruno, Spectra and Motor, Cobra, Leone and Seryu, Haru & Kuroyukihime, Izaya and Celty.

Seth jumped down from the position he was on and landed with his group of villains.

"Show me your power, all of it! Don't hold back!" Seth demanded.

"I intend to, Seth. Cause I and I alone have the right to kill you." Spectra said.

"Ah. So this is Spectra Phantom. I'll have fun picking your brain after this. And I mean that literally." Seth said.

Chapter 38: The Lord of Puppets

The group engaged the robots and animals, clashing in the dimension. Haru then ran across the battlefield.

"I hardly got any action, so i have to be in the spotlight, Kuroyukihime-sempai." Haru said.

"Quite. We need to take one of them down." Kuroyukihime said.

"Okay, who's first?!" Haru said as Coco Tapioca crashed down behind him. "Oh. You huh? Man, you're even bigger up close." Haru said.

"This just in: I, Ulala, will be teaming up with Silver Crow and Black Lotus as they battle Coco Tapioca." Ulala reported.

Battle Start:

"How does it feel to be included with the news?" Ulala asked.

"Um, it's weird. Brain Bust players never get interviewed." Haru said.

"Its a pleasure to be reported on, Ulala." Kuroyukihime said.

Ready….FIGHT!

They attacked together and damaged Tapioca greatly.

"This is our finisher, you big gelatinous blob!" Haru said.

Special attack: Wings of Passion

"Let's go, senpai!"

Haru sprouted his wings as he flew at Coco Tapioca, hitting the robot a few times before carrying it into the sky and doing a bomb drop as Kuroyukihime joined underneath with rapier drawn.

"Die."

She leapt into the air and pierced right through the giant robot.

K.O!

Battle end:

"How does it feel to win such an amazing victory?" Ulala asked.

"We usually have some like that all the time." Haru said.

"Its no different than the other victories." Kuroyukihime said.

Coco Tapioca exploded soon after its defeat.

"Whew, hopefully that's the last of them, right?" Haru asked.

"It should definitely be over with now. That's all for Coco Tapioca folks!" Ulala said.

Reiji, Xiaomu and Saya then battled against Saya's former henchmen.

Battle Start:

"Look Reiji. I'm so excited I'm getting goosebumps." Xiaomu said.

"Oh yes, I've got goosebumps right here, too. Can't you see them, little boy?" Saya said.

"Don't show me that, you crazy vixens!" Reiji said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Reiji, Xiaomu and Saya charged into battle as they began doing a number on Dokumezu and Dokugozu.

"Sorry, boys. But this is punishment for trying to trade me up with some devil queen from another world." Saya said slashing at them.

"We don't care, you're the one who turned on the mission. Why?" Dokumezu asked.

"Please. I haven't forgotten Ouma's mission. But what Oros Phlox is planning is far more disastrous than what Ouma could ever conceive." Saya said.

"You saw what they were planning?" Reiji asked.

"Not exactly, but I get the jist of what its all about. I would never want a plan like that to be executed." Saya said. "So before we deal with them, we have to slap some sense back into you."

"Not before we do it first!" Dokugozu said charging.

"Huh, you've always been idiots." Saya said.

Team Special Attack- Shinra-Ouma Unified Technique: Triad of God and Demon

Saya and Reji both attacked at once, tossing up their sheathes before Xaiomu went in.

"I'm so charming your heart will skip a beat "

Xiaomu then trapped the two inside of a magic sphere when Saya and Reiji attacked the two inside with everything in their arsenal of weapons.

"The power of Tenchi Banbutsu and Shunka Shuto united!"

"Thank you for requesting me."

They both blasted the sphere more before kicking it into the air as Xiaomu zigzagged on the sphere, changing outfits randomly before ending up in a wedding dress.  
"Happy wedding!"

The sphere the exploded.

K.O!

Battle end:

"Did you see that! That's why they call me the "Dirt Fox" of Shinra!" Xiaomu said.

"How about if we team up and call ourselves the Outfoxies?" Saya said.

"Don't forget that we're still enemies, Saya." Reiji said.

"Ack… I cant belive that they all worked together…" Dokugozu said.

"You beat us this time…. Next time we come back… we'd better see our mistress...actually stick to a plan." Dokumezu said before Saya slapped them.

"What is wrong with you two. You aren't dying. Now go back to Ouma HQ or I'll have an even harsher punishment in store." Saya said as the two ran for it.

"Yeah, run home to your mama!" Xiaomu said.

Meanwhile the actual Dural unit posed as it was prepared to fight against Akira and Pai with support from Cobra.

Battle Start:

"Cobra, can you hear their movements?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. I can hear them before they even make them." Cobra said.

"A valuable ability any martial artist wish they had." Pai said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Akira and Pai attacked Dural effortessly without calling in Cobra. After a few trade off's of blows, dural was ready to be finsihed off for good.

Special Attack: Hougeki Unshin and Kousen

"Come on! Do you think you can withstand my Mizong Quan?"

Akira started off with a series of precise strikes on Dural before trading off with Pai.

She struck against Dural easily as in she moved just like an ocean wave.

"Time to finish this, Akira!"

Akira traded off with Pai as he attacked Dural with three strong hits that knocked Dural off the stage.

K.O!

End Battle:

"He was ten years too early to challenge us." Akira said,

"I can vouch for that line. I heard that sucker regretting the decision to face us." Cobra added.

"Quite a set of ears on you." Pai said.

Dural sparked before it exploded.

"This Dural...it was just a cheap mass production model. Which makes me wonder if the real Dural will ever be found someday." Akira said.

Spectra was then seen victorious over Seth, his sword stuck right in his Tandem Engine.

"Oh, youre all finished? What took you so long?" Spectra asked.

"You little brat. How dare you disgrace me like...Ahhh!" Seth said as Spectra's sword went in deeper.

"You listen and listen good. You made a big mistake when you challenged Spectra Force. S. I. N is finished, Seth. Without a competent leader, it will wither and die. Though, you weren't really competent to begin with." Spectra said driving the sword in deeper.

"You stupid meat sack! I am more than that mans replacement body! I will change this universe! There is no way you can-" was all Seth said before his engine completely shattered from the sword.

"I've heard enough from you, bastard." Spectra said walking off as Seth exploded from the engine's destruction.

"Jesus! You guys are heroes, for crying out loud!" Kite said.

"He was properly executing justice!" Seryu said. "Seth was evil so Spectra eliminated him like all evil should be."

"Yes. Seth will never again use other worldly technology for his or S. I. N's own personal gain." Spectra said.

"Now we just have to stop Jedah before moving on to Laser man and the Big Man upstairs." Xiaomu said before several demons appeared in the area.

"Demons? But we just won." Blackrose said.

"It makes sense since we're in their home turf. We continue to fight. Besides, I have faith Jexi and Hope can stop Jedah." Spectra said. "So until they return, we continue fighting!"


	47. The Devil Never Cries

Hope awoke on a mound of red as dis jexi.

"Jexi, where are we? Where ever it is its… uh, Jexi?" Hope asked as Jexi was staring blankly at something. Hope turned and was shocked to find themselves inside a massive mound of flesh, with a giant baby fetus at the far end, gobs of flesh came into cones that mounded on the top what they were standing.

"EEEEW, gross! Were inside a massive Fetus?!" Hope asked.

"The God's fetus, to be exact." said a voice as they turned to see Jedah with the Demons and McKraken.

"Welcome my heroes! Glad you could make it to the salvation with us. And I ain't squidden!" McKraken said.

"This is your salvation? And where are the kids?" Jexi asked.

"Look above, genius." McKraken said pointing up as the group saw hundreds of capsules above their heads.

"Sakura...and Elise. They even have Camilla, Corrin and Hinoka!" Hope said.

"Umbrella!" Parasoul shouted.

"My students!" Korosensei said looking up. "They have my students too!"

"The Little Sister's up there too. Along with…." Yu began before seeing several familiar faces. "They have the team. The rest of the team Laser Man captured. They have them up there too!"

"Is this why you captured these kids?" Hope shouted.

"Correct. Of course, we could only go for those who were gifted with bizarre abilities or enhanced physical being. Their power and spirit are serving as nourishment for our god right this very moment." Jedah said.

"Yeah. Though, guess we should tell ya that not all of them will survive. And those that survive, I'll be taking them under my wing and raising them up as my own personal army. I'm in charge of remaking the universe once everything else is gone." McKraken said.

"This is what you wanted all this time. You wanted our team, our freinds, to power this… thing… and make it be born so it would…" Jexi began.

"Make all of us one. We were all one life in the beginning before becoming all. So I simply decided since the worlds were merging to make all life return to one and have someone start it over for me." Jedah said.

"Is this what salvation feels like? Is this what our gods would do? Your no savior, youre a destroyer!"Erica shouted.

"It does not matter what you call me. The path is already carved. All that remains is for you to die and surrender your spirit to the god." Jedah said.

"I think I had enough of this guys mouth. Were gonna stop you, McKraken and Remisiane right here, right now!" Natsu said.

"Heh. Same as always. I got a saying for people like you." Dante said.

Chapter 39: The Devil Never Cries

"What was that?" Jedah asked.

"The devil never cries. Its proven that demons like you can't cry." Dante said.

"I never really understood crying. Its such a useless emotion." Jedah said. "McKraken, I need to leave for a moment to make final preparations. Keep our guests entertained till I return." Jedah said vanishing.

"Well, kids. You get to hang with old McKraken once again. Feels just like yesterday when you hero types battled me under that tree. But I got something now I didn't have then: Back up!" McKraken said.

From both sides of the room appeared two familiar demon kings.

"The two Astaroths!" Arthur said.

"This is where you die knight." Astaroth 1 said.

"We shall send you to hell, Arthur!" Astaroth 2 said.

"But wait, there's more!" McKraken said.

Out of the walls appeared Riemsianne and following her was Selvaria.

"Toma, so glad you could come boy. I believe its time I collected what you owe me. The Shining Force!" Riemsianne said. "Unless, you don't care about going home. I do. I will protect my continent from his return. Unless you have forgotten your job as Heritor. Being the one who shall slay the evil returning god, Malaxatra!"

"Oh please, I never did. In fact, once all this is over, I'm gonna return back to my world. But before I do, how about we have one more fight? I promise I won't even kill ya." Toma smiled happily.

"Selvaria? Why are you here? Did Riemsianne kiss you too?" Kurt asked.

"No. She's promised to take me home in some strange place. But I decided before I do that, I need to take care of the Nameless here before returning to the empire!" Selvaria declared before activating her Valkyria.

"Then let's go at it then!" Cerebella said as the groups scattered for battle.

As they scattered across the battlefield, the astaroths charged towards them.

"We need to deal with the Astaroth's first! Arthur, you need to lead a pair after one of them while Valkyrie leads another group and gets the other." Hope said.

"You have my dedication, Sir Knight!" Arthur said.

"Yes. I'll help as well." Valkyrie said.

"We'll support Arthur." Cerebella said.

"And we'll support Valkyrie." Eren said as the two groups joined their respective solos and engaged the Astaroth's.

Battle start:

"The first step to achiveing a knight redemption is realizing you mistakes at first." Arthur said.

"I took the first step when I realized the Medicis werent what they seemed." Cerebella said.

"I haven't really taken any sort of redemption since I didn't really need it." Mika said.

Ready….FIGHT!

Astaroth charged in only to be grappled by Vice-Versa and Mika Peach Bombing him. Then Cerebella threw him up and broke his back.

"Arthur, the last blow's yours!" Cerebella said.

"And I will gladly take that blow!" Arthur shouted donning his golden armor. He charged right at Astaroth with a lance in hand. "For my knighthood!" he shouted piercing the monster with a single enhanced strike.

K.O!

End Battle:

"See that? We totally got him!" Mika siad

"Yes. Fine work, apprentice knights!" Arthur said.

"Who said we were apprentice knights?" Cerebella asked.

"Ugh! The ruler of the demon realm….is no weakling!" Astaroth 1 said before exploding.

Valkyrie, Eren and Filia quickly got to work as they both engaged the second Astaroth.

Battle begin:

"I think the difference between you two is the way you both enlarge in size, huh?" Samson asked.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Valkyrie said flustered, trying to cover her chest.

"You grow big, I basically don a titan husk, is that too much of a bother?" Eren asked.

Ready… Fight!

Astaroth charged at them before Eren used his gear to attach to a nearby flesh wall, slashing the demon king as Filia struck him with Samson, piercing through his limb

"Valkyrie!" Filia shouted as Valkyrie flew right at Astaroth with her own personal lance drawn. "Take this, monstrous demon!" Valkyrie called out piercing right through the demon himself.

K.O!

End Battle:

"Well, we pulled that off right." Filia said.

"Yes. Most wonderful." Valkyrie said.

"Wish I could say the same for the enemy." Eren said.

"Ugh! Arthur...has grown quite the army indeed. But here these words!" Astaroth 2 said before exploding.

"The Demon World will always be revived." Dante said finishing what Astaroth was about to say.

As they finished them off, Toma and Cyrille had finished their battle with Riemsianne. "So, you were going to use the transporter in the Geo Fortress to go back home and sending Selvaria back too, right?" Cyrille asked.

"Yes. I suppose you wish to finish me now." Riemsianne said.

"Riemsianne….go back to Frylandt." Toma said smiling.

Remisiane smiled back. "Ah Toma… you've really grown a lot." Riemsianne said as he vanished.

"That was really mature of you Toma, really it is." Neneko said.

"Well, I haven't forgotten my duty as a Heritor. Besides, Riemsianne was just protecting her country. I can't really blame her for that." Toma smiled. "And once I get back, me and Cyrille, we're going to stop Malaxtra before he even comes back!"

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Selvaria breathed heavily as Imca stood over her.

"So, you intend to finish me now, survivor of Tilco?" Selvaria asked.

"Selvaria. Go back to the empire." Imca said surprising Akame nearby.

"What? Are you serious?" Akame asked.

"Yes. I want to settle things, but I want it to be on my home world. The world where my village is, where my army is." Imca said as Selvaria darted off.

"If its all the same to you… Akame. We woulve done the same thing." Shelle said.

"Yeah…" Akame said.

"Besides, if I killed her now...under these circumstances...I can't say I got my revenge at all." Imca said.

"Whoa. Things really thinned out quick around here." McKraken said in surprise.

Just then, they heard a rumbling as Jedah returned. "No need to stall any longer, McKraken. The preparations are complete. Its only a matter of minutes before the god awakens." Jedah said.

"Guys, by these energy readings… id say we only got about 15 mintues before the god awakens." Tails said.

"But wait, if we can beat Jedah, things should stop. He's the one controlling it. If we just take him out, the god will stop." Jexi said.

"Then I shall take that job." Demitri said.

"Hmm. Good thing I still have another minion." Jedah said as behind the groups appeared a horde of zombies, lead by Raptor himself. "Its gonna be super rockin!" Raptor shouted.

"Aiyah." Hisen-Ko said.

"Dont you worry, HK." Hope said constructing a wall as raport love charged to Hisen-Ko and Juvia Water locked him.

"Your dates canceled. Even I had enough of that guy/." Juvia said.

"Hey! Let me out! I can't breath! Just kidding!" Raptor said as he discharged electricity electrocuting Juvia in the process as he freed himself.

"Forget Raptor! Just get Jedah!" Jexi shouted. "Demitri, Dante! End this!"

Demitri and Dante charge at Jedah together.

"Oooh not you dont!" McKraken said charging to him. But then Gemini ignited her sword.

"Who's up for calamari?" Gemini asked before McKraken just dodged the attack.

"Ha! Its gonna take more than that to…." he began before Fuyunyan charged at him.

"Its time you faced punishment for the Yo-kai you've hurt. Gutsy Straight Forward...Pawnch!" he yelled, hitting McKraken with a one hit K.O!

"Ow. That really hurt." McKraken said as he passed out on the ground.

Dante and Demitri dodged Jedah's attacks and Demitri bit into him, draining his blood. Dante then went into Devil Trigger state and blasted lighting at him before slashing at Jedah. Jedah backed away in fear as dante charged with rebellion.

"Damn you...son of Sparda." Jedah said as Dante ran his blade through Jedah.

"And that's all she wrote." Dante said.

"Hehehehehe. Hahahahaha!" Jedah laughed. "It looks as though you got me. I have no choice. Time for my alternate plan!" Jedah said before exploding as the room began to shake.

"But, we beat Jedah, right?" Hope asked.

"The demon. He's feeding the god his own soul as nourishment." Demitri said.

"Yeah, and he just let loose all of this power!" Raptor said. "Power I'm gonna take for myself to squash you all!" Raptor laughed as he began to grow in size before their eyes.

"YEEEEAH! I feel the power, baby!" He said before he bloated up with energy. "Ah...crap."

Raptor soon exploded, leaving only his head on the ground. After that, the pods came falling to the ground completely unscathed.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"That idiotic genius. Raptor's body couldn't contain all of Jedah's power and it wasn't just his, all of our powers were in there too. So when he exploded, he not only got blown up, but disarmed the awakening. The God's not gonna wake." Tails said.

"Uh, guys?" Cerebella said as an orb of power was forming. "Is that supossed to happen?"

It started to glow and expand, almost as if something was gonna be released, Jexi and Hope were thinking a lot of things, but the one thing they both knew they had to do now was…

"RUN!" Hope shouted before Spectra's group arrived.

"Running that way is no longer an option. That space is closing in as well." Spectra said.

"Ah hell." Hope said as the orb of light exploded, over taking them all. This enveloped into a huge shockwave that took a fraction of every heroes powers, but only some. They left from Sonic's speed, Valkyrie's Big Magic, Natsu's fire magic, Cobra's poison magic, Luffy's devil fruit powers, Ace's and Sabo's powers, Juvia's water magic, Riela's Valkyria, Dante's devil trigger, and the powers of other fruits and magic. They left the parts of the people and spread all over the rifts. Landing in male and female alike.

"Whoa. What the heck was that all about?" Natsu asked.

"We don't have time to worry about that. Mii, get your world travelling powers ready. We need to get the kids and our team out of here!" Jexi said.

"Okay. Here goes." Mii said before a large flash occured, taking the group.

"Wait, are they seriously abandoning us?" Raptor said. "Ah well. Not a big deal. Those powers were enhanced and spread all over the world, but only a few will enter some bodies and change them permanatly. And me… well I guess I'm just a head. But I'll do this again...heh." Raptor said.

"Yeah. I guess I'm stuck here too. You know, maybe this is a sign that I should just give up the Yo-kai Revolution. I have always wanted to write movie scripts. How do you like this one? Its a park, where they clone dinosaurs and have them as attractions. I call it, Dino World!" McKraken pitched.

"That's already a movie you idiot. Its called Jurassic Park!" Raptor said.

"Dang. Oh well. I still got hundreds of these things." McKraken said.

"Oh god. Why did I choose to be a zombie?" Raptor groaned.

So many powers were released, but where did they go? The question is...how will this affect the worlds? 


	48. Treasure on the Horizon

They say that all good things must come to an end. But sometimes, heroes rise, and fall. After the teleportation, Hope found himself in a white space with something staring at him.

"Uh hello? Can you tell me where I am?" Hope asked.

"Hello there." white child giggled. "I thought we'd have a talk before I go back to play."

"What do you want? And...who are you?" Hope asked.

"Oh, you want my name? For now, just call me White. And this place, is an equivalent of what you humans might call Purgatory." White said.

"Am I.. dead?" Hope asked.

"Something like that. The reaping phase sent out a preliminary test wave just as the shock went out. Afraid you were the only one hit, boy." White said pointing to the ring. "You aren't dead, but you won't be able to use lantern rings of any kind any more because of this." White said.

"And the others?" Hope asked.

"Uneffected. The reaping only affected those with rings. And you were the only one in the test vicinity. Wow. You have some really bad luck." White giggled.

"So, I'm just a normal being right?" Hope asked.

"Not true. You still have one way of fighting left." White said as Hope looked at his fist to see a rainbow aura.

"Color fighting. I still have it. It may not be a ring, but I can still give Laser Man a beating!" Hope grinned. "I won't let anyone else suffer by his hand."

"Good! But, let's talk about the other reason you are here." White said. "A great change has happened in the universe because of Raptors actions of taking all of the powers."

"Wait, so when those energies left us…" Hope siad.

"Correctemundo! They entered bodies of humans across the universe. Though how they'll handle the changes the powers have caused is still a mystery." White giggled. "Some are experienced, some require guidance. But, what the future holds is a mystery."

"Yeah. Seems like stuff like that is always happening. The Demon Lords, Nebula, Flux. All of them have been involved with universal changing events. But, we got use to them all." Hope said.

"Indeed you have. Now, I'm going to send you back to where your friends are, but you won't remember any of this powers talk till you actually meet one. So, this is where I say adios!" White said.

"Heh. I'm sure I'll involved with these new power people one way or the other." Hope said removing his ring and lacing it through a string, wearing it as a necklace. "I may not be a lantern anymore, but this ring will always be my symbol." Hope grinned. "Besides, I'm gonna bring the hope and take on Laser Man, right?" Hope joked as a white light enveloped him.

"Hope. Hope. Hope!" shouted a familiar voice as he awoke to see Jexi. "Oh thank god. He's alive everyone!"

"Jexi? What happened?" Hope asked.

"Well, after Mii returned us to the mansion, you were hit by this weird wave and collapsed. We thought you were dead." Dan said.

"Yeah. We were this close to having a funeral for you." Kogoro said.

"Thanks." Hope said looked at the ring necklace around his neck. "So it wasn't a dream. I really did lose my power." Hope said as he got up.

"We found a passage down underground. We didn't wanna take it before you could wake up. But now, are you ready to go?" Spectra asked him.

"More than ever." Hope said as they descended down below, where they found a strange altar of some kind with the Portal Stone just sitting right in the center of it.

"What the heck is this place? And this was underneath the fountain?" Sonic asked.

"You could call it Oros Phlox's secret base!" said a voice as they spotted Eins and Drei near the portal stone.

"You two again, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. We welcome you to our humble little abode. Hope its to your liking." Due said arriving.

"Why do you still have the portal stone on this property?" Mii asked.

"Apparently, this place is the best place for the stone to work with. So we just took the operation underground as you call it." Drei said.

"Besides, we were only following the directions the stone gave us." Due said.

Hope then put it all together. "I knew you had something to do with Mii and the stone. They're all connected."

"You are quite perceptive, boy!" said a new voice as a tall man arrived in the room with long flaming green hair and a red and yellow body.

"Oh, honey! So glad you could make it!" Due said.

"And I take it you are the big guy upstairs?" Reiji asked.

"In a way, yes. I am Meden Traore. I am the Leader of Oros Phlox." Meden said.

"Its over Meden. You can't win!" Jexi shouted.

"That..is very wrong. Allow me to show you, some of the stones true powers." Meden said as the stone glowed.

Before the group appeared eight figures. They were shocked to see the figures were Juri, Saya, Alisa B, Heihachi, Izaya, Cobra, Sanger and T-elos.

"This is a power of the stone. It can look into the memories of a person and make them real." Meden said.

Three more clones of each of the eight soon appeared all over the room. "We shall leave your execution to these beings." Meden said as he, Due, Eins and Drei vanished.

"No! We cant let him get away, we gotta." Hope began before dodging a Poison Dragon's Iron Fist attack from one of the fake Cobras.

"I don't think we have a choice. Besides, the Portalstones still here. Let's just bash the fakes and take it." Jexi said.

"So, what do we do, Hope?" Juvia asked.

"Its pretty obvious. Take out every fake in this room. Don't stop the attack until there is nothing left of them!" Hope said.

Chapter 40: Treasure on the Horizon

The groups quickly separated as they randomly battled against the clones all across the battlefield. Hope got pushed back a bit by a Juri. But as it went in for another kick, he punched it out with his fist infused with color fighting.

"I'm not helpless. I'm the last hope for the lanterns. So… I cant afford to lose!" Hope said. Suddenly, a track came on.

(Cue- You Will Know Our Names)

"Oh my god! This song...its so awesome!" Hope said unaware of an Izaya clone sneaking up on him, before it was sliced apart by Spectra.

"Eyes front, Hope." Spectra said. "They may be knock offs, but they act just like the originals, meaning they're out for blood. Kill them before they get you."

"Yeah. Got it. Sorry, lost focus for a minute there." Hope said getting his focus back.

A Heihachi clone was struggling greatly as Jin punched away at it. "If only this were the real Heihachi, but it'll have to do!" Jin shouted landing another critical hit on it.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Zoro and Sanji squared off against three of the Sanger look alikes.

"Huh. Three against two? Seems hardly fair….for you." Zoro said.

The three Sangers charged at Zoro and Sanji as Sanji just ducked as Zoro drew his swords. "Three Sword Style: Purgatory….Oni Giri!" Zoro shouted slicing up all three of the clones.

"Show off." Sanji said as a Heihachi ran at them before Sanji lit up a foot. "Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot!" He kicked the Heihachi and ignited it, defeating it immediately.

Hisen-Ko squared off against a T-elos clone as she used her penulum swing to cut it apart. As another Izaya sneaked up, Hope knocked it out.

"Youre not alone, you know?" Hope said.

"Thank you, Mr. Hope." Hsien Ko said as two Alisa b.'s approached before Motor charged in and punched their bodies apart with electrified punches.

"Nice hit, partner. And we didn't even use that much electricity." Rotom said.

"Yeah. We've come a long way in these last couple years." Motor said.

"Yeah. We sure have. Now let's really kick it!" Rotom said as the armor surged with massive amounts of electricity. "Take this you stupid androids. Discharge!" Motor shouted as every android enemy was hit and exploded.

The last clone was Saya, who Reiji immediatly dispatched.

"So quick. How did you know to handle that, reiji boy?" Saya asked.

"Easy. I just pretended it was the real you." Reiji said.

"Okay. All the clones are gone and the portal stone is up for the taking." Mii said running up to it.

"Wait, is that really a…" Hope began before the stone began to react to Mii.

"Something's happening." Jexi said as the stone let loose a large flash within the room. 


	49. The Winged Wanderers

After the flash occurred, Hope was the first to open his eyes as he looked at a distorted sky. "Great. Please tell me I'm still alive." Hope said.

"You are, but right now, you probably wish you weren't." Jexi said revealing themselves on a small rock platform with stairs leading to other ones all the way to a large platform.

"Where are we?" Hope said before seeing only Mii, Kogoro, Juvia, Indigo, Spectra, Motor, Jexi and himself in the space. "And where is everyone?"

"I think we're still in the basement but it looks like we were the only ones who made it to this place." Jexi said.

"Your friends are in limbo right now." said a voice as Laser Man, Meden, Due, Eins and Drei looked down at the eight below.

"But not to worry. When we are finished, you'll be joining them." Meden said.

"Is this what you wanted for the worlds? This chaos and destruction? This is your idea of a unified world? If you keep going like this, there wont be any worlds to unite." Spectra said.

"This is only a small part of our soon to be united world. It won't be long before we finish." Due said.

"And it won't be long before I reap away all of the evil lanterns that would only harm this new unified world." Laser Man said.

"I cant stand any more of this! Ultimate Color Fi-" Jexi began before Laser Man vanished and appeared behind a barrier with Due and Meden along with the portal stone.

"Predictable. However, I cannot let you interfere before its all complete." Laser Man said.

"Hmm. Looks like some kind of shield. No way any normal person can break it down." Indigo said.

"Yeah, but we have someone out of the ordinary." Hope said looking to Mii as she folded her hands together and began praying.

"Please if there is still some of you out there, hear my call." Mii said trying desperately as an Oros Phlox monster approached. But before it could strike, two kicks knocked it away. The group was shocked to see the kicks came from Ken and Pai Chan.

"C'mon. Don't be stupid! We wanna join in, too!" Ken said.

"We better give this everything we got." Pai added.

"They came back?" Hope asked before another of the monsters was punched down by Bahn.

"How can I call myself a badass if I can't stand up for my pals?" Bahn said.

"What? They're coming from all over!" Drei said.

"I didn't realize the key was so strong." Eins said.

Appearing next was Jin, Xiaoyu, Batsu and Heihachi.

"I'm here for one thing: to bring everything back to what it should be." Jin said.

"If someone helps me, I need to help them back. That's my rule!" Xiaoyu said.

"Believe me, I'm gonna pay back the debt I owe you guys ten times over." Batsu said.

"Hahahaha! I don't owe anything! I make people owe me!" Heihachi said.

"More of them?" Due said,

"H-How is this possible?!" Laser man asked. "I made sure that… the girl. She's bringing them out of limbo!"

Appearing next was Akira and Ryu side by sid.

"I'm just here to follow the tenet of the supreme warrior." Akira said.

"This fist is not for killing, its for taking action!" Ryu said.

"All the martial artists. They're back!" Jexi said.

"Curse you, Mii Koryuji!" Laser Man said. He then looked at the monsters. "What are you idiots standing there for? Kill her before-" Laser Man began before seeing them taken out by fire and a giant fist. Laser Man was stunned to see Luffy, Ace and Sabo standing there.

"I can't be a pirate king, if I don't help my friends!" Luffy said.

"These guys, they know what it means to be really free." Ace said.

"I want to make sure everyone is happy and not under tyrants." Sabo said.

"Mii, if you still can summon more people with youre thing, keep doing it!" Spectra said as zombies began to rise, but not before they were decimated by an appearing Dante and Rikiya.

"This where the party is? I don't have an invitation." Dante said.

"Amazing. A completely isolated area." Rikiya said.

"The zombie hunter? They even got the son of Sparda on their side!" Drei said.

Appearing near then were Devilotte and T-elos.

"There's nothing amazing about it. I don't want to be here another minute." T-elos said.

"Well, I like it! I think I'll conquer and plunder it later!" Devilotte said.

"No, she cant bring them all back! Kill her!" Laser Man ordered as a couple Gibdos appeared. Before they could even dig their swords in Mii, they were knocked away by Chun Li and Bruno.

"Police officers like us can't let civillians handle all this by themselves." Chun Li said.

"Ah, don't worry about Kogoro though. He's just an old time cowboy." Bruno said.

Laser man then charged at Mii, but Natsu knocked him back out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late. Not sure whats going on, but I do know this…. You dont even think about hurting these guys." Natsu shouted.

"Her summoning is getting stronger." Laser Man said as he quickly dodged a sword strike and a gun shot, provided by Dan, Zero and Jill.

"You don't even think about diggin a laser into her, dude." Dan said.

"This isn't part of my given mission. This time, its personal." Jill said.

"For me, its just another part of the job. And I'm ready for it." Zero said.

"Everyone, dont wait for the rest to get here! Charge up to Meden and Due, hit them with everything you got!" Hope shouted before seeing some Gnosis flying right at him, before they were cut apart by Kos-Mos and Frank.

"I have judged my given mission as still incomplete." Kos-Mos said.

"Yeah. Something tells me the biggest scoop is still to come." Frank said.

Natsu hit laser man again and looked back at the group. "WHat are you guys wating for, an Invitation? Get up here!"

"You're hitting him all wrong!" Shouted a familiar voice as a boulder soared through the air as it knocked Laser Man back into the barrier. Natsu turned to a plat form to see Shizuo with Yu and Big Daddy there.

"This may not be Ikebukuro, but I know a smug arrogant bastard when I see it." Shizuo said.

"I'm not letting anyone go down this path. Not ever." Yu said.

Big Daddy grunted in agreement to what Yu just said.

As Laser Man tried to counter attack, he lasers were knocked away by Juri and Teddie.

"Glad to see my eyes gonna come in damn handy around here." Juri said.

"I'm finally out of there! Now, lemme at them." Teddie said as shadows rose from the ground. But were quickly dealt with by Vashyron and X.

"You either fight, conquer or accept fate. Giving up never works." Vashyron said.

"We have to fight to find the answer. That's what battles are all about." X said.

"Charge!" Hope said as they ran up stairs where demons waited, until executed by gun fire, provided by Lady, Leanne and Zephyr.

"Yeah, fighing isn't about cold logic." Lady said.

"We will never run! Not until this is over. We have something to protect!" Leanne said.

"If I'm gonna die, I wanna die with courage. Otherwise, its pointless." Zephyr said.

They ascened up the steps once more.

"Aaaah! They're still coming!" Drei said.

"Then cease talking and summon more monsters!" Laser Man ordered. "I still need more time to build the pulse."

The two belanos brothers summoned a titan onto the battlefield that jumped down onto the platform before, before it was quickly killed. Its killers were Eren, Hsien-Ko and Chris.

"Summoning titans to do your bidding? Been there, done that. I'm protecting my world, and I'm gonna do the same with this place!" Eren said.

"Living or dead, I gotta take care of my friends!" Hsien-Ko said.

"I don't plan on losing any of my teammates here." Chris said.

"Keep going!"Spectra ordered as more monsters came their way, only to be finished by Akame, Sheele, Leone, Seryu and Cobra.

"This has gone on long enough, Meden and Laser man have to be Killed, their our targets." Akame said.

"Roger, I'm right behind you." Sheele said.

"Aw hell yeah, time for a little exercise." Leone said.

"All enemies shall die in the name of justice!" Seryu said.

"I could hear all of this annoying noise from there. Its annoying." Cobra said.

They leaped up the floating platforms where they saw Demitri and Tron, with her servbots, taking down a robotic enemy.

"The dignity of the Maximoff clan rides on this conflict." Demitri said.

"Tadah! The Bonne air Pirates enter the scene!" Tron said.

"We'll do our best, Miss Tron!" the Servbots said.

"Crap, were outta normal enemies!" Eins said.

"Then release the Kouma!" Drei said as the Kouma flew down, only to be slashed to bits by Lindow, Soma and Alisa A.

"The God Eaters are ready for action. How did that sound?" Lindow said.

"Guess its about time to repay some of our debts." Soma said.

"The 1st unit of the Fenrir Branch is kicking off our mission." Alisa A. said.

"Almost there guys! Only a few more platforms left." Jexi said as he saw several flying enemies being attacked by Morrigan, Haru and Kuroyukihime.

"Well, shall we get started? The night won't wait for us." Morrigan said.

"It's already begun, and I'm ready to spread my wings!" Haru said.

"As a player of Brain Burst, I'd like to make it back to home." Kuroyukihime said.

"Whoa. Things just keep getting dicey. Get some Shielders down on them!" Eins said as Shielders appeared below, only to be taken out by Zoro and Sanji along with Korosensei.

" I'm gonna become the worlds greatest swordsman someday. So…. I cant afford to lose!" Zoro said.

"Do what you want, mosshead. I just can't let monsters like these attack a beautiful woman." Sanji said.

"We have one more period before class is truly dismissed. Time for the assassination you all have been waiting for. Nurufufufu!" Korosensei said.

"Do the Coco Tapioca's next." Drei said as three of them appeared. The first one was taken out by Xiaomu and Ulala.

"Objection! The witnesses leading this are murderous sociopaths who also smell bad." Xiaomu said.

"With this mike and my groovy dances, there's no friends I can't save!" Ulala said.

"Rip those Blobs to shreds!" Hope shouted as the second one got taken down by Neneko and Saya.

"We're all strong, we're a good and we're all really happy, you know?" Neneko said.

"This chaos...This isn't what we in Ouma wanted." Saya said.

Zoro cut down the last Tapioca and they moved on. The next platform had Steam Beasts on it, and it was being dominated by Gemini, Sakura, Ichiro and Erica.

"If things get tough, you gotta keep smiling! That's how we do it in Texas!" Gemini said.

"The future needs our protection!" Sakura said.

"We cant die here. We need to survive and build a new future." Ichiro said.

"No matter how thorny the path, we have to push through this." Erica said.

"Only two more platforms left before they reach us!" Drei said.

"And were running out of things to throw at them." Eins said as they saw a newly appeared Parasoul, Peacock, Filia and Cerebella fighting against some more zombies.

"On my authority, we cant let these people do what they wish." Parasoul said.

"Yeah yeah, princess type. I hear ya loud and clear." Peacock said.

"Samson, we can't let them down. We gotta keep it going!" Filia said.

"You got it, girl!" Samson said.

"No way you're knocking us out of the ring." Cerebella said.

"Send out the Vajra's next." Drei said as three Vajra's were summoned, one of which got shot apart and obliterated by Imca, Kurt and Riela.

"There is no fear: compared to the flames of the devil, this is nothing." Imca said.

"One person can only do so much. That's what I've come to learn." Kurt said.

"I've decided to use this power to help my friends." Riela said.

The second one was eliminated by Reiji, Valkyrie and Kaguya with backup from Fox, Falco and Juliet.

"Such are the bonds bewteen all of us. Sorry I'm late." Reiji said.

"This world….What kind of place is this?" Valkyrie asked.

"I love to travel but I think in this case, I'd prefer the documentary." Kaguya said.

"None of us are backing down, including Starfox! Right Falco?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, no one touches this planet but us. Got that?" Falco asked.

"A town is one thing, but no one messes with my world." Juliet said.

The final Vajra was struck down by Cyrille, Haken and Blackrose along with assistance from Asuna, Pit, Carol and Ulrich.

"The magical force in this realm is rising. This would never happen normally." Cyrille said.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen! You guys need any help?" Haken asked.

"Well I'm here. You better thank me!" Blackrose said.

"Game life or reality, I'll fight for both." Asuna said.

"In the name of the goddess, I'll end it here!" Pit said.

"I won't go back to living in the darkness. Not again." Carol said.

"I'm use to saving the world a lot. That's where I come in." Ulrich said.

"Oh dang. We don't got much monsters left. Try sending the Nemesis models out.' Eins said.

Four Nemesis model appeared and slowly lumbered before one got taken out by Toma, Arthur and Yumi.

"I'd hate to just run without doing anything." Toma said.

"I will fight alongside those who have stood by me. That is my code of chivary!" Arthur said.

"I won't let the world get destroyed by some psycho." Yumi said.

The second Nemesis was taken down by Alisa B and Yosuke.

"You help me, I help you. We all have to pitch in." Alisa B said.

"Damn. I don't need these guys weighing me down." Yosuke said.

The third was killed by Flynn, Estelle, Sanger, Izaya, Hancock and Celty.

"We all have to work, think and fight together." Flynn said.

"We have to see all of this through!" Estelle said.

"No matter who we fight, I will stay all the way to hell!" Sanger said.

"I don't need a world where no humans exist at all." Izaya said.

"I wanna save the worlds, so I can finally marry Luffy!" Hancock said.

"I'm not letting these freaky things ruin my life!" Celty typed.

The final Nemesis was taken out by Cloud, Tifa, Kirito, Mika, Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash, Lucina and Robin.

"I never thought, I'd ever return." Cloud said.

"I'm gonna keep up the fight till this is all over." Tifa said.

"I wanna live so I can keep getting stronger." Kirito said.

"Master will be pleased when he hears I saved the world." Mika said.

"We wanna be free, not under some guys like you." Sonic said.

"I'm always here to support with my tech." Tails said.

"This is pretty awesome. Its like a final boss fight or something." Rainbow said.

"I still don't know your strange sayings." Lucina said.

"If the world were destroyed, so would all the history with it." Robin said.

"Dammit." Eins said sending out a large Grimm. "Kill them!"

The grimm roared as it charged the group, before being killed by Ruby, Yang, Saskule and Greninja.

"All right! We got rid of the grimm!" Ruby said.

"Ehh, way too easy." Yang gloated.

"I agree. Not worth my time." Sasuke said.

"The path of the ninja is always a critical one." Greninja said.

"Dang, we gotta-" Drei began before he and Eins were knocked out by Yuri, Kite and Fuyunyan.

"By the stars in the sky, I'll be here till the end." Yuri said.

"Even when light is consumed by overwhelming darkness. The sun will still rise." Kite said.

"I may be a Yo-kai, but I still believe in what is right." Fuyunyan said.

"Well, looks like that's everyone from our large group." Jexi said.

"Wait, we're missing Flynn and Estelle!" Hope said.

"No we aren't. They took out a Nemesis with Sanger." Jexi said.

"Oh."

The barrier then broke.

"Hmm. Seems we underestimated all of them. Very well. I will now use the full power of the Portalstone." Meden said touching the stone, fusing with it as he became a large being with the stone as his lower half.

"He fused with the portalstone?" Spectra said in surprise.

Laser Man then Charged at hope.

"I've had enough of you, human! DIE!" Laser Man said grabbing Hope by the throat. "You have done nothing but impede me. But, it will become useless!" Laser Man said firing several laser into the sky, creating rifts. "My charging is complete. Now all I need to do is unleash the power I have stored." Laser Man said as he opened his chest, revealing the seven energies as they began to go critical. "You should know, I will not survive when it goes off, but neither will you at point blank range." Laser Man said.

Hope smirked, loosened his ring and pulled a hand back. "I've been waiting for this. You know your one weakness, Laser Man?"

"What?"

"You're just one big Power Battery!" Hope said only to be electrified with his ring in hand in his chest.

"You really thought that would work? Its...wait." Laser Man said as power continued to surge. "Of course. You aren't taking power, you're feeding it all the power you have left. You hope to cause a self destruction." Laser Man said.

"Yeah, but I'm not going down with you." Hope said. "NOW!"

Zoro sliced Laser Man's arm off as he began to glow bright. "I don't care about being a lantern anymore Laser Man. Its just a title. But...THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T SAVE ALL THE OTHER ONES!" Hope said putting the ring back on the string as the charge exploded, taking Laser Man with it, all the powers of the lanterns fading after such explosion.

"He… he actually did it…. Laser Man… has been terminated!" Due said.

"MEDEN!" Jexi said as the heroes all walked up to him. "You want a united world, no others, just yours. And frankly, that sounds great. But...we want to have them exist!" Jexi shouted.

Chapter 41: The Winged Wanderers

"Then…." Meden said charging a laser. "DIE!"

He fired, but nothing was there. Sanger was then above him as he dropped his blade down.

"I am the Sword that Smites evil!" Sanger shouted.

"This is not enough to stop my ambition. I am simply following the will of the Portal Stone!" Meden said.

"Keep hitting him!" Jexi said. "We can't afford to hold back against this guy, give it your all! Every power, every single skill you've got!"

Every person in the group charged in with all their might as they waged battle with Meden, all of them fighting for something they care for. Their homes, their worlds, their future. But most importantly, they were fighting for themselves.

After a long battle had been waged, Meden was on his knees along with Due, Eins and Drei.

"But I don't understand. Some of you, come from the worst of situations. You could have escaped to a new world and would have been safe there." Due said.

"Here's what you were missing this whole time, Due. We may come from dark pasts, have vendettas against people, and never escape our lives. But we have one thing that never sets us apart. Our dreams, our hopes, and friendship." Hope said.

"Yeah. I may not ever swim, but that wont stop me from becoming King of the Pirates. Shanks is waiting for me in the New World, and I cant keep him waiting." Luffy said.

"I see. So thats it. You all choose these paths because you believe you can overcome them. Is that what you are trying to describe?" Meden asked.

"That pretty much sums it up. The whole reason we were united in the first place was because we're the same. We may be from different worlds, different universes even. But our courage and friendship united us." Jexi said.

"Now, its time you of Oros Phlox returned to the Portal Stone." Kogoro said.

"Eh. Guess that works." Eins said turning into energy and going into the stone.

"Its been a huge blast." Drei said becoming energy and going into the stone.

"This will be a fond farewell, legendary heroes." Meden said going into the stone.

"Goodbye. I hope that one day, we will meet again." Due said going into the stone.

The basement then returned to normal after the stone calmed down.

"So, hows it going topside?" Jexi asked.

"All the rifts are starting to seal themselves. Looks like we did it." Reiji said.

Jexi, Luffy and Natsu then collapsed onto the floor.

"Oh man, I'm beat. Hey Luffy, you got anything to eat?" Natsu asked.

"Nuh uh." Luffy said with meat in his mouth.

"You're eating meat right now!" Natsu shouted as Jexi laughed.

"Now this, this is what I like best." Jexi smiled before falling asleep on the ground.

The next time Jexi awoke, it was on the starspeeder as Hisen-Ko was staring him in the face.

"Ni-Hao! Youre finally awake!" Hsien Ko said.

"What happened?" Jexi asked.

"Not much. You were only out for 12 hours. You're just in time to say the goodbyes." Hsien Ko said.

"Good byes?" Jexi asked.

"Yes. Good byes to me and Hope and Fuyunyan." Hsien Ko said.

"Goodbyes to Hope? What do you mean?" Jexi asked.

"He wanted me...to give this." Hsien-ko said giving Jexi a letter.

"Jexi, I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person, but its for the best. I have something to say. For a while, I've relied on my ring to help. But its powerless now. So, in order to become stronger, I've decided on a few things. Jexi, I'm leaving the team. I'm going on a training trip with Fuyunyan and Hsien-Ko. We need to increase our own powers. Mine as a fighter, Fuyunyan's as a hero and Hsien-Ko as a hunter. I hope you don't miss me too much. But when we meet again, you better be smiling and haven't gotten yourself killed. Farewell, Hope the Victor."

Jexi smiled as he laughed. "So he's actually doing it huh? Well, I never thought I would see the day. Guess a birds gotta leave the nest sometime. Hsien-Ko. You better take good care of him."

"Okay!" Hsien-Ko said heading out as Jexi smiled out a nearby window. "Hope, get strong. Stand on your own feet and become the person you've dreamed of being. A beacon of hope, a hero, a legend."

Hope stood on a grassy hill with Fuyunyan as Hsien Ko arrived.

"So, are you certain you won't regret doing this?" Fuyunyan asked Hope.

"Not once. I'm gonna be my strongest. We'll meet again one day, buddy. And when we meet, I'm gonna start my own team. My own group of friends like you have." Hope grinned getting his bag on.

And so the Legend Continues…..

Meanwhile, at a conference table. Yakkai, the Yo-Kai from before, stood around four other Yo-Kai.

"You are certain it was one of the heroes you saw?" a feminine voice said from one of the four shadows.

"I swear it. He sneak up behind me like ghost. I was sure I was not being followed by any ship." Yakkai said.

"Hmm. As long as they aren't aware of our objectives, it matters only so little." said the tallest shadow.

"Gokai should have gone with. But Gokai was too busy looking for Classic Yo-kai like rest of you." said a creature with a very spiky head and a flame on his chest.

"But do they know about the Classic? That is the big question." said a hunch back creature.

"ENOUGH!" shouted a loud voice.

"Oh. My ears always hurt when the Leader yells like that." Yakkai said.

"These humans, these so called heroes. They don't amount to anything. I will not stop my plans. I will not rest till I have my revenge against….EVERY HUMAN ALIVE!" the voice shouted.

"Understood, Lady Ubaune." they said saluting.

"Kaima Executives...DISMISSED!" Ubaune shouted.

We zoom out of some sort of palace as a flag with a strange dark symbol fluttered on the dark winds.


End file.
